Sumdac End
by GradGirl2010
Summary: End of Sumdac Trilogy. As the decepticons mobilize for an all out war, the Autobots and Sumdacs relationships are put to the test. Lies will be told. Secrets will be revealed. Death of friends will come. Can everyone remain together to fight the Cons?
1. The Ties that Bind

**The Ties that Bind**

**I OWN NOTHING OF TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED**

**Hey everyone. This is the conclusion of the Sumdac trilogy – Sumdac End. As you've no doubt guessed, these chapters will take place during the Trans warp episodes. I will be doing some revisions so that I don't go completely by the episodes.**

IN THE LIGHT OF THE GOOD NEWS! Megatron, Starscream, and a few Starscream clones were sent into the middle of nowhere in space. The other Cons, as well as the Constructicon's were sent on the run. Sure they were hiding, but at least they weren't causing trouble. The Autobots didn't have too many dents and scratches. And to top it off, the Sumdac family was reunited once again. And they were happy.

NOW FOR THE BAD NEWS! Omega Supreme was also sent into the middle of space. What's more is that he was in the middle of space with Megatron and Starscream. Blur was also in space. Hopefully safe. Sari is a robot. And Isaac never told her.

Problems, problems, problems - that's all the that day seemed to be filled with. Now they had family issues to deal with. Rachael felt caught in the middle of the fray. Isaac made her into a demon four years ago. Yeah, she was made at him for some time, but she eventually was able to forgive him. But this situation had one slight difference. As far as Rachael knew, Sari was born like every other kid. Never has she seen Isaac doing maintenance, upgrades, not even the slightest sounds of welding or hammering. But since she was older, Sari thought she was in on it.

The Sumdac's rode in Optimus so that they could talk. And Sari was angry at both her father and cousin. "Well, I'm waiting," she growled. Isaac and Rachael stammered, trying to figure out how to begin explaining. "Still. Waiting!"

"Let me start," Rachael whispered to Sumdac. He nodded. "Sari…where would you like me to start?"

"How about you start with why you never told me about what I am?" She barked. "Why you lied you lied to me?"

"Sari, I had no idea about any of this," Rachael stated desperately. "Nine years ago I was home with my mom and dad, watching Harry Potter, and eating popcorn." She explained. Sari was still glaring, not convinced. "The next thing we knew, Isaac was calling us and told us he had a baby girl." Sumdac slumped into the Optimus's seat. "We just thought it was weird because he wasn't married, he didn't have a girlfriend, and he's not able to give birth." Rachael put a hand on Sari head. "So we assumed he adopted you," she sighed, sadly. "I always believed you were adopted. I wanted to tell you more than anything, but Isaac said that wasn't the case."

"So what did he say?" she snapped, slapping Rachael's hand away. "Did he tell you I was a robot?" she repeated. Rachael exhaled with annoyance. "Did he tell you I wasn't born? More like," she stretched over Rachael and roared into Sumdac's face, "I WAS BUILT!" Sumdac flinched away. "THAT'S WHY THERE'S NO RECORD OF MY BIRTH!" She snapped back into her seat and turned her back to them.

Rachael let out a breath. She elbowed Sumdac. "Time to explain Isaac," she declared, "What really happened during Sari's alleged birth?"

"You both are right, of course," He moaned with guilt. "I should have told you both long ago. But the truth is I don't know where you came from." Rachael cocked a confused eye. Sari kept her back to him. "Some years ago I went to my lab. There was a strange light coming from it. I went inside and saw a pod with a little liquid metal body." _Liquid metal? _Rachael questioned. "I touched it and was shocked. And when I woke up, you were just there."

"Oh please," she scoffed, "Why don't you just tell me I was born in a cabbage patch? Or the stork brought me."

"Come on Sari," Rachael urged, "We can't rule that he's lying. For all we know that could have really happened."

"You actually believe him?" she jeered.

"Why not?" Rachael shrugged. "I'm a half demon. And stranger things than me have been made." Sari scrunched her nose. Rachael looked back to Isaac. "But I'm not going to lie, Isaac," she said sternly, "Even I find your story a little farfetched."

"I concur professor," Optimus agreed, "Your stories not consistent with where sari told me where small organics come from."

"Well we won't know anything until we look into it – cough, cough, COUGH!" Rachael was choking on something. Sumdac patted her on the back, helping her bring it up. When she did, the two Sumdac's became fearful. Rachael coughed up blood. "What?"

"Oh my goodness!" Sumdac gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked.

"Rachael coughed up blood!" Sari gasped.

"Calm down," she insisted. "I'm sure it's from the fight." She assured them. "Remember, I got the second shock therapy session of my life."

"I still would like to run a few tests," Ratchet insisted, "I want to be sure it's nothing else too serious."

"Come on Ratchet, I'm fine," She moaned, "I'm telling you I'm fine."

"And I'm telling you that being shocked under intense levels of voltage may be destroying your body!" he snapped. Rachael fell silent. She knew better than to argue with Ratchet when it can to health. "Let Prime take Sari and Sumdac back home," he ordered, "You're coming with me." Rachael looked down to Sumdac, who nodded in agreement. Rachael let out a sigh of defeat. It wasn't that she didn't like being with Ratchet, she just didn't want to leave Sari and Sumdac alone.

**^%^%^%^%^**

Bulkhead and Bumblebee hung out in the living room, wondering what was going on at the Sumdac household. Bumblebee was especially worried. But there wasn't anything he could do except be there for him like he always was.

After being able to take a shower, Rachael was in the medical room, lying on the table. Thanks to her and Sari temporarily living there, Rachael got a change of clothes. She had on a long black jacket. She had a red spaghetti strap belly top with Angel wings curving over the side of the breasts to the middle twisting around a scepter. She wore skinny jeans, and her boots went over the jeans. She still had the gloves and earring on.

Ratchet had neural patches attached to her. Testing to make sure her vital signs were normal. He ran an x-ray ran up and down her body. On the screen, was her body. Her muscles, blood stream, blood cells, everything her would need in order to see into her. Prowl was sitting off to the side, his leg shaking with agitation. He was praying to cybertron that she'd be alright. Rachael coughed a couple more times. Small droplets of blood splurged from her mouth. Prowl jumped up from her seat and went to her. Rachael smiled up at him, telling him she'd be alright. He smiled back and held out a finger. Rachael held it tenderly.

Ratchet monitored the computer, stroking a few computer keys. He did multiple tests, did a little research and jotted down his findings. "Give it to me straight doc bot," Rachael said dramatically, "Am I okay?" Ratchet seemed to hesitate for a moment. He swallowed a lump that was lodged in his throat. Prowl and Rachael looked at one another, feeling nervous that he wasn't answering. "Ratchet?"

Ratchet shook his head wildly, coming back to reality. "Sorry about that," he said cagily, with a halfhearted smile. "You're going to be fine. It's just damage from the battle."

Rachael pulled the patches off and sprang from the table, "Like I said," she slapped her chest, "I'm still 100% healthy and ready for another fight." _Beep-beep-beep. _"Huh?" She answered her com link. _"Rachael, its Optimus. You guys may want to see this." _The three exchanged worried glances and went to the living room. "You two go on ahead," Ratchet insisted, "I have some last minute…calculations to do."

"Okay," Prowl nodded, "Don't be too long." Ratchet nodded with a smile. He picked up Rachael and ran off.

Ratchet scanned his computer. He did one calculation after another. The same results were appearing over and over again. Causing Ratchet to become more and more distraught every time it came up. He slammed a fist into the wall, grunted angrily, trying not to cry out in rage. He dropped down to his knees. "Of all the times," he rasped angrily, "Why can't I help you now?"

**R$R$R$R$R**

Optimus sent Bulkhead and Bumblebee to go and retrieve space bridge parts. With any luck, bulkhead would be able to get enough parts in order to get Omega Supreme back.

Sari was sitting on the couch in the fetal position, crying and whimpering hysterically. Rachael sat next to her. Sari gripped on to her, hugging her. Rachael was taken aback by her state, but returned the hug. "What happened?" she shrieked, "Did Isaac tell her she was the niece of Frankenstein?"

"Sari's hands…" Optimus trailed off, not knowing how to explain. "Sari, think you can show her?" Sari shook her head on Rachael's jacket. "Sari, if Ratchet and Rachael are going to help you, they need to know what to help." Sari looked up at Rachael, looking for support. Rachael nodded, telling her to go ahead. Sari sniffled and jumped off the couch. She stood in the center and took a deep breath. She squeezed her eyes shut, struggling to do something. After a few seconds, her hand opened and expanded into what looked like little solar panels. Rachael, Prowl, and Ratchet's mouths fell open. "She fired some type of energy at Masterson and Powell," Optimus informed, "Sumdac's trying to look into it right now."

"I'll see if I can't help him," Rachael volunteered, "In the meantime, Ratchet, see if you can't learn a thing or two." Ratchet nodded and took Sari to the med bay. "Optimus, please try and keep her level headed. We've all been through too much." Optimus nodded. Rachael sprouted her wings and flew off.

"Rachael…" Ratchet whimpered.

**ZZZZ**

Rachael was walking down the hallway, looking around to see if Isaac went into some of the other rooms. "Ugh…" she moaned, rubbing her eyes. "Please, don't tell me this is happening now." She said to herself. She coughed a couple more time. More blood came from her mouth. "Now of all times…"

"Something wrong?"

"AHH!" Rachael shot up, clinging to the ceiling. It was Prowl. "Prowler…" she fell back down, "Hey buddy. What are you doing here?"

"I was doing research on the liquid metal body Sumdac found." He answered.

"How did you beat me here?"

"I'm a highly advanced motorcycle form Cybertron," he smirked, "I can fly faster than a jet," Rachael cocked a skeptic eye, "With a few upgrades."

"Right…" Rachael smirked, "So did you learn anything?"

"Maybe. But I need to do a little more research."

"There's a lab you can use five doors up that way," she pointed down the way she came, "Odds are, Isaac won't be in there."

"Why not?"

"Sari uses it as her game room." She coughed again.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Prowl asked, kneeling down.

Rachael surreptitiously wiped the blood on the inside of her jacket. "I'm fine…" she cleared her throat, "Just a bit dehydrated."

Prowl hummed skeptically. "And do normal organic dehydration leave blood trailing down your mouth?" Rachael cocked an eye. Prowl touched a finger to her mouth and showed her the blood. Rachael covered her mouth with embarrassment. "Rachael, are you sure you're okay?"

"If ratchet said I was fine, then I'm fine," she snapped.

Prowl wasn't satisfied, but he let it rest. He knew better than to question ratchet. But something about Rachael condition wasn't sitting right with him. Well, she was going to have to wait. He had to investigate Sari's condition. "Alright. I'll take your word for it." he sighed. He put a finger under her chin, "I just worry about you Rachael. I don't want to lose you yet." Rachael gestured for him to bring his head down. When he did, Rachael connected her lips with his. Prowl got into the kiss. _Rachael…_they parted. "I hope you plan to stop all of our future arguments like that."

"I do," she purred, walking down the hall.

Prowl watched her saunter off. _She's tough, _he chuckled internally, _but maybe she acts too tough._

**A#A#A#A#A**

Sumdac was in a different room, going through every file he had on Sari, trying to find out what she was. So far, nothing. "Sari…" _knock-knock-knock, _"Come in." Rachael walked in. "Hello Rachael."

"Hey Isaac," she smiled. "So you're looking into it too huh?"

"Yes," he sighed, "and so far I haven't found anything." He groaned.

"Ratchet's examining her right now," she walked up beside him, looking at the computer screen, "So nothing huh?"

Isaac dropped his head solemnly. "I should have told her from the beginning," he cursed himself, "Maybe if I would have, she would still be talking to me." Rachael put a sympathetic hand on his back. Isaac placed his on it. "I don't even see why you're still talking to me. I did the same thing to you all those years ago."

"Except with me you saved my life. With Sari, we're not sure if she was born that way or if someone did build her." She turned Isaac so he would face her. "The main thing we can do right now is be there for her like we've always been."

"Ugh," he groaned.

Rachael saw that he was exhausted from everything that's happened. For that matter so was she and the others. If they were going to help Sari, they needed to be in top physical and mental condition. "You know what we all need to do?" Sumdac glanced up at her. "We need to take a break. Get something to eat, rest, and relax."

"Rachael, I'm not sure that's the best for right now." Isaac said.

"What are you talking about?" She said cheerfully. _Beep-beep-beep, _went her com link. "Hello…hi Optimus…yeah I'm here…burger bot…I hear ya. See you there." She ended the call and smirked to Sumdac.

"What?"

"We're going for a burger!"

**R$R$R$R$R**

Isaac pulled into the drive way. He looked nervously for Sari. Sure he wanted to see his daughter, but he was playing all the scenarios of insults that were likely to come from her. He was a nervous wreck. Rachael had to drag him out of the van in order to get him into the restaurant.

While they were ordering the food, Optimus called Rachael and said they he and sari would be there in one minute. Now Isaac was really sweating. "Calm down," Rachael giggled, grabbing the tray of food, "Once Sari gets here, you give her the shake and say how much you love her."

They walked outside and waited for Optimus. "I don't know Rachael," he moaned, "What if this doesn't work?"

"We spent the vast majority of this year looking for you," she explained firmly, "We searched for you because we loved you and needed you. If Sari loves you, she'll forgive you." She placed a hand on his shoulder. "And she loves you." _Honk-honk. _"Moment of truth."

Optimus transformed into his robot form, and set Sari down. Rachael came and she smiled widely. But once Isaac showed himself, Sari went off. "You all set me up!" she hissed. "I can't believe you set me up!" she glared at Rachael who was fiddling with her hair. "AND YOU KNEW ABOUT IT!" Rachael flinched and flew over on to Optimus's shoulder. "YOU BOTH KNEW!"

"Sari, please don't be angry with Optimus and Rachael," Isaac pleaded, "They only want to help."

"Nice burger. What'd you do? Build it out of spare part you found lying around the parking lot?" she spat.

"Vanilla shake," he offered slyly, "It is your favorite."

"If he thinks he can win me over with a vanilla shake, he can forget it!" she snatched it up. "But I'll take it just to prove I'm still mad."

"I'm afraid I don't follow the logic," Optimus commented.

"There isn't any." Rachael muttered.

"Can we go now?" Sari snapped, throwing away the shake.

"Sari please," Isaac continued, "I know you have no reason to trust me. But I love you and I miss you so much."

"Well goodie for you," She spat, "You can miss me all you want. I'm not coming back." she began to stomp off. Isaac wanted to run after her, but stopped himself.

Rachael's wings dropped. She felt like her family was falling apart. Then she heard something buzzing. Actually….it sounded more like an engine. She looked around. The sky, the streets, she couldn't find anything. "What's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Do you hear that?" She jumped down to the ground, the buzzing growing louder. Sari stopped and looked back at her.

"Hear what?" Optimus asked.

Rachael put an ear to the ground. "There's something down there." The buzzing began to move. Rachael followed it. "And it's moving." The sound was bringing her closer to Sari. Then it stopped. "Wait!" She drew her spear. A whirling sound was heard. Rachael knew that sound. "OPTIMUS GET ISAAC!" She screamed snatching Sari. The pavement exploded. Optimus got in front of Isaac, blocking the debris. Rachael was blown into a freeway pillar. Her back hitting hard. Sari was in her arms.

"Ooh," someone purred, "I hope that was as painful as it looked." Rachael and Optimus couldn't believe what they were seeing. Masterson's Headmaster unit was on Starscreams body. "Too bad you're tough skinned Rachael," he mocked. Rachael struggled to her feet, placing Sari behind her, "I would have loved to see you bruised."

"Sorry to disappoint you," she groaned. She shook off the dust and spread her wings defensively. Then her wing cringed. "Ow!" she folded the wing, holding it tenderly.

"What's wrong?" Sari asked, placing a hand on her back.

"My wing…" she moaned, "It's cramped." The pain increased. She dropped to one knee.

"OPTIMUS!" Sari shrieked.

Optimus nodded in confirmation. He went into vehicle mode and scooped up Isaac. Masterson saw this and shot at them. Optimus swerved and curved around the shots. Masterson would shoot a few second in front of him, creating pot holes in order to trip up Optimus. Rachael drew her spear and switched it to the trident. She tried to aimed, but her arms wasn't able to keep steady. So she tried to go back on her feet. "Rachael…no…" Sari pleaded.

"I'm not losing Isaac or Optimus," she raised the trident, "To some wannabe robot geek!" she roared. She fired the energy. Masterson looked last minute, getting hit in the side of the head. He wailed frantically as he skidded across the parking lot. Optimus drove up and opened the door. Sari climbed in, and she and Isaac pulled Rachael inside. Optimus went behind the burger bot. Masterson flew around, looking for them. Optimus found some cover behind a freeway pillar, while the three Sumdac's hid by the dumpsters. "Optimus we have to fight," she grunted, retracting her wings, "Masterson will blow holes in the street until he does."

"Right now, my main priority is keeping you three safe." He declared.

"You mean these two," she reiterated feverishly, pointing to the two Sumdac's, "I can still fight."

"Rachael, first you cough up blood, then your wing cramps up," he lists off excitedly, "That last fight with Megatron has you badly injured and I'm not risking your safety."

"Optimus this isn't the first time this has happened to me!" she blurted. "I get cramped wings and then I can fly later. Good as new."

"Rachael-"

"AS IT STANDS OPTIMUS," She intervened, "I'm the only one who can fight Masterson while he's airborne." Masterson found Optimus and fired at him. Optimus flipped out of the way, drew his axe and blocked the next few shots. Masterson dive bombed Optimus, pinning him to the ground. Rachael sprouted her wings. "You two stay here and out of sight!"

"I'm not hiding here with him!" Sari spat.

"TOO BAD!" Rachael roared. "Isaac, don't you dare let her out of your sight!" He nodded. Rachael clicked her boots. Dragging the spear along the ground, she charged. "MASTERSON!" He looked over. Rachael swung the spear, scratching the unit. He staggered back. Rachael switched to the trident and shot the head again.

"MAJORLY BOGUS!" He wailed, trying to get the unit back up to speed.

Optimus rose to one knee, wiping away the dirt from his mouth. Rachael hovered next to him, determination in her eyes. "Rachael…" Optimus sighed.

"Optimus, I know we've been through a lot the last few days. And I know I may not be at the top of my health," she smiled down at him, "But right now, we need to get this noob off the street and into a cell."

Optimus wanted to protest and tell her to go hide. But he knew she wouldn't. It would have been stupid to ask her to. He got up on his feet and stood confidently, "Then I hope you can still provide that air support," he quipped, pointing to the air. Masterson was airborne, "Because I'm going to need it." Masterson fired in a fit of rage. Optimus and Rachael did their best to block him. Rachael barreled out and shot up for him. He turned his attacks onto her. Rachael dodged and evaded, but she couldn't get to close. Masterson dived for her. Rachael tried to dodge out of the way. But Masterson managed to get her. "RACHAEL!" Optimus cried.

"You want her?" He taunted. He held her like a baseball, "Okay then, you can have her!" He chucked her hard. She came plummeting down like a meteor. Optimus ran to catch her. Masterson grabbed him by the shoulders and kicked him onto the freeway. Rachael landed on the dumpsters. Denting it down the middle. She fell unconscious.

Masterson landed in the parking lot, approaching the girl. Sari and Isaac pulled her down. Isaac slumped her against the dumpster. Masterson was still approaching. Isaac had, had enough. "Sari," he growled, "You may not trust me, and I'm just fine with that," Sari blinked with confusion, "But I'll be damned if I let this man take you both from me." Sari's eyes began to water. Isaac stood. "You stay here and protect Rachael. And don't you dare come out!" He ran off. Sari watched as her father went to battle. _Dad…_"MASTERSON!" Isaac called. "I am the one you want! Leave Sari and Rachael alone. They are my daughters, I love them, and no one touches them. Especially not some guy in a big robot head!" Rachael stirred awake. _Isaac! _"Now come and get me!" Masterson stomped towards him. Isaac ran, but tripped over some debris. Masterson brought his foot down. Then an orb hit it, throwing it off target. The two men looked. Sari shot the orb.

"Get away from my father cyber glitch!" She demanded. Masterson strutted over to her. Sari stood protectively in front of Rachael and shot another orb. It missed. Masterson was over them, gun aimed.

Rachael strained to lean up. "Sa…ri…" she coughed up more blood. She turned to her side, her entire torso was in pain. _Please…please…not now…of all times. _Masterson was about to shoot. He laughed psychotically as the attack advanced. Sari hugged Rachael, the two waiting. _SHING! _"Huh?" the two gasped. Masterson's headmaster unit hit the ground. Starscreams body fell, leaving a giant imprint in the pavement. Isaac ran over to his two girls. "Oh…my girls!" he gasped. The three hugged.

"ACK!" Rachael cried. "AHH…UGH!" She was twitching, and writhing in pain.

"Rachael?" Isaac propped her up. She continued to writhe. Isaac analyzed her body. She had bruises on every inch of her body. Her fangs were protruding and retracting every second. Her claw nail were breaking. Isaac recognized this scenario. It was just like four years ago when the DNA was first inserted into her body. While the transformation was taking place. "OPTIMUS," Isaac shouted. Optimus drove up, "GET RACHAEL BACK TO THE PLANET AND INTO RATCHETS CARE!" He turned to Sari, "Sari, you go with them."

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"BACK TO MY LAB!" He shouted getting into his van. "I NEED TO MAKE A CALL."

As he drove off, Sari dragged Rachael over to Optimus. The bot scooped up the two girls. Rachael was whimpering in pain, her skin turning pale. "OPTIMUS HURRY!" She pleaded. Rachael brought up more blood. "Rachael's getting worse."

**I'll stop here. Till next time.**


	2. Upgrades to Secrets Part 1

**Upgrades to Secrets Part 1**

On the plus side to the day, Sari and Isaac had finally made up. She learned, thanks to Prowl, that she was a Protoform and Isaac's DNA merged with it. So she found it rather cool that she was part Cybertronian. She even considered the Autobots to be her cousins. So that brought some peace to Isaac's mind.

On the major negative side, something was up with Rachael. Ever since the fight with Megatron she was acting weird. First she coughed up blood. She assured them nothing was wrong, but she kept coughing it up off and on. Ratchet even determined that it was injuries due to the fight with Megatron. So they left it alone. Rachael even told them that she felt fine after flying some odd miles to Isaac's place. It was during the fight with Masterson that they started to grow worried. Rachael was bruising easily, getting hurt more severely, and her wing cramped up. At the end, she was on the ground writhing in pain, blood splurging from the mouth. Isaac instructed Optimus and Sari to take Rachael back to the plant. Isaac went for his home.

Isaac went into his office and got on the panel phone. He rapidly dialed in a number, messing up the numbers a few times. When he finally got the number in, the call went through. On screen was Chinese man with smooth cut black hair. He was eating a burrito. "Huang!" Isaac roared.

Huang choked on his burrito and looked to the screen, "Isaac?" he put it down and swallowed the food in his mouth. "What is it? You look sick."

"Two years ago, when you told me Rachael found her way to your lab, what were the symptoms to her ailment?" he asked hurriedly.

"Um…blood from the mouth…cramps – leg, arm, wing tail…nausea and excruciating abdominal pain. Why do you ask?"

"It's happening again George," Isaac whimpered. "The DNA in her body is draining out. She's dying."

"How?" Huang screamed, "This wasn't supposed to happen for another few years!" He boomed. "What's been happening to this girl?"

"I'll explain when you get here. Please hurry. The pain in her abdomen is increasing."

Huang bobbed his head frantically and gathered his equipment into a bag. "I should be there in an hour," he informed. "Until I arrive, make sure she doesn't fall asleep. If she does, she will never wake up."

**E#E#E#E#E**

As Optimus skidded into the plant, Isaac called him over his com link. He told Optimus what was happening to Rachael and to make sure she doesn't fall asleep. Optimus confirmed and took Rachael into the med bay. Ratchet was repairing Bulkheads arm. It was damage done by Masterson. When Ratchet saw Rachael writhing in agony, he exploded, "What the hell happened to her?"

Prowl ran in after hearing the scream. He saw Rachael and nearly lost all feeling in his legs. As Optimus set her down on another Table, Prowl knelt down next to her, watching her pant and cry. "Rachael…" he whimpered. He glared up at Optimus, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

"I just got a call from Sumdac," Optimus informed, pushing his hands, telling Prowl to relax, "He said a friend of his is on the way…" he trailed off dropping his gaze.

Prowl noticed his diverted gaze. He got in close to Optimus, who backed away. "What else did he say?" Prowl growled. Optimus remained silent. Prowl pulled him down to his level, his eyes turning red with rage. "OPTIMUS! What did Sumdac say?"

Optimus let out a heavy breath. He looked from Ratchet to Bulkhead and back to Prowl. All wanted to know what Isaac said. When he looked over to Rachael, her eyes were opens and tears were pouring out. He could see the pain she was in, how she was trying to hold in her cries with her heavy breathing. He couldn't keep it quiet, so he told them. "Isaac said that…that…if Rachael falls asleep, after being exhausted from the pain she's in…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "Rachael's could die."

Prowl and Ratchet snapped their heads over to Rachael. Bulkhead slammed his head against the table. Then Sari walked in. She looked defeated in every possible way. Optimus cursed himself for not making sure Sari wasn't in ear shot. But despite her age…Sari had a right to know. "Isaac's on his way, as is his friend. He said he can help."

"Are you sure?" Sari asked pleadingly.

"Let's hope he can." Prowl said, kneeling down to Rachael, holding her hand. "We can't lose her…" he put his head down on her hand, "I can't lose her."

**Q#Q#Q#Q#Q**

A few minutes later Isaac arrived. He ran over to Rachael. He and Sari were sitting next to her, watching Rachael's skin become pale and decade. Her life was draining out of here like a faucet. Sari couldn't help but cry. She remembered some years ago watching Rachael sit in a chair and how sick she looked. She had rings under her eyes, her hair was withering, and her eyes were blood shot red. This was like a repeat.

Prowl was being torn from the inside out. The number of times he's watched Rachael nearly be killed, and now she was on the brink of it – too much. He couldn't imagine her dying on him. He cursed himself for even picturing it. Huang was his only chance to insure that Rachael regained consciousness. To insure that the Sumdac's don't lose a loved one after being reunited.

Isaac constantly looked at his watch. Huang was going to be there any minute and it was getting harder to keep Rachael awake. She was slipping away and Huang would be there in less than five minutes. Ratchet put patches on her and kept track of her vital signs. Her heart rate was going down. "There has to be a way to keep her awake," Isaac said desperately. "But how?"

"Can't you use those shock paddles and keep her pulse up?" Bulkhead asked.

"I'm willing to bet it was electricity that did this to her," Ratchet snarled. The bots and Sumdac's looked over to the doc bot. He was doing further research on Rachael. "Last year when Rachael had that gash in her side, Megatron shocked her to the brink of death." He reminisced. "Then, according to these results, she was shocked again."

"She was," Bulkhead groaned, "Megatron used those neural spider bots," he informed, "Shocked Rachael again."

"And it's because of those shock treatments that she's in this state," Ratchet concluded, "the level of voltage was high enough to kill a normal human, but for Rachael, it was enough to severely injure her. Since the DNA inside her is somewhat seen as foreign, the voltage killed off some of the cells. The alspark only gave a few of them a charge. It wore off some time ago."

"Is there a way to revive her?" Optimus asked.

"There is indeed my metallic friend."

"DR. HUANG!" Isaac cried. Huang ran in. Optimus lifted him onto the table. "Thank the stars you made it."

"It's a good thing I did," Huang said, putting a stethoscope to Rachael's chest. "This is a faster rate than last time. What has happened to this girl?" The Autobots and Sumdac's explained how Rachael had been helping them fight for the last year. She's been in tough spots before. It was when they fought Megatron that she was shocked to death. The first time she was on the brink of death. They mentioned how the Alspark revived her through her equipment. But now, they weren't sure what to do.

Bulkhead got off the table and pulled out the device that guides the Trans warp generator. "Well while the doc works on Rachael, we can go find Bumblebee," He declared. "Are you guys sure you can't find him?" He asked, punching in a few keys.

"We haven't been able to sense him anywhere," Optimus informed, "It's like he vanished off the planet."

"Well he was holding a piece of the warp gate before he vanished," Bulkhead informed, "He may have caught onto a random energy signature and is now randomly warping throughout space. I can track him with this. But I'm not sure how long I can keep it working."

"Then you two and Sari get going," Ratchet ordered to Optimus. "If the device crashes Sari can use her key. Of course I'd fix it myself, but I'm needed here right now."

"Aright," Optimus agreed, "Good luck to all of you." The two ran from the room, Sari in hand. Sari was praying her heart out. She just got her family back together. She can't handle losing someone else again.

"What is this Alspark where you're from?" Huang asked.

"A source of energy and life on Cybertron," Ratchet answered, "It revived her so well because her weapons and equipment are made of spare cybertronian tech. It only charged some of the cells."

"When I first met her, her body was completely rejecting the DNA," Huang informed, testing her pulse – slowing, "I drew blood from her and mixed it with a sample that Isaac sent me." He put the stethoscope away. "It was supposed to sustain her for another 10 to 15 years. But now…" Rachael was swinging her head left to right, moaning drunkenly. Her vitals were going down. "Do you have the alspark with you?"

"We have fragments." Prowl answered, pulling out a piece. "Has a good enough charge to power an assault robot.

"That'll work," Huang took it and set it aside. Rachael moaned again, her eyes steadily closing. "We need to keep her awake!" Huang urged, "If she sleeps now, the procedure won't work." Prowl and the Sumdac's gathered around her, telling her to pull through. Huang pulled out an electronic I.V. There was a small vial on the table. It was the last sample of the demon DNA.

"I see what you're going to do!" Ratchet exclaimed. Ratchet took the fragment. "It only charged the DNA because it was two years old. Not exactly fresh." He attached wires to the fragment, and put the wires to the little I.V. "If we give an alspark charge to the I.V. with the DNA inside, it should give a charge big enough to revive her."

"But there's a catch," Huang input. His statement brought an air of dread throughout the room, "Her pulse needs to increase. Which means I need her to talk. Just a few words. Or maybe a reaction – cry, laugh, cough, something."

Prowl and the Sumdac's nodded and turned back to Rachael. "How do we do that?" Isaac asked.

"A movie phrase, Story, a song…anything to get a reaction," Huang listed.

"_**Hush now my baby," **_Prowl began, taking Rachael's hand, holding back his tears, _**"Be still love, don't cry…sleep as you lay in my arms…" **_tears came from his eyes, he took two shaky breaths_**, "Sleep and…remember…my lullaby…so I'll be with you…when you dream." **_Rachael didn't respond. Her pulse was decreasing. And her eyes were blanking. "Rachael please!" Prowl cried, "You have to be strong. If you die now, who will look after Sari and Isaac?" Rachael whispered a groan. Her vitals were still dropping. "Rachael they need you! We need you! I need you!" Prowl pressed. He brought his head down. The tears were flowing from his eyes. "From the moment I met you, when we crossed blades, I fell in love with you." Rachael's hand twitched. Her pulse seemed to spike but then it went down. Prowl needed to keep going. He had to spill his heart out if he wanted her to be alright. He swallowed a lump in his throat and continued, "On the day you arrived in Detroit…I marveled at how much like me you were. Someone who felt betrayed and cheated. Someone who needed others but was too scared to ask for help. Someone who needed a hug, but was nervous about getting close," he moved her hair from her face, "Oh how I wanted to hold you…How I still want to hold." Rachael's head moved her head to the side. She wasn't looking at Prowl, but her head was in the general direction. "I love you. I love you Rachael, so much. I'd jump at the chance to kiss you again. To hold you in my arms." He kissed her hand. "I loved watching you smile. Hearing you laugh….The relationship you have with your family…" he looked over to Isaac, "I admit I was jealous." Isaac blinked. He and Ratchet never knew that. "Rachael, you need to wake up…you are my angel." His voice died down. He dropped his head, kissing Rachael on the cheek.

"My…..Nin….ja," The four men looked down. Rachael was blinking, her body twitching. Huang readied the I.V. "My…..ninja…." Rachael croaked.

Huang stuck it in her arm. The alspark fragment began to glow. It fueled the DNA liquid began to bubble and changed color. Huang allowed it to flow through. The liquid went into her blood stream. It showed on the computer screen. "KEEP GOING RACHAEL! You have to keep talking!" He compelled.

Rachael grunted and coughed, struggling against her exhaustion. "Prowl….." she looked up at him, her eyes watering, "Love…..you." she smiled dreamily.

Prowl gripped her hand, tears of joy coming from his eyes, "I love you too. Oh Cybertron, I love you too."

Huang came over, "Rachael, get ready," he warned, "because in five seconds the pain will begin. Ready in five," Rachael gripped Prowls large finger, "Four," Isaac held her other hand, "Three," Ratchet joined them over at the table, "Two," they all prepped for the cries, "One." Rachael squeezed her eyes shut, then shot them open. Her pupils turned to narrow slits. "AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Her cries echoed throughout the entire plant. She tossed and turned, writhing in agony. Her claws dug into the table, peeling back the steel as if it were a banana peel. Her gums bloodied with the protraction of her fangs. Her tail and wings sprouted from her back, ripping her jacket down the middle. "HOLD HER DOWN!" Huang ordered. Prowl slapped a hand over her, pinning her whole body. Prowl could feel her pushing up on the hand. Ratchet joined him. They were careful not to put too much pressure, for fear of killing her. Huang and Isaac kept a good distance. "This should last for ten more seconds!" He assumed.

Rachael managed to get a hand loose and clawed at Prowls. She drove her fangs into him, desperately wanting to get free. Prowl was in pain, but had to fight it. Rachael slowly began calm down. She was snarling and heaving. Her chest blowing up like a balloon, and going flat. Her claws retracted, her fangs went back to normal teeth, her pupils returned back to circles. Ratchet nodded to Prowl and the two steadily removed their hands. Rachael blinked a few times and leaned up onto her hands. She looked around the room. Huang, ratchet, Isaac, and Prowl had their mouths dropped. "You guys look like you've seen a ghost." She said simply and perfectly.

Isaac and Prowl attacked and hugged her. Rachael was gasping with confusion. Prowl set the two down and Isaac backed away from Rachael. "Not a ghost…" Isaac wheezed.

"But an angel," Prowl finished, "A beautiful bat winged angel."

Rachael smiled. She kissed Isaac on the cheek. She walked over and kissed Prowl on the lips. "And you're my Ninja of the Night." She looked over to Ratchet who was trying to hold in his tears of joy. "Hey Doc bot," She called playfully. Ratchet looked at her, "I think you have a small leak."

"Oh shut up!" He laughed. _BEEP-BEEP-BEEP! _The Alarm went crazy. Ratchet went to the computer and looked for the source. "Reunion's done kids!" He declared. "Something has just come through a warp field. And it's big!"

"Huang, how am I looking to start fighting?" Rachael blurted.

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Ratchet spat, slamming a fist down on the table. "You just died and came back again – FOR THE SECOND TIME! And yet you're asking to go and fight!"

"I may have been out of it, but I was sane enough to hear you allow Sari to go out there," Rachael stood and stretched. She sprouted her wings and tail, and then looked over to prowl and Huang, "I need to be there for Sari. I won't over exert myself. I'll just grab Sari and come back."

Prowl and Huang exchanged glances. In Huang's opinion she should be resting for a week. He put the patches on her arms and head. Her vitals were normal; her heart rate was steady, slight decrease in blood thanks to her coughing it up. He reached into his bag and pulled out vitamin water and handed it to her. "You drink this, replenish your fluids, grab Sari and come back," he ordered, "In the meantime I have to return back to my lab." Prowl set him down on the floor. "Take care of you!" he praised.

"We plan to," Ratchet answered. Rachael flew on Prowls shoulder. "Prowl! Let's transform and roll out!"

**Ugh….weak ending. Oh well. More to come next chapter.**


	3. Upgrade to Secrets Part 2

**Upgrades to Secrets Part 2**

_**Last time, Rachael was practically dying. Now that she's better, there are even more problems for the Bots and Rachael to deal with. **_

Optimus and Bulkhead sped through tout Mid-Detroit. Bulkhead was following Bumblebee's Trans warp signal, which had finally stopped Moving. "Okay Prime," Bulkhead boomed, "We're getting close to Bumblebee. If he stays in that one spot, I may be able to bring him back home."

"May?" He stressed worriedly. "Why may?"

"Unless his Trans warp signal is close to earth, I can't bring him back as fast as you'd like me to." Bulkhead explained hurriedly. "But I'll definitely be able to get him back."

"Good," Optimus boomed, "The sooner we get him back the better. We all need a tune up from Ratchet."

"Why?" Sari scoffed. "Just let me use my key on you guys."

"It's a much needed assistance Sari," Optimus assured her, "We won't always have your key to help us. So we need ratchet to get back into practice and be able to heal us."

"Right…heal…" She rasped quietly. As Optimus and Bulkhead neared the scene, Sari sat in Optimus thinking about Rachael. According to Optimus and her father, Ratchet and Huang were the best of the best. They could revive someone near the brink of death. But Rachael…looked as if she was beyond the Brink. Rachael was hanging on the edge of the brink. _Rachael…_Sari moaned. She would kill herself if anything happened to Rachael. She needed her. Rachael was more than a cousin to her…way more. Rachael was like a sister…a mom even. There were times where Sari wished the Rachael was a bot as well. Then she could just use her key and help. But Optimus said to trust in Ratchets abilities. For now…that was hard to do. "Optimus…" she squeaked, "Do you think Rachael will be alight?" She asked, leaning on his door. "I know Ratchet and Huang are helping her," she added, trying to sound positive, "But still…"

Optimus drove in silence for a minute. He didn't know how to reply. Ratchet and Huang seemed to know what they were doing. But there was also the small fact that Ratchet hasn't really had much experience with organic anatomy. He's familiarized himself with it, but to actually work on it. "Honestly," he groaned, doubting his earlier proclamation, "I really don't know." Sari dropped her head. She curled up in the fetal position and moaned. "It's possible-"

"SHE WILL BE FINE!" Bulkhead boomed, catching Optimus and Sari off guard. "I guarantee you right now," he declared in a confident tone, "Rachael is going to come riding in on Prowl, with Ratchet, with a huge smile on her face and say, 'Did you miss me?'

"How do you know?" Sari questioned skeptically. Her voice becoming harder. "What if this is that one time she doesn't come to?"

"She's been blown up, shot down, cut, scratched , bruised, slapped, and electrocuted," He listed off, "And after all that she was still fighting to stay alive on that table." Bulkhead sounded so sure of himself. "Rachael is going to come back, Sari. I swear on Cybertron."

"I hope you're right."

**(-_-)(*_*)(^_^)**

Back at the plant, Ratchet picked up something appearing somewhere in the middle of Detroit. He could tell what it was. Only that it wasn't friendly. As a precaution, he grabbed his EMP generator. Whatever appeared in Detroit had a high energy signature and the EMP could help him. He left the Med Bay and looked into the living room. Prowl was having Rachael stretch her wings and Tail. Telling her that she needed to rework the muscles. He had her fly around the room a couple times. Had her work with her spear, the boots, and gloves – total five minute rehab. Ratchet wasn't sure about her going out to fight. Especially after everything that's happened to her. Well…she wasn't fighting. She was just picking up Sari and leaving. But he was still nervous about her going near a battle. But right now – hopefully she won't have to – they may need all the help they could get.

Rachael landed on the couch, and she and Prowl tried to contact Optimus and the others. _Scree…scree. _Nothing but static. "OW!" Rachael cried, rubbing her ear. The static hurt her ear drum. "What the hell was that?" She roared.

"Whatever is in Detroit," Ratchet Answered, "It's blocking our communications."

"Can we still find Prime and bulkhead?" Prowl Asked.

"Of course," Ratchet said confidently, "They're somewhere in mid –town. They're en route to whatever's there. They'll be there in 10 minutes. If we hurry, we can reach them in 10 minutes."

"Well what are we waiting for then?" Rachael snapped cheerfully, "Let's get going!"

"Are you sure you want to go?" Ratchet pressed with concern, "I really think you should stay here."

"I'm just going to go pick up Sari and leaving. Unless directed otherwise."

"I just want you to be careful," Ratchet sighed, "I don't want anything to happen to you," he knelt down to her, holding her hand. Prowl cocked an eye, while Rachael didn't seem to mind. "I'd never forgive myself…" He trailed off. Rachael was darting her eye from him and up, him and up. Ratchet wondered what she was looking at and followed her gaze. It led him to a very upset Prowl. Ratchet shot up, a blush across his face. "UM…WELL…" He transformed into the ambulance, "Let's get going!" he sped off.

Rachael put a hand over her mouth, trying to stifle her giggles. "And what are you laughing at?" Prowl snarled.

Rachael flew up to his shoulder and hugged his head, "My ninja bot is jealous," She giggled, rubbing a hand on his face."

"I-I AM NOT!" Prowl blushed, "I just don't like the way he was looking at you."

"Like a friend," Rachael cocked an eye. Prowl's blush deepened. Rachael kissed his cheek, "Transform ninja man," she ordered cheerfully, "Ratchet's probably miles ahead of us."

**(-)$$$$(-)**

Optimus and Bulkhead closed in on Bumblebee's signal. It remained close to a broken down warehouse. Optimus and Bulkhead went into robot mode. Sari went to the ground. She readied her Techno Hands in case of problems. That and she wanted to practice a bit more. She was having trouble conjuring up an orb.

Bulkheads device began to beep wildly. "I GOT A TRANSWARP SIGNAL!" He cheered, he running around. He held the tracker up, trying to properly aim. Bumblebee's signal was hooked. "Now to reel him in." Bulkhead pressed a button. A blue beam shot from the tracker and opened a portal. Something was coming. But…it was a little big to be Bumblebee. "Prime," Bulkhead droned, "We've got trouble!" _ARGGH! _Came a roar from the vortex. "AND IT'S BIG!"

A large rock hand stretched out of the hole, gripping the pavement, pulling itself out. Optimus drew his Axe, Bulkhead pulled out the wrecking ball, and Sari still tried to conjure an orb. A brown Golem emerged from the vortex. When it closed, the Golem looked around. It gazed up at the sun. It became blinded and went on a rampage. It knocked over a small water tower. Bulkhead and Optimus moved. Sari was too busy with the orbs. Optimus dove down and rescued her. "Next time, try looking up." He advised. Bulkhead spun his wrecking ball over his head, getting ready to launch it. "BULKHEAD WAIT!" Optimus urged, running his scanner, "I'm picking up Bumblebee's signal inside that thing!"

"WHAT?" The ball hit Bulkhead in the head. He stopped in his tracks, watching the Golem walk off. _HONK-HONK-HONK! _"Huh?" The three looked up the street. They could see Ratchet and Prowl speeding over. Along with someone wearing a helmet. Pants, black over coat, red shirt with angel wings, black boots. "PROWL, RATCHET!" Bulkhead cheered. Optimus and Sari made a half smile. They were wondering about the rider. Ratchet and Prowl came skidding to a halt. "New rider?" Bulkhead asked.

"NEW!" The helmeted person gasped. She tapped Prowls handle bars. He dropped the helmet hologram. "I'm dead for 10 minutes and you forget about me!"

"RACHAEL!" They all cheered.

"In the demonic flesh," She boasted flipping her hair.

Sari teared up and tackled her. Rachael fell back on her butt. Sari rubbed her face into Rachael's chest. Gasping and crying. "RAY!" She screeched. "RAY!"

"I'm here Sari," Rachael soothed, petting Sari's head, "I'll always be here."

"Rachael," Optimus sighed, "I'm glad you're alright," he smiled, "But we have a problem. Something came through a warp gate. Bumblebee's inside it. And we need to go after it."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Sari boomed. "Let's go after him!"

"Not this time Sari," Optimus decided.

"What? Why? I'm a robot hero now too you know."

"You're not ready," Optimus pressed.

"You don't know that!" She spat back, "For all you know I could kick your skid plate." Optimus almost looked hurt by the declaration. "Not that I would," Sari added apologetically.

"Optimus is right Sari," Rachael agreed, "You and I will hang back." Sari gaped her jaw. She couldn't believe Rachael was taking his side – AGAIN! "Sari, we don't know what can or can't do. And we don't know if my body is ready to take any punishment. Or if yours can take any."

"What about them?" Sari pressed, pointing to the bots, "If they get dented up they'll need my key."

"We don't need no stinking key!" Ratchet declared, equipping his EMP generator, "I may be old and out of date, but I still know my way around a pair scalpels and wires! I've been this team medical expert and I'll be that way for another four million stellar cycles!" He roared. Sari and Rachael hugged on Optimus's leg. Ratchet was getting irritable. "Anyone got a problem with that?"

"No!" Prowl jumped.

"I'm good!" Bulkhead blurted.

"Right," Optimus agreed. He nodded to Rachael, telling her that he was trusting her to watch Sari. Rachael nodded back. "AUTOBOTS! Transform and roll out!" The bots did so.

Sari kicked a wall angrily. She hated being left out. "First I can't go because I'm a kid," She kicked it again, "Now I can't go because I'm a kid robot!"

"You can't go because you're not ready," Rachael restated. "In case you haven't noticed, I didn't get to go."

"That's because you nearly died!" She brought forth an orb. Rachael's eyes widened. "I CAN HANDLE MYSELF!" She threw it. It listed lazily through the air. Rachael side stepped and looked emotionlessly to the young girl. Sari's pigtails drooped. "I know," she moaned, "That was sad. UGH!" She growled. _If only my body wasn't so small,_ she cursed herself, _I wish I could have…_she looked at her key. And idea popping into her head. "Up…grade?"

"OH NO!" Rachael roared, grabbing Sari's hand, "You're not doing that."

"Come on Rachael!" Sari grumbled. "If I do this, I can finally help. You and I can be the ultimate tag team."

"That may be," Rachael nodded, then she snapped the key off Sari's neck, "But we don't know what the key will do to you."

"It'll upgrade me like the guys and every other machine it touches."

"You're only half machine."

"And you're half demon," She shot back, "The Alspark helped you and you're doing fine." Rachael moved back a step. Sari took the key back. "This key has the power of the Alspark, and I' half Cybertronian. The key has to work on me."

Rachael bit her thumb thoughtfully. It was true about the key and the alspark. Maybe it would do something. But Rachael was scared about what might happened. She let out an exaggerated breath. "Sari, we just got Isaac back, and I just came out of a death bound coma. I can't let anything happen to you."

"And that's the problem!" Sari screeched. "Every time you help me you're always getting hurt. I want to be able to help you now." She raised the key to her chest. Rachael put a hand on it again. Her eyes unsure…indecisive. "Rachael…" Sari put a hand on hers, "How many risks have you taken in your life and I stood by and allowed it?"

"Sari…"

"Rachael I have to help!" Rachael looked down at her cousin. Determination burned in her eyes. "I'll be fine. I swear." Sari declared. Rachael couldn't help but smile. The little girl that she helped raise and played with, was growing up right before her eyes. "Transform?"

"And roll out!" Rachael and sari pushed on the key.

**(&_&)**

Optimus and the others tracked down the Golem. He was heading for Uptown. Trashing cars and street lights along the way. The Autobots were at a standstill. They needed to stop the Golem, but didn't want to risk hurting Bumblebee. "Bulkhead, can you use the tracker and pull Bumblebee out?" Optimus asked.

"Nu-uh. Anything on or near the trans warp generator gets trans warped as well."

"Ratchet, What about the EMP?"

"That thing is pure space rock," Ratchet grunted somberly, "EMP will either bounce off or go straight through and hit Bumblebee."

"There has to be a way to get Bumblebee out of that thing." Optimus growled.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF CYBERTRON IS THAT?" Ratchet screamed. Everyone looked to where ratchet was pointing. Something was coming towards them and it was coming fast. Rachael was right behind it. "It couldn't be!" Rachael and the small yellow bot sped past the bots and for the Golem. "IT'S RACHAEL AND SARI!"

"That thing is Sari?" Prowl gawked.

Rachael and Sari were upon the Golem. "I'll go high, you go low," Rachael ordered, drawing her spear.

"Right!" Sari flicked out her hand and two razor blades came out. Thanks to her shoes being like skates, she sped for the Golem. It saw her and began to slam his fist into the pavement. Sari spun and twirled out of the way. She skated backwards, taunting the monster. "Man you're slow," She mocked, "I might as well take off the skates and walk." The Golem slammed a hand down. Sari back flipped out of the way. Golem brought down its other hand. Sari barely got out of the way. Golem hit the fire hydrant.

Rachael fluttered in front of the Golems face, distracting it from Sari. "Hey rocky, try me on for size!" She challenged with a fanged grin. "That is if you can catch me." The Golem reached out with a lumbering hand. Rachael flew out of the way. She flew around to his right side. The Golem swung with his left. Rachael flew up. The Golem swing missed and he spun on one foot. Down below, Sari sliced through the one foot. The Golem slammed down its other foot, trying to get its balance back. Sari sliced the other foot. Rachael dived down, pulled up from the ground in a U formation and brought her spear up. It contacted with the Golems chin, throwing the head up and making it fall back.

"My turn!" Sari jumped into the air. She landed on the stomach. The golem tried to roll over and grab Sari. Sari cut the finger with her blades. Then she sliced an X into the stomach. Then the blades turned into a hammer and she brought it down hard. A shockwave traveled through the golem, shattering it into giant pieces. Bumblebee fell out.

"That's my girl!" Rachael cheered flying down and hugging the now older Sari.

Bumblebee looked over at the two. He was happy to see Rachael. Then he looked at Sari. "Sari!" He gasped.

"Hey Bee," She chimed happily, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Bumblebee sighed. "But you…you look…different." The reunion was cut short. The pieces of the Golem turned into smaller ones, and marched onto Sari and Rachael. "LOOK OUT!" Bumblebee cried.

Sari kicked her foot back. Knocking off the Golem head. Rachael blocked a golem's punch and karate chopped the arm off. She used the arm and knocked its head off. "You find that some enemies never quit." Rachael informed, shrugging off the rest of the Golems.

"That's fine," Sari said playfully, facing the Space rocks, "Just gives me more time to break in my new look." There were four Golems left. Sari skated out of the way. She pulled out a Blade and cut clean through one Golem. The other, she skidded under and hammered through the side.

Rachael switched to the trident. She stabbed one Golem in the chest. She hoisted it up and over her head, and onto the second golem. "EAT THIS!" Rachael fired the energy wave, rupturing the Golems into dust. "And that ends that."

Sari removed her helmet. "Hero girls – four. Space rocks – ZERO!" Sari tallied.

"Once again I say: THAT'S MY GIRL!" Rachael cheered hugging her. The two girls giggled and cheered. Sari especially. She was raving on about what she did and how she felt like a hero. Rachael expressed how proud she was. But also told Sari it isn't good to play around too much. Only play when distracting an enemy.

The Autobots gaped at the two girls. The handled the Golem almost effortlessly. Prowl was amazed by how well they worked together. Bumblebee in particular. "You guys have to admit, Sari's good."

"And Rachael seems to be doing fine as well," Prowl marveled. The two girls were makeshift boxing. Prowl smiled. _Thank goodness. _

Ratchet, though happy about the outcome, was still puzzled. _How is this possible? _He asked himself. _One minute she's small the next- _a thought came to him. One he hoped didn't have any repercussions. _She couldn't have. _Sari gazed at the work she did. She couldn't remember the last time she felt this good. Ratchet saw how prideful Sari looked. And she seemed to be fine. Maybe he was worrying about nothing. Then Sari's chest opened, and the key began to glow. "No…" he whispered. Rachael took two steps back. Sari's blades came out on their own. "RACHALE! GET AWAY FROM HER!" Sari brought the blade down on Rachael.

Rachael managed to click her boots and rocket out of the way. "SARI!" Rachael cried.

"RACHAEL…HELP ME!" She pleaded, her arms flailing. "What's happening to me?" She cried. One of the blades extended into a building. She brought it back in and lunged for Rachael. Rachael cartwheeled. Sari's blade hit the pavement. She directed it and struck up. Rachael caught it with her spear.

"SARI! What are you doing?" Bumblebee cried.

"I don't know!" She hammered on Rachael's spear, driving Rachael to one knee. "I can't stop myself!" She kicked out, hitting Rachael in the chin. Rachael back flipped out of the way.

"Sari you need to stop yourself!" Optimus ordered.

"I'M TRYING!" Sari grunted and Gasped with each swing. She stabbed at Rachael relentlessly, struggling to stop. Rachael used her spear and guided the strikes away. Sari's punches were getting stronger and faster with each swing. Sari sweep kicked Rachael's feet from under her. Rachael's back hit the ground hard. Sari brought out her hammer and aimed for Rachael's chest. Rachael caught the hammer. "Rachael!" Sari howled hysterically.

"RATCHET! WHAT'S WRONG WITH HER?"

"IT'S THE KEY! SHE CAN'T HANDLE THE UPGRADE!"

"I can't handle the upgrade!" Rachael quipped trying to keep Sari from crying. Sari kept applying pressure. "Sari…" Rachael strained, her arms getting tired, "You'll have to…forgive me later!" She moved her hand and brought out her Trident. Her other arm felt like it was about to break.

"I don't care!" The hammer was getting heavier. "Just do something."

"Alright," Rachael grunted. She put the trident into Sari's side. "GET READY!" Sari closed her eyes. Rachael fired the shot. It was a short but powerful jolt. Sari moved to one side, holding her side. Rachael brought her foot up to Sari's stomach kicked her off. Sari flew into a wall. "Sari! You need to stop now!" Rachael ordered.

"I'll try," She panted, rising to her feet, "I'm not sure if I can."

"You have to try!" Rachael encouraged. Sari leaned against a mail box, trying to catch her breath. It charged up and exploded. Sari fell back. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?"

"She's charging everything she touches. That Key is overloading her circuits with power!" Ratchet gasped. He jumped and brought out his magnets and fired a magnetic field, trying to contain Sari.

Sari's energy over powered the field. She swept her arm back. A blue wave hit Ratchet in the chest. "Careful," Optimus warned, "We don't want to hurt her." He shot Bola's out of his wrist cannon, tying Sari's feet together.

Rachael ran up behind and put Sari in a Nelson. **(**_Put your arms under the person's arms and tie your hands behind their necks._**) **Sari's body struggled against Rachael. Sari's legs managed to wiggle off the bolas and kicked them towards Bumblebee. Bee ducked out and the bola's and collapsed a building wall. Sari flipped Rachael over and punted. Rachael flew over to Bumblebee. Be caught her, but stumbled into a street lamp post. "HER!" He wailed, setting Rachael down, "WHAT ABOUT US?"

"Maybe my Cyber ninja training can help." Prowl folded his arms, and held extended his middle and index fingers on both hands. He began to hum softly. His hum travelled to Sari. Slowly Sari's energy was being contained and quelled. The power was building to fast. An explosion of energy erupted from Sari. Blowing Prowl, Rachael and the others back a few feet.

"Prowl," Rachael rasped, spitting cement pebbles, "I love you. But let's not do that again."

"Yeah. So now it's my turn!" Bumblebee volunteered. "I'M COMING SARI!"

"Bumblebee wait!" Optimus called. But it was too late. Bee had made it to Sari. He reached out for her. Sari's blade extended again and went right into Bumblebee's chest. "Sa…ri," He croaked. And then he fell to the ground. His eyes closing as he began to go offline.

**Next part: Sari is stopped, but then Omega shows up with Megatron in control.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Bots on a Rampage

**Bots on a Rampage**

**Sari's body is going nuts. Bumblebee is severely injured and the main source of healing is in Sari's chest. Now Ratchet has to step up while Rachael and the others try to stop Sari.**

Bumblebee lied on the ground. He was slowly slipping offline. Sari was trying to stop herself, but anything she touched exploded on impact. Prowl and Bulkhead ran over to Sari to try and keep her in control. At the moment, she was keeping her upgraded energy under control. None of them were sure for how long, but at least it gave Ratchet time to work. He brought out jump cables and an electrocardiograph monitor appeared on his chest. **(**_That thing that flat lines when you're heart beat stops._**) **He held the cable clips above Bumblebee's wounded chest. He was ready to begin working. But his hands wouldn't move. They were shaking. He was scared to touch Bee. Optimus placed a hand on Ratchets. The med bot looked up to Prime. "You servo's are shaking." Optimus stated with concern.

"Yeah…uh…to be honest…I'm a little rusty at this." He stammered, swallowing a lump in his throat.

Rachael landed on his shoulder and patted his cheek. "You brought me back. You can bring Bumblebee back too." She encouraged. Sari started to go out of control again. "Start working Doc Bot! Sari going nuts again." Rachael kicked off of Ratchet and rocketed for Sari.

"I'm going to go and help!" Optimus informed. "Ratchet you can do this!" Optimus ran for Sari.

Ratchet looked down to Bumblebee. His life was in Ratchets hands. This is the second time he was going to have to perform a miracle. Hopefully this one will be like his first. Bumblebee will be up, walking, and telling jokes. "Hold on kid!" Ratchet put the cables to Bumblebee's wounded area. "I'm bringing you home.

**(^-$_$-^)**

Rachael, riding on Prowl, chased after Sari along with the other Autobots. Sari zig zagged through the street, imploding everything in her way. The bots dodged and evaded the debris. Bulkhead took point since he was of tougher build. He rammed through the wreckage. "We're never going to catch her like this!" Bulkhead stated doubtfully. "The more stuff she breaks, the slower we get. "Sari was skating up a highway, destroying the parked cars and street lamps.

"Then let's not trail behind." Optimus advised. "Autobots! Follow me!" He moved for the next street. Rachael and The Autobots followed Sari on a lower road, trying to stay clear of the damage. Chunks of rock flew down off the upper highway. "HEADS UP!"

Rachael drew her trident and shot the chunks. "Nice shooting." Prowl commended.

Rachael blew the steam from her trident. "Best in the west." She boasted. Then she looked up. Sari used to be over them. Now she was more than 50 yards away. "Prime, her speed is increasing!" Rachael informed. She saw the highway beginning to chip. "And unless I'm going crazy, the highway is piecing away."

"The energy she's outputting is increasing," Bulkhead informed. "There's so much of it, anything the energy is piecing it away."

"And as long as that's happening, we won't be able to get that key!" Optimus stated.

"Well speed creates friction right?" Prowl asked. "Maybe if her speed was decreased, the energy will do so as well."

"It's worth a shot," Optimus agreed. "Rachael, fly up and try to slow her down." Rachael nodded. She stood up. "But be careful. Make sure her hands don't touch you. And watch for spurts of energy." Rachael sprang from Prowl, and rocketed for Sari. "Autobots, follow me!" Optimus took Prowl and Bulkhead to a construction site. "Bulkhead, you and I will be taking a little detour. Prowl, standby and wait for my command."

**(&$_*_$&)**

Rachael flew over and down to Sari. The techno organics body responded to Rachael as a threat. Her body extended her arms for Rachael. Sari's hands neared Rachael's chest. Rachael kicked the hands away. "Sorry Sari!"

"It's okay. WHOA!" Sari cried as her hands reached for Rachael again. Rachael flew above Sari. A few inches out of her reach. "Tell me you have a plan. Because I'm getting tired."

"Optimus is working on something now. Just hold on Sari!"

Sari nodded. Then her arms began to vibrate. "THE BLADES!" Her blades appeared. He arms swiped overhead. Rachael managed to pull back. The blades took a few strands of hair. Sari turned around, skating backwards. Her arms rose up. "Rachael MOVE!" The blades extended. Rachael barreled out and flew in front of Sari. She flew backwards. Her rocket boots kept her on track. Rachael had to stop Sari somehow. But how could she do that without serious harming her cousin. "Oh no!" Sari moaned. Her body spun to face Rachael and swung the extended blades again.

Rachael brought up her spear and caught the two blades. Rachael swatted them away and charged for Sari. She brought down her spear. Sari blocked. The two girls were in a deadlock. Rachael dug her feet into the street, trying to stop herself and Sari. "RACHAEL, GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rachael looked back. Optimus and Bulkhead had set up a barricade of large iron bars. Rachael sprang out of the way. Sari merely sliced though the bars. But it worked. She was slowing down. "PROWL NOW!" Prowl came speeding off of the highway above them. Prowl reached out and snatched the key out of Sari's chest. "WE GOT IT!" Optimus cheered.

Prowl landed on the ground. Rachael landed on his shoulder. They all watched as Sari powered down. The girl panted hard, sighing with relief. It was over. It was finally over. "AHHH!" Sari cried. She started up again. She continued to slice through the bars. Blowing through the street. "_Prime! What's your status?" _Ratchet called.

"We've got the key. But she's still out of control!" Sari threw two large rocks at Optimus. Bulkhead blocked the two rocks. "And worse still, she's getting stronger."

"_Well right now I've got bigger problems with Bumblebee. He's taken a lot of damage. Now I know what I said before. But right now it doesn't matter. I NEED THAT KEY!"_

"It's on the way." Optimus ended the call. "Prowl, you and Rachael go! Bulkhead and I will handle Sari."

The two nodded. Prowl transformed, Rachael jumped on. "Be careful Optimus!" Rachael cried as the two sped off. Prowl tore down the highway. Evading the damage Sari left. Two cars were setup as a ramp. Prowl put on the gas and launched off of them. Rachael looked off in the distance. She could see Ratchet. They were less than two miles apart. Never would have thought Sari took them that far. They landed hard on the street below, bouncing a couple of times. But Prowl managed to get back on track. He had to go back to robot mode. The quickest way to Ratchet was through the totaled street Sari left. He held Rachael in his hand and sprinted across. Rachael gazed at the key. "This is all my fault." She cursed herself. "I never should have let Sari use the key."

"You didn't know what it would do," Prowl said, trying comfort her, "Now all we can do is try to help."

"I hope we can do more."

Rachael and Prowl made it to Ratchet. Rachael handed the key to him. Ratchet put it in his ignition. It only revved. Bumblebee wasn't healed. "NO…NO!" Ratchet cried. "The slagging thing has no power."

"Then use your skills!" Rachael pressed. Ratchet looked down at her with doubtful optics. "You brought me back Ratchet! You fixed Bulkheads arm! You can fix Bumblebee!"

"She's right." Prowl encouraged. "The energy was drained into Sari. So now we can rely on you once again." He put a hand on Ratchets shoulder. "You don't need the key Ratchet. You can do this."

Ratchet stared solemnly down at Bumblebee. He watched and listened as the young bots heart rate went down. Rachael went to his shoulder and patted his face. Ratchet looked over to her. Rachael was smiling at him. He smiled back and began to work his magic. He brought out his x-ray eye scope. He looked deep into Bumblebee's chest. There were parts disconnected. Ratchet touched the cables to the chest. He moved the pieces around, welding them together. Bumblebee's heart rate began to go up. A few more wires reattached, gears and chips went back into place. "GAH!" Bumblebee gasped. He flew up, choking for air. Ratchet, Rachael, and Prowl sighed with relief. Bumblebee shot his head in all directions. "What…what happened?" He panted. "Where's Sari? ARG!" He grunted. His chest was killing him.

"Easy kid." Ratchet laid him back down. "I managed to stabilize your command module with an interface patch. It should hold temporarily." He diagnosed. "I'll have to do more work back at the plant."

Rachael nudged his face. "We told you, you could do It." she smiled.

"Thanks kid."

"_RACTHET!" _Optimus exclaimed. _"SARI'S ABOUT TO BLOW. WE NEED YOUR EMP GENERATOR!"_

"Prime, I don't know what an EMP will do to a techno organism," Ratchet explained. He looked over to Rachael. "It could kill her." She gasped.

"_We may not have a choice! If we don't do something now, she could take all of Detroit with her!"_

Ratchet dropped the call. He put a hand to his forehead, moaning at the ultimatum. "Ratchet…" Rachael croaked. The med bot looked over to her, seeing tears fall down her cheek. "We have to stop her. I don't want her to die knowing she took us with her."

"Alright," Ratchet sighed. "Prowl, stay here with Bumblebee. And try to keep him quiet."

"You do realize this is Bumblebee?" The ninja bot quipped.

"Oh yeah." Ratchet went to vehicle mode. Rachael rode on top of him, shooting debris off the floor, clearing his path. In minutes, they made it to Sari's location. She had a force field of wild energy swirling around her. Ratchet went to robot mode. Rachael sat on his shoulder. "SARI! You need to stop now!" He readied the EMP on his wrist. "I don't want to have to hurt you!"

"I don't want to hurt you either," She cried, facing Ratchet, "But I can't stop myself." She moved for him.

Ratchet arm began to waver. Rachael gawked at Sari. The two didn't want to do this. Rachael was responsible for this. And Ratchet might kill her, adding to her guilt. "Ratchet…just shoot me!" Sari implored. "I promise it'll be alright."

"CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Ratchet shouted to Rachael. She did and he shot the EMP. It hit Sari directly in the chest. She was blown off her feet, knocked unconscious.

"SARI!" Rachael cried. She ran over to her and propped her up. Sari's eyes were closed, rings under her eyes. Rachael moved the hair from Sari's face. "Sari please…open your eyes." She croaked. Sari wasn't moving. "Sari…this is all my fault. I let you put the key in. I'm the reason all of this happened." She hugged her to her chest. "You can't die."

"He said…I was," Sari croaked hoarsely. Rachael smiled warmly. "You aren't getting rid of me that easily." She then fell back to sleep. Rachael gazed at her…not so little cousin. Thanking god…cybertron…any force out there.

**([]^&_*_&^[])**

Rachael and the bots wheeled Sari back to the plant. Ratchet put her in the med bay. Isaac arrived a little after they did. He went with Ratchet to help with Sari. Isaac was amazed at how different Sari looked. She was a teenager now.

Rachael and the others waited in the front room. Every tick of the clock echoed. Time seemed to stop. Prowl held Rachael close. It was not too long ago he was looking at her on the table. Now Rachael was in his position, looking down at Sari as her life hung on a thread.

Ratchet walked in, looking as if he didn't do enough. "How is she?" Rachael asked excitedly.

"I managed to rewire her system the old fashioned way," He explained, "And managed to bypass the circuitry that made her go out of control."

"But she's going to be okay, right?" Bumblebee stressed.

"I'm not sure," Ratchet sighed, "All we can do now is wait."

Isaac came walking out. Rachael floated down to him. "Isaac…" she whimpered, "I'm so sorry."

"No, no Rachael," He embraced her, "You couldn't have known." Rachael parted from him. "I'm going to watch over Sari. You get some air, clear your head."

"Sounds good to me," Bumblebee moaned, "Because I have no idea what's been going on."

"That's not too out of the ordinary." Ratchet quipped.

The bots and Rachael went outside. They filled Bumblebee in on what he missed in the last few hours. Masterson hijacking Starscreams body. Sari becoming an Autobot. Rachael on the brink of death and back. He missed out on a lot. "Man…" he groaned, "Can this solar cycle get any weirder?" his question was answered. He began to glow and a force field formed around him. "NOT AGAIN!" He cried. The Trans warp field activated again. Bulkhead reached into his back and pulled the device out. He pressed a button, deactivating it. "Wow, why didn't I think of that?"

"Maybe because you aren't a space bridge genius." Bulkhead said with a hint of pride. Then his attention was directed to the sky. Another Trans warp field appeared. And a familiar ship along with it.

"No way!" Rachael gasped.

"Is that…" Prowl trailed off in amazement.

"OMEGA SUPREME!" Ratchet cheered, "YOU'RE ALIVE!"

The ship directed for them and charged, aiming its turret. "Then why doesn't he look glad to see us?" Bumblebee cringed.

"TAKE COVER!" Optimus roared. Rachael and the Bots scrambled.

Omega fired shot after shot, narrowly missing the bots. Rachael flipped and somersaulted. One of the shots hit behind her and tripped her up. Rachael fell on her back. Omega aimed at her. Ratchet tumbled over and grabbed her. The laser shot hitting dirt. "OMEGA SUPREME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" he scolded. "Don't you recognize your old friend?"

Omega went to robot mode and landed in the lot. He towered over the bots. But it wasn't Omega staring down at them. "The question is: don't you recognize your old enemy?"

"MEGATRON!" Rachael gasped, growling with hate.

"I'm flattered," Megatron exclaimed, "An organic knows who I am. Pity that I don't know who you are." Rachael exchanged glances with Ratchet. Megatron must have hit his head. He had damage done to his memory banks. Rachael and the bots weren't sure if they were happy he didn't know them. Or worried. "Maybe we can get to know each other better when you become my pet. What do you say fleshling?" Prowl jumped in front of them, extending his arms, guarding Rachael. Megatron coked a humored eye. "I see," he purred wolfishly, "So you already belong to two Scrap piles?" Ratchet and Prowl furrowed their eyes, "very well. Once I eliminate them," He raised Omega Supremes massive foot, "I shall make you mine!" He slammed it down. The bots and Rachael scrambled out. Rachael flew up and around Omega Supremes body. She flew in between his legs and around his waist, trying to distract Megatron. He tried to swat her away like a bug. Rachael was able to fly around him. Thanks to Omega's size, he was slow to move. Rachael made it to the face. She drew her trident and fired at it. The shots bounced off. Not even a scratch. "The little bugs' stinger isn't working?" He taunted. He aimed Omega's hand cannon. "Well you'll find that mine is in good form." He fried. Rachael dived backwards and down to the bots. "How does it feel to know that the weapon that aided you in the Great War will now be the cause of your annihilation?"

Rachael and the bots ducked in a tunnel under the plant. Megatron stomped around, trying to lure them out. "Ratchet, you stay with Sumdac and Sari!" Optimus ordered

"But there's nothing more I can do for her!" He retorted excitedly.

"No! But I may need you to undo something!"

"You aren't suggesting we unleash an uncontrollable Sari on Omega Supreme are you?" Prowl gasped.

"Optimus, that's insane!" Rachael spat.

"That's why I'm asking you to help Rachael." He replied sternly. "Though I'd rather you stay behind, we need all the help we can get right now."

"Don't worry Prime," She held up her trident like a rifle, "I've been waiting to put Meg's offline since I met him."

"You and me both!" Bumblebee brought out his stingers.

"Well you two will need these then." Ratchet plugged into Bumblebee's stinger and upgrades them to battle stingers. Rachael's spear mod transformed. It was a hammer. One side hammer, the other was a sharp pike. "Your stinger are now three times more deadly. As for you Rachael, the hammer mode is for greater damage and allows the staff the take more damage."

"And we haven't gotten these before why?" Bumblebee strained.

"Because battle grade stingers are for combat bots!" Optimus scorned. "And I believe that hammer of Rachael's bears a slight resemblance to Ultra Magnus's."

"What are you gonna do? Arrest me?" Ratchet challenged, walking down the tunnel.

"Rachael…" Optimus hesitated to finish, but it needed to be done. "Since you're the only one of us Omega Supreme can't detect, I need you to fly up and find a way inside."

Rachael bobbed her head confidently. "I'll call you once I'm in!"

"And when you need help." Prowl added.

"Of course." She smiled.

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!"

The bots rolled out. Megatron fired the cannons on them. Then he stared to follow. "My turn." Rachael flew out of the tunnel. She examined the lower parts of the body. On the foot looked to be a small hatch. Rachael extended her claws and latched on. Omega's massive footsteps jumbled her around a few times. But she managed to stay on. She decided to test out the hammer. She hammered three times. She dented the door. It didn't open. "DAMMIT!" Omega was entering the water. She used the pike side. With a roar, she slammed it into the hatch. Electricity dispersed and the door was open. She flew in. The water began to flow in. She clicked on her boots and rocketed up. The space she was in was as wide as Optimus. The water began to fill fast. Rachael made it to the end of her tunnel way and was flooded. She unlatched the door and opened it into a hallway. "Optimus, I'm in," she contacted, "It's a little wet, but there's a hatch on Omega's foot you can use."

"_Good work. Prowl and I are on our way up. Wait for us." _The call ended.

Rachael's over coat became heavy from the water. She dropped it and fixed the straps on her shirt. She looked up and down the corridor. So far she was safe. "Well, well, well," A sickeningly familiar voice chimed. Rachael shot around, "Looks like even Omega Supreme gets a vermin infestation."

"Starscream!" She shouted.

The head of Starscream was sitting behind her. ""It's wonderful to see you again Rachael. I missed you."

"Wish I could say the same thing about you shorty," She spat, holding up her spear, "Which way to Megatron?"

"Wish I could tell you," he lied. "But unfortunately, my hands are tied." His mouth spread open and shot out a purple beam. It hit Rachael in the chest, shooting her further down the hall, "And you've got your hands full with me. GAH!"

A hand slapped onto his head and hoisted him up. He was looking into the blue, furious visor of Prowl. "And you're about to have a bad headache!" He roared. He wound his arm and chucked Starscream down the hall. He bounced around the curves, going out of sight. "Rachael!"

"I'm fine. Just a shock." She rose to her feet. "Where to?"

"We need to head for the power core. WHAT!" A pincer claw reached from the wall and restrained Prowl.

An alarm went off. It was Omega Supremes' voice. It was an intruder Alert. Optimus cut throw with his axe. Two more came out. Optimus cut those as well. More were coming out. Rachael growled wit frustration. She extended her wings, clicked her boots and jetted down the hall. "RACAHEL WAIT!" Optimus called. Rachael was out of sight. "Prowl, go for the Spark chamber. I'll deal with Rachael and Megatron." The two bots ran off.

**($~%~^~$~%~^~$)**

Rachael flew past Starscreams head. He was unconscious. She didn't think Prowl threw him that hard. She came to a door. She could hear angry shouts coming from the other side. "Need help?" She looked back and saw Optimus.

"Kind of." She smiled. The power fluctuated. Lights flickering on and off. "Looks like Prowls in."

"Then so are we."

**(^=#=$=^=#=$=^)**

Megatron was thrashing around, punching the monitor. He lost all control of Omega Supreme, and he wasn't happy. "You-will-obey-me!" He growled, jiggling a joystick. "ARG!"

An axe flew into his arm. "Not anymore Megatron!" Optimus declared. Rachael was fluttering her wings next to him, trident in hand.

"It appears you and I are meant to do battle on this ship once again Autobot," Megatron pulled out the Axe, "Only this time, the victor will take the winged fleshling." He threw the Axe back to Optimus.

"In that case I'll show you what you'll be dealing with," Rachael challenged, twirling her spear and holding it behind her back, "So bring it on Decepticon!"

"Since you insist child." He lunged for the two.

Optimus sidestepped out of the way, while Rachael ascended. Megatron fumbled into the corridor of the spark chamber. "Not so tough without your weapons, are you?" Optimus mocked. He ran for the Con. He raised his Axe.

Megatron caught Optimus's wrist and flipped him into a wall. "Now to deal with that meddlesome cyber ninja." He marched for Prowl position. Prowl was plugged into Omega, so he couldn't hear Megatron coming. "Now to remove you ninja bot." He reached out a hand."

"Not without my permission!" Megatron turned and his face was greeted with the flat surface of a hammer. He staggered backwards, placing a hand on the wall. He held a hand to his face. There was a nice dent in his cheek. Rachael hovered in front of Optimus. "I told you I'd show you firsthand what it'll be like living with me!" She switched to Trident, "This is only a sneak preview!" She fired a beam.

Megatron rolled out of the way. "You have spirit child," he commented. Rachael fired another shot. Megatron tumbled forward and shot a hand up. He had Rachael in his grip. Her trident fell to the ground. "Allow me to crush you spirit into dust!" He growled. He began to tighten his grip. Rachael gasped and choked for air. Megatron laughed as he felt Rachael bones beginning to bend. Thanks to her demon strength, the bones would remain intact, but not for much longer. _Oh Cybertron…GIVE ME A MIRACLE! _She cried in her head. "Eh?" Megatron mumbled. Omega Supreme was starting up again. His cannons were firing and no one was at the controls. "What is going on?" Megatron roared.

Megatron's grip loosened. _Thank you Cybertron! _Rachael got a hand free, and tapped her ear. "Prowl! What's happening over there?" _PZZZT! PZZZT! _There was lots of static on the other end. "Prowl! Can you hear me?"

PZZT! PZZZT! _"Rachael? We have a problem in here," _He panicked, "_Someone else is controlling Omega Supreme!"_

"How is that possible?" Rachael uttered. "Megatron is here with me. Omega shouldn't be moving." She blinked with doubt and looked up at the Con leader. "Right?"

"Indeed," Megatron rumbled, "So who is pulling the strings on this Autobot puppet?"

DZZT! DZZT! DZZ…ZZ…DZT! Someone or something was coming in on the intercom. "Now I wonder who that could be."Mocked a sly high voice.

"STARSCREAM!" Rachael cried. Starscream must have shot him, because Prowl unplugged from the terminal and crashed into Megatron. The Con released Rachael.

Optimus woke up. "What happened?" He moaned rubbing his head. Then he saw Megatron with Prowl. "Drop him Megatron!" He demanded.

Optimus lunged for him. Megatron effortlessly reached out a hand and grabbed Optimus. He hoisted both Optimus and Prowl up by their necks. "Why don't I the drop both of you?" He pushed a button and opened a trap door. "Have a nice flight!" He dropped them down it.

"GUYS!" Rachael cried. She looked up and saw Megatron advancing on her. She shuffled away. "St-stay away from me!"

Megatron chuckled at her. "Excellent work Starscream." Megatron commended. "Now why don't you aide me in this girls _reprogramming." _He reached for her. Rachael closed her eyes. "What?" She heard Megatron growl. She opened her eyes. The sight made her smile. Pincer claws came from the wall and restrained Megatron. "What is this?" He asked, struggling to get free.

"It's called a mutiny Mega Dumbass!" Rachael spat. Megatron glared down to her. "After all this time, after everything he's done, you didn't expect him to pull something like this? AGAIN!" Megatron's red optics were glowing with rage. "Vanity's finally blinded you."

"Very well said Rachael," Starscream complimented with a hint of sincerity, "Very astute." Starscream had wire appear, "Now for the second part of my mutiny: keeping you from Megatron!" He struck the wires at her. Rachael cartwheeled away and into the cockpit. "For months I have tried to kill you!" He cracked the wires like a whip, forcing Rachael to jump onto the captain's chair. "When that didn't work, I tried to make you mine!" He struck her with the pincers. Rachael was knocked onto the control panel. "Now I shall do just that!" He raised the wires and pincers. "I shall confine you within my circuitry and watch as you meld with the ship!" He attacked.

Rachael ran up a pincer, spread her wings and rocketed out of the cockpit. Megatron still struggled to get free. Rachael grabbed her staff and flew up to the wall. Starscream sent the pincers and wires after her. Rachael smacked them away, shot away the wires, and pressed a button. The hatch Optimus and Prowl fell down opened. She looked back to Megatron and smirked, "I'll leave you two love bots alone." Megatron glared and growled at her. "I bid you adieu, Meg's." She blew a kiss to him. "Maybe next time." She dove down the leg tunnel and came out of Omega's foot.

It may have only been 30 minutes, but Rachael missed the fresh air under her wings. She saw that Omega had made it to the beach. _Boy I wish that Prowl and I could walk along the beach. _She dreamt, twirling around. "RACAHEL!" Someone called to her. She looked down. Bulkhead threw the Trans warp device to her. "Put it on Omega Supreme and press the button!" He shouted. Rachael nodded and flew to a small crack in Omega's hull. She stuck the device in and pressed the button. As soon as she saw the glow, she jetted out. She came to a crashing stop on the sand. Prowl knelt down and smiled to her. She smiled back. All of the bots, including Ratchet were there. They all looked up as Omega was about to Trans warp out. And just like that Omega was gone. Likely to be travelling randomly through space for lord knows how long.

"And there he goes again," Ratchet rumbled dismally, "Only this time…we can't bring him back."

"Yet!" Bulkhead added confidently, slapping a hand on Ratchets shoulder. "We can't bring him back yet. But we will."

"In the meantime," Optimus joined in, "We have Cons here on earth we have to find and deal with." He looked over his Autobots and Rachael. "Megatron is likely to gain control over the Trans warp generator. When that happens, he's going to raise an army of Decepticons against us. Are you all ready for that?" Determination flared in the bots and Rachael's eyes. They've battled human wannabe robots, dinobots, meltdown, clones, half-baked Cons and full Cons for the last year and a half. They weren't going to chicken out now. Not after everything Megatron has done to them. Optimus nodded his head in pride. "Very well. Autobots!" He turned and headed for the plant, "Let's go home."

**Next chapter goes around the episode ****Three's a Crowd. **

**Till next time.**


	5. The Search is onAgain

**The Search is on…Again**

**This is Rachael's permanent look. I'm tired of switching outfits and she's growing up. She needs a new look.**

**Hair: **_Shoulder length, the brown has faded from her hair. There was a black clip holding her bangs off to the side by her ear._

**Clothes: **_White tube top, Black sleeveless short vest, black skirt, usual boots and gloves._

**Okay, so this chapter takes place during three's a crowd and Black Friday. As usual, I'll change it up. BTW, Sari has her jet pack. Here's how this is going to work. Bulkhead and Isaac fix the Trans warp bridge and will be dealing with the Constructicon's and the new short decepticon. Don't remember his name. Optimus and the others will be dealing with Lugnut. Sari and Rachael will be doing their own thing. On with the story:**

Now that Megatron was out of the way – temporarily – The bots and Sumdac's had other things on earth to worry about. Main problem: finding the remaining Decepticons. Isaac destroyed the beacon that was concealing their energy signatures, so the Autobots had some advantage. Now the hard part was getting in range to find them. Their search was narrowed to a few areas: Uptown, downtown, and the woods. They lived in mid-town and nothing appeared on the scanners. The mine was completely demolished, so there's nowhere to really hide. But they would eventually have to recheck. For now they were all going to stay in the city.

Bulkhead and Isaac were going to be fixing the communications and space bridge so that they could warn Cybertron about LongArm being a Decepticon spy. Unfortunately, most of the equipment was destroyed or severely damaged, so they had a lot of work to do.

So while the two geniuses worked their magic, the Sumdac girls and Autobots went searching for the cons. They allowed Sari to come because one, they needed all the help they can get at the moment. Two, Sari was alive and feeling well. And three, they all needed her to know what she's up against. The only thing they require is that, when dealing with Decepticons, Sari is accompanied by someone, or she calls for backup.

Sari and Rachael were sent to one of the penitentiaries. Optimus asked them to question Meltdown, Masterson, and Porter C. Powell. Powell was sent to the penitentiaries for a three month sentence on the charge of conspiracy. The two entrepreneurs and geek were known for affiliating with the Cons. They may know where they were. In case they got any information or needed to do a search, Ratchet gave Sari her own Ear com.

**{&}-{&}-{&}-{&}-{&}**

Optimus and the bots were driving uptown. They were following a Con energy signal. They were pretty far away, but they were closing in. Ratchet almost drifted off the road a couple of times. Bumblebee and Optimus caught him. "Ratchet, are you okay?" Optimus asked.

"I'm fine…just fine," He sighed. "I'm just worried about the girls you know. I don't like them going off on their own. Are you sure about this?"

"They'll be fine," Bumblebee assured him. "Sari may be a little wet behind audio sensors, but with Rachael along they're going to be fine."

"Bumblebee's right," Optimus concurred, "They'll be fine ratchet. Besides, it's not like you to worry. Something on your mind?"

"DUH-UH -NO," He stammered idiotically. "I just – uh…" _beep-beep-beep. _"HELLO!" He roared.

"_Well if you're going to be like that, then I won't talk to you!" _Rachael roared.

"OH-OH, Rachael," He laughed nervously, "So-sorry. How are things going?"

"_The warden's only giving us 30 minutes to be in the jail," _Sari informed. "_He's having P.O.W'S delivered in an hour and a half. Are we sure that's going to be enough time?" _

"It's going to have to be," Optimus declared, "Find out as much as you can and contact us."

"_And you let us know if you find out anything," _Rachael replied, _"And Ratchet."_

"Yes."

"_Lighten up, will ya."_

"Uh…yeah…" Rachael hung up. _She never ceases to amaze me. _Ratchet chuckled to himself.

"Ratchet? You still there?" Bumblebee called.

"OF COURSE I'M STILL HERE!" Bumblebee flinched away. He sped up and drove next to Optimus. _I'm just worried for Rachael...AND SARI…Yeah…I'm worried for both._

**(}{)*(}{)*(}{)*(}{)*(}{)**

Sari and Rachael walked down the large prison Corridor. Powell was currently in court trying to plead his way out. But the judge was a god friend of Isaac's. She wasn't going to let him out until the three months was up.

Powell's court situation was hardly their concern at the moment. The jail was a mess of trouble. Never did they imagine Detroit had so many criminals. Some of them were drooling moronically. Others were clawing at their cages like rabid animals. Some were just sitting in their cells silently. But the two girls could see their eyes full of emptiness. "If this is what happens when you go to jail, then I'm glad I forgave Isaac that year." Rachael quipped.

"Me too," Sari laughed, "I would have hated to visit you in one of these boxes."

"I would have personally enjoyed it." Cackled an inmate. The girls sneered to the cell. It was Masterson. "Too bad. Now I just get to watch you and your Autobot buddies scramble around town finding Con bots. So sad."

"That's actually why we're here." Rachael inquired. "You've spent time with the Cons before, haven't you?"

"And if I did?" He sneered happily.

"Would you consider telling us, if it meant we could get your sentence lowered?" Sari asked slyly. Masterson folded his arms and bounced his leg thoughtfully. He cocked a questioning eyebrow. Sari took a breath and continued. "The warden has agreed to lower your five year sentence to one. With good behavior, you could be out of here in six months."

"And the reason why good behavior buys you a lot is because by telling us what you know about the Cons, you're helping to save the general public." Rachael finished.

"But that all depends on what you give us, and whether or not you're telling us the truth." Sari finished.

Masterson scratched his non-stubble chin. The offer sounded good. Hell, he'd be out and about in six months. Ready to cause more trouble. "While I _borrowed _Starscreams body, I managed to get some information off of it about the Cons. It might still be on there."

"What kind of information?"

"Schematics…stuff like that. You know, so I know what makes him tick so I don't break him."

"Unfortunately, that's not useful." Rachael declared.

"Why not?" Sari asked with confusion. "If we know how Starscreams built, we could use that."

"Against him," She added. "Every Con, just like the bots, is built differently. So YOU," She spat to Masterson, "Have just wasted 10 minutes of our lives. Let's go Sari." The two girls stomped away.

"OH COME ON," Masterson cried, throwing himself onto the glass, "I NEVER WOULD HAVE LEARNED ABOUT STARSCREAM IF THAT CHICK BOT HADN'T TOLD ME!"

"Chick bot?" Rachael jumped.

"What chick bot?" Sari asked, "I'm the only female bot on earth."

"Well then this must have a transvest bot, because I know what I saw!" he howled. "Giant black and purple chick bot. Turns into a spider when she wants to give ya a fright."

"BLACK ARACHNIA!" Sari chimed.

"Who's that?" Rachael asked.

"She's technically a techno organic like I am. She's also a former Autobot. She's been trying to become a full bot again. But so far, she's been unsuccessful."

"So…" Rachael trailed off, looking back to Masterson, "When's the last time you saw the Chick Con?"

"About two weeks ago. I have no idea where she went after that." The girls exchanged curious glances. Sari explained that Arachnia had a way of hiding out. Since she was a spider she would want to hide in a place where she felt safe. It was likely to be in the forest or Dinobot Island. "So…" Masterson trailed off, clapping his hands together, "Can you put in a good word for me?"

"We'll think about it." Sari shrugged. The girls continued down the corridor. Masterson shouted threats and warnings at them. Telling them that they had to get him free. "He doesn't stop does he?"

"No he doesn't. And neither do we." Rachael proclaimed confidently. "Make a quick call to Bulkhead and Isaac. I'll call Optimus." The two girls went to their ear coms. When they finally reached someone, there was a lot of noise in the background. Sari was picking up on shouts and hollers. She could hear Bulkhead and two or three other voices. But she couldn't hear Isaacs. Rachael got the same thing. Only she could recognize the voice in the background. It was Lugnut. The girls ended their calls. "We need to make this quick!" Rachael growled.

"Shouldn't we help?"

"If the guys need our help they'll ask. Right now, we need to do our job here." Sari looked away. Since she got her powers, she now got these feelings of helplessness when told to stay out of trouble. "I want to help too," Rachael reassured her, "But the guys have Cons in their sights. If Arachnia is involved, we need to find her." She looked up the way. "And Meltdown has spent time with Cons before."

As the girls made it to the end of the corridor, a sense of dread filled their bodies. Meltdown wasn't as dangerous as the Decepticons, but he was dangerous. He's nearly killed them once before. Even though he was behind bars, he was still considered a threat.

They came to a high voltage barrier door. Sari punched in the code the warden gave him. Rachael drew her trident. She knows how tough Meltdown is, and how resourceful he was. If he tried to make an escape attempt, Rachael and Sari were given permission to use force.

Meltdown stirred from his sleep. He stretched out and yawned. When he saw the two girls, a smiled spread across his face. "Well, well, well, it's been quite a while since I've had a lady visit me," he got up and moved for the glass, "Now I get two in one day?" He leaned forward and inspected the girls. "Best of all it's the young Sumdac's. May I say, you two are looking lovely this night." He complimented with a bow.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere with us." Sari snapped. Meltdown put his hands to his chest. Symbolizing that he was falling in love. "We have a few questions for you. And we'd like you to answer them so we can get out of here and get something to eat." She snarled.

Rachael raised an eyebrow. _I'm starting to rub off on her. _"Meltdown, you've had dealings with the Decepticons before haven't you?"

"Indeed."

"Ever met someone named Black Arachnia?" Meltdown's smile faded into a glare. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Damn right that's a yes." He snarled. "The Spider Bitch swore she would get me out of here if I told her where to find the equipment she wanted."

"The stuff that would make her a full bot?" Sari questioned.

"Precisely. I even got her a genetic modifier. And yet she still left me here. Said she got a new genius to help her become a full bot." He wiped an itch from his nose. "Must have learned that I despised machines."

"And yet you still find it in your melted heart to work with them." Rachael snapped.

Sari placed a hand on her shoulder, telling Rachael to calm down. Rachael moved back a couple steps. Sari then put a hand to her mouth. She was putting the pieces together. _Masterson found Starscreams body at the mine, _she deduced, _Because Arachnia told him about it. She must have needed something. Now Meltdown…who hates machines…but is a good geneticist. Why would she leave him out?_

"What are you thinking?" Rachael whispered.

"Meltdown, though insane, is a good geneticist. And also the only one within 20 miles." Sari explained, "If Arachnia was desperate enough, she wouldn't be picky."

"Unless she knew about someone else," Rachael jumped, "Because I do." Rachael brought her attention back to Meltdown. "Did Arachnia ever mention another geneticist?"

"She did actually. Some Chinese man….Jong…Ming…"

"HUANG!" Rachael cried.

"That's it."

Rachael's eyes widened with fear. Huang was the only man in the world who could help her if her DNA went out of whack again. If Arachnia has him, she might kill him after he's done helping her, "Meltdown," Sari spoke up, "Arachnia would need a place to build all of this stuff. Where is that?"

"And why should I tell you?" Meltdown chuckled. "Did the warden promise to lower my sentence?" Sari and Rachael exchanged fretful glances. "HA-HA! That's rich. Look ladies, you want my help? I want out of here." Sari and Rachael bit their lips. Up until now, they've been bluffing about getting the inmates out with whatever information they had. But having to actually let them out…that wasn't part of the plan. They walked off to a corner to deliberate. Meltdown smirked at the two. "Let me know when you arrive at a decision."

Rachael leaned against the wall, arms crossed and eyes closed. Her eye brows were furrowed with annoyance. Sari tried to call the bot's, but all she got was noise. She recognized the voices of Mix Master and Scrapper, and a third Con voice. "Well the guys are still busy," Sari groaned, "So now what do we do? We can't let him out."

"What choice do we have?" Rachael rasped, "He's the only one who can find Black Arachnia. And more importantly…" she trailed off, sliding down the wall, "He's the only one who can help Dr. Huang."

"What if he can?" Sari questioned, "Why would he help us?"

"Because he hates machines as much as we hate the Cons. How could he say no?"

"So how do we get him out?"

"Leave that to me."

***(/_\)*(/_\)*(/_\)***

Optimus and the others had arrived back to the scene where they left Lugnut. The giant crater he created was there. But Lugnut wasn't. "How does a huge decepticon get up and leave when he's stasis cuffed?" Bumblebee gasped.

"There are still some Cons in the city," Ratchet explained, "Maybe one of them helped him."

_Beep-beep-beep. _"Hello," Optimus answered, "Hello Warden...what's wrong?...THEY DID WHAT?" He roared. "Don't worry. We'll find them." He ended the call. "Just great."

"What's wrong?" Bulkhead asked.

"Apparently Sari and Rachael busted Meltdown out of prison."

"THEY WHAT?" Isaac roared. "Why would they do such an idiotic thing like that?"

"Maybe it wasn't them," Prowl suggested, "The girls have been trying to call us. Maybe something happened?"

"Prowl's right," Ratchet agreed, "Meltdown hates those two. There must have been a good reason why they helped him."

_Beep-beep-beep, _went Prowls com. "Rachael?" _be-beep-bee-b-bee-eeep. _It was a series of beeps. Prowl nodded, taking in the beeps. When they stopped, his eyes widened.

"What is it Prowl?" Optimus jumped.

"Dr. Huang is in trouble! We need to go to Dinobot Island!"

**{PQ}_{PQ}_{PQ}_{PQ}**

The girls and Meltdown boarded a barge and sailed for Dinobot Island. Meltdown told them that Arachnia took over his old lab after he was arrested. She needed a secluded area to complete her transformation. But since Meltdown was too sleazy, she researched genetic professors. That's when she learned about Huang. She heard about the work he's done with genes and decided that he was useful. The mines had the equipment she needed. Masterson was just a dummy decoy.

They made it to the island. Meltdown didn't waste any time. He bolted from the boat and sped through the forest. Rachael and Sari had to fly after him in order to keep up. He came to a tree. He knelt down and pulled a rock up. A hatch opened and he climbed down. "Make sure you close this." He warned. He climbed down. Rachael put her hand to her ear. Sari flew down after him. Rachael took off her ear com and placed it by the hatch. She turned on the locater and went down the hatch.

**[:-:][:-:][:-:][:-:][:-:]**

The Autobots made it to the docks. The next barge would arrive in five minutes to take them to the Island. Prowl received another message. "Okay…" he trailed off, "Locator on…by a hatch…pull on rock."

"Another message from Rachael?" Ratchet asked.

"Yeah. But why is she sending it via Morse code?"

"May be because they don't want Meltdown to know we're coming." Optimus assumed. He turned on his scanner. He expanded it to the island and a blip appeared. "They're five miles north west into the island. We need to get over there fast."

**{:-:}_{:-:}/|\{:-:}_{:-:}**

Meltdown was speeding down the tunnel. Sari and Rachael flew after him. They could hear him huffing and cursing. "You know," Rachael rasped, "I've seen Prowl when he's obsessed. Meltdown just topped him."

"You'd be obsessed to if someone agreed to get you out of prison and gipped you," Sari quipped. Then her shoulders dropped, "Which is exactly what's going to happen to us." She whined. "Fanzone…the Warden…My dad…we're DEAD!"

"Don't worry," Rachael waved off, "The Warden, Fanzone, and Isaac aren't going to kill us. The Warden made sure of that."

"How?"

Rachael pulled out a slip of paper. "Warden Jones had a feeling something like this would happen. So he gave me a little court order that give Meltdown a temporary release."

"And a judge approved of this?"

"Yep. Because they all want the Cons gone from the city."

Sari slapped her head with humor. Her cousin was always so sneaky. But to pull something like this. This was truly her best work. "So when do we expect to see the guys?"

"Pretty soon."

**/_-_\~/_-_\~/_-_\~/_-_\**

After five minutes, the bots found the location of Rachael's ear com. The only question is, where was it? The wind was blowing, so leaves were flying everywhere. The bots were on their knees looking for the com and hatch that Rachael mentioned. Where…where…where…"FOUND IT!" Bumblebee cheered. He held up the small ear ring. "Now where's that rock she mentioned?" He moved his feet al around the ground, feeling for the rock. _CLANG! _"Huh?" He tapped the rock again. _CLANG-CLANG-CLANG. _"Found it!" He pulled up, discovering the tunnel.

"WELL DONE BUMBLEBEE!" Prowl cheered, diving down.

"NICE ONE KID!" Ratchet exclaimed, diving down next. Bumblebee went next.

"Never have I seen those guys in more of a hurry," Bulkhead commented.

"No kidding," Optimus agreed, "Especially Ratchet. He's been acting weird lately."

**/_~_\-/_~_\-/_~_\-/_~_\**

Meltdown made it to the end of the tunnel. Rachael and Sari crawled up behind him. The tunnel was a ventilation duct. And the vent led right to Meltdown's lab. Huang had a collar around his neck that was attached to a hook on the wall. It allowed him to move about the lab, but not to the door. Arachnia was strapped to a table, I.V patches on her skull. Huang was putting in information to start the process. "Don't worry," Huang said, "Process will be quick. You'll feel a slight discomfort, but it'll be fast."

Meltdown melted the vent and jumped down into the lab. "Not fast enough!" He shot acid towards the doctor. Huang dodged out of the way. Some of the acid hit the table, missing Arachnia.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" She snarled.

"Here to finish what you had me start." Meltdown chortled.

Sari and Rachael flew down to Huang. Rachael searched him. "Are you okay? She didn't do anything to you?"

"I'm fine Rachael. Don't worry." Huang sighed, cupping Rachael's face. "I'm not leaving you yet."

Rachael smiled tenderly. "George…you're going to give me a heart attack on of these days." _AAAOOOOOGAAA, AAAOOOOGAAA, _went the alarm. "What's going on?" Rachael cried.

Large metal doors sealed off all the exits. A countdown appeared on the large monitor. Sari saw Meltdown at the computers controls. "MELTDOWN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" She cried.

"DON'T YOU SEE? IT'S PERFECT!" He cheered. "It would have taken too much time and effort to just kill Arachnia when she busted me out last time," _Last time? _The Sumdac's and Huang questioned, "So I returned back to jail and bided my time. Sooner or later she would look for the rest of her equipment she needed. The modifier, the doctor, the lab – all of it! I knew Masterson would want out, so I told him what to say in case one of you decided to drop by. Sure enough you did." Rachael gritted her teeth, her fangs appearing. "Once Huang got Arachnia ready, I would get released and come to finish the job." He pointed a mad finger at the three organics, "And best of all, she would bring the three who ruined my life forever."

"YOU DID THAT YOURSELF," Huang barked, "I told you about the dangers of genetics and you wouldn't listen!" He gestured to the girls. "And lest we forget, they never did anything to you."

"Small potatoes," Meltdown shrugged, "I hate the Sumdac's as much as you, Professor. And what better way to get back at Isaac Sumdac, than by killing his Niece and Daughter?"

"Us killing you!" Rachael fired her trident, knocking Meltdown into the wall.

_BANG-BANG-BANG! _"RACHAEL! SARI!"

"RATCHET?" Rachael called back.

"ARE YOU TWO OKAY?" Prowl roared.

"WE'RE FINE!" Sari called back.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Meltdown threw acid balls. Rachael grabbed Huang, and the two girls took flight. Meltdown hit the ceiling and part of the tunnel door. Meltdown spit acid next. It hit grazed Sari's leg.

"SARI – AHHHH!" Rachael crashed next to her. Acid landed on her back.

"What's going on in there?" Bulkhead called.

"The girls have been hit!" Huang answered. He laid the girls down. He put Rachael on her stomach. "The burns aren't too severe, but they do need to be treated."

Arachnia struggled to get free, at the same time trying to avoid getting hit leaking acid from the ceiling. "Oh no," Meltdown chortled, going to the panel that control Arachnia's table. He kept an arm pointed at the cornered Doctor and Sumdac's. "I'm not finished with you yet." He charged up the genetic process. "Once I'm done with you, you'll be another addition to my mutant army. So why don't you just sit back and relax."

"You slagging organic filth!" Arachnia cursed, pulling at her bindings, "When I get out of these, I'll turn you into a puddle."

"While you're a mindless Zombie?" He taunted, placing his hand on a lever, "That'll be a neat little trick." He flipped the switch, the process began and Arachnia began to cry out in agony. Meltdown turned to the Sumdac's and Doctor, "Rachael's already half way there, but you three will make a beautiful addition to my family."

"NOT WITHOUT MY PERMISSION YOU'RE NOT!" Meltdown turned to the tunnel door. He was hit in the hip by a beam of light. Isaac and The bot's had arrived. Bulkhead and Optimus punched and cut their way through the acid hole. Isaac was holding a large bazooka like gun. Ratchet and Prowl ran to Sari and Rachael. "Those three are my family!" He declared, "I won't let them be taken from me again!" He fired the gun again, hitting Meltdown's leg. It took a piece of him and he couldn't regenerate. "A genetic scrambler," Isaac explained, "I made it in case one of your mal-practiced genetic _children _decided to threaten me or my family again."

"DON'T MAKE ME…LAUGH!" Meltdown choked. "You made…that gun…for…RACHAEL!" Isaac shot his shoulder. Meltdown fell to his butt. "You made it…in case she…came back!" He continued to laugh. Rachael moaned, coming too. She looked up to the two men. Sari watched with sad eyes. "That's right, Rachael. Your uncle…made that gun…in case you come…back. HE WAS GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"WRONG – ACK!" She coughed, rising to her knees. Huang and Prowl readied their hands to catch her. She raised a hand, telling them she was fine. "Isaac made that gun…the year my parents died. Long before I ever became a mutant." Meltdown furrowed his eyebrows. "He made it for Huang, who uses it on those who are victims of genetic mutations and want it gone."

"GRAH!" Isaac shot Meltdown's hand off.

"And now it's time for me to finish his work!" Isaac fired shot after shot, piecing Meltdown away like a shooting range dummy. Meltdown was backed into the wall, his acid sliding out of his suit. "You will never hurt them again."

_WOOSH! _Optimus pulled Isaac out of the way. A spiraling cannon of fire it the spot where he stood. Arachnia got herself loose. She had a finger over a red button. "AELITA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Optimus cried.

"It's Black Arachnia, Optimus!" She roared. "And I'm going to make sure none of you leave this place." She pressed the button. A countdown appeared on the computer screen. _**T minus 30 seconds to detonation. **_Arachnia fell to her knees. The experiment took a lot out of her.

"PRIME! We need to leave now!" Ratchet urged, picking up both Sari and Rachael.

"He's right!" Isaac agreed. He pressed a button on the gun, causing it to go into over load mode. He threw it at Meltdown. It got stuck in Meltdowns chest. His arms were shot off, so he couldn't remove it. "We must go." He cut Huang loose and ran out the tunnel. Prowl and Ratchet went next.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead tried to pull Optimus out, but he was hell bent on saving Arachnia. "HOW MANY MORE TIMES CAN THAT WOMAN FOOL YOU UNTIL YOU GET IT?" Bumblebee shrieked, "Save her and she'll just come after us again."

Bulkhead hoisted Optimus over his shoulder. "Bulkhead! Put me down, that's an order!"

"Sorry boss bot can't do that!" The two bolted out of there. Meltdown had been blown into a puddle.

Arachnia smiled wickedly. "Enjoy the fireworks, Autobots. I'll see you soon."

**(~-_-~-_-~-_-~)**

The bot's barely made it out of the tunnel as the explosions after blast pushed them out. The bots were knocked back. Ratchet kept a firm hand over the girls. Although, he found something weird with that blast. He pulled out a scope and analyzed the hatch. There was no debris, no scorch marks, but the hatch was blown off. "Rachael?" Prowl muttered.

"Sari?" Bumblebee whimpered.

The two girls smiled at their bots. "They'll be fine boys," Ratchet assured them, "Some bandages, cleaning up, some rest, they'll be fine in a few hours."

"The same can't be said from Aelita." Optimus moaned, slumping against a tree.

"Oh yes it can," Ratchet groaned, "She's a Con. She'll be back."

"Well Meltdown won't be," Isaac proclaimed confidently, "He's gone, for good this time."

"Well as it stands, we still have Decepticons to look for," Optimus declared. "Lugnut was helped by someone else. And it's possible that Blitzwing or another Con helped him." He rose to his feet. "And one way or another, we're going to find them."

**Lame ending, I know. But I'm stopping here. **

**Till next time.**


	6. Guilty or Innocent – You Decide

**Bumblebee or Wasp, Guilty or Innocent – you decide**

**Modified chap of Where is Thy Sting.**

Weeks had gone by since Lugnut vanished and Arachnia was supposedly blown to scrap. And so far no Cons have revealed themselves. This whole silence before the storm thing was unnerving the bots and Sumdac's. In other words, whenever the Cons would remain in hiding for a long period of time, it was because they were planning something big. And with a good number of Cons remaining on earth, they couldn't afford to be caught off guard. They either had to wait for one to appear on the scanner or go searching for Decepticons themselves.

With one staying back to guard the plant, Optimus would send the bots and Sumdac Girls to search the city. Isaac would also help by monitoring their positions on his scanner at the tower. When the groups would disperse into different areas, their signals would move to different monitors Isaac had setup. Each monitor had a different are set up into it. The Bay, Dinobot Island, Downtown and Uptown – you name it.

The Bot's and Girls went to every part of Detroit. Rachael and Sari even went so far as to search the parking lots and Airports. They even snuck onto a military base as a just in case measure. Nothing! Not even a cheaply made model of a Decepticon. Just like before, it was as if they all vanished off the face of the planet. Bumblebee inquired how he would have loved it if that were true. Optimus, however, didn't like that idea. He wanted the Decepticons where he could keep an eye on them at all times. Be it in a Cybertronian prison or offline in a junkyard somewhere.

**(X_X_X)**

It was another night of searching and monitoring. Only bad part besides not finding anything, it was raining relentlessly. Isaac took this as an opportunity to go and play poker with his nerd buddies at the beer hall. Rachael and Sari were the unlucky ones to be sent out to search.

"GYAAAAH!" The two girls cried, falling to the ground to the ground exhausted. Their cloths were soaked through and through.

"I'm going out on a limb here and saying you two found nothing." Bumblebee commented, throwing towels on top of them.

"You guessed it." Sari answered, drying her hair. "We searched all over the construction yard and around the where Lugnut left that crater." She rose to her feet, placing the towel over her shoulders. "We found nothing but rain, mud, and zilch."

"That's the tenth failed search this week," Rachael complained, cleaning out her ears, "And it's only Monday!" She fell onto her stomach, "My wings are exhausted!"

"Well we don't plan to search while it's raining," Optimus stated, "Why don't you two go get some rest," he suggested empathetically. Sari hoisted Rachael to her feet, "We'll call you when the rain stops."

"Then you'll forgive us when we pray for the rain not to stop." Sari joked.

Optimus replied with a smirk as the two girls went to Sari's spare room. "As for us," he said, looking down to Bumblebee, "It's time we got our wheels wet."

"With all due respect boss bot, maybe I should stay here," Bumblebee jumped on the couch, "My tires aren't made for rain and someone has to stay here and keep an eye on Sari and Rachael." he smiled widely and batted his optics.

"Very well," Optimus sighed, knowing Bumblebee was just using this as a chance to play videogames. He pointed a commanding finger at the yellow bot and ordered, "But I want you on monitor duty!"

Bumblebee grabbed the remote and turned on the cameras and scanners, "Already on it boss." He saluted.

Optimus nodded. Though he would have liked to join Bulkhead and Prowl out on the search, they were going to return soon. So he went to go check on Ratchet, see what he was up to.

**([{\/}])_-~-_([{\/}])**

In Sari's room, Rachael was passed out on the bed while Sari was drying out her joints and circuits. It felt like every part of her body was flooded. She extended her fingers and flapped her hand. Water started to sprinkle out. A few drops hit Rachael, waking her up. "Is it raining inside now?" She mumbled, holding a hand up to feel for water.

"Sorry, that was me." Sari giggled, "I'm backed up with water." She unscrewed her pig tail and tilted her head. To prove her point, water poured out. Rachael put a hand to her mouth and giggled. "Can you stop laughing and help me?" Sari whined, smacking her head to relieve it of the remaining water.

"Okay, oaky," Rachael agreed, still laughing. She moved a finger, telling Sari to come close. Rachael grabbed her by the feet and held her upside down. "Just stay like this for a couple of minutes." The water was heard passing through Sari's body. Sari felt her head build with pressure. "Now unscrew both of your pigtails." Sari did just that and water spilled out until nothing but little droplets were left.

"Ah…" Sari moaned with relief, "Much better."

"Good. Now maybe we can – AHHH!" She dropped Sari on her head and fell back on the bed.

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Sari roared, rubbing her head.

Rachael pointed a shaking finger. "There…in the window…There were red eyes."

Sari looked up to the window. Nothing was out there but rain, lightning and thunder. "Are you sure you saw something?" Sari asked doubtfully.

Rachael scratched her head quizzically, narrowing her eyes on the window. "Maybe…not." She scrutinized. There was lightning and it was out of the corner of her eye. Also, she was tired from searching for Decepticons all evening. Maybe Rachael was just seeing things.

Then the lights went out. "Then again…" Sari mumbled, "Maybe you could be onto something." The backup generator kicked. The place was lit with red lighting. "What do you think happened?"

"Maybe the storm knocked out the power." First – she thinks – she sees eyes outside the window. And now the power goes out. She's seen too many events in her life to believe in coincidences. Especially when it comes to the Autobots. _AAAAHHHH! _A screamwas heard. The two girls were startled by the scream and hugged each other. "WHAT WAS THAT?" Rachael cried.

"MAY-MAYBE it was just the storm!" Sari stammered. "Or maybe…" _AAAAHHHH! _The scream came again. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sari cried. She put her pigtails back on and she and Rachael ran for the living room.

**([{_}-~`~-{_}])**

Prowl and Bulkhead had just arrived. Optimus and Ratchet ran in from the communications room. Sari and Rachael had just flown in. "WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?" Optimus cried. "What was that scream?"

"We just got here," Bulkhead explained, "We saw the lights off and were wondering that ourselves."

"It's Bumblebee!" Sari announced, "I know his scream anywhere."

"That's all well and good," Rachael uttered, looking around, "But now the question is, where's the bot that screamed?"

"Good question." Ratchet commented. He pulled out his scope and looked around. "Scanners show he's not in the plant."

"Maybe the storms making it act all screwy." Bulkhead assumed, circling a finger around the side of his head.

"That's a possibility." Ratchet mumbled.

"So," Prowl droned, glancing around the room, "Where did he go? His wheels don't drive well in the rain, and there's no way he would ever leave the sanctity of his videogames for this long."

Optimus had to agree. Even for Bumblebee, leaving so suddenly was weird. And not telling anyone was even weirder. He tapped his com link and called Bumblebee. "Optimus Prime to Bumblebee. Come in bumblebee." _Skksh-skksh, _was all that came in. "Bumblebee! Do you read me?" _Skksh-Skksh!_

"I really don't like that sound." Sari mumbled. She folded her hands together. _Bumblebee, _She whimpered in her mind,_ where are you? _She looked out the door. The rain had stopped, and the clouds started to part. The moons beams shined down, reflecting off of Sari's aquamarine eyes. "Bumblebee…" she wrapped her arms around herself, trying to sooth her rising worry. She knew Bumblebee was a trained fighter and that he could handle himself. But that scream, topped with his sudden disappearance and not answering his com, it was all unnerving.

Rachael walked up behind her and wrapped her arms around her cousin. "Don't worry," she comforted, turning a sad Sari towards her, "Bumblebee's probably playing a prank." Sari's eye lifted in mood, but they were still skeptical. Rachael puffed out her chest and held up a confident finger, "I have no doubt right now that Bee is hiding somewhere in the area waiting to scare us when we least expect it."

"If that's the case search the plant," Optimus ordered, "Outside too. Report in after an hour." The group nodded and went off. Sari, Rachael, and Optimus went outside. Since the rain stopped the girls were more confident about going out. While Optimus went one way, the girls went the other. Optimus had them keep a bird's eye view out for Bumblebee. They searched within a one mile radius of the area. Bumblebee, if he were to leave, couldn't drive too well on wet terrain. Speed drive anyway. But as a just in case measure, they kept an eye out for fresh skid marks or unnatural screeching of tires.

"_Girls, Anything?" _Optimus asked.

"Not even a cranky old man telling him to slow down," Rachael answered.

"I.E. there's no sign of Bumblebee." Sari moaned.

"Don't worry Sari. I'm sure Bumblebee is – WHOA!" a large spiral of wind and fire shot right past them. Sari and Rachael looked back. Two large aircrafts were diving down to them. "LOOK OUT!" They scrambled out of the line of collision. The two jets flew right past them. "WE GOT CONS!" Rachael reported, "Here by the Burger Bot a mile north of the Plant!" The two jets curved around and headed back for them. "AND THEY'RE COMING BACK!" tapped her com a few more times. Nothing but static. "We're being jammed! Get ready to fight!" Sari pulled up two orbs. Rachael drew her Trident. "Bout time we got some Cons," Rachael cackled, "I was beginning to go stir crazy." She was ready to charge.

"WAIT!" Sari cried.

as if she tripped on air, Rachael did a complete flip while trying to stop herself. "What is it?" She rasped. "Why'd you stop me?"

"Something's different about those Cons." Sari analyzed. She narrowed her eyes on the two jets. The colors were different from ordinary Decepticons. Then she saw the symbols of their hull. "AUTOBOTS!" She cried.

The Two jets fired there elements again. Rachael and Sari swooped around and dove for the ground. "FLYING AUTOBOTS!" Rachael cried. The two jets flew after them. "Well if that's the case. Let's stick on the emblems Optimus gave us." She suggested. She and Sari quickly reached into their skirt pocket and stick Autobot emblems on their chests. They landed on the street.

The two jets flew for the two girls and armed their weapons. Following Sari's lead, she and Rachael threw their hands up in surrender, showing that they meant no harm. The Two Jets were less than 20 feet away. The two girls closed their eyes and waited for impact…..it never came. They opened their eyes. Two bot's were kneeling down to them. One was orange the other was blue. They were scratching their chins with confusion. "Are these wee ones Autobots?" Orange asked in a strange accent.

"It cannot be," Blue derided. He also had an accent. "They are organics."

"But Commander Jazz was telling us about two who Autobots, just not bot's."

"YOU TWO KNOW JAZZ?" The girls cried.

"We do." Orange asked cautiously.

Bending down on his hands and knees, Blue asked with a raised metal brow, "Would you Organ Girls be Sari and Rachael?"

"We are." Rachael asked.

"Who are you guys?"

"Jetfire." Orange answered.

"Jetstorm." blue answered. They draped an arm over each other's shoulders and announced, "We are the Flying Twins under the command of Sentinel Prime."

"Sentinel?" Sari said quizzically, "Are Sentinel and Jazz here too?"

"They are." Jetfire answered.

"In fact we received word they are at your hideout." Jetstorm finished. "Shall we be going?" he asked, holding out a hand. Sari and Rachael grinned at one another. They really wanted to ride the two bots back.

**/"\:^:/"\**

Back at the plant, Sentinel, Jazz and the other bots were waiting for the four youngsters to return. Sentinel and Optimus both wanted answers, but wanted to wait until everyone was present. Saving the trouble of having to repeat themselves.

They soon heard jet boosters fast approaching. With a gust of speed, The Twins flew in with the Sumdac girls riding on them. As the Twins went upside down, The Girls flipped off. The Twins went into Robot mode, landed, and caught the girls. "Wild entrance kids." Jazz complimented with a double thumbs up.

"Thank you Jazz, sir." Jetstorm said.

Rachael leaped off of Jetstorm and flew for Jazz. "JAZZ!" She cheered, hugging him tightly.

Jazz returned the hug. "Hey, hey, Wings. How's life?" Rachael replied with a smile, showing that she was great. "Love the new look," he complimented, regarding her hair and clothes, "Looks good on ya."

Rachael's cheeks flushed slightly. "Thanks Jazz." The reunion was spoiled with Prowl clearing his throat. His blue visor was seen with a hint of green. "Oh chill out Prowler." She urged with a smile. She flew to his face and kissed his lips, "You know you're my main bot." She said, trailing a finger down his face. She then noticed Ratchet standing off to the side, brow furrowed angrily. He noticed that she noticed him and moved his face to the wall. She could see his face was a slight pink. _What's his deal?_

"So…" Sentinel trailed off, pointing an accusing finger, "You two are finally together? As in together-together?"

Rachael could hear the disgust in his voice. Sentinel was against organics and bots living together. The fact that two were dating only made his circuits go haywire with confusion. Prowl and Rachael could see it in his eyes. He was wondering how the two of them ever managed to make their relationship work. Well it was working well enough for Prowl to announce this, "It'll be a year in February." He placed a proud hand on Rachael's back, pushing her closer to his face. Sentinel leaned on his hand and looked at the bot's. Optimus and his crew were smiling with pride. _Of course they're going to be okay with it. They helped. _He grumbled in his mind. _And so did I…not too much. _He then saw The Twins muttering confusedly to each other. They had no idea what a relationship meant.

Sentinels thoughts were interrupted by a sudden shout. "WAY TO GO NINJA AND WINGS!" Jazz cheered. The two lovers blushed wildly.

"AHEM!" Sentinel blurted, trying to stop the mush. "If you three are quite finished," she snapped, "We have more important things to discuss. One being why one of your members isn't present and accounted for Optimus."

"He's the reason why we ran into you," Optimus began, "Bumblebee has gone missing and we were out looking for him."

"You sure he's not doing that hunting, peeking, and hiding game these earthlings are so fond of?" Sentinel questioned skeptically.

"One: it's hide and seek," Sari corrected him, "And two: we already assumed that an hour ago. If that were the case, he would have come out by now."

Sentinel and his crew exchanged glances. Though Jetfire and Jetstorm didn't know Bumblebee well, they've read the reports on him to know that Sari was speaking the truth. "Now it's our turn," Rachael declared, "Why are you guys here?"

"We're here because the escaped Decepticon spy, Wasp, was last seen escaping to this planet." Sentinel answered roughly.

"Wasp?" Sari and Rachael said. Rachael got onto the couch along with Sari. "You mean the falsely accused spy?" Sari asked.

"What do you mean falsely accused?" Sentinel spat, ridiculing her accusation.

"We mean that it wasn't Wasp who was the spy," Optimus spoke up, "It's LongArm."

"If you've got the brass plating to stand there and accuse the head of Autobot Intel of spying, you'd better show me some proof!"

"Unfortunately," Bulkhead spoke up, "The only proof we had was destroyed in our last battle with Megatron."

"Oh yeah…" Sentinel replied, bobbing his head sarcastically, "How could I forget? You guys have been _FIGHTING _Decepticons and _MEGATRON _this whole time. Of course. What's next? Are you going to tell me the cons have created clones now?"

"Only Starscream." Ratchet shrugged with a big smile.

"IN ANY EVENT," Sentinel boomed, ignoring the comment, "We last tracked Wasp here to this location!" Sari and Rachael's eyes widened. _They tracked him here! _They both cried in their minds. "Now if you're hiding and protecting him Optimus," he jabbed a finger into Optimus's chest plate, "I'll haul all of you, including the organic and techno organic, in and have you tried as traitors!"

"I'm sure you'll try, Sentinel," Optimus growled, moving the hand from his chest, "But I'm also sure we're not hiding anyone. And, as usual, you're blowing hot air out your TAIL PIPE!" He snapped, jabbing a finger into Sentinel. The two bots began to glare daggers at each other. Jazz and Prowl held the two bots at bay. They already had one problem. The last thing they all needed was a fight.

Ignoring the commotion, Sari nudged Rachael, muttering that she should mention the eyes she saw. There was a possibility they might have belonged to Wasp. Rachael then muttered that it was probably just the storm. But what if it really was Wasp? Did he take Bumblebee? "Uh girls," Ratchet cleared his throat. The two girls looked up at him, "Is there something you're not telling us?"

All eyes fell on them. The two girls became flustered and nervous. It was a possibility it was Wasp and that it wasn't. But as it stood, it was the only lead they had Wasp might have been there. "Well Sari ruled that it was nothing…" Rachael groaned, pushing her fingers together.

"But Rachael thought she saw something in the window a little while ago." Sari finished.

"What kind of something?" Prowl pressed.

"Glowing eyes…purple I think. Or were they some type of pink?" Rachael recollected. "What color eyes does Wasp have?"

"A hot pink color." Jazz answered.

"Then those hot pink eyes have my little buddy!" Bulkhead cried. "We have to find him!"

"Why would Wasp take Bumblebee?" Sari asked.

"Because I accused him." They all looked to the door. Standing in it, torn up and scratched was Bumblebee. "Hey fella's. Bumble bot's back." _Bumble bot? _Rachael questioned. **(**_We've all seen this ep. I'll call him Wasp anyway._**)**

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari cheered. She ran up to him. As she tried to hug him, Bumblebee backed away. Sari cocked a confused eye. "What's the matter?" she asked, sounding hurt.

"UH-UH, nothing-nothing!" Wasp stammered. "Just a little banged up."

Sari blinked her questioning eyes. Something was definitely off with Bumblebee. His voice was different, his actions. For example: he's never backed away from her. Even when he was hurt. She looked back at Rachael, who had the same questioning gaze. So she decided to press on with questions. "Why do you sound funny?"

"And why is your mask down?" Prowl asked.

"And why didn't you call us?" Bulkhead questioned next.

"Bumble bot just got out of fight with Wasp," he began to explain, animating the explanation with air fists. "Bumble bot narrowly escaped. Lost Wasp near place with broken cars. And the rain gave Bumble bot a few glitches along the way."

"WELL WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?" Sentinel cried, jumping up, "Let's track down Wasp and arrest him!"

"Wait Sentinel!" Optimus demanded, throwing a hand onto Sentinels shoulder. "There's no need to arrest Wasp because he's NOT a traitor!"

"Still protecting the enemy OPTIMUS?" Sentinel slapped the hand away. "I should arrest you right now!"

"And I should ask Cybertron to get your processor rebooted! You're in dire need of a NEW ONE!" He snapped back. The two clashed heads, trying to push the other back. Jazz, Prowl, Jetstorm and Jetfire tried to push them apart. Never have any of them seen Optimus get so pissed with someone. He's always been able to keep his cool. But now it was like a test of who's right and who will have their ego severely bruised from being proven wrong.

The disagreement wasn't over yet. Sentinel began to pull rank. "As it stands, OPTIMUS, I'm the COMMANDING officer. I GIVE THE ORDERS!" Sentinel snarled, struggling against the twins.

"As it stands, SENTINEL, Earth is my protectorate. This planet is MY jurisdiction!" Optimus stressed, pushing on the two ninja bot's. "In other words we do things MY way. UNDERSTAND?" He roared. "If you have a problem with that, YOU CAN SEND YOUR CHEAPLY APPLIED BUMPER BACK TO CYBERTRON!" Sari, Rachael, and the bots dropped their jaws. Including Sentinel. Jazz and Prowl threw their hands up and backed away. They both knew better than to be in Optimus's way when Sentinel pushes him this far. "BUMBLEBEE!" Wasp snapped to attention. "You're going to guide us to the last place where you saw Wasp!" He ordered. Wasp didn't even speak. He just nodded wildly. "Rachael! Sari!" The two girls went to attention as well. "You two are going to accompany Jetfire and Jetstorm and keep an eye out for Wasp from the air." They didn't wait for the order to leave. The Twins and Girls immediately took off and started in the air. "AUTOBOTS! TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!"

**(":^:")**

In the Junk Yard, Wasp, AKA Bumblebee, was painted in the same colors as Wasp. For two hours now, he's been trying to wash the paint off. "I can't believe this," He moaned, his voice chirpy like Wasps, "First Wasp jumps me, now this." He tried to scrub harder. If I go back to the plant like this, they'll think I'm Wasp." He removed the large sponge he was using and inspected the work he put into removing the paint. It wasn't even fading. "Oh Primus!" He cried. "SOMEONE GIVE ME A BREAK!"

"Wish granted WASP!" Bumblebee spun on his heels. He caught sight of Bulkhead launching his wrecking ball. Bumblebee scrambled out of the way and the ball smashed the large shower.

"BULKHEAD WAIT! It's me!" He tried to explain.

"I KNOW IT'S YOU WASP!" Bulkhead roared, reeling in his wrecking ball, "I'm not that stupid!" He roared throwing the ball again.

Bumblebee cartwheeled out of the way and ran for another part of the junkyard. He climbed to the top of a pile of broken cars. Bulkhead ran after him, but couldn't get a decent shot without his ball coming back to hit him in the head. Then Jetfire and Storm dived for Bumblebee, trying to knock him over. Bumblebee managed to fall onto his hands and knees, keeping his position on the pile. Sari and Rachael flew in. "SARI! RACHAEL! WAIT!" The two girls didn't heed his plea. Rachael charged her trident, Sari charged an orb. "GIRLS, PLEASE!" The two girls fired their energy attacks. Bumblebee dove off the pile and tumbled on the ground. Prowl and Jazz then rugby tackled him in a fence. Pinning him there. "NO!" He cried, struggling against the Ninja bots, "You guys don't understand!"

"Oh but we do WASP!" Taunted the voice of Bumblebee. The false Bumblebee walked in with his hands behind his back. The rest of the bot's and Girls came in, surrounding Bumblebee in case he escaped. "And now you will pay for your crimes."

"WHAT CRIMES? YOU'RE THE REAL WASP!" He cried.

Questioning eyes moved from fake Wasp to Fake Bumblebee and back. "You don't believe this TRAITOR do you?" Wasp asked, trying to sound innocent. "I came back all bruised. He attacked me. He wanted revenge!"

"That's good enough for me." Sentinel jumped in. "Haul him in."

"Wait a minute!" Rachael jumped, "Don't you think something's a bit off?"

Sentinel groaned with annoyance. "Rachael's right!" Sari input, "I mean, if Wasp was a Decepticon, wouldn't he have called in for reinforcements?"

"There's that?" Rachael acknowledged. "There's also the fact that he knows our names."

"What's that go to do with anything?" Sentinel asked, dumbfounded.

"She's right S.P." Jazz agreed, "Aside from us, the Twins, and Ultra Magnus, no one from Cybertron knows who these girls are by face. So how does Wasp know them?" Wasp began to sweat. Bumblebee however was smiling with triumph.

"Isn't it obvious?" Sentinel jeered, "He downloaded information about them."

"Sentinel," Optimus growled, "your need to be right is suffocating."

"Well," Ratchet groaned, "As much as it pains me to say this, Sentinel's right. All he would have to do is find the files on us here on earth and he could learn about us." Sentinel smiled with pride. Bumblebee was scared for his life.

"I'm telling you I'm not Wasp!" He cried desperately, trying to wiggle loose from Prowl and Jazz. "How else can I convince you?"

"You can't traitor!" Sentinel boomed.

"YES HE CAN!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Oh yeah? HOW?" Sentinel spat.

Bulkhead tromped over and grabbed Bumblebee. He placed him next to Wasp. As he backed away, the two smaller bots exchanged daring glances. One dared the other to take a swing or try to run. "Now then," Bulkhead chimed, rummaging his hands through his truck. The two bots looked over to him, "Are you guys ready?" The two nodded. Bulkhead flicked out his hand and cried, "BUMBLEBEE CATCH!"

He tossed a sickeningly familiar device towards the two bots. It was the trans warp generator. While Wasp went for it, Bumblebee cowered. "KEEP THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!" He begged.

Wasp caught it and cheered. "HA I GOT IT."

"Yeah you did," Bulkhead smiled and narrowed his eyes, "Wasp."

"WHAT!"

All eyes went to Bulkhead, demanding an explanation. "Though it's fake, the real Bumblebee is terrified of the Trans Warp generator. He'd never catch it." Wasp's eyes flew wide. He couldn't believe he fell for that old trick. "Game over Wasp. You're caught."

Wasp threw the device away and panicked. He backed away as the bot's and girls moved in on him. What was he going to do? He wasn't going back to prison, that's for sure. He needed an escape, and he needed it now. And it happened to be standing off to the side. He quickly shot a hand out and grabbed Bumblebee, putting a stinger to his neck. Everyone drew their weapons, but kept their distance. Not knowing if Wasp would hurt Bumblebee or not. "Alright! You got Wasp!" Wasp admitted in his own squeaky voice, "But Wasp was good bot once! Until Bumble bot ruined Wasp!"

"No Wasp," Bulkhead corrected harshly, "You were always mean to me and Bumblebee. You may not have been a traitor, but you were never a good bot."

"No one cares what Bulk bot thinks! Bulk bot just wants Wasp in prison!"

"No one wants you in prison!" Rachael cried.

"We now know it's LongArm who was the spy," Sari assured him, "You're not in trouble."

"ORGANIC LIES!" He spat venomously, "You had stellar cycles to free Wasp. Yet you didn't!" He charged the stinger. Everyone inched closer. "MOVE," Wasp roared, "And Bumble bot slagged!" He then shot at the ground, creating a large smoke screen. Everyone covered their eyes.

Next thing they all knew, Bumblebee was thrown into Ratchet. And as the dust cleared, Wasp was gone. "Whew!" Bumblebee sighed with relief, "What a day?" Sari jumped on him and hugged him tightly, tears rolling down her cheek. "Hey kiddo," Bumblebee giggled weakly, "Hope I didn't worry you too much."

"No…" She lied, wiping away her tears, "We hardly noticed you were gone."

**That's it for now. And guys, it usually takes me a few days to a week to get back to my stories since I'm bouncing between five other ones. So while you're waiting, check out some of my other stories. They don't have too many reviews, and I would like some fed back. Just to know if I'm doing a good job or if I need to improve something. You guys know how to find them. **

**Till next time.**


	7. Girlfriends in Arms

**Girlfriends in Arms**

**Filler chapter – This is for fun but will play a part in this story.**

"GET THEM!" Jetfire roared.

Sari and Rachael sped through an alley. Their rockets were blazing; the girls were trying to escape. "RUN SARI!" Rachael cried. Sari flew as fast as she could.

Rachael was behind her holding a large package in her hand. "Rachael, are they still there?" Sari cried.

Rachael looked back. Jetfire was catching up. "Jetfire's catching up! I can't find Jetstorm!" She informed. "Take to the streets!" Sari and Rachael jetted into the streets, Jetfire right behind them. "If we keep taking alleys, we should be able to lose him!"

"Better idea!" Sari went to the ground and pulled up on a sewer lid. "Down here!" Rachael retracted her wings and dove down.

Sari looked above. Jetfire pointed a hand. "You two cannot run for long!" He taunted. He fired a spiral of flames. Sari held up the lid and blocked the flames, countering them back to Jetfire. The Autobots moved to the side, the flames missing. Sari jumped down and closed the lid. Jetfire landed next to the lid. He tapped his ear com. "They've gone underground," he informed, "They're heading for the plant base! They must not get that package back there!"

**/_/}.{\_\**

Because their wings were too wide, Sari and Rachael sprinted through the sewer canals. "If we keep heading east for about a mile, we should make it to the plant."

"Good," Rachael heaved, peering around a corner. "This little _game _will finally end." She smiled wickedly. Rachael looked left and right. She even looked up in case something was hiding above them. No one was there. Rachael signaled that it was safe. The girls continued up the canal. Rachael tossed the package to her and took point. Rachael had her trident at the ready. Sari held up an orb. They jogged up the tunnel, eyes darting all over the tunnel.

Sari, feeling a strange gust of wind, looked back. She made a small whistle sound. She and Rachael stopped. Rachael went up against a wall and aimed her trident. Sari held up a hand, telling Rachael to hold her position and her fire. Sari held her hands close together, separated them, and conjured two orbs. She sent one down one side and a few seconds later. She watched the orbs travel down the tunnel. Sari readied her blades, Rachael her trident. The orbs went passed the other tunnels. As one of the orbs passed by one of the tunnels, a shadow was seen. Sari signed for Rachael to go down on of the other tunnels. Rachael did so. Sari hid in the other tunnel across the way. The shadow moved from its spot and crept on their position. Rachael signed to Sari (_I'll take him. You get the package to the plant._)

(_No. I can't leave you._)

(_Listen to me. If they catch us both, our plans will be fried. We have to get the package back to the plant._)

(_And if we want an advantage over these losers, one of us needs to make it back there._) Sari hugged the package closely to her chest. The figure was getting closer. Sari just needed to go passed two more tunnels, go up a ladder and she would be less than a mile and a half away from the plant.

The footsteps got closer. Rachael and Sari held their breath. Once Rachael jumped, Sari was going to need to run. He was less than 10 yards away. 10…9…Rachael readied her trident…8…7…Sari was ready to spring…6…5…4…they faced the main tunnel…3…2…here he was…1, "NOW!" Rachael jumped and tackled their assailant. It was Jetstorm. Rachael put her staff around his neck. "GO SARI, GO!" Sari rolled from her position and ran.

Jetstorm aimed his hand and blew sari over. Sari hit the ground; the package fell from her hand. Jetstorm then flipped Rachael off and slammed her against the wall. Rachael dropped her trident. Sari picked up the package and looked back in dismay. Jetstorm had his hand other hand held back, ready to shoot. "Surrender infidel," he demanded, "Or I shall blow your treacherous cousin through this wall."

Rachael managed to push his hand slightly away from her, but he kept applying pressure. "GO…SARI! I'll catch up!" Sari hesitated. She looked back to her home stretch, then back to Rachael, "GO SARI!" Rachael roared once more. Sari squeezed her eyes closed and ran. Rachael smiled. She put her feet to the hand. She pushed up on her hands and escaped the grip. She ran up the arm and punched Jetstorm in the face. The bot skidded across the tunnel, holding his ground. Rachael grabbed hold of her staff, ready to fight. "This day is ours Autobot. Once Sari reaches the plant, you guys are history."

Jetstorm wagged a finger with a smirk, "Do not be counting the bak, bak, bird's before they are hatching," he advised smugly, "Jetfire is still out there. He will catch her."

"Not this time Stormer."

**(|*|)**

Sari burst from the sewer, kicked in her jet pack and jetted for the plant. Jetfire soon appeared. Fire cannons ready, he swooped down next to her, "Peek aboo," he laughed, "I see you," he aimed his cannon, "FRYING!" He shot. Sari pulled up. She raised one hand and managed to throw two orbs at his head. Jetfire dodged. Sari then drew her blade, swiped it and sent a shockwave. It hit Jetfire in the face, knocking him back. Sari retracted the blade and flew for the plant once more. "You won't escape!" He kicked off and went after her. Sari dove for the ground and took the alleys. Jetfire had to follow above since he couldn't fit. He tried to take his best shot and spit fire at her. It came close but Sari managed to pull out. Jetfire hit a furnace, blowing up the alleyway. Sari was blown out. Jetfire flew in, hand stretched out. "I've got you now!"

Sari smiled and dropped the package. Jetfire stopped and watched it land in the hands of Rachael. "GO RACHAEL!" Rachael jetted off with Jetstorm behind her. Jetfire lunged for Sari again. Sari flew up and kicked him in the back of the head. She then flew after Rachael. Jetfire tailed after her.

Jetstorm had caught up to Rachael. He was five feet above her. He fired a wind tunnel at her. Rachael moved to the side. The wind hit a satellite dish, rebounded and wafted Rachael upward. Jetstorm hit her with another wind tunnel, blowing her into the side of a building. The package fell from her hand. Sari and Jetfire raced for it. As Sari's hand was an inch from the package, Jetfire pulled up in front of her and snatched the package. Sari ran into the building, underneath Rachael. The two girls moaned and looked at the twins. They smirked smugly and waved the package mockingly. The draped their arms around each other's shoulders and shouted, "WE WIN AGAIN!"

"DAMMIT!" The girls hissed. The peeled themselves off the wall. "WE WERE SO CLOSE!" Rachael roared.

"What does that make?" Sari counted on her fingers, "10 games to zilch?"

"11 actually." Jetfire corrected her. The two girls glared at them. The twins laughed hysterically. The girls eventually joined in on the laughing.

"Surrender infidel?" Sari hooted.

"Treacherous cousin?" Rachael laughed aloud. "How cheesy is that?"

"What about you?" Jetstorm cackled, poking Rachael in the stomach. "Not this time Stormer? You couldn't come up with anything better?" he moved the finger up and down on her stomach. Rachael giggled and pushed him away.

"At least it's not like him," Sari pointed to Jetfire, "Peek aboo...I've got you…pfft. You fail Jet." Jetfire put her fingers to her side and moved them up and down. Sari let out a huge squeal.

**Sentinel: **_"IF YOU FOUR ARE DONE," _He roared over the com links, nearly blowing out their ears. "_You're need on that island with those Dinobots!"_

"What's happening Sentinel?" Sari asked worriedly and rubbing her ears.

**Sentinel: **_"Your human authority figure, Fanzone, said that there was a lot of noise coming from the island." _The four exchanged inquisitive glances. _"He sent a small unit of his men to the island yesterday afternoon. They haven't reported in or returned." _

**Ratchet: "**_I scanned the island for any other life forms that are organic. All I got were birds and other creatures. There were no signs of human life."_

"So why call us, base?" Jetfire asked, "Why not go and aide them?"

**Optimus: **_"Because Bulkhead has to work on the Space Bridge, we sent Jazz, Prowl, and Bumblebee to the island. When they were fighting, they were joined by someone who's not a dinobot."_

"Decepticons have appeared." Jetstorm inquired.

**Sentinel: **_"Precisely. And if one appeared, another might. Which is why we'll stay on base in case they come here."_

"Say no more!" Rachael boomed, "We're on our way!" The call ended.

"Fire! Storm!" Sari jumped, "Plane modes! We need to get to the island fast.

**/^^/}{\^^\**

Prowl was tossed into a tree. He was pinned down to the tree by Slag **(**_Triceratops_**). **Grimlock had Bumblebee pinned under his foot. Bumblebee continued to shoot at him, but his stingers barely stung him. Swoop and Jazz were wrestling. Another bot joined in, watching the spectacle with a humored smirk. "Zis is officially ze last time you shall interfere Autobots."

"BLITZWING!" Bumblebee roared.

"I'm so pleased zat you remember me, little bot," He feigned pleasure. He switched to red face, "Because now you get to go offline with my name in your head," Black face, "Oh and with dirt and bugs as well –AH HA-HA!"

"Not this time!" Prowl grunted. On his wrist came Ratchets Emp. He hit Slag twice in the back, paralyzing him. Prowl pushed him off and aimed for Grimlock next. He and Bumblebee shot at the same time, knocking Grimlock onto his side. Jazz managed to kick Swoop off. The three took a stance and prepared to attack Blitzwing. Swoop went to Blitzwing's side. Grimlock and Slag shook off the EMP and circled the three Autobots. Prowl was itching to shoot. He just didn't know who to go for.

"I remember you," Blitzwing purred, "You're zat bot who's in love with zat winged organic." Prowl sneered over to him. "How is she?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Prowl smirked. With that Blitzwing was hit in the face with a hammer. Rachael and Jetstorm landed down. Sari and Jetfire knocked over Grimlock and Slag. "What took you so long?" Prowl quipped.

"Traffic was murdering." Jetstorm quipped.

"Have I ever mentioned how cute your accent is when you mess up on phrases?" Rachael swooned, touching a hand to her blushing cheeks.

"I could do it again if you like." He smiled. Rachael giggled like a school girl.

Prowl cocked an eye. _She thinks he's cute? _He questioned in his head. _RAAAGGGH! _Blitzwing rose to his feet. He pulled out a remote and tapped a button. The Dinobots cried out in pain. Collars were around their necks. The three dino's went to Blitzwing's side. The bot's and girls surrounded the four. Jazz and Bumblebee were ready to pounce, while the others were ready to shoot if necessary. "So you're the reason Fanzones men aren't coming back?" Sari snarled.

"I am," He admitted with a smirk. He looked around. He was out numbered and out weaponed. His only option was to take flight. "And though I would like to take all of you offline," He revved his jets, blowing dirt in everyone's eyes. "I must bid you adieu." He flew off, "But I will do zis for you." He pressed another button. The collars started to shock the dinobots. Blitzwing then vanished within the clouds.

"LET'S GET HIM!" Jetstorm howled.

"LET HIM GO!" Jazz ordered, "We need to stop these collars."

Prowl ran up. He charged the EMP to full power. "Hold them down!" He commanded. Jazz and Bumblebee held down Grimlock. Rachael and Jetstorm held down Slag. Sari and Jetfire held down Swoop. Prowl aimed the EMP. He hit Grimlock first. The collar's shock force repelled the EMP for a few seconds, and then finally snapped off. "Bumblebee, charge your stingers to full power and help me!" Bumblebee did as he was told. He and Prowl aimed and fired. Bumblebee's shock stingers disrupted the shock collars flow and the EMP discharged it. The last Dinobot was released. They all helped the dinobots to their feet and watched them vanish within the brush. "Once again I ask," Prowl panted, "What took you guys so long to get here?"

"It is being their faults!" Jetfire and Jetstorm shouted, pointing to the gaping girls. "They wanted to play the cops and robbers game," Jetfire continued.

"We told them we should get to work, of course." Jetstorm lied.

"WHAT LIES THAT SPILL FROM THOSE HEINOUS HOLES IN YOUR FACES!" Rachael snarled, strangling Jetstorm.

Sari strangled Jetfire, "You guys are the ones who suggested we played the game!"

The twins pulled the girls off and tickled them again. Bumblebee and Prowl folded their arms and sneered. Their girls – well, Prowls Girl and Bumblebee's best friend – were hitting it off with other bots. Other bots who were somewhat younger and had accents. Best of all they could fly. Angry – yes, jealous…maybe. "Hey, Wing Nuts!" Bumblebee hissed. The four looked over. "You mind saving it for when you have a cage! Not all of us like this warm fuzzy B.S."

"Chill out Bumblebee," Sari chuckled, "we're just fooling around."

"Fool around when some of us aren't here and when we aren't BUSY!" He glared. Sari glared back. There were sparks going between the two's eyes.

"Alright ya'll," Jazz interrupted, "Let's head back to the plant and give the Sit-rep to S.P and Optimus."

"Race you guys back to the plant!" Rachael chimed, throwing an arm around Sari. "Loser cleans the ship."

"YOU'RE ON!" The twins boasted. The four took off for the city.

Prowl and Bumblebee were tapping their fingers on their arms. Jazz took note of their expressions and then glanced up to the speeding flyers. He smirked humorously. "Stick to blue, boys," he commented. Prowl and Bumblebee glanced over to him, "Cause your optics weren't meant to be colored green."

"WHOA, WHOA," Bumblebee jumped. "I can understand why Prowl would be jealous-"

"WHICH I'M NOT!" He roared.

"But I am not jealous at all!" Bumblebee hissed. "Sari can hang out with whoever she wants," he turned his back, "I couldn't care less."

"Uh huh," Jazz nodded his head sarcastically, "You know you sound like Rachael when she denied her feelings for Prowl." Bumblebee blushed and ran for the ship. Jazz cocked an eye at Prowl who was staring down at the EMP. He was in an absolute daze. "What's on your mind Prowl?"

"Just…" he trailed off, looking up at the jet trail Blitzwing left behind, "Nothing." He put the EMP away. "Let's head back." He followed after Bumblebee.

Jazz tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I get the vibe that something bad is going to happen this solar cycle."

**{/"\}**

The Twins beat the girls back to the plant. The girls landed on their shoulders, laughing as they walked in. Jazz landed the ship and he, Bumblebee and Prowl walked off. Bumblebee and Prowl saw the girls and twins laughing chummily again. "OH WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!" He roared. The four plus Jazz and Prowl gawked at him. "Stop laughing and giggling already!" He stomped over to them and stuck a finger in the twin's faces, "In case you Wing Nuts forgot, Blitzwing and the other Cons are still out there and you're laughing like it's no big deal!"

"What's your problem Bee?" Sari jumped down and glared at the bot. "You've been acting like this since the island. What? Did you bust something?"

"Are you sure YOU didn't bust something?" He remarked harshly. "You seem to be using more time fooling around, rather than training."

"We train by playing! Isn't that what you taught me? Or did you decide to become a hypocritical bot?"

Rachael saw where this was going. She looked over to Prowl. He motioned with his hand, telling her to go inside. She pushed the twins inside. "For now it's not a big deal! The Blitzwing may have escaped but we got something from it!" Sari snarled. "At least we know who helped Lugnut and that the Cons are still here so we know who to look for in case they try to ambush us."

"That still doesn't give us cause for Celebration you know!"

"Well I want to celebrate! You can go rot in a junkyard somewhere!" Sari slapped a hand over her mouth. Bumblebee's eyes widened. Sari shied away and went into the Plant.

Bumblebee squeezed his eyes shut and went into vehicle mode. "Where are you goin?" Jazz asked.

"I'm going for a drive," He grumbled, "Things are a little too _crowded _around here." He sped off, leaving streak marks on the pavement.

"I'll go with him!" Prowl went into Vehicle mode and sped after him.

Jazz looked from the plant to the speeding bots. He held his arms out and slapped them to his sides. "This is why I stay single," He moaned, "Too much drama." He went inside the plant and watched Sari storm off into her room, Rachael trailing behind her.

"What happened out there?" Ratchet asked.

"I think we have another couple coming into the picture."

**^}::{^**

Sari was on her bed crying into her pillow, punching and hitting her bed angrily. Shouting, _Stupid Bumblebee, dumbass bot, glitch head – _every name she could think of.She was infuriated at the way he talked to her, but she felt guilty for telling him to go rot. She heard Rachael saunter in slowly and lean in the doorway. "I feel so bad," she wheezed, "He was mean but that didn't give me a reason to tell him to go rot somewhere." She buried her face into her pillow and muffled, "I'm so horrible. Why do I feel horrible? Why do I feel like I want to slap myself?"

Rachael eyes widened. There was a time where she felt the same way. When she and Prowl would argue, Rachael felt so bad for how she treated him. Sari was acting the exact same way. She put a hand to her lips and giggled, "I never thought it would happen twice." Sari wiped her face and glanced back. Rachael had her hands behind her back and was bounce walking towards Sari. She sat to her on the bed, "Sari…you're in love with Bumblebee."

"WHAT!" She jumped, holding a pillow close to her chest, "I DON'T LOVE HIM – well I don't hate him – but I don't love him – why would you say that?" She sputtered with a blush. Rachael smiled, cocking an eye. Sari hid her face behind the pillow, biting her nail.

"When you're with him, you feel like you're happier than you can ever remember feeling." She mentioned. Sari's face relaxed as she took in Rachael's words. "When he holds you, you feel like you're on cloud 900 and beyond. When he says your name, it's sound like an angel whispering in your ear. When you argue or get mad at one another…" she took a deep breath, "it feels like your stomach is turning in every way possible." Sari gripped the pillow tighter and moved a hand over her stomach. It was turning. She wanted to puke. Rachael moved the pillow down and held Sari's hands. "Sari, unlike me and Prowl, you and Bumblebee bonded through pranks and antics. It wasn't obvious how you both felt until today."

"Both?"

Rachael wiped away Sari's remaining tears. "Bumblebee likes you too." Sari's eyes beamed. _He does?_

"SARI! RACHAEL!" Ratchet burst in. "COME QUICK!" The two girls leaped from the bed and ran into the ops center. "We just got a reading on a Decepticon!" He informed them.

"Is it Blitzwing?" Sari asked.

"We're not sure who it is," Optimus answered, "All we know is that there's nearing Bumblebee and Prowls positions."

"We've tried to contact them," Jazz input, "But our coms are being scrambled. The best we can do is pin point them."

Sari gawked at the screen with horror. That meant Prowl and Bee were going to be ambushed and not even know where it was going to come from. She tightened her fists. "Optimus!" She cried, "Let me and Rachael go find them!" Optimus cocked an eye. "Please, you have to let us go!"

"Are you kidding me?" Sentinel cackled. "You expect us to believe that two pint sized organics can hold their own against a con?"

"No," Sari hissed, flying up into his face, "I expect you to believe that two weaponed organics, who can't be traced on scanners, to sneak up and get the drop on a con and let Bumblebee and Prowl deliver the finishing blow! Now unless you have a better plan, Shitinel Prime, Bumblebee and Prowl need our help and they need it NOW!"

**{}{}**

Bumblebee tore through the streets. Sometimes he skidded off road, knocking over street lamps and mail boxes. He almost ran over a civilian. Prowl managed to catch up to him, but the yellow bot didn't stop. "Bumblebee, will you slow down?" Prowl ordered. "You're going to kill someone!"

"SO WHAT!" He roared, reaching the over pass, "I want as far away from the plant as possible!"

"You mean you want to be away from Sari," he corrected Bumblebee, "When you really need to address the real reason why you're so upset."

"Which is?" He asked stressing the question.

"Rachael and I never acted on it or talked about it, but now we're sure," He began cautiously, then he blurted, "You're in love with Sari!" Bumblebee screeched his tires trying to stop, swerving around the freeway. He went into robot mode and skidded to a halt. Prowl did the same and walked slowly to the yellow bot. Bumblebee's expression was absolute surprise. "It's more obvious today than it's ever been since we arrived to this planet." Bumblebee folded his arms, wanting the ninja bot to continue. "You're attitude, the way you talk to the twins and how you yelled at Sari – all points to you loving Sari."

"You were acting the same way!" Bumblebee retaliated, "I saw how you looked at Jetstorm when Rachael said he was cute."

"She said his _accent_ was cute. Not him." Prowl stressed. "And I'm not too proud to admit that I do feel a little jealous. Are you?"

Bumblebee bit his lip and looked away. He knew he enjoyed being around Sari. One might even say he loved it…a lot. When Sari was around he felt like her could break the speed meter and sound barrier all at once. He would smile the moment she would appear. _Maybe….maybe I do lo-" BOOM! _Bumblebee and Prowl were blown off the freeway and into a large parking lot below. They crashed onto a bunch of cars below, landing on their backs. "Why, hello zare Autobots!" Chortled a smooth accented voice. The two Autobots groaned and looked up. Blitzwing was hovering down to them, an arm folded behind his back. "It's sound nice to see you again." Bumblebee and Prowl jumped up. Prowl drew a shuriken and aimed the EMP. Bumblebee readied his stingers. "Where is ze other ninja bot?"

"Not here obviously!" Bumblebee hissed, "What do you want now three face?"

"I'm here to finish what we started earlier zis afternoon," his feet touched down. Prowl and Bumblebee were ready to jump. "Only zis time, I plan to make sure you don't resist." He pulled his arm out. Bumblebee and Prowls moths dropped. Blitzwing had a woman strapped to his arm. He eyes were wide with horror, streaming with tears. She cried and screeched over her gag, begging for someone to help her. Blitzwing smiled wolfishly, "Quite ze predicament, eh Autobots?"

"Let her go Blitzwing!" Prowl roared, charging the EMP, "NOW!" Bumblebee charged his stingers.

Blitzwing held the arm up, guarding his chest. Prowl and Bumblebee furrowed their eyes. "Take ze shot Autobots," he dared, walking closer. "Do you zink you can hit me, without injuring zis human? I sincerely doubt she will live if shot." The woman shook her head wildly, telling them not to shoot. Blitzwing stopped a foot away from the bots, challenging them, daring them, to shoot. "What will you do, Autobots?" He continued to taunt, raising his arm slightly. The woman was still crying. Prowl moved his eyes from the woman to Blitzwing. He and Bumblebee could separate. One could go for his arm and free the woman, while the other one kept Blitzwing busy. Or they could shoot him at once. But Blitzwing might slam her on the pavement before they could move. Or worse, they could hit her on accident. They could try and take the shot they had. But once again they might hit the woman. He bit his lip…he lowered his weapons. Bumblebee scoffed but followed Prowls lead. Blitzwing let out a boisterous laugh. "You Autobots have become so attached to zese humans," He shot his other hand out, grabbing Bumblebee by the neck. Prowl went to attack, Blitzwing held the woman up and aimed his cannon. Prowl held his hands up. Blitzwing tightened his grip. Bumblebee tried to pry him off. "Now die, Autobot!"

"YOU FIRST!" Rachael came up behind and wrapped her staff around Blitzwing's neck. The Con roared and tried to rip her off. Sari came down on the side and cut the woman loose and took her to the side. "NOW BEE!" Sari ordered. Bumblebee brought out his stingers and shot Blitzwing in the chest plate. Rachael sprang and kicked off his face, knocking him on his butt. Sari and Rachael joined their bots, weapons ready.

"What took you so long?" Bumblebee smirked.

"Ran into some birds along the way," Sari quipped, "But we're here now."

"Any longer and that woman would have been a tattoo on Blitzwing's armor."

"It's a good thing we arrived then."

"Very good," Blitzwing remarked, getting to his feet, "Because now all four of ze love birds can die together."

Sari and Bumblebee exchanged blushing glances. Then they faced Blitzwing, "We'd actually prefer to live." Sari spat. "You, however, might not be so lucky." Blitzwing cocked an eye. The he heard jets coming from above him. Jetfire and Jetstorm had arrived. Sari and Rachael went to opposite sides of Blitzwing.

Blitzwing bit his lip with annoyance. Twice his plans have been thwarted, and twice it was by the Autobots and Sumdac girls. He revved his jets once more. "Trust me Autobots, I will have my revenge!" He went for the air. The Twins and girls flew after him. "Nuh uh, uh," he chortled. He fired his heat and ice cannon, creating a smoke screen. When it cleared, Blitzwing was gone again.

"This is seriously getting to be annoying!" Jetfire roared.

"It's probably for the best," Rachael said, "Tempers and emotions were flaring too much for us to actually fight him anyway. I'm glad he left."

"Besides, we will capture him next time," Jetstorm reassured him, "But first we race back to plant."

"You two go on ahead," Rachael urged them, smiling down to Sari and Bumblebee, "We've got things to take care of down here." The twins shrugged and jetted off. Rachael floated down onto Prowl hand. "You got something you want to tell me?" She asked sternly.

"I do." Prowl sighed. "The way you act around Jazz and Jetstorm…I admit that I felt some jealousy. They both can do things that I can only dream of doing. And seeing how well you get along with them – I don't know – it made me think I was losing you."

Rachael let out a breath and hovered in front of his face, "I want to let you know something."

"Okay?"

"Jazz, Jetstorm and I – we're just friends. Sure Storm can fly and Jazz can rap," She placed a hand on his cheek, "But you're the bot that I fell in love with and will continue to love until time itself decides to stop." she kissed Prowl on the lips passionately. Prowl leaned in on the kiss. When they parted, Rachael stared deep into his optics, "And no one will ever make me question it."

**/|\~~/|\**

The sun was beginning to set. Sari walked along the highway railing with Bumblebee walking next to her. They gazed shyly at the ground, both unable to speak to each other. Sari decided to stop the awkward silence and took a breath. "LET ME START!" Bumblebee blurted, Sari bit her tongue. "I'm sorry, but I have to go first."

"Wait!" She insisted. "Let me just say this," she urged. "The joking around, the playing around, it was just so that Rachael and I could help the twins feel welcome." Bumblebee cocked an eye. "You're right I should be training, but I wanted to have some fun in the midst of all this tension." Sari sat on the rail. "I'm done."

Bumblebee nodded and spoke. "Since we arrived on this planet, I have always had you to myself. You and I would cause trouble together, play meaningless games – we were the terrible twosome." He looked away, gazing out at the sunset, leaning on the rail. "Then…Jetfire came in. You started getting along with him so well. You both started coming up with nicknames and playing around – I felt…" he nibbled on the side of his cheek, "…Jealous," he choked. Sari's eyes flared. "I hated seeing how well you got along with him. It's like you forgot that I was there. You didn't even notice I left for a mission this morning until Sentinel called you!" He faced her, "But what I think I hate the most is that you've grown up. And since then, I feel like you don't need me to protect you anymore. I feel obsolete." He got down on one knee and held Sari's hand. Sari's eyes were watering. "Sari…" he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I couldn't live on this earth if you weren't there with me. I need you more than Sentinel needs a personality swap." Sari giggled. Bumblebee winked, knowing she would laugh. "All joking aside," he chuckled. He bobbed his hand, trying to find the words, "SCRAP, how did Prowl do it!" He roared. Sari giggled some more. Bumblebee clapped his hands together. "I'm just going to say it," he declared to himself. "SARI SUMDAC," He howled, his voice echoing, "I…..LOVE….YOU." he grunted. Sari's mouth gaped. Bumblebee had his eyes squeezed. He peeked one eye open. Sari was just staring at him. "Am…I …supposed to…say something else?" Sari shook her head with her mouth still open. "Then what?"

Sari pulled his head in. "Just…kiss me please." Bumblebee smiled. His and Sari's lips met. His lips were smooth, yet soft. And with that kiss, the terrible twosome became the chaotic couple.

**AND I OFFICIALLY BECAME CHEESY – LOL. This was basically one of those filler chapters with not so much action as there is talking. But at least I did a popular pairing. Since Sari and Bumblebee never got together in the series, I put them together. I want the cousins to have their own bots. Anyway, next chapter is taking place in Five Servos of Doom.**


	8. 3 Suspicious, 2 Decieving, 1 Hunting

**Three Suspicious, Two Deceiving, One Hunting**

**Five servos of doom chapter – Time to work my magic. LOL**

_It was a dark and stormy night. The rain was beading down hard. It almost sounded as if it would break the pavement. It was Rachael's ninth birthday and she got to see Tangled. She was then taken to an amusement park and was worn out. Rachael was later sleeping in a car. She and her parents were making their way back home from a movie. As they nearly exited off the bridge, Rachael was jerked awake. The car had crashed into something hard. She heard her mom and dad crying out in terror. The car hood had been punched into. The next thing she knew, both of her parents were yanked out of the car. Rachael scrambled to the front seat. She darted her eyes over the bridge. SLAM! The bodies of both her parents were thrown onto the car. Rachael sprang from the car, desperately trying to shake her parents awake. She heard a gurgling laughter coming from behind her. When she looked back, the lightning flashed. She saw a silhouette of something, but she mainly caught a glimpse of red eyes. The red eyes jumped off the bridge, leaving Rachael standing in the stream blood of her parent's dead bodies._

"AHHH!" Rachael flew up from her bed. She panted heavily, sweat beading down her face. She put her hands to her eyes, stifling her cries of sorrow. "Mommy…Daddy…" she whimpered, "What happened that night?" _Beep-beep-beep…_"Hel-hello…hey Ratchet, I'm fine…where…I'll be there in 10 minutes." She hung up the com. She patted her cheeks, trying to shake off her nightmare terror. "Eight years…and that's the first dream I have of them." she fell back onto her pillow. "What does it mean?"

The Autobots had picked up another trace of a Decepticon energy signature. Sentinel, Optimus, Jazz, Prowl, and Rachael went to investigate. They tracked the signal down into an alleyway. They caught a glimpse of the fleeing into the dark passages. It was one of the Starscream clones from the mine. Fearing he may try to fly his way out, Optimus decided that they should split up and take different positions for capturing the Con. Rachael, Jazz, and Prowl took the roof tops. Rachael hovered over the alley in case Starscream decided to bolt. Optimus and Sentinel stayed low to the ground and in between the cracks.

"The skies are all clear Optimus," Rachael whispered, landing on a flag pole, "The Kiss Up is still in the alley."

"_Alright," _He whispered,_ "Join us down here. We're nearing his position."_

Rachael dove down. She brought her wings in and landed on an apartment balcony. Prowl climbed onto the balcony with her. Jazz peered around an alley corner. Rachael ducked under the balcony wall, while Prowl pasted himself to the wall. He moved to finger from his eyes to the area in front of them. Rachael nodded. She crawled under Prowl and scaled the wall to the roof. Jazz leaped up behind her. While they took the roof to Optimus's position, Prowl moved along the alley. He peered around a corner. He saw Jazz and Rachael leap from roof to roof. He saw a shadow vanish up ahead. Prowl sped for the corner, shuriken drawn. As he jumped into the path, he came face to face with an Axe ready Optimus. The two lowered their weapons. "Did you see someone come by?" Prowl asked.

"I thought I did," Optimus sighed, "But I guess it was nothing." The two were soon joined by Jazz. "Did you find anything?"

"Zipola O.P." Jazz answered, "Nothin but birds and the moon where we were."

Rachael climbed through a window and held a control. "Found what we've been following after Kiss-Up vanished. " She gave it to Optimus. It was a signal beacon. "We've been chasing a metallic wild goose."

"Deceived by a Decepticon," Jazz commented sarcastically, "Who'da thunk?"

"I actually would have been surprised if we weren't trick," Rachael quipped, "I would start believing that the Cons were starting to love us."

Optimus smirked at the young girl, then went to her com. "Sentinel, let's call it a night." No response. Optimus cocked an eye and tried again, "Sentinel, come in!" Still no answer. "What's going on with him?"

"He might have found something," Rachael assumed, "While I was in the building, I think I saw Sentinel walk by. He was wearing a weird helmet though."

"Helmet?" Jazz and Optimus questioned. Prowl and Rachael cocked a suspicious eye. Jazz and Optimus knew Sentinel better than anyone. So if they were questioning a helmet, Rachael was questioning if it was Sentinel she saw. "Sentinel's not one for head gear," Jazz commented, "Wonder what he's doing?"

"Rachael, take us to where you saw him." Optimus ordered. Rachael nodded and ran for the alley. With the bots trailing behind, Rachael stopped by the window where she saw Sentinel pass by. There was blue transfer paint from Sentinel on the brick wall. "This is definitely Sentinel's paint," Optimus analyzed, "But where's sentinel?"

"There!" Rachael gasped. There was a shadow with a two pointy spires walking away. "That's the head I saw. Are you sure that's not Sentinel?"

"Positive!" Optimus snapped. He drew his axe. Jazz brought out his two Nunchaku's. Prowl his shuriken and Rachael her hammer. Rachael went to Jazz's shoulder. Jazz sprang to the roof. Prowl and Optimus stuck to the alley and ran along the walls.

Rachael went to the other roof and trailed along the roof perimeter. They peeked over the edge and saw a beige and orange Starscream. "Optimus, we have a clone."

"GO!" Optimus and Prowl jumped from their positions and ran for the clone.

As Jazz and Rachael jumped down, Sentinel appeared from behind the Con and shouted, "PSYCH!" Jazz landed gently on the ground, while Rachael did a face plant into the pavement. "Ooh hoo, hoo – you should have seen your guys faces." Rachael pulled her face from the gravel and glared at the smug mech. Sentinel made a squeamish noise and said, "I'd wait on looking at yours."

"I'll rearrange yours!" She darted for him, but was stopped by Prowl.

"Have I ever mentioned how cute you look when you are angry, fleshling?" Kiss-Up commented.

"Then I must be adorable!" She snarled.

"Sentinel?" Prowl questioned, putting Rachael on his head, "YOU captured Starscream?"

"And did it solo?" Jazz questioned next.

"Without making a single sound?" Rachael criticized.

"Crazy!" Jazz gasped.

"Nice work Sentinel," Optimus marveled, "How'd you do it?"

"Oh he was brilliant, BRILLIANT!" Kiss-Up brown nosed, "You would be so proud as to how well he did. Never have I seen such sneaky-"

Sentinel threw a mouth clamp onto Kiss-Up's mouth. "Zip it motor mouth!"

"Something's off," Optimus whispered to Jazz, "Sentinel never passes up a moment to be praised. Even if it's a Con doing the praising."

"I just had a feeling in my solenoids that we were being tracked," Sentinel continued to brag, "So rather than alert you all and give it away, I just dropped back and circled around and…nailed him cold." He patted Kiss-Up, "Ain't that right Screamy old boy?" Kiss-Up mumbled more praises under the clamp.

Rachael and Optimus raised skeptical eyebrows. Prowl was more than skeptical. Everyone who knew Sentinel knew that he was a total bungler as a fighter. If he could fight as well as he could berate and insult others, he'd be able to put Ultra Magnus into a coma. Since that wasn't the case, Sentinels mouth was a greater weapon than his fists could ever be. So Optimus was right: something was definitely off.

**/\/\**

Things became more topsy turvey when they returned to Sentinel's ship. With Jetfire and Jetstorm logging them in, and Ratchet there doing a diagnostics check, Sentinel had not only Kiss-Up in custody, but Swindle and Blitzwing. "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Rachael roared. Sentinel, Optimus and the bots glanced down to her. "We lost Blitzwing a few nights ago, yet you caught him in just a few hours. You caught Kiss-Up on your own – which I seriously question because everyone knows you can't fight an unplugged toaster!" Sentinel blinked feeling insulted. "But now you have Swindle and Blitzwing, and no scratches?" She gasped sardonically. "What? Did you take Jetfire and Jetstorm with you?"

"ACTUALLY," He spat, kneeling down to Rachael, "The twins have been here doing maintenance of the ship along with the old rust bucket here!" He informed her, pointing to Ratchet. Rachael blew hair out of her face, revealing skepticism all over her face. "My rank symbolizes that I am an excellent fighter. And in case you've forgotten, RACHAEL, I am ranked as a Prime."

"If that's the case half of Cybertron must be ranked Prime, because you couldn't fight rust!" She roared. "Shit! You can't even beat me!"

"YOU WANT OT BACK THAT UP ORGANIC!"

"BRING IT ON SHITINEL!"

"ENOUGH!" Optimus roared. Rachael and Sentinel looked back to him. "Look, for now, let's congratulate Sentinel for his good work." Rachael looked back at Sentinel and spat on his face plate. He slammed his hand over her. Rachael was pulled out of the way by Ratchet. Sentinel growled at the doc bot for ruining his shot. As Ratchet set Rachael onto Prowl's shoulder, he ran up and slammed Sentinel against the wall. The twins and Rachael jumped. "RATCHET!" Optimus cried.

"STAND DOWN BOT!" Sentinel ordered.

Jazz and Prowl ran up and placed a hand on Ratchet's arms. Ratchet shoved him away and raised Sentinel off the ground. "I'm only going to warn you once, so listen well!" He growled dangerously. Sentinel's eyes widened slightly. He tried to hide it, but his fear was rising. Prowl's voice was laced with venom. If his they could change color, his optics would be hellish red. "Don't ever," he tightened his grip, "I mean NEVER, raise a hand to Rachael ever again! You do, and so help me, by the well of all-sparks I swear, I will drive my drill through your chest plate and take you offline nice and slow so I can hear you beg for mercy! Do you understand me you piece of shit metal?" Sentinel wordlessly nodded. Ratchet set him down and backed away. Rachael was absolutely amazed. She's never heard Ratchet stick up for her like that. She was almost flattered.

"Sentinel Prime sir," Jetstorm jumped in, "Please to be telling us how you captured this badness bot."

"Yes Sentinel," Optimus sneered, "How did you capture this badness bot?"

"Oh…come one Optimus," he chuckled nervously, "I told you already." He answered, trying to avoid explaining.

"You told me how you got the drop on the Starscream. Not how you caught him. Let alone without the rest of us hearing the fight."

"Because I'm just – that – good." Sentinel snapped, getting in Optimus's face.

"Well…can you at least remove the mouth clamps?" Optimus requested. "We can question them and learn where the remaining Decepticon's are."

"This is an Elite Guard matter now Optimus," Sentinel replied smugly, "It doesn't concern you! If you have a problem with that, you can take it up with Ultra Magnus."

"I'd love to." Optimus replied snidely, "Except the communications are down, AS YOU WELL KNOW."

Sentinel, though impossible as it may be to believe, managed to not make a snarky remark as he walked passed Optimus and the other bots. He opened the hatch, beginning to exit. "Oh and by the way Optimus, The last time we treated a Decepticon with hospitality, he blew a hole in the ship hangar," He shoved a finger into Optimus's chest plate, "SO DON'T TELL ME HOW TO DO MY JOB!" He continued out the door. Optimus scowled at the leaving bot. Even for Sentinel, this kind of behavior was weird.

**xXxXx**

Optimus, Prowl, Ratchet, and Rachael sauntered off of the ship, still disgruntled by Sentinel's behavior. "He's not telling us everything." Optimus gurgled.

"This surprises you?" Prowl asked sarcastically.

"Not in the least," Ratchet hissed.

Rachael leaned on the Prowl head, "But what does surprise me is that we really didn't hear anything in that alley. I'm sure I saw him walk by me."

"I thought I did too," Optimus input. He crossed his arms and put a hand to his chin, "I saw Sentinel and but I'm not sure if I saw a helmet." He cocked an eye to Rachael. "The helmet you saw," he queried, "Do you remember what it looked like?"

"It was dark…" she hummed, "But I'm pretty sure I got a good look."

"Think you could identify it?"

"**:"}{":"**

They went into the plant computer room and Prowl launched a Cybertronian Identification's program. It allowed them to find bot's throughout the galaxy by the make of their armor plating, mods, or helmets. Prowl scrolled through helmet models, hoping Rachael would see the one she saw earlier. "There are over thousands of helmet models," Prowl informed her, "Descried the symbols or decorations you saw on the helmet – help narrow down the search."

"Okay…I only saw the shadow, but I'll give you what I got." She raised her hands to her cheeks, "When he faced the window, the helmet looked like it had side plates…" Prowl input the info. Rachael raised her hands over her head, "And from what I could see," she tilted her hands inward, "there were spire, horn, spike things that curve in on the top, and in the middle of the horns was a curve part of the helmet." Prowl input the rest of the info. He began to scroll through the list. So far nothing was coming up. then Prowl landed on a special ninja bot helmet. "That's it!" Rachael jumped. "That's the helmet I saw." Prowl's mouth gaped. He drifted off into space. His optics were boring holes into the screen. Optimus placed a hand on his shoulder, breaking him out of his trance. Prowl shook his head and looked up to see Rachael and Optimus with worried gazes. "You okay Prowl?" Rachael asked.

"Are you sure that's the Helmet you saw?" He asked excitedly.

"Pretty sure, why?"

Prowl jumped up from the chair, went into vehicle mode and sped out of the plant. Ratchet staggered back. Prowl almost nicked his foot. "What's his problem?" He snarled. He looked back to Rachael, "Rachael, what's up with your bot?"

"Hell if I know," Rachael replied. She sat on Optimus's shoulder and crossed her legs, "I don't think I've ever seen him this excited over something." She jumped down to the computer panel and analyzed the helmet. "Judging by the way he jumped at this helmet, it leads me to suggest he knew someone with it."

"He hasn't told you who?" Ratchet questioned. Rachael shook her head. "You would think with you being his girlfriend in all, you would at least know this much." Optimus cocked an eye at the accusation. "Is there a lack of trust between you two?"

"There are certain things we don't talk about, Ratchet!" Rachael replied defensively. "One of the main things is our personal past." Ratchet cocked an incredulous eye. Optimus was still observing from the side. "Prowl and I decided - should the moment call for it - that we would not discuss who and what we lost in our past. We talk about our likes, dislikes, fears, and dreams. The sad childhood is something we want to keep in the dark until circumstances bring them into the light."

Ratchet cleared his throat thoughtfully. Rachael's mind drifted onto her dream. She saw the blood, the bodies, and the eyes. She slapped her hands to her face, trying to stop the images. "Rachael?"

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" she heaved. She wiped off her face. "Why…Why do you care about me and Prowl all of a sudden?"

Optimus raised an interested eye. Ratchet's cheeks flushed faintly. "No-no reason!" He babbled. "You guys had that argument a few days ago, and I…just…wanted to see if you guys are doing alright. I mean…you didn't really…talk about your personal lives." Optimus furrowed his brow. Ratchet sounded like he was cutting and pasting excuses together to form one decent excuse. He was growing concerned about his med bot friend. But he had an idea as to what it was.

"Prowl and I have been together since June – six months," she assessed, "And in those six months, I've never spoken about my parents, just as he's never told me…" she pointed to the screen, "Who wears the helmet in his family." She raised a finger and wagged it, "But I'm starting to get curious." She spread her wings, "I'll go see if I can't find out." She flew out of the plant and headed for Sentinel's ship.

"Has she ever mentioned what happened to her parents?" Ratchet asked.

"She has, but she says she doesn't remember most of it." Optimus explained. "She said the last thing she saw was hissing red eyes and then she woke up in the hospital."

"I think she remembers more than she lets on." Optimus stared inquisitively. He was wondering what Ratchet meant. "When I called her this morning, she was whimpering. The last time she did that was last year. She had a nightmare about her killing Sari."

"Did she have the same dream?"

"It's possible…but," he added theoretically, "She could also have dreamt about her parents."

"What makes you think that?"

"The way she drifted off, her eyes becoming fearful, how she slapped her face," Ratchet listed off, "More of Rachael's demons are coming into light. Only I don't know when they'll fully surface." He tapped his chin. "Maybe I can find out." Ratchet was about to head out to his lab, when Optimus grabbed him by the shoulder and pinned him to the wall. "What is it, Prime?" He gasped.

"Want to tell me what's going on?" He smirked.

"I don't-"

"Sentinel has already been lying to me," Optimus disrupted swiftly, "Please…don't be the second." Ratchet folded his arms, wanting the boss bot to continue. "You get tense when Jetstorm compliments Rachael, you seem to watch Prowl and Rachael intently, you upgrade Rachael's equipment almost every week, and I believe you enjoy seeing her in her swimsuit." Optimus listed humorously. Ratchet moved his eyes around the room, confused by Optimus's meaning. Optimus let out a sigh and finally said, "You love Rachael, don't you Ratchet?"

"WHA-" Ratchet flabbergasted. "I…do…not…" he breathed. Optimus tilted his head. "COME ON!" He howled, "Why would I love Rachael? She has Prowl! And besides he would-"

"Look," Optimus said, raising his hands, "I won't tell Prowl, or Rachael, or any of the others," He reassured the doc bot, "But…" he added as Ratchet opened his mouth to protest, "I advise you – when the time is right – to address the situation before things get too out of hand."

Optimus moved from Ratchet and left the com room. Ratchet stayed leaning against the wall, stunned by what Optimus had said. "Me…" He snapped, "Love Rachael…" he chortled disbelievingly, "That's crazy – HA, HA, HA…HA." He stopped laughing and thought back. He remembered how his spark chamber nearly exploded when Rachael came close to dying. Then he thought about how good she looked in her new swim suit. "GAH!" He slapped himself. "NO, NO, We are not going down that road!" He told himself. "But…Oh Rachael."

**(:/^\:)**

Back at the ship, Prowl and Jazz were searching through Autobot files. Jazz couldn't believe what Prowl was suggesting. "You're saying our old sensei on earth bagging Decepticons? And Sentinel's taking credit?" He questioned. Prowl listened while still searching through the archives. Jazz pressed on "Even though nobody's seen him in-"

"A million stellar cycles." The two ninja bot's looked back. Rachael was hovering with a folder in her hands. Jazz was surprised that she knew that information, while Prowl was wondering how she got it. Rachael flew over and landing on the arm of the chair. "I was curious, so I had Jetfire look up this info for me." She touched Prowl's hand, "I wasn't prying," she assured him, "I just wanted to know what it was that had you glitching." She gave the folder to Prowl. He set it onto the panel. "So…who is Yoketron, exactly?" She asked cautiously.

"He was…an old master of mine and Jazz's," Prowl explained slowly. "He taught us everything we knew. He was like a father. He gave me a new perspective on life and those living."

"Sounds like a great guy. Wish I could have met him." Rachael retorted softly.

"You would have liked him, just like I know he would have liked you." Prowl smiled, "I mean… who wouldn't? You're like an angel."

Rachael blushed. He was metal, he was a ninja, but Prowl had such a way with words. "And you sir are my Saint." She replied, kissing him on the cheek. "So what are you thinking? That the old bot is here with us?"

"I know it sounds far-fetched," He started, looking through the archives again, "But it was his helmet."

"Come on Prowl," Jazz urged him pleadingly, "Even Sentinel wouldn't be that greasy."

"Ain't how greasy?" Sentinel snapped, strolling into the bridge.

"Last night," Prowl started, "When you captured the Starscream clone, did you see Master Yoketron?"

"WHAT?" Sentinel laughed, "Yoketron? Is that rust heap even still online?" The ninja bots and Rachael exchanged glances. In his own _unique _way, Sentinel had a point. Yoketron was presumed offline stellar cycles ago. The odds of him being alive and winding up on earth were astronomical to say the least. "Well, I'm heading out on another patrol. Don't wait up."

As Sentinel walked out of the room, Jazz growled in the back of his throat, "Somethin ain't right."

"Then let's see what it is and fix it." Rachael insisted.

**^)-(*)-(^**

Sentinel was speeding down the streets of Detroit. Jazz, Prowl, and Rachael – on Prowl's shoulder – took to the roof tops and followed after him. Sentinel's behavior was strange, even for him. He was heading for one of the most abandoned alleyways in all of Detroit. As he turned in, the bots leaped onto the ground. When they made it to the alley, Sentinel was gone. "Okay…" Jazz said, "Stealthy ain't exactly S.P's strong suit."

"Doubt he even has a strong suit." Rachael spat.

"So where'd he go?" Prowl asked.

Prowl drifted off again. He took a couple more steps into the alley. Rachael wanted to say something, but figured she should let him think. He was likely thinking of his time with Yoketron. But if they stayed out too long, Optimus may send a search party. Rachael tapped his head, bringing him back to reality. "Come on," she sighed, "Let's get back. We'll tell Optimus what we saw and maybe he can get Sentinel to open up."

**x"}{"x**

As the three returned to the ship, the twins were working on the Gyrostabilizer. When they saw Jazz, they said Sentinel wanted to see them in the brig. The sight there made Prowl, Jazz and Rachael's jaws hit the floor. Sentinel had Lugnut in custody. "Not that this isn't REALLY impressive sentinel but…"

Optimus trailed off as Rachael flew up and cut him off, "Couldn't you wait until morning to gloat?" She roared.

"I agree with Rachael." Optimus said, laughing at Rachael's anxiety, "It's late and we're not in the mood to hear you gloat about your latest catch."

"Why Optimus, you old hub cap," Sentinel purred. He then laughed, "You and Rachael are jealous."

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?" Rachael roared. Optimus grabbed ahold of her, keeping her from prying Sentinel apart. "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE BE JEALOUS OF ONE OF THE MOST INCOMPOTENT AUOTBOTS IN THE HISTORY OF CYBERTRON?"

"Well maybe because this _incompetent Autobot _captured Megatron's top lieutenants in just a few solar cycles." He put her finger in her faces, "Something you and you tin mates haven't even come close to doing." Rachael growled animally and bit down on his finger. Sentinel cried out in pain and tried the toss her off. Optimus tried to calm the two down, but now Rachael was scaling up his arms, scratching his armor.

Jetstorm tapped Jazz's shoulder and whispered to him, "Sub gyrostabilizer is missing. Have you seen it?"

"Naw," he answered, "Didn't we just get that?" The fight between Sentinel and Rachael was beginning to escalate. Sentinel was now pulling on her, and slamming her into the wall. "You guys try to find it. I remain here and help Optimus play Ref." The twins ran off.

Prowl ran over and pried Rachael off. She managed to scratch his face as she was pulled off. Prowl put her on his shoulder and urged her to calm down. Rachael curbed her anger, her teeth no longer as fangs. She folded her arms and pouted. Sentinel composed himself as Optimus helped him up. Sentinel, feeling absolutely mortified, stormed out of the room, grumbling to himself. "Someone is helping him," he whispered. Rachael's ear twitched with interest. Jazz and Optimus moved in to listen. "The mods on the Starscream, Lugnut, and Blitzwing are gone. Sentinel doesn't collect mods. But I know one bot who does."

"Lockdown," Optimus growled. Prowl nodded. "So he's crawled out of his hole!"

"That's the bot Jazz and I ran into last year isn't it?" Rachael asked.

"Yeah," Jazz answered, "And it looks like he's extended his hook into another naïve bot."

"Then we need to unhook him," Optimus declared, "Before Sentinel gets dragged too far down."

**/\(/%\)/\**

Sentinel had received a call. The call told him to head for the baseball stadium. Sentinel made sure no one was around, and sped out of the ship. He tore through the streets, speeding for the stadium. Little did he know, he was being trailed by a few unwanted shadows.

Sentinel found his way to the stadium and entered the field. Waiting for him was the bounty hunter Lockdown. He had a Starscream in his possession. "Here's the Gyrostabilizers you wanted, BOUNTY HUNTER." He spat.

"Bounty hunter seems so formal," he said, feeling hurt, "We're business partners now. You can call me Lockdown."

"I'd rather call you scrap!" Rachael flew down, with Prowl by her side, "Because that's what I'm gonna turn you both into."

"How'd you know it was me?" Lockdown asked with a hint of humor.

"The Cons were missing their mods!" Prowl roared, "And then there was the fact that the Gyrostabilizer was missing," he jabbed a finger into Sentinel's chest plate, "Which you stole from your own SHIP!"

"BIG DEAL!" Sentinel spat, slapping the hand away, "You bots are always making a big deal about fighting Decepticon's. Well now I'm capturing them!"

"And here I am," the Starscream chimed, "Completely disarmed and helpless."

Rachael's ears twitched. "FIBBER!" She roared, drawing her staff. She went to the air and aimed her trident. "Everything this Starscream says is a lie! It's a trap!" Before anyone could react, Fibber broke free of the stasis cuffs. He tackled Sentinel and Rachael. Rachael's staff fell from her hand. Fibber slapped the cuffs onto Sentinel, immobilizing him. He then pressed down onto Rachael, smashing her into the ground. "GYAAAH!" Prowl charged over and tackled Fibber off of them. Lockdown shot out a cable and yanked Prowl into a wall. Fibber grabbed hold of Sentinel and took off into the air. "TWINS!" She called. The twins flew in, with Optimus in tow. Rachael grabbed her staff and went for Lockdown.

**/\**

Back at the plant, ratchet was scrambling through old murder files. He remembered Isaac mentioning that Rachael's parents were murdered. No one knew how. Ratchet typed in _Myra and Rolen Sumdac. _A police file came up. _Found dead on a bridge…daughter Rachael alive…daughter does not remember anything specific…by stander caught possible assailant. _"Picture?" Ratchet opened the file. A picture came up and the most visible thing was a pair of red eyes, and a shadowed outline. Ratchet tried to clean up the image. Thanks to the advancements of Cybertronian tech, he was able to increase the resolution, brightened the image, and came in close on the face. The face made Ratchets mouth and eyes go wide. "No…" he gasped.

"Hey Doc bot," Jazz greeted, "What's kickin?"

Ratchet sped over and grabbed jazz by the shoulders, "QUICK JAZZ," He howled, "Where's Rachael right now!"

"At that stadium on the west side of town, why?" Ratchet didn't answer. He just went into vehicle mode and sped out. "WAIT!" It was too late. Ratchet was gone. Jazz saw the monitor up. He saw the article of interest. "Death of Rachael's parents?" he moved to the picture. It was a bot. A familiar looking bot. Especially the spikes on the armor. "Is that…"

**/\/\**

Rachael saw Prowl and Lockdown kicking and punching for one another. Lockdown seemed to be coming out on top. He was turning Prowl's strength against him. As his victory seemed assured, Lockdown was beginning to mock Prowl and his master's teachings. Rachael listened to how Prowl marveled at his knowledge. Prowl then asked how he knew about the moves. "You know, I never cared for Yoketron's spiritual crud. But I did like that helmet."

Prowl thought back to when his master's fortress was attacked. It all made sense now. "You led the attack on the fortress!" he gasped. "You took the Protoforms!"

"If my first act as a bounty hunter was to betray my _sacred sensei_," he spat, "Everything since has been easy." Prowl drew his shuriken, gripping them angrily. "If that makes you upset, you should have been here eight stellar cycles ago." Rachael ears twitched. _Eight years ago? _Rachael thought. "It was raining on this back water planet," Lockdown continued, "I was sitting on this bridge, taking a stasis nap – basically, enjoying myself. Then this human vehicle crashes into me, waking me up." _Crashing vehicle? _Just like her dream._ "_I yanked these two humans out of the car. The man and woman begged me to not hurt their child. So I grated their wish." Prowl and Rachael eyes widened. Lockdown raised a hand, "I crushed them in the palm of my hands until their human fluids gushed out." Rachael gasped. _The blood, the car…_the pair of red eyes and the silhouette came into mind. Rachael's shoulders drooped. She landed on the field. Lockdown and Prowl looked back to her. The two saw she was out of it. "What's wrong kid?" He chuckled, "You act like you've never heard a horror story before."

"It was you…" she mumbled zombielike. "You killed them…"

"Huh?" Lockdown questioned. Prowl was wondering the same thing Lockdown was. What was Rachael talking about?

Rachael's claws sprouted from her hands. "Eight years…I never knew…" Her eyes turned to slits, "IT WAS YOU!" She jetted to him and punched Lockdown in the face. He flew into the wall. Lockdown rubbed his head. Rachael came for him again. As she threw punch, Lockdown rolled out of the way, and Rachael's punch connected with the wall, taking out a chunk.

Prowl watched with astonishment. "What's gotten into her?"

"IT WAS LOCKDOWN!" Ratchet beeped skidding to a halt. He ran over to Prowl. "I did some digging on Rachael's parents. Lockdown was the one who killed them!" Prowl's eyes widened. He looked over to Rachael, who was backing Lockdown into a corner. "RACHAEL!" Ratchet sped for her. Prowl trailed behind.

Lockdown struck at Rachael, trying to swat her away like a fly. Rachael landed on his arm and scratched the armor off. "YOU KILLED THEM…YOU TOOK THEM FROM ME!" She aimed her trident and shot him in the face, "ONLY BECAUSE THEY WOKE YOU UP!" She then went to hammer and slammed the pointed end into the side of his face. "NOW I'LL MAKE YOU PAY!"

lockdown fell into the grass and was now in a corner. Rachael landed on his chest and stabbed the trident into the armor. "DAMMIT!" Lockdown cried. "You stupid-" he stopped. Rachael was charging her trident. "No…NO…you can't do this!"

"Why not?" She asked impassively, "Eight years ago you killed my parents. Why shouldn't I kill you? Why shouldn't I make you suffer?"

"Because it isn't you," Rachael peered out of the corner of her eye. Ratchet stood there with his magnets drawn. Prowl was behind him. "Rachael you aren't the type to kill another." He assured her.

"That's my problem isn't it?" She asked venomously, "What I do and who I kill is none of your business!"

"IT IS MY BUSINESS! I LO…" He cleared his throat, "CARE…too much about you to let you go down this road." Prowl cocked an eye. _Was he about to say love? _ Rachael's hands began to shake. Lockdown stayed still. "Rachael…lockdown has done me wrong as well. He's killed so many of my friends in the past. Believe me I wanted to take him offline."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU?"

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T ME!" He roared, "I was trained to aide, not kill! Just like you were raised to help." Rachael pushed the trident down into Lockdown further. The Bounty Hunter cried out in pain. The tears ran down her face. Ratchet walked up and placed a hand around her. "Rachael I know you can't forgive him. But I also know that your parents wouldn't want you to lose yourself because of something as petty as revenge." Rachael's knees grew weak. She fell onto them, holding onto her planted trident. Ratchet pulled out the trident and held Rachael close. "It's alright' he comforted the crying teen, "Everything's going to be okay."

"But not for you!" Lockdown cried. He threw a punch. Rachael pushed Ratchet back. Lockdown missed, but went for Prowl. He raised Prowl over his head. His raised a knee up, ready to slam Prowl onto it. "NOW WATCH AS I TAKE ANOTHER!" The hunter shouted as he turned to Rachael. As he was about to bring Prowl down, he was shot in the spot where Rachael stabbed him. Rachael had shot him. Prowl escaped from the injured bots grasp. Lockdown fell to the ground. He coughed up oil as his life energy began to fall. Rachael landed on his chest and watched as he died. Lockdown smiled, "So…you enjoying…this? Watching…me die…?" he coughed.

"Yes…" she sighed, "And no." Lockdown cocked an eye. "I do not wish death on anyone. Even If you killed my parents, I don't wish this on anyone. But…I couldn't allow…you kill my boyfriend."

"Hmm," he chuckled. He looked over to Ratchet and Prowl. He saw Ratchet's eyes and said, "Which one's your boyfriend?" He asked sneakily. "Because…from where…I'm dying…you got…two…." He was gone. The great Bounty Hunter of the galaxy – Lockdown – taken down by an organic.

Rachael flew down and pulled off Yoketron's helmet. Ratchet helped her lift it and handed it to Prowl. "I believe this is yours now," Rachael said with a smile. Prowl took it and marveled at it. But even with his master's helmet, he felt like he couldn't be completely relieved. Ratchet's behavior towards Rachael was bothering him.

**}-_-{**

After a few hours, Fibber was put with the other captured Decepticons. Lockdown was thrown into the ship's cargo area. Strapped down and monitored in case he decided to come back on line. Rachael stood up on the roof, gazing out at the moon. She thought about what Lockdown asked. _What did he mean by two? Who else loves me besides Prowl, Sari, and Isaac? _Ratchet soon joined her. not facing him, she said, "I'm not going to lie to you Ratchet. Part of me tried to make Lockdown drop Prowl. While the other is overjoyed that he's gone. And I'd do it again if I could."

"I know you would," He grumbled, "I just wanted to check on you." He sat next to her. "As usual, you don't disappoint me." He sat next to her and held her close. "Your parents, myself – we're all proud of you Rachael. Now I see why Prowl loves you."

"Why?"

"Because, no matter what happens, you remain an angel." Rachael smiled and hugged the med bot. "I know for a fact, that you only kill, if it means saving another. No matter the circumstances." Ratchet ran a hand down her back, soothing Rachael's tension. His smile faded into a doubtful gaze. Was he comforting her to be nice? Or did he do it just to be near her? _Rachael…do I…really love you?_

Behind the two was Prowl. He was glaring daggers at Ratchet. "So you do love her."

**I'm ending it right here. I don't care when Lockdown really came to earth. This is fanfiction. I can give Lockdown wings and a mustache if I wanted to and name him Downlock. LOL.**

**This chapter was getting on my nerves so I B.S'd it towards the end. The next chapter is already up.**


	9. Truth of Heart

**Truth of Heart**

**I hope this makes up for my last chapter.**

**I'm going to input three new Cons who caught my eye on the Transformers Prime show, and the name of an Autobot. See if you guys can guess who the Cons are.**

After dealing with Fibber and Lockdown, the Autobots fixed the communications array. They made contact with Cliffjumper. He informed them that Ultra Magnus was attacked by Shockwave. He was in critical condition, but they managed to stabilize him. Rachael, Sari and the others were relieved to hear that. Now Rachael needed confirmation on something else. "Cliffjumper," the red bot looked to her, "There was an agent named Blurr who was here on earth. Has he returned to Cybertron?"

Cliffjumper dropped his gazed sorrowfully. Rachael began to fear the worst now. "We…" Cliffjumper inhaled deeply and said, "We picked his signal upon arrival. He was in the compound. But…the section he was in…LongArm…" Rachael and the others gasped aloud. Cliffjumper knew he didn't have to finish. Shockwave got to Blurr first. Rachael wrapped her arms around herself. She couldn't believe Blurr was gone. Prowl wanted to comfort her. But Ratchet had beaten him to it. He patted Rachael on the back. Rachael hugged his large fingers. She rubbed her face against them, trying to sooth her mind. Ratchet narrowed his eyes on her. They almost appeared sympathetic. But his body was also shaking. This bothered Prowl. _What is it that goes through your head when you're with her Ratchet? _

**("")**

Prowl went into his room. He meditated in front of Yoketron's helmet, searching for answers and guidance. "Sensei…I know Rachael said she would always be mine…but I have doubts about my friends. Ratchet is growing closer to Rachael every day. And for some reason it bothers me. What should I do?"

"Well for one thing," Jazz and Bumblebee walked into the room, "You can repeat what you said earlier and ask yourself how you just sounded." Jazz advised.

"What do you mean?"

"Prowl," Bumblebee sighed, "You make Rachael sound like she's your property. She's your girlfriend. Treat her like one."

"I know, I know," He moaned, "I know she loves me, and I love her. But I… get weird when others star loving her."

"That's gonna happen Prowl," Jazz said, "Rachael's a great girl, just like Sari. Both have a certain charm that attracts others. It's going to happen, and it's hard to stop."

"Jazz is right," Bumblebee agreed, "A few nights ago, Sari and I went to the beach. She was chilling in her…" he began to drool, "New…yellow blue …speckled bikini-" Jazz slapped him upside the head, getting him back on track. "Thank you. Anyway – I was off getting her a drink and these guys came up and started hitting on her. I got scared because they were human and they all looked good. But my worries were a waste of energy. She told them to buzz off because she had already had a guy."

"What are you getting at?" Prowl questioned.

"Prowl, Rachael has been with you for nearly over six months." Bumblebee simplified. "Even though others fall in love with her, Rachael will always love you."

"Bee's right," Jazz said, "If she wanted someone else, don't you think she would have let you know by now." Prowl - though amazed that Bumble is was right – had to agree with Bee. Rachael has always shown that she loved him. But why does it still bother him when others like her. He had to address the situation. He needed to talk to Ratchet.

**("")**

Ratchet was hanging back in his lab. He was running diagnostics on himself. His circuits appeared to be fine, but he felt like he wasn't. "Okay…life signs are normal…circuits aren't crossed wrong…" he listed off anxiously. He detached himself from the computer and leaned against the wall. "If everything checks out, why do I keep feeling weird around Rachael?" He shrieked.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ratchet jumped and spun to the door. Prowl was leaning with a glare in his optics. "Why do you act weird around Rachael?" he asked sternly.

"I…I really don't know," he stammered, "I guess I just worry about her."

"Why would you worry?" Prowl asked quickly. He was almost attacking him. "That's my job."

"I'm her friend, I'm allowed to worry." Ratchet spat. Prowl scoffed, not believing a word Ratchet said. "She nearly died Prowl - TWICE!" Ratchet started to roar. "I worry because I don't want to lose her to anything or anyone!"

"Would that anyone include me by any chance?" Prowl snapped.

"Why would you ask that?"

"You seem to be getting rather COZY with my girlfriend lately. I've noticed the looks you give her, and how you try to comfort her. You seem to be falling for her." Ratchet opened his mouth to protest. But couldn't find the words as Prowl got into his face, "Or was it my imagination when you almost said that you loved her?"

A blush spread across Ratchet's face, but he tried to play it off, "That was…a slip of the tongue. You had one last year. Or did you forget?" He snapped.

"I did love her back then, just like I do now!"

"Okay then! Just because someone else says that they love Rachael, doesn't mean that they do. When I said it – almost said it – I meant that I cared about her like family." _Am I lying to him or myself? _Ratchet grabbed Prowl by the scruff of his chest plate and sneered, "Or is that a crime now?"

Prowl put a hand to Ratchet's chest and pushed him off. "You just make sure to keep your distance."

"And if I don't?" Ratchet continued to challenge. Prowl furrowed his visor. "In case you've forgotten, Rachael holds me as a close friend - Someone to talk to when you're unavailable. If you get mad at me, she'll start thinking something's wrong." A sinister smirk snaked its way across Ratchet's face, "Is the ninja bot afraid that his winged girlfriend is going to choose the Medical bot?"

"I'D NEVER LOSE HER TO SOMEONE LIKE YOU!"

"WELL IF YOU KEEP ACTING THE WAY YOU DO, YOU WILL!" Prowl was taken aback. Ratchet relaxed and folded his arms. _I can't do this…_he told himself. _If I do like Rachael – WHICH I DON'T – I can't ruin my friendship with Prowl over something as Trivial as this. _He sighed heavily and said, "I'm not looking to steal Rachael from you, nor do I want to ruin the close friendship the three of us have," he explained. His expression grew sterner, "But I want you to know that I will do anything to help her. And I mean anything." Prowl cocked an eye. "I do not want you to experience losing someone you love. At least not so soon in your young life."

Unbeknownst to them, Rachael and Sari were listening outside the door. Sari tried to comfort her. But Rachael denied the gesture. She tiptoed away and found her way to Sentinel. He was looking for more Decepticons on the monitor. He heard Rachael come in. "Well, well, wingy," he chortled, "Shouldn't you be hanging upside down somewhere?" Rachael didn't respond. She just sat on the panel, holding a knee. Sentinel's grin faded. He tried again, "Hey, I saw this pint sized organic's flying these paper things on strings. Can I tie one onto you and watch you fly?" Still no response. Rachael just gazed at the monitor expressionlessly. Sentinel let out a sigh and finally asked, "What's up with you? Usually, after I take a breath, you would be gnawing off my face plate by now. I don't think I've ever seen you this quiet before."

"Um…can I…" She mumbled, bringing her knee closer, "Can I ask you something?" Sentinel raised an eye. "You and Optimus…you knew a female bot named Elita, right?"

"She was a close comrade, why?"

"Did you and Optimus ever fight over her?"

"Where's this coming from?"

"I was just curious," She lied, "Optimus told me and Sari stories about the three of you. I was just wondering."

Sentinel could see that she was being serious. This was the first time he's ever seen her like this. So he indulged her. "In that case, you wondered right. Optimus and I used to fight over…" He chuckled nervously, scratching his cheek, "We used to fight over who would marry her."

Rachael's face brightened. "What happened?"

"On the day she was going to choose…" he looked away, "We lost her to a bunch of Spiders." _Spiders? _Rachael thought about Black Arachnia. _So that's how it happened. And Sentinel doesn't know. _"Till this day," Rachael went back to listening, "we still wonder who she would have chosen. But I knew she would go with Optimus. But that didn't mean that I wouldn't stop protecting her." _That's what Ratchet said. _Ratchet said he'd protect Rachael just like Sentinel did. _Does that mean…_her thoughts trailed off. She pushed strands of hair behind her ear. Her eyes relaxed, turning slightly dismal but also scared. _Ratchet…_

**"()"**

Later on, Isaac wasn't feeling too well, so Bulkhead asked for an extra set of hands to help him with the space bridge. But _unfortunate _fate, Ratchet and Prowl were the only two available. Sari managed to pull away from home and came over to help as well. Bulkhead preferred it that way. Ratchet could monitor Bulkheads progress and warn him if something is crossed wrong. Prowl on the other hand could reach into places Bulkhead couldn't. And Sari could screw and attach things.

The bridge itself was built. But Bulkhead needed to make sure you wouldn't port randomly or tangle with another Trans warp signal. So he still had a lot of calibrating to do.

As Bulkhead attached some wires, he noticed the strange behavior of his friends. There was a lot of tension. There was a sense of awkwardness in the air and it was making Bulkheads circuits twist into knots. Sari tapped his shoulder and whispered, "Say something!" She urged, "This silence is making my head spin."

"What am I supposed to say?" He whispered back. "Hey how's the weather?"

"At this point, I don't care if you ask if they need upgrades."

Bulkhead head let out a grumbled sigh. He hated it when he had to do the hard stuff. So he commented on news he's heard. "So I heard about what Lockdown did. How's Rachael doing?"

"She'll be fine," Prowl answered gruffly, "She's a strong person."

"That she is." Ratchet agreed, adding up calculations.

_You would think these two broke up or something. _Sari grumbled in her head. "I'm glad you two were there for Rachael," she smiled, attaching a rod, "She really looks to you both for advice when she's feeling down."

"Both of us?" Ratchet questioned, directing it mostly to Prowl.

"Yeah. Rachael always tells me when one isn't there, the other serves as a good means of closure. You could say she cares about both of you." That sparked something. The tow bot's exchanged firm stares. Sari and Bulkhead could see the sparks in their eyes. Sari changed the subject. "I also heard about Blurr," Sari continued, "That sucks. He was a good guy."

"That he was," The two bots agreed. "Rachael, though not as bad as her parents, took Blurr's death hard." Ratchet informed Bulkhead. "But that's how she keeps going." Prowl and Bulkhead faced him. "With every person that gets hurt, Rachael seeks to grow stronger so that she never has to lose those that she cares about. I admire her for that."

Prowl's lip twitched. He was biting the inside of his cheek. "I do too," Prowl turned his attention to the large green bot, "I mean, if I lost Bumblebee or you guys, I'd be living in some abandoned bunker until I rusted over and waited until offline. But Rachael keeps fighting. That's one of the many things I love about her." Prowl found that interesting. _Ratchet loves Rachael because he worries, and Bulkhead because she's strong. _Then he remembered what Rachael said to him, _No matter who I smile at or who loves me, my heart will always belong to you – No matter what. _Prowl smiled to himself. _By the Alspark, I'm nothing but a jealous scrap heap. _Prowl opened his mouth to apologize when _ZZPPT! _The bridge began to activate. "WHAT ON CYBERTRON!" Bulkhead cried, typing wildly.

The Trans Warp portal took form. "BULKHEAD, what's going on?" Prowl gasped.

"The bridge is linking with another Trans Warp signal!" He panicked. He tried to find a way to shut it down. The bridge slowly became a vacuum, sucking everything in. "The other Trans Warp must just be activating. I can't shut it down. The signal has to subside." As that was explained. The vacuum grew stronger. The three bots grabbed onto something, trying desperately not to get sucked in. Bulkhead pulled himself forward. There was a lever that would close the space bridge with a sheet of metal. As he reached for the lever, he lost his footing. He slid back into Prowl and Ratchet. Though Bulkhead managed to grab onto something, Prowl, Sari, and Ratchet were sent into the vortex. They vanished beyond the portal. The portal had ceasing its vacuum and shut itself off. Bulkhead scrambled for the control. He used every code and algorithm he could think of. The linked space bridge Trans warp signal was gone. "No…"

**/^\**

Prowl and Ratchet landed into a pond. Sari landed on top of Prowl. The three moaned, nauseated from their trip. "That was one hell of a ride." Sari groaned. She looked up. They were in some jungle. The wild life resembled that of earths. It was the animals that were different. There were scaly horses, panthers with spike finned ears, and snakes with wings. The birds looked like dinosaurs; lizards looked like puppies – twilight avatar zone. "Where are we?" She gasped.

"Not sure…" Ratchet trailed. He rubbed the soil between his fingers, and scanned the wildlife thoroughly. "But if I had to guess, I'd say we were on planet Tropis."

"Planet what?" Prowl and Sari asked.

"Planet Tropis. It's a planet pretty much in the center of the universe – give or take a hundred feet. It's used as a mid-rest stop for traveling militia Autobots. We would stop here, refuel and continue on our way."

"Well how did we get here?" Prowl asked. "When we learned about this base, they said there wasn't a space bridge or Trans warp gate here."

"That's what I'd like to know." Ratchet tapped his wrist. "Scanners busted."

"So is mine," Prowl said, "Must have happened during the warp."

"My jet pack's fried too." Sari moaned, removing the packs. It imploded inside, smoke flying out. Sari then tapped her ear com – Nothing but static. "Check your coms. Mine isn't working."

"It serves to reason that if our scanners are fried, so is the rest of our equipment." The three tried to use their weapons and other methods of protection. Prowl could use his shuriken, but his boosters were shot. Ratchet's magnets could shoot out magnetic currents. Sari's orbs were obsolete. Luckily she could access her blades and hammer. "We'll at least be able to defend ourselves," Prowl assessed, "But without sufficient means of equipment or food for Sari, we won't last too long on this planet."

"I don't plan to be on this planet too long." Ratchet declared. "The base is about one mile from here. It's abandoned, but the equipment should still be useful. We can fix our equipment and maybe find a way back home."

**/\^/\\**

"THEY WHAT!" Bumblebee and Rachael cried.

"They got sucked in," Bulkhead informed, moaning stupidly. "I knew something was off. We used a twin Tran's warp generator. When one half is used, the other half links with it. Unless disconnected, any bridge or trans warp device using the generator will get tangled-"

"And warp randomly." Bumblebee finished, remembering his trip throughout the galaxy.

"Is there a way to get them back?" Rachael asked.

"There is…" Bulkhead input coordinates. "If I can trace the last Trans warp signal…GOT 'EM! They're on the old base on planet Tropis. That doesn't make sense."

"Why doesn't it make sense?" Bumblebee asked fretfully.

"Because the Autobots never built a space bridge there," He stated fearfully, "Someone else must have occupied it while the Autobots left it unattended."

"You said the generator you have is a twin," Bumblebee restated suspiciously, "where's the other half?"

Bulkhead tapped his chin thoughtfully. He jumped to another monitor and accessed Cybertronian files. He typed in _Missing Twin Trans Warp generator_. One file came up. _Twin Trans Warp generator created for linked space bridging. Two groups on different planets hook these generators up to their Space bridges and both will activate so the groups will arrive at the same time and without delay or screw up. The one Twin was stolen by a small trio of Decepticons had stolen it._ "SLAG! That trio of Cons must have been using the base and Trans warp field! That's why our space bridge activated!"

"Tell me that means we can get them back!" Rachael gasped.

"Maybe. But the other twin has to be set as an entrance rather than an exit. Until that happens the guys are on their own." He sighed somberly, "Cybertron knows when that will be."

"Then send us to them!" Bumblebee demanded. Bulkhead shot his head to him. Rachael and Bumblebee both had gazes of determination. "If the one Twin is an exit, ours is an entrance. Start up this end and send us to Sari and the guys."

"I'm pretty sure I can do that. But I'm also sure you both will land wherever they did. The Trans warp was off by a mile or so. And Tropis has deep pits and many other things. You guys might get injured just from bridging."

"We don't care Bulkhead," Rachael declared, "Our loved ones are alone on some random planet with three Cons. We have to help them."

**/|\^^/|\**

With Sari on Ratchet's shoulder, the two bot's trudged through the forest. Stepping through mud and large brush, pushing passed tree's and low hanging branches. The Autobots reasons for building the base here was used a secondary security measure. Tropis was an Autobot occupied planet. It also served as a marker of which part of the galaxy was Autobot territory. If Decepticons crossed it, Cybertron was automatically alerted. It was abandoned 51 years ago when Megatron was presumed dead. Though he is suspected to still be alive, the planet was still left open. Only Cybertron knows who was using this planet these days.

As they neared the base, Sari felt an overwhelming urged to ask a pressing question, "Are you two mad at each other?"

"Why do you ask?" Ratchet asked, pushing passed a moss curtain.

"Me, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee," Prowl's optics brightened at Bumblebee's name, "We've noticed you guys have been acting weird towards each other. We were all just worried."

"It was nothing – I hope," Prowl hissed, "Just a misunderstanding between friends."

"Does that misunderstanding involve Rachael?" The two bot's stopped. They looked at Sari. "Rachael and I heard you guys from the hallway. What's going on?"

"If you heard, then you already know that nothing happened!" Ratchet snapped. "As I said before it was just a misunderstanding."

"I hope it was." Prowl muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" Ratchet hissed. Prowl looked away. "If you have something to say prowl, say it! Even though I'm sure we cleared this all up back at the plant!"

"We did! I'm just hoping you realize that Rachael is mine."

"Why don't you just put a label on her that says _property of Prowl the Cyber Ninja?"_

"Because she isn't property!"

"The way you talk about her she is! THAT'S WHAT I HATE!"

"ENOUGH!" Sari cried. "You both obviously have some issues to work out! Issues that require either Rachael to be present, or one of you to admit something that you're hiding!" Ratchet and Prowl stared each other down. Ratchet cleared his throat and looked away. _What am I so nervous about? _Ratchet asked himself. _I have nothing to hide – do I? I mean…I admitted that I worry about her. Is that what it is? OF COURSE IT IS! _"But right now," Sari continued, stopping Ratchets train of thought, "We need to find a way off this planet." The two bots nodded to one another and continued on their way.

Sari felt her heart being tugged at. _This is just like with Bee and Jetfire. _Aside from the boys from the beach, Jetfire and Bumblebee would argue over Sari. She would have to get in between the two just to make sure neither one would throw a punch. It wasn't until last week that Sari learned it was just Jetfire's way of showing that he wanted to help protect her. Sari prayed that whatever Ratchet may have been feeling, it was just a sense of protection for Rachael. If it was something more, she would be a witness to a break up with best friends.

As the three continued their way through the forest, above their heads was an obscured, active camera.

**^^/|\^^**

"Fifty stellar cycles of this place being abandoned and now this. I never thought we would have Autobots on this base again."

"Especially with an organic child. Things have just gotten interesting. I especially love the rims and paint job on the ninja. It doesn't nearly come as close to radiant as mine does. But it does give him a certain dazzle."

"Oh do be quiet! No one cares about your paint job you land vehicle loving glitch head of a Decepticon!"

"Can I help it if I land based vehicles are more appealing than flying ones? No I can't. Of course a bruiser like you couldn't possibly understand the beauty in cars."

"Let's see how beautiful you are when I scratch your paint!"

"ENOUGH!" Bragger and Bruiser stopped arguing. "I have had it with you two arguing. You're frying my circuits."

"How much longer do you plan on looking like the Autobot Wheeljack? His paint job is so musty and gross."

The Bruiser pushed the bragging bot over. "And aside from that, he was taken offline 20 stellar cycles ago."

"But the Autobots do not know that. And I plan to use this form to its fullest." He tapped the security screen. "These are the Autobots who are led by Optimus Prime."

"The Autobot washout that lives on earth?" The bragger asked. He smiled, "They must have a space bridge if these three are here."

"Precisely," The Wheeljack look-alike purred, "We get these two to give us the coordinates, and we take down Optimus and his band of misfits."

**/(&)\**

Bulkhead tried every calculation and trick he knew. He tried remotely activating the other bridge from his position; he tried to connect with the Trans warp trail Prowl and Ratchet took. Nothing worked. The only thing he could come up with as news was that the three's equipment would temporarily be shut down. He sighed solemnly and shook his head. Things were not looking bright. "What's the Diagnosis Bulk?" Bumblebee asked. Rachael was sitting on his head, desperation in her eyes. She prayed that there was good news.

Bulkhead scratched his small head, muttering that things were going to get bad. "Do you want the good news, the bad news, or the worse news first?"

Rachael furrowed her brow and grumbled, "Let's hear the bad news first, then the good news, and then the worse news with a little optimism."

"Ok," Bulkhead breathed, "Bad news: Thanks to the one Twin being shut off and used as an exit, I cannot bridge you guys to Tropis." Rachael blew hair from her face. "The good news: with a little more tinkering, I can make it so that we can communicate with them." That was something good. "The worse news: Tropis is being occupied by Decepticons. And in order for the three to come back home, they have to activate the space bridge and input Earths coordinates. BUT WAIT," He said trying to sound upbeat, "THERE'S MORE! If they bridge out, the coordinates will remain on the twin and anyone will be able to locate us."

"Well that's a downer." Bumblebee quipped. Bulkhead shrugged, smiling nervously. "Well at least we know that we can talk to them."

"Then Bulkhead could guide them through the process," Rachael responded happily, "Ratchet deals with complex things all the time. Just tell him what buttons to press and switches to pull, and they should be home is seconds."

"I hope you're right," Bulkhead prayed, going back to the monitor, "But we'll still need to figure out what to do about the bridge on Tropis."

**(x)/|\(x)**

The three made it to the base. **(**_Use your imagination_**)** The moss and vines of the planet grew around its large hull. The steel was withered and worn, but the base still stood strong. The vines around the large doors seemed to have been cut. Someone had obviously moved in. Ratchet and Prowl both approached the door, going on either side of it. On instinct, Sari hid behind Ratchet's neck and held her blades at the ready. Prowl kept his hands ready to draw his shuriken. Ratchet readied his finger to open the door. He counted down _3…2…1…GO! _Ratchet opened the door. Prowl sprang into the passage. "AHHH!" "AHHH!" _CRASH! _Prowl collided with another bot.

"PROWL! You alright?" Ratchet cried from the door.

"I'm fine," he groaned, rubbing the back of his head. "I just crashed into something."

"More like someone." Prowl looked down. He was on top of a red and white bot. The bot put a sword to Prowls neck. Prowl raised his hands and moved back. Prowl's back hit the wall. The blade only barely touched his armor, yet Prowl felt like it was cutting right through him. The red and white bot asked, "Bot or Con?" _Bot or con? _Ratchet asked himself. _Every bot can tell the difference between us and the Cons. What is this?_

"Bot." Prowl answered confidently, hands still raised.

"Your friend outside?"

"Bot." Ratchet answered, walking in slowly. Ratchet narrowed his eyes. _This bot looks familiar. Where have I seen him before?_

"And what about the organic behind your head?" Ratchet's eyes widened. He felt sari shaking behind his neck. "I saw you all on the security camera's, even the little organic."

"In that case, she's a friend." Ratchet answered. Sari peered around his head. She waved weakly to the new bot. He winked back at her. Ratchet raised a hand in front of her. He whispered to her, telling her to stay back. Sari did so. _Until I get answers, _he glared at the bot, _he's on my shit list. _ "Who are you?" Ratchet demanded.

"You guys crashed into my home first," The bot brought growled, keeping his blade to Prowl's neck, "You should introduce yourselves first, before I get upset." He demanded.

Prowl swallowed the lump lodged in his throat. With the position he was in, they were hardly in a position to make demands. "I'm Prowl. This is Ratchet, and that is Sari Sumdac. We're stranded here and just need a way back home."

"And uh…" the bot trailed off, gawking at Sari, "Would that be to Cybertron…or…maybe earth?" The three froze. The bot smiled sinisterly.

Prowl lifted his foot and kicked the sword from the bots hand. It went into the ceiling. Prowl drew a shuriken, slammed the bot against the wall, and put the shuriken to his neck. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU? HOW DO YOU KNOW-"

"The organic." Prowl closed his mouth. He almost felt stupid. Sari was technically a human, and every bot knew that humans came from earth. The bot held out a hand, "The names Wheeljack, by the way." _Wheeljack! _"Nice to meet you."

"HI!" Sari cheered. She jumped down and ran over to Wheeljack. He knelt down to her, and let Sari walk onto his large hand. "So what's your specialty Wheeljack?"

"Besides fighting?" He tapped his chin humorously, "I was put on a recon team. But the recon would eventually turn into a total grudge match."

"But you're a fighting bot, why are you on a peaceful planet like this?"

"I needed to wind down. I've been here for the last 20 stellar cycles and I plan to be here for another 40."

_Now I remember! _Ratchet never formally met him, but he knew Wheeljack. One of his Medical bot friends was on Wheeljack's team during the old reconnaissance missions onto Decepticon territory. _Wheeljack was reported offline over 20 stellar cycles ago. Yet here he is. Standing around and laughing as if nothing happened. Not even bothering to comfort LifeChange. _Ratchet clenched his hands and teeth. _This isn't the Wheeljack my friend told me about. _To his pleasure, he could feel his magnets charging up. "Tell me something Wheeljack," Ratchet demanded, trying to hide his rising anger, "Have you told LifeChange where you've been?"

"You mean my med bot buddy? Naw, Figured he'd like a break from me always breaking stuff."

"Apparently your break got your body into the scrap heap."

Prowl and Sari cocked an eye. Wheeljack started to become nervous. He cleared his throat, shook off his apprehension and questioned the old bot. "What-what do you mean?" He stammered. "Why would I be in the scrap heap?"

Prowl grabbed Sari out of Wheeljack's hand, and started to move back. The entire aura in the room had shifted. It almost seemed as if the shadows were beginning to engulf them. It was then that Prowl knew that someone was there. "Because LifeChange dragged you there, after I performed the autopsy!" Wheeljack furrowed his eyes. He was caught. He reached for his blades. "PROWL, SARI! Get away from him! NOW!" Prowl held Sari close and jumped away. Ratchet fired his magnets. Wheeljack threw up his blades. The charges were dispersed into the walls. "GET SARI OUT OF HERE!" Prowl didn't argue. He charged for the door. As he neared it, two more bots appeared. A large red one and a blue one. Ratchet bit his lip angrily. They've just walked into a trap. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU GUYS? Why do you look like Wheeljack?"

Wheeljack lifted his head. He touched his fingers to his neck. "My name is Makeshift." His voice was gravelly and raspy. "Those two are Knockout and Breakdown. And as to why I look like Wheeljack," he smiled maliciously, "I was the one who killed him."

Ratchet charged his Magnets, "Then it looks like I'll be the one putting Wheeljack's Spark to rest!" He shot out again. Makeshift threw up the blades again, diverting the current to the walls. Ratchet moved in, applying more pressure. "TIME TO PAY DECEPTICON!" He dropped the magnets and punched Makeshift in the face.

Makeshift stayed on his feet as he slid back. The punch barely hurt him. He sprang forward and tackled Ratchet. The two tumbled and rolled further into the compound. With Ratchet on top, Makeshift kicked him off and into a room. Ratchet hit his head on a protruding piece of metal. Then Ratchet saw it. They had made a small Space bridge. The Trans warp generator resembled the one they had on earth. That explained how they got here. _They have the twin. _"You know," Makeshift said, meandering into the room, "we planned to go to earth with this thing. We had plans to take down Optimus Prime and his crew. And you are one of his men? You serve alongside Optimus Prime? They say his team was the best of the best." He taunted. He smirked menacingly to the fuming Medical bot, "Looks like taking you guys out will be easier than we originally thought." Ratchet gritted his teeth. "Oops, I upset the medical bot. Maybe I should be a little bit nicer towards your feelings." Makeshift moved his eyes along the walls, thinking of a new taunt. He then snapped his fingers. "I KNOW! Rachael! Maybe that Rachael person will save your worthless hide." Ratchet narrowed his eyes. "Then again, from what we heard over the camera, she prefers the ninja bot over you. So why would she help you? Why would this – I'm guessing – ORGANIC save the life of a worthless Autobot!"

"BECAUSE THAT'S JUST THE KIND OF PERSON SHE IS!" Ratchet roared. "Rachael will help anyone who asks her. Whether they're Autobot or organic, or whether she loves them from the bottom of her heart…or not…." He shook his head, "She'll be there for us."

Makeshift smiled wolfishly. "So you do love her." Ratchet's eyes widened. "That ninja bot may not like you after this. Maybe I can kill him for you." Ratchet clenched a fist, "That way you can have the girl for a while, then I'll kill her and – AHHH!"

Makeshift ducked down as Ratchet fired his magnets. Ratchet then ran forward and uppercut him. Makeshift hit the ceiling then collapsed onto the ground. Ratchet jumped on top of him and began to punch Makeshift's face in. "YOU," Punch, "PIECE," Punch, "OF TRASH!" punch-punch. "You think I'd kill over something like _love?" Love? _The word chimed through his head. _Love…why do I…_"I see." Makeshift twitched his head, trying to glare up at Ratchet. His eye was punched in, and his cheek was dented severely. He was a mess. "I'm through lying to myself and to everyone else." He declared to himself. "I do care deeply for Rachael. But It's not the love that Prowl feels. It's more like a love that a father would have for his child." He put his magnets to Makeshift's face. Makeshift whimpered and whined, begging for Ratchet to not kill him. "No matter who gets in my way," he charged his magnet, "I'll protect Rachael until my very spark gives out!"

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

**/""\**

Back in the hallway, Sari fired up her jet pack and hovered next to Prowl with her blades out. Rachael wasn't there. So now Sari had to hold her own this time. _I can do this. _The two Decepticons chuckled at her. Sari's confidence dwindled. "Is your pet going to be your back up?" Knockout mocked.

"Careful," Prowl smirked, "She bites."

To prove his point, Sari charged forward. Knockout swatted at her. Sari dove down, flew up and grazed Knockout's face. "NOT THE PAINT JOB!" He pleaded.

"You're going to need Pimp My Ride to do a complete body makeover by the time I'm through with you!" She kept going for him.

Knockout pulled out his staff. Sari and Knockout's weapons clangs and scratched against one another. Knockout stabbed at Sari. She pushed it down and landed on the staff. Sari ran along it, throwing orbs at Knockouts face. Knockout swatted his other hand and knocked Sari into a tree. She fell to the ground, the wind taken out of her. She struggled to her hands and knees, coughing blood as she moved. Knockout stomped a foot down in front of her, causing Sari to spring a foot off the ground. She looked up at the colorful con, sneering at him. "You're becoming a bit of a problem Techno organic," Knockout uttered grudgingly. He reached down and picked her up by her pig-tails, "You're lucky that we need you."

"What a coincidence!" Sari stabbed his hand. Knockout cried out and dropped Sari. He held his hand tightly, trying to stop the pain. "We need one of you to take us home!"

"You want to go home?" Knockout grumbled, squeezing his hand over the wound. "Then you better believe that you and your friends are taking us with you!"

"Then it looks like you and I have a problem!" Sari ran for the con. Knockout raised his staff from the ground and slammed it down. When Sari jumped from the ground, Knockout kicked her in the side and sent her into the steel walls of the base. She fell to the ground unconscious. _Rachael…_

**X ($) X**

"SARI!" Prowl cried. Breakdown threw a punch. Prowl ducked down, grabbed hold on Breakdowns arm and flipped him over and onto his back. He then sprang forward and ran for the outside. Then he tripped. "WHAT?" Something had his foot. Prowl looked back. There was a cable around his foot. Breakdown had caught him. Prowl tried desperately to cut the cable. It didn't break.

"That Organic and Knockout are already doing battle," Breakdown explained tauntingly, "You and I shall fight here." He pulled Prowl closer. The ninja bot pried his fingers into the floor, trying to get away. "You know…" Breakdown grunted, still pulling at Prowl, "If you tell us the coordinates to that back water planet you and your friends live on, I may be able to keep Knockout from smashing the girl into paste."

"Is that what this is about?" Prowl snarled. "Going to earth?" Prowl let go of the floor and leaned up. "Sorry to disappoint you," Prowl launched himself and rammed into Breakdown. The cable came off his foot and he had Breakdown pinned, "But none of you are going to our planet!" He slashed Breakdowns chest plate.

Breakdown grabbed Prowl by the neck, rolled over and started to slam his head against the steel floor. "Then you, that med bot, and the organic can say hi to Wheeljack for us!" He began to punch Prowl relentlessly. Prowl brought a hand up and caught the punch. He took his other hand and stabbed the shuriken into Breakdowns neck. Breakdown shot up and pulled the weapon from his neck. As Prowl kicked out, Breakdown caught the foot and stabbed the shuriken into it. Prowl screeched in pain. Then Breakdown yanked him up and hung Prowl upside down. He whirled Prowl around over his head and slammed him back down. Prowl laid sprawled out onto the floor. "Pity that you won't be returning to that Rachael you've been fussing over." Prowl, shakily, opened his eyes. Breakdown was a giant blur, but his voice was as screechy as ever. "Maybe she'll consider getting another guy after her weak one here is put offline."

Prowl brought his legs back, and sprang up. His feet connected with Breakdowns face, knocking the con onto his back. "Rachael can have any guy she wants!" He declared, "But until she says otherwise," he jumped on Breakdown and raised a shuriken, "I'm…her…guy!" He stabbed down. The shuriken pierced through the neck. The cords disconnected, the wires sparked and short circuited, Breakdowns body began to fidget and twitch wildly. Within seconds Breakdowns body went limp. His color faded, the red optics flicked off. Breakdown was gone. Prowl coughed and rasped with relief. Ratchet came running down the hall. "Where's…Makeshift?" Prowl asked, panting.

"I'd wager he's in the well of Alspark's by now." Ratchet grumbled.

Prowls eyes widened. Ratchet, though he had won, looked so defeated. He told Rachael never to kill out of anger. But that is what he just did. Prowl walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't feel guilty or sorry for yourself," he advised strongly, "Now Wheeljack can truly rest in peace, knowing that his face won't be seen as deaths mask."

"Now I'll have good news to tell LifeChange next time I see him." _GYAAAH! _"SARI!" The two cried. The sprinted for the outside. They looked around, frantically searching for Sari. She and Knockout were nowhere to be seen. "SARI!" Ratchet cried out. His voice echoed throughout the trees.

"SARI!" Prowl cried next. Sari didn't respond. Prowls eyes fell on the wall. There was blood on it. "No…please no…SAAAARRRRIIIII!" _Snap!_ The two bots jumped. Ratchet aimed his magnets and Prowl held his shuriken at the ready. The tree's shifted and moved. A large shadow came into view.

"KNOCKOUT!" Ratchet snarled. The narcissistic Con appeared out of the trees with a smug smile on his face. "What the hell have you done with Sari, you SLAGGING CON?"

Knockout raised a finger. His head that wobbled drunkenly. He fell to his knees and then face first into the ground. In his back was a giant hole with sparking wires spilling out. _COUGH…COUGH..._Sari was leaning against a tree. Her side was torn up and blood spilled from her mouth. Her hair was disheveled and her dress was torn. Some of her circuitry was damaged, and her jet pack dented and broken, but nothing too severe. Amazing, considering what Knockout put her through. Prowl ran over and scooped her up. The two bots ran back inside. Ratchet guided Prowl back to the miniature space bridge. They needed to get back home and help Sari before her wounds decide to become worse. "Do any of us actually know how to work this thing?" Prowl exasperated.

"Not entirely…" Ratchet trailed off, looking over the controls, "But I think…I can contact Optimus-" A picture started to come in on the computer screen. It was full of static. Buzzing static, but static none the less. "Hold on…hold on…" Ratchet tried to increase the radio frequency. He extended the communication range a bit. A picture started to come in. It was still distorted, but Ratchet tried to respond, "This is Medical Expert Ratchet of Optimus Prime's squad! Someone please come in!"

"_Ratch-zzzt…hear-bzzpt…see-skksh."_

Ratchet increased the range again. He pressed every button, desperately trying to get the signal up and working properly. "Try again. You're coming in hazy." The picture came in better. It was a bit blurry, but at least they could make out who was in the picture. It was Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Rachael. "BOY ARE WE I GLAD TO SEE YOU!" Ratchet cheered.

"_Like wise!"_ Bulkhead cheered.

Rachael and Bumblebee pushed passed him. _"PROWLER!"_

"Hello Rachael." He giggled.

"_SARI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?"_ Bumblebee cried.

"I fell," she lied, rasping exhaustedly, "You could…say I fell…on a Decepticon." She held up two fingers and smiled in a Naruto fashion.

"She killed her first Decepticon." Prowl bragged.

"_WHAT!" _The three over the computer cried, _"YOU KILLED A CON?"_ Sari nodded with a bloodied smile. _"THAT'S OUR GIRL!" _Bumblebee and Rachael cheered.

After the group shared a few words, Bulkhead guided Ratchet and Prowl through the motions. Ratchet input the coordinates to earth, while Prowl bandaged Sari up. Ratchet set the computers to overload and implode the entire compound once they were gone. They finally got the bridge up and running. Bulkhead advised them to enter slowly. Prowl and Ratchet interlocked arms, and Prowl held the bandaged Sari close to him. With one great push the two jumped through the portal, anxious to reach their home. They heard the explosions as they bridged through.

**/\|:"":|/\**

Moments later, the three came crashing down onto Sumdac's tower. Bumblebee ran up and hugged Sari tightly. She coughed hard and told him that she was injured. He loosened up, but still kept a firm grip. His arms were shaking, tears spilled from his eyes. "Sari…" he whimpered. "Don't…ever…leave me again." He pleaded.

Sari laid her head down on his arms and caressed it affectionately. He brought her in and connected his lips with hers. It was as if it was the kiss was the one that would keep them together for all time.

Rachael actually began to scold Prowl for leaving without her. She hated it when she was left out of the action. Prowl tried to convince her that nothing major happened. But Rachael knew better. "You didn't get those scratches from FALLING!" Sari scratched her head nervously, knowing that Rachael was yelling at her.

"You never know," Prowl purred. He smirked sexily to her, "Whenever you're not around, I get into all sorts of trouble."

"Is that your way of threatening me to stay with you?" She purred, circling her finger on his chest. She then leaned in, teasing his lips by breathing on them, "Or is this some elaborate plot to keep me interested?"

"I thought you liked it when I'm evil?" He hummed.

She put a hand to his cheek, "I love it." the two exchanged kiss.

Bulkhead and Ratchet pretended to vomit, but then laughed. "So how, how'd things go?"

"They went good." Ratchet admitted with a smile. Things went better than he had hoped. He now knew that he didn't love-love Rachael. He just cared too much to let anything happen to her. That gave him some peace. Not only was his friendship with Prowl saved, but now Rachael wouldn't have to worry about hurting someone's feelings. But the three Decepticons on Tropis made Ratchet uneasy. Just how far along had the Decepticons spread? And if it's far, how much of their evil metal seeds have they planted?

**OMG I'M SO GLAD I FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPTER!**

**Next chapter is with Wasp and Black Arachnia.**

**TILL NEXT TIME TFA FANS.**


	10. The Insects Last Stand

**The Insects Last Stand**

**I think last chapter I said this would be, where is thy sting. I was wrong. Its Predacon's rising. Oh well, sorry for being gone for so long. I was being inspired to write more stories. ON WITH THIS ONE**

**For the sake of it: I OWN NOTHING**

It was late in the night. And as usual when the Autobot human couples want to enjoy themselves, something happens. But this particular mission was of utmost importance. Wasp was spotted coming out of hiding and tearing up the streets trying to find a way to leave. Optimus, The Twins, Bumblebee, The Girls, and Sentinel went after him. Prowl, Ratchet, and Bulkhead stayed behind to work on the Space Bridge.

Optimus had found Wasp traveling the wrong way on a one way street. Wasp powered through any car that came his way, declaring that the Autobots will never take him alive – er, online. Optimus had to use his fire extinguisher extensively on top of dodging toppled cars. So his chase was slow, but he could at least keep Wasp in his sights. "I've got a visual," Optimus informed the others over his com, "its Wasp alright. And he's making a real mess."

Bumblebee, with Rachael riding on top, came driving off an over pass and landed in front of Optimus. "What's his heading?" Bumblebee asked.

"I…don't even think he knows." Optimus sputtered.

"Then that'll make things easier for us," Rachael guaranteed them, "This part of town has a lot of dead ends. Wasp should be stopping soon."

"Let's make it a bit sooner, shall we?" Bumblebee put on the gas, and jumped over a car. With Rachael gripping onto his hood, Bumblebee jumped up and started to drive on the side of a building, catching up to Wasp. "WASP, chill out!" He urged. He pushed himself from the building and cut Wasp off. "We know you weren't the spy. We just-"

"BUMBLEBOT LIE!" Wasp hissed in his usual congested tone. "Wasp not listening. LA, LA, LA, LA!" He skidded around and took off again, down another road.

"SENTINEL, He's coming towards you and Sari!" Rachael alerted them.

"I already have him! WASP IS MINE!" Sentinel roared, jumped down from a building. Optimus and Bumblebee got out of Vehicle mode. Rachael decided to take flight. All three nearly had Wasp when _BAM! _They collided. Wasp made it passed them.

Sari flew down and slammed her hammer into the ground in front of Wasp, detouring him down another road. "Nice try Sari." Rachael applauded. "That way leads to more dead ends."

"Should we follow?"

"YOU'RE WASTING TIME SENTINEL!" Optimus roared.

"Never mind," Sari squeaked, "Let's stay here." Rachael nodded and the two girls flew over to the soon to be arguing bots.

Sari went onto Bumblebee's head, while Rachael landed on Optimus. "The attack on Ultra Magnus has spread chaos throughout all of Cybertron!" He restated excitedly.

"That's not your concern Optimus!"

"NO, it's yours! You have a responsibility to our home planet!"

"Not to mention a bunch of Decepticons to take to the Cybertron Stockade." Bumblebee reminded him.

"I don't need either of you glitches to tell me my job!" Sentinel retorted proudly. Then he seemed to shy back. No doubt he was trying to find a way to make himself look good after being wrong so many times. "Wasp…knows something about that attack on Ultra Magnus. I'm sure of it."

"The same way YOU were sure that WASP was a DECEPTICON SPY?" Optimus stressed.

Sentinel took a step back, a hurt expression appearing on his face. "I…I was…misled…" he bounced back slowly, "By some bad Intel."

"Not to make you feel worse about yourself," Sari started off apologetically. Her tine switched to harsh, "But that's putting it a little too mildly, don't you think?"

"Sari's right!" Optimus agreed, "If you would have listened and actually done your job the way you were supposed to, Wasp and the rest of us may not be in this mess!"

"No bot is innocent Optimus!" Sentinel was desperately trying to save himself and his diminishing ego. Sari and Rachael almost felt bad for him. "You of all bots ought to know that!"

The girls and bumblebee's eyes flared. They could hear Optimus's engine revving. "You got something you want to say to me?" He snarled.

"I think you know what I'm talking about!"

"ENOUGH!" Rachael roared. "Whatever bad memory you two are sharing right now, can wait!" She scolded, "Unless we catch Wasp and possibly get him some help, Sentinel can't return to Cybertron, and Ultra Magnus will remain unprotected!"

"And there's the possibility that that the Cons we have caught, could escape again." Sari added frantically. "We don't know if there are any more left on earth. They could try to spring them."

"Ugh..." Optimus sighed, "The girls are right. Wasp is the priority now. The only question is which way did he go?"

As luck would have it, the Twins called in with Wasps location. "_Jetfire to Sentinel Prime. We have spotted fugitive wasp heading north northeast."_

"_Moving to intercept." _Jetstorm finished.

"Roger that! On my way!" Sentinel sneered at Optimus one more time and then went into Vehicle mode. He skidded around and dashed off for Wasp.

Rachael and Sari took to the skies. They caught sight of the twins not far off. They kicked their jets into high gear and went for them. They managed to see Wasp heading for a four way intersection. "TWINS!" Sari called to them. "The intersection! Cut him off!"

"RIGHT!" They both flew down.

Wasp kept going straight. He was nearly home free. Fire and Storm landed into front of him and readied their elemental cannons. Wasp made a U-Turn and headed back the way he came. Sari and Rachael got in his path next. He was going to try his luck and barrel passed them. The girls brought out their hammers. They their hammers back. Wasp increased his speed. With a roar, Rachael and Sari lashed out. Their hammers connected with Wasps front bumper. They knocked him back into the center of the intersection. Optimus and Bumblebee barred the right road and Sentinel the left. They all moved in, restraining Wasp to his place. He drove in a circle, desperately trying to seek out a means of escape. But there was none. "PUT IT IN PARK WASP!" Sentinel demanded. "You're not getting out of here without getting a few dents."

He came out of Vehicle mode and readied his stingers. "Wasp never go back to stockade!" he declared venomously. "Never…"

"You're not going back Wasp," Optimus reassured him, "The spy charges against you were dropped."

"Stay out of this Optimus!" Sentinel warned him. "This is a dangerous fugitive! And I'm taking him in!"

"HOW IS HE DANGEROUS?" Sari spat, "He's more confused than dangerous. I doubt he could hurt a mech fly!"

"You want to bet," Wasp aimed his stingers at Sari, "MECH FLY!" She took a step back.

Rachael put her staff protectively in front of Sari, "Wasp, you shoot my cousin and I'll take you offline myself!"

"Wasp would like to see wing organic try!"

"WAIT A NANO SEC!" Bumblebee cried, getting in between the girls and Wasp. "There's no need for that. You don't need to run anymore Wasp. We know who the real spy is." Wasp blinked his pink optics with confusion. "You know…you're…going to find this funny." Bumblebee laughed dryly. "But the real spy – the one who tricked me into believing you were the spy – was LongArm. HA! Can you believe- GAH?" Wasp put a stinger in Bee's face. The yellow mech ran behind Sentinel and hid. "Hate to say it, but sentinel's got a point. I'd feel a lot safer with Wasp behind bars." Sentinel brought up his shield as Wasp shot at him.

"That's not your call to make Bumblebee." Optimus said. Wasp shot him next. Optimus deflected it with his shield.

"It's not you call to make either Optimus. It's mine!" Sentinel snarled. "I'm in command."

"On Cybertron! Earth is my jurisdiction!" The girls and twins watched as the bots argued back and forth. This was going to be one of the longest nights of their lives. "So it is my call."

"This is a Cybertronian fugitive! I'll enforce my authority as the…uh…Primer Prime!"

"Did you just make that up?" Optimus gasped.

"No."

"There's no such thing as a primer prime."

"It's a real term. Look – it – up."

"I'm not looking it up!"

"Afraid I'm right?"

"HEEEEY!" Sari and Rachael screamed, getting everyone's attention. "Can someone remind us why we're out here at midnight?" Sari snapped.

"Because we're chasing a dangerous fugitive!" Sentinel answered.

"We're trying to help Wasp!" Optimus strained, trying to drill the idea into Sentinels hard locked processor.

"Apparently not because WASP IS GONE!" Rachael roared. The bots looked at the center. Wasp really was gone. "Why don't you two glitch heads sort out your little feud somewhere else, so that the rest of us can do our jobs and get Wasp?" Rachael continued to reprimand. "With how much you two are arguing, it'll take us another two nights before we ever catch him again!"

"TWINS!" Sari shouted, "He went that way! Let's jet!" The twins nodded and took flight. Sari and Rachael landed on them and hitched a ride. As they neared Wasp, a familiar Pteranodon scooped him up. "Isn't that Swoop?"

"It is! Storm, let's knock him out of the sky!" Rachael encouraged.

"As you wish, Wingy." Jetstorm fired his wind cannon. Swoop effortlessly dodged the attack. Rachael swept her trident, sending a shockwave towards him. He looped around and continued his course for Dinobot Island. Jetfire tried to intercept him, but Sari pulled him back. Swoop was too low to the water. Jetfire could burn out. They watched as Swoop flew for the island. The four looked down to get confirmation to give chase, but once again Sentinel and Optimus were arguing. "Should we…stop them?"

"If they're going to keep arguing, we should move on without them." Sari advocated strongly. "Unless we do, we may never catch Wasp or Swoop."

"Then take me with you!" Bumblebee cried. "I have to talk to Wasp. I have to tell him I'm Sorry." Twins nodded. They came together and lowered a grapple. It magnetized Bumblebee and they carried him off.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" Sentinel hollered after them. But the five were out of earshot. "I don't believe this! I've been over ruled by a couple of organics!" he exasperated.

"We both have." Optimus grumbled. "Believe it or not, they do this a lot. Whenever Myself or the others start arguing they immediately take over."

"And you allow this? What kind of leader are you?"

"The kind that listens to the suggestions of others and learns from his mistakes." He pushed passed Sentinel. "That's something someone like you could never hope to understand." Optimus went into vehicle mode and dove into the water, splashing Sentinel.

"OH NO YOU DON'T," He roared, "You aren't taking the credit for this one!" Sentinel dove in after him.

**/(_)\=/(_)\**

Bumblebee, The Twins and Sumdac girls were right on Swoops Tail. Just a few more inches and they would have Wasp again. The Twins flew up more so that Bumblebee could grab hold of him. The yellow bot stretched out as far as he could, desperately trying to grab Wasp. As his hand started to scrape Wasp's foot, a funnel of fire shot between them, blowing the back. They all looked down and saw Grimlock and Slag. "Those two are going to be a serious problem if they follow us." Bumblebee commented.

"The let us to be handling them," Jetfire said, "You three go after flying robot dino."

"But yellow bumble cannot fly." Jetstorm remarked tactically.

"Between me and Sari, we should be able to carry him. NOW SWITCH!" Sari and Rachael flew down and grabbed Bumblebee by his hands. Fire and Storm let him go. The girls were jerked down a bit, but managed to get back on track. "When you guys are done, come looking for us!" Sari and Rachael put their jets on full power and went for Wasp.

"Is too bad we have to leave soon," Jetstorm pouted, "I am enjoying being bossed around by those two."

"Bumblebee and Prowl are such lucky bot turds." Jetfire snorted.

"I think the term is bat turds. Or is it bastards?"

"WHATEVER TURDS! We need to get organics of our own." They dove down and tackled the two ground dinobots.

**\/=\/(][)\/=\/**

Swoop dragged Wasp down into a giant crater. He flew into a tunnel, vanishing from sight. The girls and Bumblebee landed on the side of the crater. The girls were out of breath. Bumblebee was a lot heavier than they thought. Bumblebee put his hands to his head and moaned. "Maybe apologizing to Wasp isn't such a good plan. He's not going to believe me, either way."

"Maybe he would if you would stop making excuses and just say you're sorry." Sari advised him.

"What if sorry isn't good enough? What if he just slags me and runs away?"

"We'll deal with that when it comes to it." Rachael said. "Right now we need to save Wasp first if you want to apologize."

_AAWWHHOO! _Swoop flew back out of the tunnel. He rammed his head into Bumblebee knocking him back and out of the crater. "BUMBLEBEE!" Sari cried. Bumblebee was caught by a friendly hand. Optimus's hand. "Boy, are we glad to see you!" Sari chimed. "Where's Sentinel?"

"Making his way up the crater." He pointed. The girls looked to the side and Saw Sentinel had reached the top. Now he was sliding down. "You two go with him and go after Wasp. Bumblebee and I will handle Swoop." They nodded and flew down for Sentinel. Swoop curved around and dove straight down for Bumblebee. He threw on his stingers and hit Swoop in the face, ruining his flight pattern and causing him to crash. Optimus jumped onto him, holding him down.

**|(x {|} x)|**

With Sari and Rachael hanging onto his shoulders, Sentinel powered through the base. He was following a Trans warp signal his scanner. He followed it to the letter. Going down every hall, every corridor that the signal seemed to be coming from. He wanted to catch Wasp more than anything. And he would have ran his engines past their limit. He finally came to a door. He threw up his shield and held his sword at the ready. Sari and Rachael went behind his head and waiting for the impact. Sentinel charged forward and rammed the door down. No one was inside. Sari and Rachael went to the ground. There was a pod surging with energy and it had something inside. Or maybe someone. "Wasp?" Sentinel called.

"No!" The three looked up, "Spider."

"ARACHNIA!" The girls shrieked. Sari brought out her blades and Rachael her trident. "So you did survive!" Rachael snarled.

"I'm a survivor, Rachael. I have been for stellar cycles." Arachnia chortled.

"Look I don't care what organic monster you are," Sentinel struggled to say, "But if that's Wasp in there, I WANT HIM NOW!"

"Full of yourself as ever, eh Sentinel?" Arachnia mocked.

"You…you know me?"

Arachnia went into her bot mode. "I did once." She hissed.

Sentinel's processor beeped when he was trying to make sense of the situation. "A robot? With an Organic mode? EWWW! There is no way I'd ever have anything to do with a mutant freak like you!"

"Oh we beg to differ." Sari mumbled. Rachael twanged her trident nervously. The two were fully aware that Sentinel didn't know who Black Arachnia really was. But they didn't know how to tell him either. So they were going to let things play out.

Arachnia strutted over to Sentinel, appearing to mean no harm. "That's not what you said to me when you dragged me on your little treasure hunt to a decepticon war ship. You remember? The one with the unstable energon cubes? THE SPIDERS?"

Sentinel took a step back and pointed a shaking finger, "ELITA 1!"

"It's Black Arachnia now, Sentinel. Thanks to you and Optimus."

"But…I thought…you went offline."

"Well," she smirked, "At least you two get your stories straight."

He moved further away from her, raising his sword to create a small wall between them. "I never forgave Optimus for leaving you behind," he explained. And as usual he was trying to make himself look good. Even when he hasn't seen an old friend in such a long time, Sari and Rachael still couldn't believe that Sentinel would slander another friend. "It was his idea you know. And…and…and Ultra Magnus!" Rachael's eyes flared. "He wouldn't even let us go back to recover your shell."

Arachnia became crestfallen at the tale. "Then I guess no bot is innocent." She shook her head.

"I just…just…" He trailed off as Rachael flew up. She connected her fist with his face. She knocked him into Wasps pod, cracking it slightly. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Don't you DARE BLAME OPTIMUS FOR YOUR SHORT COMINGS!" She bellowed, her fangs bared and eyes slits. Sentinel was taken aback by her tone. Sari and Arachnia just gawked at the fuming demon. "You always try to make yourself look good by slandering and insulting Optimus. You don't listen to anybody besides yourself. And to top it all off, you blame Magnus for your own cowardice?" She aimed her trident. "WELL I'M TIRED OF HEARING IT!" He trident started to charge.

"WAIT-WAIT A MINUTE!" Sentinel panicked, shuffling away, "What are you doing?" Rachael raised the trident. STOP!" And she did. Not because Sentinel asked her to, but because the chambers started to overload. The Trans warp field was malfunctioning. Rachael and Sari dove behind a control panel. Sentinel hid behind his shield. Arachnia scrambled up to the ceiling. The two chambers collided, shorting each other out. The chamber that Wasp was in fell forward, cracking open like a cocoon. Emerging from it was an upgraded Wasp. Only something was wrong. When he opened his mouth, gibberish fell out along with saliva. He couldn't form coherent words for people to understand. And when he moved, he twitched and fidgeted like he had some sort of glitch. He tried to step out of the pod, only to fall on his back. He looked like a fly that had been hit with a fly swatter. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM?"

"I tried to turn him into a techno organic like me and Sari here. But it looks like your little fall interrupted the process." Rachael eyes widened. When she punched Sentinel he fell back into the pod. It was her fault Wasp was like this. She did this. "Oh well, spilt milk."

"FIX HIM!" Sentinel demanded, pointing his sword to Arachnia. "Fix him!"

"Please! I can't even fix myself. So how am I supposed to help him? Besides if you want to get mad at someone, get mad at her," she smirked to a frightened Rachael, "She knocked you into it."

"That maybe. But that Trans Warp field was unstable from the beginning." Sentinel explained. Rachael looked over to him with hopeful eyes. "Even if I didn't bump into it, Wasp would have turned out like that either way." He raised his sword. "So in reality, you're the one who did this! You're the reason why he'll soon go off line."

_OFFLINE! _Sari and Rachael cried in their minds. They couldn't believe it. Wasp spent most of his life in jail, got chased through five different galaxy's, only to come to earth to be put offline. "So now what?" She shrugged. "You're going to slag your old friend, Elita 1?"

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME!" Sentinel roared, charging at her. Arachnia dodged from side to side. Sentinel brought his sword up, barely missing Arachnia's chest plate. He then kicked her in the stomach, knocking her into the wall. Arachnia straightened her helmet, baring her fangs at Sentinel. "Elita 1 went offline a long time ago. Now all that's left is a disgusting shell that should have stayed offline."

"Then why don't you try to rectify that!" Arachnia launched herself forward, landing on Sentinel. Sentinel managed to keep her fangs from his armor with his shield. He jabbed her in the side with his sword and managed to roll on top of her.

Optimus and Bumblebee came running in and saw the fight. Bumblebee however was more concerned with Wasp. "WASP!" He ran over to the malfunctioning bot. Optimus went over to help Sentinel. Bumblebee dropped down to Wasp and listened as he gurgled in pain. "What's wrong with him?"

"It's something to do with the pod he was in," Sari explained rapidly, "Something went wrong and now he's going offline."

"WHAT! NO!" Bumblebee cried. He watched Wasp cough up more fluid from his mouth. His body was starting to become immobile. His color was slowly starting to fade from him. Bumblebee took Wasps hand in his. "Listen to me Wasp! You need to pull through this! You have to! There's so much that you need to do in this world!"

"Wazzp…tire…bum…bot…" He slurred languidly. "Wazzp…sleep."

"YOU CAN'T SLEEP!" He begged. "If you sleep, you won't wake up!"

"Wazzp…not…want…"

Wasp's optics bounced between closing and opening. He was slipping away. In a way, Wasp was hoping for this. Even if the charges are dropped or if he got to go live somewhere else, the nightmare of him being chased and being put in the stockade would haunt him for the rest of his life. Bumble shook his head, fighting back tears. "Okay…" he sniveled, "You listen. I'M SORRY!" He bellowed. "I'm sorry for everything. Getting thrown in prison, not believing in you – everything! NOW PLEASE," The tears came down, "DON'T DIE WASP!"

"Bum…bot…" Wasp whispered. Bumblebee brought his ear to Wasp. "You…oh…kay…" Bumblebee's eyes flared. That was the first compliment that Wasp had ever given him. Wasp's optics finally closed, never to open again. His body had lost all of its color. His spark was out and Wasp was gone.

"Wasp…" Bumblebee sobbed. Rachael and Sari dropped their heads. Sari buried her head onto Rachael's shoulder. Rachael rubbed her back, telling her it would be alright. As a result of this war, the first Autobot life was lost. And it happened to one who's life took a turn for the worst. Bumblebee began to rev his engine angrily. His anger rising. He looked back and saw Optimus and Sentinel fighting Arachnia. Bumblebee saw a sharpened piece of pipe on the floor. He picked it up and hobbled for Arachnia.

Arachnia had kicked Optimus into Sentinel. The two fell into the broken pods. Arachnia prepped her fangs to bite down into them. "Now I will finally take my revenge on both of you." She bent down over Optimus. He fangs were an inch away. "ARRRRGGGHH!" She cried. Bumblebee stabbed the pipe through her spark chamber. He pushed it in further and dragged her off of Optimus and Sentinel. He pulled the pipe out of her and rammed her into the control panel. Arachnia huffed and puffed angrily. She glared up to Bumblebee through her blurry optics. Bumblebee's expression was impassive. "To think…that I'd be…taken down by…a small fry like you." Bumblebee raised the pipe. Arachnia closed her eyes, accepting her fate. Bee then threw it into the control panel. Sparks flew from it, causing it to over load further.

"Let's go." He said emotionlessly. He dashed over and grabbed Sari and Rachael. Sentinel hoisted Optimus to his feet. Optimus wanted to help Arachnia. But Sentinel wouldn't let him. He threw Optimus over his shoulder and made his way to the exit.

**{^!^}**

Jetfire and Jetstorm had the Dinobots subdued. They heard the commotion coming from the base entrance. Bumblebee, the girls, and Sentinel with Optimus had dashed out. The girls took flight, while the bots went into vehicle mode. The twins took that as a sign to run away from the base. The Twins and Dinobots got up and ran from the ready to implode base.

As they made it to the top, they watched as the base turned into ashes and cinders. Count four Decepticons and an Autobot now added to the well of Alspark's. They all stood and bowed their heads in respect. Though Wasp and Elita had turned for the worst, they were remembered for the Autobots they once were and how much they will be missed.

**Ending it here. More to come. Next is the human error Christmas chapter. Stay tuned. And yes I went half assed towards the end. LOL**


	11. Escalating War

**Escalating War**

**This will be a somewhat short Chappy**

**Bumblebee and Rachael **

With the death of Black Arachnia and Wasp, Sentinel, the twins, and Jazz decided it was time to head back to Cybertron. With Ultra Magnus out of commission, Cybertron needed a strong leader. And since Optimus was stuck on earth, they were going to have to settle for Sentinel. Sari and The Twins cried and hugged each other. The Terrible Quartet was being separated by light-years of space. Alspark knows when they'll see one another again. Optimus and Sentinel patched things up and sorted out nightmares of their past. Jazz and Prowl bid each other a fond farewell as well. Before Jazz left, Prowl put on Yoketron's armor. Jazz and Rachael jumped for joy. The armor fit him perfectly.

Ratchet and Bulkhead went back to the plant. Bumblebee however went to the woods. He had a piece of Wasp with him. It was his Autobot emblem. Was said he forgave Bumblebee. But the yellow Mech didn't believe it. He still felt guilty. If he would have just been straight forward with him, if he would have just said sorry instead of making up excuses, Wasp might have survived. But no – the two words that could have saved him, Bumblebee couldn't say. And now Wasp was gone.

Bumblebee pushed a boulder up. He dug a small hole and put the emblem inside it. Covering it he said, "I wish I would have told you sooner." He squeezed his eyes shut as they become to water, "I wish I could have built up the spark to tell you that I was sorry, sooner." He down onto his hands, head bowed and tears dropping onto the ground, "Then maybe you wouldn't be…"

"You don't know that." Bumblebee shot his eyes open. He looked back. Rachael was sitting on a rock, her dismal gaze to the ground. "You don't know what would have happened." She told him, "It's best to try and not dwell on what could have been, when the outcome already happened."

"But haven't you ever wondered what would have happened if you had done something differently?" Bumblebee sniveled. "If you could have changed one event, haven't thought about what could have been?"

"Everyday…" she answered solemnly. Bumblebee sat on his knees and faced her. Rachael wrapped her arms around her stomach. Thoughts of her parent's death flowed through her mind. She started to shake, fighting the urge to cry. "What if we would have stayed home? What if I didn't have to see that movie?" Tears fell, "What if I had these powers then?" She moved her knees closer to her chest, "So many of my questions had so many outcomes. But I got the one that took me parents away forever. Every night I see them die. And no matter how happy people make me, once night comes the pain will just return." Bumblebee's hands shook. The pain in his spark chamber was welling up again. Wasp dying plagued his thoughts. It was like a broken tape – forever replaying and never stopping. "That's why…" Bumblebee's eyes fell onto her again, "That's why…" Rachael extended her claws and drew her staff, "That's why, after I got these powers, I trained harder and harder every day. I trained until the brink of exhaustion. I was so consumed with hurt and loss that I nearly killed myself." She jumped down from the rock and moved over to the small stream. "Since I returned to Detroit," she stuck her fingers in the water and watched as it washed passed, "Fighting doesn't help the pain anymore."

"How do you deal with the pain now?" Bumblebee asked interested curiosity, "What is it that helps you smile with the pain you're feeling?"

Rachael smiled warmly at the gleaming water. "You guys," Bumblebee cocked an eye, "You, Prowl, Bulkhead, Jazz," she named off lovingly, "Optimus, Ratchet, Uncle Isaac, Sari, Magnus, the twins, Blurr, and even Sentinel." She laughed at Sentinels name. "You guys made my life worthwhile. You made it possible for me to smile again." She smiled over to him, "As long as you guys are here, no matter how dark a situation, my life will always seem bright." Bumblebee couldn't help but smile back to her. Rachael and Sari both had this air about them. If they smile, you couldn't help but smile back. When they're sad, you want to do whatever it takes to make sure they're happy again. "Now then," Rachael stood up and stretched, "I'm going to head back." She looked to the boulder, "Wasp, I hope you're doing well. And Blurr is there…" she trialed off sadly. She then shook her head, held up a muscle and slapped a hand on it, "Tell him I plan to kick his metallic ass for not letting me say good-bye." Bumblebee put a hand to his mouth and laughed at the notion. Rachael spread her wings. "That's it," Bee looked to her. Rachael had a dreamy look in her eyes, "That's the Bee Sari fell in love." Rachael clicked her boots and flew off.

Bumblebee went back to Wasps makeshift grave and smiled, "You heard her Wasp. Take care of Blurr for us." He stood up and placed his hands on the boulder. "And maybe one day I'll see you guys too." He pushed the boulder down. He etched his finger onto the rocky. He left a message on the rock: _Here lies Wasp – An Autobot warrior and stingy friend._

**\)/|\(/**

As Rachael made it out of the woods, she saw Sari and Optimus waiting. Sari was waving happily, while Optimus seemed serious about something. Rachael flew down and hovered in front of them. "Hey guys. What goes on?"

"Optimus here says that he needs to talk to us about something." Sari informed her. Optimus nodded his head firmly.

The two girls took a spot on the ground. They had to admit that they were a bit nervous. Anytime Optimus needed to speak to someone alone, it usually meant something bad. He knelt down, his firm eyes boring into them. "After the events that have taken place, I've decided that you two shouldn't be hanging around us anymore."

The two girls widened their eyes. "What do you mean?" Sari exclaimed. Optimus furrowed his brow and lowered his gaze. "What are you trying to say?" Sari pressed. Optimus still remained quiet. Sari growled harshly, "SPIT IT OUT PRIME! What are you trying to say?"

Rachael narrowed her eyes. "He doesn't want us to fight the Cons anymore." She answered simply. Sari gazed into Optimus's depressed eyes, trying to see if that was true. Optimus's silence confirmed it. Rachael scoffed. "How did I know this was going to happen?"

"Look you guys need to understand-"

"No, YOU need to understand," Sari spat. Optimus was surprised by her tone. Sari put hand to her heart, "Rachael and I have been in and out of trouble helping you guys for the last year and a half now! If we cared about what's happened in the last few days, we never would have considered hanging out with you guys."

"This isn't about trouble or hanging out with us," he tried to convince them, "This is about-"

"Elita," Rachael finished. "He doesn't want us to end up like her." Optimus fell silent again. Sari hummed and folded her arms. "Look Prime," Rachael snapped, "Whether you like it or not, we're all in this together. And it will continue to be that way either until we break up with our bots, the Decepticons are defeated, or all of us die. Since 1 and 3 aren't going to happen anytime soon, that only leaves you with option 2."

"But what if option 2 does get you killed?"

"Then that's our choice," Sari declared gently, "Rachael and I want to do our part to help you guys. You do so much for us already." She grinned.

"And besides," Rachael giggled, "Even if you guys tell us to stay out of it, you know that we won't listen."

"That's true." Optimus agreed. He sighed with defeat. He really admired the two girls. No matter what was thrown at them, they always threw it right back. And Rachael was right. Even if he said no, they would disobey him. That just proved how devoted and loyal they were as friends. So there was only one thing he could say to them and their loyal friendship, "Thank you girls."

"Hee," They giggled, "You're welcome."

**Short chappy. Till next time. **


	12. Christmas Clash Part 1

**Christmas Clash Part 1**

**A distraction**

**Hey everyone! It's been a while. Well now I'm back and ready to finish. These are the last few chapters and then I am done with Transformers Animated. At least until I decide to come up with something else. Anyway, this chapter will take place during the episode where Soundwave makes his grand appearance and takes over the Autobots. But, as most of you already know, I will not be following the episodes to the Tee. **

**Oh and to answer one of the review questions: I am making things a little dark since the final battle is coming up. And they don't really give Sari enough power or credit in the show, so I'm making up for that.**

**ENJOY!**

Christmas Eve had hit Detroit as fast as it was going. It landed on 9:00 pm and the entire city was getting tired and aggravated. And with Christmas day just around the corner, everyone is doing their last minute shopping and fighting. The stores were full of parents wrestling over toys for their kids, wives fighting over presents for their husbands and vice versa. Kids were at home baking cookies for Santa and making sure that they had the best milk laid out for him. The streets were backed up with traffic as far as the eye could see. Thanks to the snow and snowplows. And as per the usual, Powell was trying to sell a product under his name when it originally belong Sumdac. It was just your typical average Christmas. The only difference this year was Sari and Rachael having the Autobots to buy gifts for. Not to mention they had their boy bot friends to think about. And the bots were thinking the same thing.

Sari and Rachael asked Bulkhead, Optimus, and Ratchet what it was that they might want for Christmas. Optimus said he didn't really want anything. Mainly because he didn't really know if he needed anything. But he said to just surprise him. Bulkhead wanted anything that would help get rid of the unappealing stains on his armor. As for Ratchet – though he never said anything – he would appreciate having the chipped horn design on his head fixed. Sumdac already volunteered to work on that. Sari and Rachael agreed with Bumblebee and Prowl to do a surprise Christmas gift thing. They would go to a story, see what it was that they think their lover would like and buy it. If the person didn't like it…they'd work that out later. Prowl and Rachael were fine with it. Sari and Bumblebee, well…

"AHHH!" Bumblebee cried. "What do I do? What do I do?" He asked, scrambling around the base. "I'm dead! I'm dead! I'm so very, very dead!" He finally collapsed onto the couch. "I have no idea what to get her!"

"Just think about what Sari's personality is and get her something you think she would like." Prowl advised him, holding a small box with a ribbon on it.

"Easy for you to say! You already have your gift picked out!" He jumped up from the couch and went onto Prowls shoulders. "What'd you get Rachael, anyway?"

Prowl flipped him off and back onto the couch. "I got her something I think she'd like." He replied snootily, putting it inside his chest.

"Okay…" Bumblebee trailed off with annoyance. "But what is it?" He pressed.

"You'll find out tomorrow." Prowl teased..." Bumblebee let out a sigh and collapsed backwards onto the couch. "Besides, you don't have time to admire what I got. You still need to find something for Sari."

"But I don't know what to get her!"

"I'm sure Sari would like anything you gave her." Prowl assured him.

"That's what makes it so hard." He moaned. "She'll think I'm a bad boyfriend if I don't get her something."

"I sincerely doubt that." Prowl chuckled. "I'm sure you'll find something. You always do." Prowl left it at that and exited into his room.

Bumblebee pouted on the couch. He hated it when Prowl kept him in suspense. He hated it even more when he wouldn't help him with a problem. And giving unneeded riddles wasn't helping. It was a cyber-ninja habit. "What should I get her?" He asked himself. "Wait!" He shot up right. "I know!" He grabbed a weird catalog that was lying around and flipped through the pages. He stopped on a page with a butterfly necklace. "Sari was staring at this yesterday. I think Sumdac said she's wanted one." He went into vehicle mode. "TIME TO GO SHOPPING!" He sped out of the base.

**}{==}{**

At Sumdac systems, the Sumdac's had a tradition where they exchange gifts on Christmas Eve. Christmas day was a chance to enjoy the snow and drink hot chocolate together. Sumdac got both of the girls Visa gift cards. The girls got him a _greatest dad in the world _picture frame. They even put the picture of them at a fair inside. Sumdac enjoyed it. It was a reminder as to how well he raised the girls.

With the family business done, Sari had other worries on her plate. "I have no idea what to get bumblebee!" She freaked, pulling on her pig-tails. "You would think after how long we've been together I'd know what to get him."

"Are we talking as friends or couples?" Rachael quipped.

"You know what I mean!" Sari snarled. "In less than three hours it's going to be Christmas day. We already got Optimus that make-shift Medal of Honor badge from eBay. We got Bulkhead the extra strength turtle wax and wash. Dad's already working on Ratchet's horn." She listed off frantically. "Now all that's left is our bots."

"You mean your bot." Rachael corrected her. "I already got my bot something."

"What'd you get him?"

Rachael pulled out a small box. Inside was a star pendant with a dragon curling out to the right. "This is called a Way Finder." She explained. "They say if you give one of these to someone you love, that person will always find their way to you."

"You remain linked no matter where you are." Sari sighed. "Maybe I could get something like that for him." Then a thought occurred to her. "Or maybe I could get him something else!"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Bumblebee prides himself on his speediness. I saw this '_Number one speedster' _plaque in a store in Flint."

"I know the store that you mean." Rachael concurred. "But we can't fly there because of the winter winds. We'll get frost bite."

"Well you have your license don't you?" Rachael nodded. "So let's just drive."

"That's a long trip Sari…" Rachael pulled out her iPhone and went to the maps app. She input the name of the store Sari mentioned – _Racer's hall of trophies – _and got an estimated time limit. She then looked at the clock, which said 9:10pm, and calculated the time ratio. "Flint is about 40 minutes to an hour away. But if you add the traffic – hour and a half to two…" She turned off her phone and stuffed it in her pocket. "We'll just spend the night at one of the hotels."

"AWESOME!" Sari cheered.

"In that case," The two girls jumped. They turned to look down the hallway. Isaac stood there with Ratchets new horn attachment in his hands, "Would you two mind if I come along?" He asked. "Ratchet told me that a powerful blow torch is needed in order the meld this together. I can buy and he can give it the proper attachments."

"We don't mind at all Isaac." Rachael smiled. "In fact it'll be good for us to get away together."

"I'll call Optimus as we're leaving." Sari said, pulling their jackets form the closet. "That way he doesn't wonder where we are."

**/|}{|\**

Back at the plant, Optimus and Bulkhead were putting the finishing touches on their metallic Christmas tree. Prowl put Rachael's gift into a present box and wrapped it up. Ratchet taking extra measure to up his security. A few nights ago, some kids waltzed in and almost saw them. Luckily Prowl was able to scare them away. That told him to ensure that their base was kept hidden. Bumblebee skidded back in, crashing onto the couch. "I FINALLY FOUND IT!" He cheered, holding up a box.

"Finally found what?" Bulkhead asked. Bumblebee opened the box and revealed the butterfly pendant. "What's that?"

"My present for Sari." Bumblebee blushed. "She's been looking at it for a while and…well…Sari just reminds me of a butterfly that's all."

"I think that's a wonderful gift to give Sari." Optimus agreed with a smile. "Speaking of which – Prowl," Prowl looked up from his gift. "What are you giving Rachael?"

"It's called a Way Finder." He smiled, admiring the box. "According to human folklore, if you give one to someone you love, that person will always find their way back to you."

"Wow." Bumblebee remarked. "Maybe I should have gotten one of those for Sari."

"No. Stick to the pendant." Prowl advised him. "Sari's going to love it because it came from you."

"Hey guys!" Bulkhead chimed in. "Now that I think about it, your gifts are going to be extra special because this'll be your first Christmas as a couple." Bumblebee and Prowl blushed. Bulkhead was right. This was going to be a very special holiday. The two almost wished it was tomorrow. "Maybe you guys should call your girls and wish them a Merry Christmas." Bulkhead wiggled his brow, teasing the two.

_Skksh! "This is Sari calling the Autobots."_

The bots slapped their hands to their heads. "I love how we all seem to do that." Optimus chuckled. "Hey Sari, we were just talking about you."

"_Hope it was something good." _She giggled. _"Listen, Rachael, Dad, and I are heading out of town for a little while. But we'll be back in the morning."_

Bumblebee's shoulder dropped sadly. They were leaving town and just now decided to say something last minute. Why did Bumblebee feel just a little lousy? "Wait!" Ratchet joined in. "Why are you leaving?"

"_Um…" Sari trailed off, not sure what to say._

"_Isaac got a call from a friend of his." _Rachael answered. _"He needed help with something and wanted Isaac to bring us along."_

"I guess that makes sense." Prowl pouted. "Maybe I should come with you Rachael."

"_No, no. You go ahead and stay home." _She assured him. "_I don't want you guys dealing with the traffic." _Prowl let out a somber sigh. He didn't like Rachael being too far away from him. "_I promise Prowl, you'll see me in the morning. Maybe between 8:00 and 10:00, but early. You guys don't wake up until later than that anyway."_

"Okay." He sighed. "Please be safe Rachael." He heard Rachael blow him a kiss over the com and then hang up. Bumblebee felt somewhat defeated. He went all over the place to find the pendant. But now Sari was going to be gone until tomorrow. What if something happened and he wasn't there to stop it? What if she needs help right now? "Bumblebee."

"AHH!" He flinched. It was Optimus. "What's up boss bot?"

"Try to relax." He urged his yellow comrade. "Not only has Sari proven many times that she can handle herself, but she also has Rachael with her." He patted the yellow mech's back. "Let's all head off to bed. And by the time we wake up, we'll see the girls and Sumdac, and we'll have a fine Christmas." The other bots nodded in agreement. If they believed things were going to be fine, bumblebee did too. He put Sari's present in his chest and went with the bots to go take a nap. Optimus was right. Bumblebee didn't have anything to worry about. Sari would be home in the morning, he was going to give her her gift, and they were going to enjoy their first Christmas together. He was so excited that he could hardly stand it. Nothing could possibly ruin this night for him.

**/+\_}{_/+\**

The traffic wasn't nearly as bad as Rachael thought it would be. Once they were about a mile away from the Detroit border into Flint, the traffic lightened up. However that didn't mean that they were going to be able to drive back. Isaac was exhausted from his work. So he and Rachael had to switch between driving and sleeping off and on. Sari said that she'd go into the store. Rachael and Isaac were going to be given a chance to sleep.

They parked in the parking lot to the store. Sari ran into the store, promising to be back in a few minutes. Rachael and Isaac knew that she would be at least an hour. So they used this chance to sleep. As Rachael slept, she felt her arm start to tingle uncomfortably. "Hm?" Her fingers were twitching. They felt as if they were ridden with arthritis. It soon spread through her whole arm. "NGH!" She grunted. "No! Not now! He said it would last longer!"

"Rachael?" Isaac gasped. Isaac turned Rachael towards him. He saw her arm contorted abnormally. Her skin was wrinkling. "NO!" Isaac scrambled through the van. He reached into the back and pulled out a first aid kit. Below the tray was a syringe containing yellow blue sparkle liquid. He took it out.

"Wait!" Rachael ordered him. Isaac moved the needle back. Rachael took deep consecutive breaths. Her arm started to relax. The wrinkles vanished. The pain in her arm subsided. She sighed with relief and slumped back into her seat. "See…" She breathed, "Nothing to worry about."

"Nothing to worry about?" Isaac shouted. "Rachael, your arm shriveled like a prune and caused you pain." Rachael remained silent. She knew what happened. She didn't believe she needed to hear the reiteration. Isaac put a hand to his forehead. "Huang and I were afraid this would happen." Isaac stated with dismay. Rachael sat in her seat, gazing blankly at the store Sari was in. "The Serums and Treatments are starting to wear off." He panicked.

Rachael laughed nonchalantly. "We both knew that this would happen sooner or later Isaac." She stated emotionlessly to him. "Even Huang predicted that the meds would lose their medicated oomph." She placed a hand to her heart. "Looks like this illness of mine is just too powerful."

"That may be," Isaac agreed, "I just didn't think it would happen so soon." He whimpered. "We have to tell Sari."

"No we don't!" Rachael snapped. Isaac flinched back. "It's Christmas Isaac. I'm not ruining this for Sari. And besides, it was a small pain. I'm not going to die right off the bat."

"With an exception of last time," he said referring to her pains brought on by excessive shock, "I know that the pains come in bi daily flows." He explained. "So…"

"So when the pain gets worse than use the serum!" Rachael finished hostilely. "That last thing I need is everyone worrying about me."

"But Rachael-"

"I don't plan to die yet Isaac!" She assured him strongly. "Not until the Decepticons are defeated."

"But what if your body doesn't last that long?"

"Then I'm counting on you and Huang to make sure that I do." She smiled. Though she was smiling, Isaac could see the sadness behind it. "I'm not leaving this world without making up for the pain I caused by leaving. I'm going to see this through."

"As you wish." Their conversation ceased when they saw Sari sprinting for the car. She had the plaque gift wrapped and ribbon bound. She entered into the van and giggled giddily. "Got your present?" Isaac yawned. Sari nodded happily. "Good." Isaac started the car. "Then let's head for a hotel." As he pulled out of the parking lot, Isaac entered the main street.

Rachael smiled back at Sari, enjoying seeing her cousin happy. Then something dashed passed the back window. "Huh?" She rolled down her window and scrambled out onto the roof of the car. She planted her feet firmly on the car. Her fingers were curled into a fist. She used her demon eyes to see through the darkness. She scanned the entire area, not letting her guard down for even a second. Her hand was ready to call on her staff the moment something appeared. But nothing did. Did she just imagine it? Was her sight going as well? "I'm sure I-"

"Hey Rachael," Sari called from the window, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Sari." Rachael curved in and slid through the window, into the car. "I thought I saw something."

"What do you think it was?" Sari asked.

"Not sure. But it flew. Maybe we missed a Con?" Rachael thought.

"That can't be right." Sari tapped her chin. "Prowl, Ratchet and I killed those Cons on Tropis. Wasp and Black Arachnia blew up. The rest were arrested and taken by Sentinel." She listed.

"And the Constructicon's and Dinobots are on Dinobots Island." Rachael added on. "I blew a hole in Lockdown, so he's not coming back." She scratched her head, trying to think of something else. "Starscream and Megatron are still trans warping randomly around the universe. And I'm pretty sure all of the clones went with them."

"Maybe you saw a large bird or something." Isaac suggested. "We are all tired. Your eyes were probably playing tricks."

"Yeah." Rachael sighed. "Let's find that hotel."

**/_}-{_\**

Above in the air, the thing Isaac believed was a bird, landed with a loud clang on a large roof. It was Starlia, the female Starscream Clone. She watched as the Sumdac van drove off. She smiled and tapped her head com. "Soundwave, their heading in a different direction. Looks like you can proceed with your plan."

"_Excellent."_ Soundwave replied with his glitchy monotone voice. _"Keep an eye on them. Keep them away from the city until 11:00 am tomorrow. I should be done by then."_

"Why don't I just destroy them now?" She asked impatiently. "Save us a lot of trouble."

"_We must allow the Autobots to destroy them_." Soundwave pressed. _"It will break their spirits knowing that their human pets were destroyed by their own hands." _He explained._ "Broken spirits will allow Lord Megatron to destroy them with ease."_

"Whatever you say!" She spat. "But don't expect me to pull punches for this lame plan." She ended the call. "Least of all for that Rachael brat!" She clenched a fist, "I'll see her smashed like the bug that she is!"

**=^X^=**

The night came as fast as it went. The time fell on 10:00am. The three Sumdac's slept in until 9:00 and spent an hour getting ready, getting Isaac the blow torch he needed, and going to go and eat breakfast. Luckily for them traffic had cleared up since last night. But with noon approaching in two hours, they needed to hurry and head home. "Okay," Isaac said with his mouth full of waffles, "once we finish we'll head home from here. That way we'll beat traffic."

"Sounds good to me." Rachael stretched, cracking her back. "That hotel bed was uncomfortable as hell." She took a bite of her pancakes. "But these pancakes are good."

"I hear you." Sari moaned, drinking some of her coffee. "This coffee's the best I've ever tasted." She chugged down the rest. "I could do with another. Uh…" Sari trailed off. She saw something out the diner window. Up the street, she could see a large black dot atop of a building. She saw something sparkle. "Um…Rachael…" Rachael looked up from her pancakes. "You know that thing you thought you saw last night?"

"Yeah."

"I think I'm looking at it right now." Rachael furrowed her brow. She brought her eyes to the corner of the socket. Isaac was frozen with fear. He was about to turn completely around, and give away to their stalker that they knew that they were spying on them. "Don't look dad." Sari advised him. Isaac snapped his head back to his daughter. She was wearing a huge smile. A fake one. "Just try not to draw attention. They're obviously watching us."

"Watching only." Rachael added, scarfing down a slice of ham. "If they wanted to kill us they would have done it."

"Then why aren't they?" Isaac asked, drinking his tea. "What are they watching us for?"

"Not sure." Rachael grumbled. "Sari, can you see who it is?" Sari leaned nonchalantly onto her elbow. She narrowed her eyes, but made it appear as if she was daydreaming or trying to identify someone. She got off her elbow and shook her head. "Then we need to figure out who or what's following us and why." Isaac bobbed his head in agreement. He left money and a tip. The three shuffled back to the van. Rachael took the wheel. She adjusted the mirrors, bringing the black spying dot into view in the rear view mirror. It was on the road that they needed to take to get on the freeway back to Detroit. "Alright," Rachael sighed, "We're going to drive up the road. We're going to pretend like we don't notice." She glanced over to Isaac. "Isaac just leaned back in your seat and pretend to sleep. Sari and I will handle things if they get too hairy."

"And when that happens," Sari input, "Dad, you need to be ready to take the wheel." Isaac nodded. He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

Rachael started the van. Not applying her seat belt in case she has to dash out of the car. Rachael started up the roared, smiling and keeping her eyes peeled for any attacks. Isaac tried not to, but his eye kept opening slightly to see what was going on. As the van drew closer to the building with the spying dot, Isaac got a pretty good view as to who was on the roof. "Rachael," He whispered, "It's the female Starscream clone."

Rachael started to sweat profusely. She hated Starscream with a vengeance. The Clones were on that list. And Starlia felt the same way about her. Since that fight in the mines, Starlia and Rachael started a short rivalry. But it wasn't Starlia that Rachael was worried about. She was worried that they missed another Starscream clone. Or worse. The real Starscream might be lurking around. "Calm down Rachael." Sari advised. "Starlia isn't much. We can handle her." Rachael nodded in agreement.

As she turned around a corner, Rachael looked back. Starlia was gone. "Sari, look back and tell me if Starlia is still there."

Sari looked back. She gulped hard. "Rachael! She's gone!"

"NO SHE ISN'T!" Isaac cried. He pointed ahead. Starlia stood in the middle of the road. She aimed her cannon. Rachael screamed and pulled a hard turn. Starlia shot at the van, missing by an inch as it went down another street. Starlia smiled and flew after them.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE?" Sari cried.

"No idea!" Rachael shouted, looking back to see Starlia following. She screeched and tapped her ear com. "Optimus! Optimus! Are you there?" _Skksh-static. _"Optimus! Ratchet! Prowl! Anyone there?" _Skksh-static. _"What the? Sari! Try your com."

Sari tapped her head. "Bumblebee! Bulkhead! Is anyone there?" _Skksh-Static. _"Nothing!" She cried. "Why aren't they answering? Do you think they're still asleep?"

"Even so, they should have answered!" Isaac input. "Bulkhead always wakes up real early to work on the Space Bridge. He even said he'd work on it today if the weather was better."

"And Bumblebee got a new videogame last week that he's been dying to finish." Sari added. "He wakes up by 7:00am."

"Then something must be wrong!" Rachael cried, pulling another hard turn. The street she went on would take her to the freeway. "Prowl wakes up early to meditate."

"Do you think Starlia knows something?" Sari asked. Starlia flew overhead.

"Only one way to find out." Rachael got ready to leap out of the car. "Isaac, call us when you reach Detroit. With traffic cleared up, you should be there within the next 40 minutes."

"You two, be careful." Isaac undid his seat belt. Rachael rolled down the window. Sari got ready to open the back. "One…" Isaac started, getting ready to move, "Two…" Starlia got in their way. "THREE!" Sari and Rachael sprang out. Isaac got into the seat. Rachael and Sari kicked on their jets and went for Starlia. The female Con. Aimed for Isaac. Rachael dove down. Starlia fired. Rachael drew her staff and back handed the beam right back at Starlia. It missed. Sari got in close, drew one of her blades and slashed Starlia's face. She cried out, holding the graze. Rachael took up position behind Starlia, blocking her from going after Isaac. "BE CAREFUL GIRLS!" Isaac cried from the car. He then put the pedal to the metal and drove off.

"HMPH!" Starlia snorted. "That's just fine with me!" She removed her hand from the wound. It went diagonally across her face. "That human won't be able to do anything once he reaches Detroit."

"What's happening in Detroit?" Rachael demanded. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE AUTOBOTS STARLIA?"

"Me?" She replied, placing a false innocent hand to her chest. "Absolutely nothing."

"Then who did?" Sari snarled.

"Sorry girls." Starlia shrugged. "But if you want to find out, you'll have to beat it out of me."

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" Rachael roared. She kicked her boots on and charged for the lady con.

**TBC**

**COMING REAL SOON**

**SEE YOU GUYS**


	13. Christmas Clash Part 2

**Christmas Clash Part 2**

**Have to Hurry**

Isaac sped out of Flint. He made it to the freeway. He went around every car, passed every sign, and ignored the cops that were watching for speeders – all in an effort to make it back to Detroit. As he drove, he called the Autobots on his phone. Trying his hardest to reach them at least once. Every time he got static or a busy tone. His thumbs were staring to get numb from dialing. But he couldn't give up. He needed to know what was going on. He hadn't even gotten a single call from Powell. And that money leech calls him every hour on the hour. Sometimes every 30 minutes. He was long overdue for his call.

As Isaac drew closer to the city of Detroit, he tried once again to call someone. He called his board members, Powell, the bots, and the mayor. No one was answering. "What on earth is going on?" Isaac asked aloud. First the Lady Starscream appears, no one's answering or calling Isaac, and he hasn't seen a single Detroit, Michigan license plate. "Is all of Detroit asleep or something?" He asked with disbelief. "It's Christmas! The entire city is usually awake for the entire 24 hours." He exited off the ramp and entered his hometown. And what he saw made his jaw drop. The cars were stopped in the middle of the road. People were asleep in the middle of the road. Nothing was moving. He backed up and took another road. It was the same down every street. Time in Detroit seemed to freeze. "What could have done this?" Isaac asked himself. He took every detour he knew to reach the Autobots. It was then that he noticed something odd. He saw miniature toys everywhere. And they had Powell's symbol on it. But it wasn't the symbol that bothered him. It was who the toys looked like that bothered. "THAT'S SOUNDWAVE!" He shrieked. "So he's behind this!" Isaac got on his phone and called Sari. "Please go through!"

**\ | / **

Starlia launched many shots for the Sumdac girls. Sari and Rachael flew closed to the ground, dodging the shots with ease. As they started to make it passed Starlia, the Con fired a series of shots at the ground in front of them. It erupted in dust and rocks. Rachael and Sari pulled a hard stop. Starlia brought a fist down like a hammer. Sari flipped back and out of the way. Rachael rolled forward. The fist hit the ground. Rachael regained her footing, changed her staff from trident to hammer. Rachael sprang forward, going for Starlia. She swiped her hammer at Starlia. The female Con bent back. Rachael flew over her. Sari immediately countered by diving straight down for Starlia's chest plate. Starlia reached up and grabbed Sari. She faced Rachael and pitched Sari like a baseball. Hitting Rachael and both smashed into the side of a building. They collapsed onto the ground, moaning with pain, and snow getting stuck to their clothes. "Is that all you've got?" Starlia insulted. "Because if it is, I feel bad for the Autobots."

The two girls brought their snow covered heads up and growled. But her words were not without merit. Sari's first shot was a lucky shot. They needed to utilize their skills to the fullest if they wanted to get back home and help. The Autobots weren't there to back them up this time. The Autobots trained them. It was time to put that training to the test. _"Rachael! Sari! Are one of you there?" _Came Isaac's voice.

"DAD! What's going on?"

"_It's horrible! Soundwave has taken control of the city." _Sari froze. _"I'm heading for the Autobots now. But I fear the worst!"_

"Who's Soundwave?" Rachael asked.

"A musically versed Decepticon who almost killed me!" Sari spat. Though angry, Rachael could see the fear in Sari's eyes. Rachael widened her eyes. She's never seen Sari so scared. "DAD!" She roared. "Find the Bots and help them! Rachael and I will be there soon." She ended the call. Rising to her feet, Sari drew both of her blades. "We need to end this and we need to do it now!" She declared. "I'm not letting Soundwave walk away this time!"

"Calm down Sari!" Rachael urged. She grabbed Sari by the shoulders. "Your anger will cloud your judgment. We need to plan this out!"

"What's wrong with just charging in?" She snapped.

"Have you noticed something in the last three minutes?" Rachael spat, scolding her. Sari moved her eyes around sarcastically. Rachael turned Sari to Starlia and pointed out certain things. Aside from the beam shots and fist hammer, Starlia wasn't really attacking them. She could have easily crushed Sari in her hand, but instead she threw her like a ball. "Now she's just standing there with a smile." Sari shrugged her shoulders. "SHE'S STALLING!" Rachael hollered, smacking Sari in the head. "She's waiting for something to happen!"

"It might have something to do with the guys!" Sari gasped. Rachael nodded. Sari pushed her hair back. "So how do we do this?"

"Use the buildings to our advantage and see where that takes us." Sari nodded. The two split up and flew in between the buildings.

Starlia took to the skies, trying to locate them. All she had to do was keep them there for at least 30 minutes. "Alright ladies. What are you planning?"

**(=)}{_}{(=)**

After 15 minutes of driving, Isaac finally made it to the plant. He leaped from his car and dashed inside. The living room was empty. Their rooms were empty. They weren't even in the training room or med bay. Isaac went so far as to checking the roof. The Autobots were nowhere to be found. "Where would they be?" He asked himself. "Come on Isaac think!" He pounded his head. "Wait!" He remembered something about the plant. "THE LOWER BASEMENT!" He ran back inside and leaped down the stairs. He found a spare flashlight lying around. He ran to a miscellaneous elevator and took it down. He was being brought down into a dark and damp area. It reeked of old metals and irons.

As he ascended further down, Isaac could hear someone rapping on computers key. He could see multi colored lights piercing through the shadows. When the elevator touched down, he tiptoed up the way. Peering around a corner, he saw the Autobots strapped to tables with wires coming from their heads. "What on earth?" He gasped. And just as his fears confirmed, working at the controls was Soundwave. "I don't know what you're doing," he whispered, "But I'm sure it isn't good." He crept along the wall, hiding under the console. He moved around the wires and plugs and got close to Soundwave's foot.

The music con began talking to himself. "Rewrite of Autobots nearing completion. Ten cycles remaining."

"Rewrite?" He gasped. He didn't care how he did it, but he needed to find a way to stop this. Isaac moved to pull a plug from its socket. A mouse fell onto his hand. "AHHHH!" He cried, shaking the mouse off. The mouse bounced on the ground and scurried off. "Whew! HUUGH!" He slapped a hand to his mouth. He looked back. Soundwave was down on the ground. He was spotted. Isaac laughed nervously and waved. "H-Hello there."

"Destroy Human Isaac Sumdac." Soundwave held a flat hand over Isaac. "DESTROY!" He brought it down. Isaac jumped out of the way. He sprinted back for the elevator. Soundwave started to come after him. Isaac stumbled into the elevator and pounded the button to go up. He managed to make it up before Soundwave got to him.

Isaac was above ground. With reception, he called the girls once again.

**(-}{-)**

Sari and Rachael hid in the Alleyways. They kept their eyes on Starlia. She wasn't moving. Just analyzing the ground. "Okay, so what do we do know?" Sari asked. Her com link went off. "Dad?"

"_Soundwave is doing something to the Autobots!" _He cried. "_He's reprogramming them! And apparently there's only 10 minutes left!"_

Rachael lowered her head. Sari asked, "What did he mean by reprogramming?"

"_I'm not sure but…wait…what! NO! GET AWAY! NOOOO!" _The line went dead.

"Dad? DAD!" Sari cried. Isaac didn't respond. "Rachael, why isn't Dad responding?"

"Because this is the last straw!" Rachael declared. "I'm through playing!"

"What happened to remaining calm?" Sari questioned.

"The time for calm is over." Rachael replied ominously. "Now it's time for answers. And I will have them."

**_=}{=}{=_**

Starlia hovered in the air. She didn't bother to really look for the girls. The longer they took the better. She was ready to land when something caught her eye. An orb was flying straight for her. She swatted it away. Next a beam came from the other side. She swatted that away too. "You missed!" She taunted. "Try a-OW!" She got hit in the back. "WHY YOU-HYAH!" Something hit her leg. "Where?" Five more orbs and beams came flying from different points. Starlia dodged and blocked them. "What kind of cheap trickery is this?" In all directions beams and orbs came soaring for her. Starlia swatted and smacked the away. A few hit her in the back and arms, scorching her armor. Starlia tried to find where they were coming from. The shots were moving everywhere. Starlia, not able to take anymore, dove for the ground and touched down in the snow. "LET'S SEE YOU HIT ME FROM THE GROUND NOW!"

"AS YOU WISH!" Starlia looked down. A sewer lid erupted up and smashed into Starlia's face. She staggered back. Next Sari burst from a store window, hammer in hand. She came up to the Side of Starlia's head and hammered it in. Starlia flew into another building. Rubble crumbled onto her head. Sari and Rachael stood ready to attack again. "For someone who's a clone from Starscream, you're pretty damn slow!" Rachael mocked.

"Don't you DARE compare me to that weakling!" She roared. "I'm ten times the Con he will ever be!"

Rachael and Sari smirked. Rachael remembered that Starlia gained a deep animosity towards Starscream. Not to mention Starlia has a horrible temper. It was time for Rachael to work both. And she knew Starscream well. "I beg to differ." Rachael chuckled. "Starscream sends chills down my spine whenever he opens his mouth. You…well…" she snorted, folding her arms, "You don't even register as threat to me." Starlia roared and charged for the girls. Sari and Rachael flew up, oleing Starlia into another building. "Oh and Starscream doesn't lash out like that." She continued. "He plans his moves. I thought that was your department."

"Shut up you-AHHH!" Sari sent orb after orb at her. Blowing scorches into her armor. She stopped after a few seconds. Starlia shook her head and glared at the two girls.

"You know…" Rachael sauntered over to her, "There's one thing I did learn from Starscream before he vanished."

"And what's that?" Starlia spat.

"It's to keep cracking at someone until the finally break." She held her hammer at the ready. "And once a person breaks, everything you want to know comes spilling out." Her eyes became slits. When she smiled, her teeth changed into fangs. "Now I wonder how many cracks it will take to make you break."

"You won't do that!" Starlia laughed. "You're an Autobots lover! They frown on torture!"

Rachael changed her hammer into a trident and shot Starlia in the leg. Sari tried to keep a firm face. But she could see Rachael slowly losing herself, but also kept her strings tied to her demonic puppet. "You'd be surprised by the things I can do." She replied with a deep voice. Her eyes were glowing with rage. She walked on Starlia's leg. "I can kill a human man and not feel any remorse." She stabbed the leg. Starlia whimpered. "I can torture a woman without so much as batting an eye." She slashed the knee, disconnecting the wires. Her leg was dead. "I can smack a child and laugh at him." Starlia raised a hand. Sari shot another orb. It hit Starlia in the hand, killing her arm. "I can take a decepticon offline with ease," She pointed the trident at Starlia's neck, "As long as it means that my Autobots and Uncle are safe." She said playfully. Starlia could hear the malice in her voice. "Are my Autobots and Uncle safe, Starlia?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She teased.

Rachael stabbed her trident into her other leg and shot it. The beam went right through, dislodging it from the socket. Starlia cried out in agony. "I would like to know actually." She said with hostile calmness. "And I'm willing to piece you apart until you tell me." To prove her point, she fired a beam at Starlia's fingers, removing two of them. "Now what's happening in ten minutes?" She demanded. "Talk now or forever lose your pieces!"

"OKAY! OKAY!" She whimpered. "Soundwave is planning on turning the Autobots into his puppets! He used the human Powell to distribute toys and put the city to sleep. That's all to it. I swear."

"Rachael," Sari called, "Dad might have been caught and put to sleep as well."

"Likely." Starlia smiled. "And once the reprogramming is complete, the Autobots will destroy every last living thing within Detroit and then the entire world."

"Not as long as we're alive." Rachael declared. She stabbed the trident into Starlia's neck. She charged it to full power and it blew Starlia's head into pieces. Sari gazed in horror and amazement. But did have to for long. They needed to get to Detroit and they needed to move now. "Now we fly!" Rachael declared. "And we have to hurry!" Sari nodded firmly. The Sumdac girls rocketed off, leaving the now offline body of the female Starscream clone.

But even at the speed the two girls were flying, they still only had five minutes left before Soundwave's plan was set into motion. They knew they weren't going to make it. So they had to prepare for whatever was coming next.

**NEXT CHAPTER**

**Sorry that it was short. As for the Starlia fight, she's not much in the series anyway. More next chapter.**

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	14. Christmas Clash Part 3

**Christmas Clash Part 2**

**THESE ARE OUR BOTS!**

**I do not like Wreck-Gar, so he will not be in this story.**

Isaac was now missing. Starlia was dead. And now the two Sumdac girls are alone. Their only lead was that Soundwave was reprogramming the Autobots for something and that he's doing it at the plant. But they had no idea how they were going to stop him. Soundwave maybe have been just one Decepticon. But Sari and Rachael knew how dangerous one can be on its own. They would have to work out a plan once they got back home. They couldn't think without a proper sense of the damage Soundwave had caused. They needed to get to Detroit and prepare for whatever was coming.

Sari and Rachael sped for Detroit. They rode on the top of buses and cars and trucks, they even hung on to a few birds that were flying overhead. They utilized anything they could to get to Detroit as fast as possible. They flew most of the way. Futilely, they tried to call someone. The mayor, Isaac, the bots – anybody. No one was picking up. If what Starlia said was true, then the Autobots were reprogrammed 10 minutes ago. So who knew what was going on over there? They were going to find out soon. They were less than five minutes away from the city.

"Rachael," Sari whimpered, "What if the guys have been reprogrammed?" She fretted. "Does that mean that they're Decepticons now?"

"God I hope not." Rachael groaned. "Because I really don't want to fight them again."

"Again? Oh!" Sari remembered when Rachael first came back to Detroit. She and the bots battled it out. That was the first time she had ever crossed blades with them. If it was still that year, Rachael might have felt better about fighting with them. But after this last year – going on two – she wasn't sure if she could ever have hostile feelings towards them, let alone fight them. But it was something that she was going to have to do. "So how do we plan to do this?" Sari asked. "I mean…fight the guys."

"Honestly Sari, I really don't know." Rachael sighed dismally. "I'm just hoping that we can avoid it."

Sari felt the same way. She'd sooner share the fate of Starlia than hurt the guys. There has to be a way to fight the Autobots without having to actually fight them. "Wait!" A thought came to Sari's mind. "Soundwave! If he's behind this, he should be able to fix this right?" She quizzed excitedly.

"Right…" Rachael answered curiously.

"So if we find Soundwave, we can avoid fighting the guys!"

"BRILLIANT!" Rachael cheered. "Isaac said he was at the plant. We should head there."

"But first lets land." Sari whined. "The cold air is starting to make me go numb."

"Me too. And I'm getting tired." Luckily for the two girls, they were just outside of Detroit. They landed next to a gas station and gaped in awe. The cars were stopped, the whole city was quiet. Rachael and Sari had to snap their fingers by their ears to make sure that they didn't go deaf. Everyone was fast asleep. A man was still putting gas in his car. The gas was eventually leaking out. A woman was stuck between doors. And it was all because of those Soundwave toys lying around. Rachael and Sari started to smash them one by one. But it didn't do anything. Everyone was still asleep. "Well now I see why you hate this guy!" Rachael spat. She kicked the broken toy.

"We can think about how much we hate him later!" Sari cried. "We need to find my dad."

"But where do we start looking?" Rachael asked, holding her arms out to the vast city of Detroit. Sari wondered that as well. Though Isaac called them when he was running from the plant, he could have gone anywhere from there. And with Soundwave lurking around, and the Autobots out of commission, they needed to tread carefully. Whatever attacked Isaac could still be close by.

Sari looked to Rachael for guidance. Her cousin, because she's been fighting longer, usually had a plan. But Rachael seemed as lost as her. They had no idea where to begin. Well…Sari had one idea. "Okay…" She clapped her hands together. "All of the main damage is being done at the plant, right?" Rachael nodded perplexedly. "Let's head there first and see if we can't find my dad in the process."

"Sounds like a plan." Rachael nodded. "Lead the way."

Sari took to the skies with Rachael trailing behind. As they flew over the city, they kept their eyes peeled for anything that might attack them from the ground. At the moment, the most threatening thing to them was the cold air. But the girls fought through it. They were the only hope the city had to be saved. They couldn't allow the frigid wind detour them from their task. "Thanks to Starlia, Soundwave might know that we're coming." Sari planned out aloud. She looked over to Rachael. "Which means we'll have to expect that he'll be expecting us. So I'm thinking that we should take different entrances so that he won't know which one to come after."

"Sounds good to me." Rachael agreed. "But what if Soundwave strikes us once we reach the plant?"

"Then we improvise." She answered with a shrug of her shoulders. "We might even find a way to help the bots." Rachael smiled warmly and nodded. She was surprised. Sari had always had leadership qualities. Seeing her apply it to actual combat, made Rachael feel proud of her cousin. She giggled to herself. "What's so funny?" Sari asked.

"Nothing." She lied. "Huh?" Rachael saw something run across the street. "Someone's down there." She announced. She narrowed her eyes. Two more shadows ran by. "And there are three of them."

"Well the humans are asleep." Sari stated. "So they must be bots." She brought out her blades. Rachael cocked an eye. "Just in case they aren't our bots." Rachael nodded, thinking it made sense. Soundwave was the main con wandering around. Who knows? He may have other Cons – that no one was aware of – hiding in Detroit as well. Starlia was a perfect example.

Sari and Rachael dove down into the alley. They heard loud clanging footsteps moving away from them. Sari even saw a shift in the shadows. The two touched down. Sari held her blades at the ready, while Rachael readied her trident to shoot. Sari took point. They stayed along the wall, being careful not to knock over miscellaneous cans or anything else that would give them away. Sari looked back to Rachael, who nodded that she was ready. Sari counted down. _1…2…3! _With loud roars they burst into the alley. The roars were greeted by shrill cries of fear. Two large bots fell over. Another bot got in front of the toppled bots. It was the Tricerabot from Dinobot Island. "HEY!" Sari gasped. "It's Slag!"

"UH! A'scues me!" One of the bots snapped, sitting up. It was Scrapper. "His name is Snarl. Slag is a derogatory term that I would appreciate you not calling him." He stated in an educated tone.

"Oh Shud'ap Scrapper." It was Mix Master. "No one cares what your stupid pets name is!"

"Well I do! So take your words and stick 'em where de exhaust exits!" Slag – er – Snarl, growled in agreement. Mix didn't back down. He got his mixers ready to spew cement.

"HOLD IT!" Rachael and Sari cried. The three bots stopped growling at one another and glanced down to the two girls. "We have more important issues to deal with at the moment!" Sari hissed.

"One being," Rachael stuck up one finger, "Why the heck are you guys in this part of town?" Rachael asked.

"We tried livin on dat Dinobot Island out there." Mix explained irritably. "But ever since Scrap head and Slagging Snarl here hooked up, we kept getting chased from one side of the island to de other."

"HIS NAME IS SNARL!"

"I DON'T CARE! Anyway," Mix quickly returned to the subject, "We thought we'd try our luck here. It was good at first – all da oil we can drink. Den da humans stopped movin, the Autobots started rampaging-"

"Wait a minute!" Sari stopped him. "What do you mean rampaging?"

"Just like it sounds." Scrapper elucidated. "We just stopped by the plant to get some of the oil and out of nowhere the Autobots attacked us. They've been tracking us down for hours." Sari and Rachael exchanged worried glances. Soundwave had control over their bots. "We tried fighting. But they're like an organized force with dat bot with the guitar leading them." He took a swig of oil from a drum that was sitting next to him. "And what was weirder was that weird human ornament he had hanging on the wall. I think it was that weird professor guy Megatron kidnapped."

"MY DAD!" Sari cried out excitedly. "Was he alright?"

"He was asleep, but he was fine."

Sari and Rachael let out sigh of relief. At least they knew were Isaac was and that he was safe. But now the question was what do they do now? "That aside, we need to do something quick." Mix whined, taking a can of oil out from his trunk. "Dis is my last barrel of oil." He sobbed.

Rachael and Sari rolled their eyes. But they agreed with the oil loving con. They were at a loss at what to do as well. Two Constructicon's – albeit lazy ones – couldn't defeat the Autobots. What chance did two small girls have? "I'm not giving up!" Sari decreed confidently. Rachael and the oil cons glanced at her with bewildered gazes. "I don't care who it is that I have to face, I'm going to get our Autobots back. I have to." She touched her chest. "I got a great present for Bumblebee today. And I'm not letting Soundwave screw it up!" The ferocity in her voice made Rachael, Mix and Scrapper flinch. But Rachael understood what Sari meant. Rachael had been waiting hours to give Prowl his present. She wasn't about to let some Con deny her that right. "The only problem is, my present for Bumblebee is in my dad's car."

"Old van, white, couple dings but looks like it could traverse Nevada twice?" Scrapper listed off. Rachael and Sari nodded zombie like. "Dats over by the warehouse too. The Autobots are probably hanging there too. They always stay within dat area."

"Then that's where we need to go." Sari decided. "We need to go to the warehouse and stop Soundwave!"

"And how do you guys plan to do dat?" Mix asked skeptically. "We can't fight the Autobots. They're too organized."

"We don't need to fight them." Rachael stated. "We need to fight Soundwave. You said yourself that he was leading them. Take out the leader and the team falls apart."

Sari nodded in agreement. She then moved her eyes to the Constructicon's and Dinobot. "Look, we know you guys have no reason too, but would you help us get our bots back?" She pleaded.

"Ah gee man, I dunno." Mix stammered. "We're not really fighters."

"If you guys don't help us, then Soundwave will just have the guys remove all of the oil within Detroit." Sari stated, assuring them that it was going to happen. "And then they'll move on to the next 50 states oil." Sari pointed her thumb back in the general direction of Flint. "He already cleared out Flint. He poured it out into the dirt." She lied. Rachael put a hand to her mouth, trying to stifle a giggle.

"SAY WHAT!" Mix and Scrapper howled. Snarl howled with them, trying to be included. "NOBODY DEFILES SACRED OIL LIKE DAT!" Mix roared, feeling blaspemized.

"AND DE ONLY ONES WHO GET TO CLEAR OUT DA OIL IS AND US ONLY!" Scrapper decreed, pointing a raised finger to the sky as if declaring it to the heavens. Rachael and Sari smirked mischievously. They hooked them both. Scrapper and Mix went into Vehicle mode. "You girls hop of Snarl!" Scrapper ordered. Snarl knelt down and the girls got on him. Rachael took the reins. (There weren't any.) The two building bots sped out of the alleyway and down the street. Snarl stampeded behind them. Rachael had to hang on with her nails because Snarl didn't run smoothly. Sari hugged Rachael tightly. She may have been tossed into building many times, but she wasn't a fan of getting injured before a big fight because of a dinosaur. Not even in bot form.

As they drew closer to the plant, Rachael land Sari noticed the growing population of sleeping people. The closer they got to the plant, the more sleeping people there were, the closer they got to the plant. Rachael could feel Sari's tension growing. Sari gripped Rachael's shirt tightly. Rachael put a hand on Saris and caressed it lovingly. "Everything's going to be fine Sari. We'll get our bots back and get rid of Soundwave."

"I hope you're right." Sari sighed. "We almost lost them once before. I don't want to lose them again." Her grip tightened once more. "We won't lose them. I won't allow it." She declared.

"That's the attitude!" Rachael commended. "That's the reason Bumblebee loves you." Sari blushed madly. She enjoyed hearing that bumblebee loved her. "Are you ready to face him when the time comes?" Rachael asked, foreshadowing the events to come.

"Only if you're ready to fight Prowl." She retaliated. Rachael became crestfallen at the idea. "If our BF bots have to go down, it should at least be by us."

"Agreed. But we aren't going to allow it to come to that."

"Agreed again."

It was agreed that the necessary steps would be taken. But a plan would have to be formulated when they fight. They were pretty sure Soundwave had one. Control the bots and have them destroy any and all who oppose Megatron. Their plan…Pray for a shot at Soundwave. Not much, but Isaac told them all good thing come to those who pray.

Speaking of praying, they had arrived at the plant. The van was parked on the side. Over it, hanging on a hook, arms tied behind his back and rope around his waist was Isaac. A Soundwave toy was standing on his head. The Building cons and Snarl went into Bot mode, sensing the impending danger. "Should we get him down?" Rachael asked quietly.

"I'd say he's safest there for now." Sari determined.

"Yo guys!" Scrapper called to them. He motioned with his hand for his friends to join him by the back lot. When the others joined him, they all saw Soundwave strumming on his guitar. Standing across from him were the Autobots. They were raising different limbs in correspondence to Soundwave's chords. They were like puppets. "Dis is what dat Soundwave guy did last time." Scrapper explained in a hushed tone. "He plays dat Guitar and they respond to it."

"Then we need to get that guitar." Sari declared. "Mix," Mix looked over to her, "You go around the other side and wait for my signal." She ordered. Mix didn't argue. His oil was at stake. He tip toed out and around. "Scrapper, you and Snarl stay here and wait for my signal." Scrapper saluted and snarl nodded. "Rachael, you and I will go to the roof." Rachael nodded. Fearful that the rockets would be too loud, Sari wrapped her arms around Rachael's neck and her legs around Rachael's waist. Rachael pierced her claws into the brick and began to scale up. Sari may be able to fly, but there was something about scaling up a wall that excited her. It was almost fun. Rachael made it to the top. Sari climbed off and ran for the edge. She looked down and saw Mix and Scrapper in their places. The two constructing bots looked and nodded in confirmation. Sari drew her hammer and Rachael hers. As Sari and Rachael leaped off the roof, Sari cried, "ATTAAACK!" Soundwave looked up. The two hammers connected with his face. Mix and Scrapper ran in and rammed into Soundwave, pinning him in between them. Sari and Rachael then moved down and hammered Soundwave's hands, knocking his guitar from his hands. "GOT IT!" Sari cheered.

Rachael switched to her trident and put it in Soundwave's face. "Move and I blow your head off just like Starlia's!" She warned him. Soundwave remained still.

Sari went to the ground and grabbed the guitar. She looked for a button that would release the Autobots. But she had no idea what to press. So, by guidance of fate, she pressed a green button. The Guitar jumped from her hands and changed into a bird. "QUE WHAT!" Sari gasped. The bird screeched angrily and rammed Sari into a fence.

"SARI!" Rachael cried.

Soundwave took this chance and flicked his wrist. Another guitar came into his hand. He threw it into the ground and it transformed into a bird as well. It wrapped its talons around Rachael's arms and yanked her back. It looped around and down to the ground, tossing Rachael into the pavement. Soundwave then got a hand free and elbowed Mix in the nose, knocking him onto his butt. Soundwave then grabbed scrapper by the neck and slammed him into the building. "A valiant effort organics." Soundwave commented in his glitchy monotone voice. "But you will not save the Autobots so easily." He raised his hand into the air. The black bird reverted back to a guitar and went into Soundwave's hands. "Autobots destroy the organics and allies. DESTROY! DESTROY! DESTROY!" He commanded.

The Autobots now red optics flashed and they moved forward. Soundwave moved off to the side and flew up to the roof, getting a good vantage point to play his song of death. Optimus and the bots drew their weapons. The grey bird that grabbed Rachael came flying down. Out of nowhere, Snarl charged in and smashed into Grey, crushing him into the building across the street. Mix brought out his Mixers and charged into Prowl and Bumblebee. Scrapper took Bulkhead. That left Sari and Rachael with Optimus and Ratchet.

At first things were going well…for Snarl. Snarl and Grey battled in the street. Grey scratched and clawed at Snarl, leaving semi deep graze marks in his armor. Snarl was able to grab hold of Grey by his foot and slammed him relentlessly into the pavement. Grey eventually started to lose bolts and buts. His beak became bent and flat. Snarl then grabbed both of Grey's wings, placed his foot on its back and wrenched the wings right off of him. Grey fell apart and offline.

As for inside the lot…it was bad. Scrapper and Bulkhead threw punch after punch. Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball. Scrapper swatted his hand and hit the wrecking ball like a baseball. Bulkhead would retract the ball. That gave Scrapper just enough time to land a quick punch. He knocked Bulkhead into the fence, toppling it over. Scrapper leaped up to pile drive the larger green mech. But Soundwave was quick with his fingers. He struck a few chords and Bulkhead shot the wrecking ball up. It hit Scrapper right in the chin, making him spin backwards. Bulkhead retracted his Wrecking ball and sent it out again. The rope tied around Scrapper. Bulkhead sprang up and whipped Scrapper facedown into the cement, bouncing heavy bars up and onto him. Bulkhead then whipped his arm back and threw Scrapper though the wall of the plant, demolishing the couch.

Mix Master, though big and strong, was too slow to keep up with Bumblebee and Prowl. They were out in the street. Mix fired globs of cement in every direction trying to hit bumblebee, who was literally running circles around him, shooting stingers. They were bouncing off Mix, but they were also annoying him as well. He was also trying to pry off Prowl who had his head in a leg lock and was hammering his face on his head. "COME ON!" He roared, pulling at Prowls leg. "GET OFF'A ME YOU CRAZY NINJA BOT!" Mix threw himself back into a building. Prowl jumped off, leaving Mix crashing on his own. "Alright! OOF!" A street lamp fell on his head. "DAT IS IT!" He rose to his feet, and dragged his foot along the ground like a bull ready to charge. "I'm crushin you's two's like bugs on a windshield." Bumblebee and Prowl stood wordlessly. Mix let out a battle cry and stampeded for them. Bumblebee and Prowl took a stance. Mix pointed his arms out and prepared to splatter cement. Bumblebee and Prowl took hold of his arms and flipped him up and into the air. Bumblebee then brought his stingers while Prowl brought out his shuriken. Once Bumblebee fired the stingers, Prowl sent the Shuriken soaring over the stream, combining with the electricity, creating an electrical shuriken. It struck Mix in the stomach, electrocuting him through and through. As he came crashing down into the earth. Bulkhead appeared out of nowhere and rammed into Mix, sending him into Scrapper. Snarl tried to come to the rescue. Bulkhead just tripped him up and crashed him into another light pole.

The only ones left were Sari and Rachael vs. Optimus and Ratchet. Ratchet sent magnetic waves out. Rachael was able to spring out of the way, but Sari got caught. Her circuitry made her susceptible to magnetism. Rachael was lucky. She sprinted on the ground, dragging her hammer along the cement. She sprang up, raised the hammer, "Sorry Ratchet!" She swung as hard as she could. _Clang! _An axe blocked her path. Optimus protected Ratchet. "Optimus!" Optimus raised a fist and it connected with Rachael, sending her into the brick wall. Ratchet sent sari into Rachael. Sari and Rachael's team was down, but not out. But unless they got a better plan, they would be.

"You cannot hope to defeat me organic females." Soundwave announced, still strumming his guitar on the building. "You and your bots cannot defend against my reprogrammed bots."

"They…aren't…your…bots!" Sari declared, struggling to her feet. Rachael rose next to her. "They belong to US!" She roared. Her blue eyes started to glow. "I looked everywhere to get my bot something for Christmas. And I won't let you, Starlia, or any Con get in my way!"

"Damn straight!" Rachael hissed. Her tail sprouted from her back. Her teeth transformed into fangs. Her eyes contorted into slits, and her claws on her hands protruded out. "These bots have done so much to protect us!" She shot her eyes up and at Soundwave. "WE WON'T LET THEM DOWN BY ALLOWING THEM TO BE CONTROLLED BY A TONE DEAF CON!"

"TONE DEAF?" Soundwave gasped. "You will pay for you insolence organic!" He strummed another chord.

Sari took note of Soundwave's guitar and the Autobots. She noticed how he had perfect control so long as they were in one area. She got an idea. Luckily the Building cons and Snarl were recovering. They joined Sari and Rachael. "Guys! Time to go our separate ways!" She announced. "We need to pan out! Pick a bot and fight them somewhere!"

"In that case!" Rachael kicked on her boots and charged forward. Soundwave couldn't tell which bot she was going for. Rachael reached prowl and punched him directly in the face, knocking him onto his back. Then she took to the highway above. "THINK YOU CAN CATCH ME PROWL!" She taunted. Prowl took the challenge and jump jet boostered up to her.

"BUMBLEBEE!" Sari cried. "THINK YOU'RE FAST ENOUGH TO BEAT ME!" She flew for the street and went onto another roof. Bumblebee ran after her. Snarl took Bulkhead and pushed him back. Mix and Scrapper took Ratchet and Optimus and took them to opposite sides of the lot.

As the girls and bots battled with the Autobots, the Autobots became sluggish and slow. Mix treated Ratchet like a stampeding bull running blind. He oled Ratchet into the wall. He took the broken street lamp and wrapped it around Ratchet, tying him up. Sari out-sped Bumblebee and had him run off the building. She grabbed miscellaneous Christmas lights, and as Bumblebee sat up, she hog tied him. "Sorry Bumblebee! This is necessary."

"Sa…ri….." Bumblebee strained to say. "Sa…ri…Merry….Christ…mas…"

Sari's eyes began to water. "Merry Christmas Bee."

Bulkhead was just standing like a lawn ornament. So Snarl took the broken fence and restrained Bulkhead. Scrapper tripped up Optimus five times. Rachael had Prowl pinned on the rail of the highway. She prepared to punch him, but then she saw something. His eyes flickered from blue to red. "Prowler?" She called. "Prowl, can you hear me?" Prowl slowly reached a hand up. He was going to touch Rachael's face. Then he pinched her wings. He threw her off of him and across the highway. "PROWL!" Prowl walked stiffly towards her. He raised a fist and knelt down over Rachael. Rachael gazed up at him with pleading eyes. "Prowl please…" Rachael moved back. Something fell out of her pocket. It was a small box. And from that box came her present. The Way Finder star she bought for him. Prowls eyes fell onto it. He froze. "Yeah…" Rachael sighed, "YEAH! This…" She took hold of it and flashed it in front of his face. "This is your gift from me. It's called a Way Finder." His hand that was on the ground, she slowly moved over and tapped a section. A clear plate of glass moved up. Rachael placed the Way Finder into his hand and closed it. "It designed to help people find their way back to those that they love. Use to find your way back to me Prowl." She pleaded. Prowl put his other hand onto the ground and fought against Soundwave's control. She could see his eyes flickering between red and blue. Rachael tried another method. She moved over, touched his hand and ran her face against his arm. _**"Hush now my baby. Be still love, don't cry. Sleep as you lay in my arms." **_Prowl started to relax partially. He knelt down further, his head going closer to the ground. _**"Sleep and remember my last lullaby." **_She took hold of his head, pulling him closer._** "So I'll be with you when you dream." **_She let the last note linger as she touched her lips to Prowls. The red in Prowls finally vanished. He leaned into the kiss. _Rachael…_He thought. He moved his hand under her feet. Rachael stepped on. Prowl sat on his butt and held Rachael close. Rachael moved her head back and smiled. "Hey Prowl." Tears gathered in her eyes. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better now that you're here." He kissed her cheek. He looked at his hand. "This mental link we have never ceases to amaze me." He reached into his chest and pulled out a box. He handed it to Rachael. "Merry Christmas." Rachael cocked an eye and opened the box. To her surprise and great pleasure, Prowl had also gotten her a Way Finder. "It would appear that…we found each other."

Rachael placed it around her neck. "It would appear so." Rachael stroked his cheek. "GAAAH!" Her stomach was clenching painfully tight.

"Rachael!" He placed a finger on her stomach. He felt something odd. "What?" As Rachael was sweating from the pain, Prowl moved her shirt up. Her stomach was wrinkling and contorting like there were worms in his stomach. "Rachael what is that?" Prowl gasped.

"The result…GYAH…of the healing method…NGH…Huang used! AAAGGH!" She howled. The contortions stopped. She panted heavily.

"Rachael…"

"I promise it's nothing life threatening…at the moment." She reassured him. "But right now-" She was interrupted by Scrapper flying up and onto the highway. "I think we need to get down there." Prowl agreed. But he glared at Rachael, telling her that their conversation wasn't over. "By the way," She added with a mischievous smile, "You're such a faker. I knew something a cheap as music couldn't control you."

"I wasn't faking." Prowl partially lied. "It took a great deal of processor over matter to resist his control."

"Then use that to help the guys." She climbed up onto his shoulder. "We need to get that Guitar away from Soundwave."

"Easy enough."

Back down below, all of the Autobots were restrained except for Optimus. He had laid everyone flat, including Sari. Mix, Scrapper, and Snarl were piled up in the street. Sari was against the wall. Now that the other bots were out of the way, Soundwave had full control over him. Optimus drew his Axe and approached Sari. "Destroy the techno organic! Destroy! Destroy! Destroy!" Soundwave urged excitedly. His hatred for Sari, his dream of seeing her destroyed was finally going to come to fruition.

As Optimus brought his axe down, Prowl snuck up behind him and grabbed him in a nelson. Optimus's axe fell to the ground. "What is this Ninja Bot?" Soundwave roared. "What are you doing?"

"Our before mentioned plan!" Rachael roared. She flew up, her hammer at the ready. She raised the hammer up and smacked the guitar from Soundwave's hand. The pulses sent out from the guitar had stopped. Rachael then flowed with a swift swing at Soundwave's head, knocking him onto the pavement below.

Optimus soon stopped thrashing. His red optics turned blue once again. "Huh…what?" He stammered. He looked around and saw the destruction. He then noticed Prowl. "It's okay Prowl. I'm back."

"INCONCIEVABLE!" Soundwave howled. Rising to his feet. He saw his guitar lying on the ground. He reached for it.

Optimus placed a foot down onto Soundwave's hand, stopping him from reaching his guitar. He had his Axe raised over Soundwave and said, "This is your final performance!" With a roar, Optimus brought his axe down. He sliced Soundwave in half. His body imploded on itself. Soundwave's core came bouncing out. The guitar immediately transformed into the black bird, grabbed hold of the core and flew off. Sari, Rachael and the bots didn't think anything of it. At the moment, they were all just happy that the nightmare was over.

After a while, all of the Soundwave toys broke and the humans awoke. Optimus got Isaac down, and the three Sumdac's hugged it out. Mix, Scrapper, and Snarl thanked them for the ride, but they were ready to return to Dinobot Island. They were just going to stoke up on oil before they left. They figured once they got replenished with oil they could finally put Grimlock and his friend in their place.

Sari then went into the van and got her present for Bumblebee. The Sumdac's made sure that the others got their gifts. But Sari wanted to make sure that her gift was saved for last. When she showed him the plaque, Bumblebee gasped with happiness. He always believed that he was the best and fastest bot out there. But to receive a plaque from his girlfriend saying so made his confidence grow even more. Bumblebee then gave Sari the butterfly pendant. He placed it around her neck and said that he got it for her because she was as beautiful and majestic as a butterfly. Sari was in tears. The two shared a passionate kiss. Rachael, Isaac and the bots watched with pleased smiles.

Prowl then whispered something into Ratchet and Isaacs ear. Isaac became fearful. Ratchet however was curious. Rachael took notice of the three and realized what was going on. It was time for her and Isaac to explain the results of her cell healing therapy.

**Next chapter coming soon. Almost done with Sumdac End.**

**See you guys soon**


	15. Result of Healing

**Result of Healing**

**Keep Smiling**

Since it was a time to be happy and prosperous, the Sumdac's and the Autobots spent the day together playing games and throwing snowballs. Sari and Rachael worked together and made Oil Nog for the guys. Bulkhead and Ratchet had an oil nog drinking contest. Ratchet won and Bulkhead fell over from oil nog drunkenness. Bumblebee and Prowl dueled over who was worthy to call themselves their ladies Knights of Christmas. Prowl won of course. Optimus and Isaac watched with pride. No matter how bad things were, they all always seemed to bounce back and act like nothing happened.

They all spent time together as if they truly were one big happy family. But like all families, they had problems that needed to be resolved. One was concerning Rachael. Prowl had found out because Rachael's pains kicked in during the fight. Ratchet was told because he was a doctor and he had a right to know. And besides that, he cared for Rachael as much as Prowl and Isaac did.

It was early in the morning on the 26th of December. The blue sky was covered completely by white fog. The city of Detroit was covered in a blanket of snow and fog. Isaac, Ratchet, and Prowl awaited Rachael on the roof of an empty parking structure. Rachael asked them to go there so that they didn't wake up the guys or sari, and it almost guaranteed them privacy. The day after Christmas, the entire city if usually asleep until 12:00 in the afternoon.

Rachael joined them, floating gently on the side. "Thanks for coming guys." She bowed. "I know it's early."

"That's fine." Ratchet said shaking his head. "I couldn't really sleep after what Prowl told happened to you." Rachael put a hand to her stomach. "So what's this I hear about it being the result of the treatment?"

That's when Isaac stepped in. "Allow me to explain." He got through the whole Rachael having a severe illness, and she needs treatment between two to four years. But they never explained the downside to the treatment. At first – for a few weeks or so – Rachael will be able to go back living like nothing happened. But at a certain point in time, Rachael will begin to have convulsions in random parts of her body. They happen daily or bi-daily. The pain can be excruciating. "The pain is the result of the treatment and her illness battling for domination in the body." Isaac pulled out a syringe with orange liquid. "This liquid not only subsides the pain, but it aides in battling back the illness." Prowl and Ratchet nodded in understanding, and were also happy that nothing too serious was wrong.

Those positive feelings faded with one word: "But," Rachael said. Ratchet and Prowl's spirits dropped. "That doesn't mean that I'm cured." She informed them dismally. "My illness is still inside me and it will appear again. Maybe in two to four years, or two to four months. Either way, I'm going to be like this for the rest of my life." She let out a scoff. "If you want to call it a life."

"How long would you estimate that you're going to live?" Prowl asked.

"Until I'm 50, maybe late 60's." She shrugged. "Either way I'm going to have to be induced with these treatments for the rest of my life." She got off the wall and sat against it. "And you guys, plus Isaac and Sari, are my only reasons for even bothering to stay alive."

"You should want to live anyway!" Prowl exploded angrily. Rachael remained impassive. "Life is so full of wonders and amazement-"

"Most of my life will involve syringes, guys in lab coats, and stretcher tables!" She hissed back. "And possibly they will involve me getting tested on to see if there's a way to combat this disease!" Prowl backed away. He knew she was right. But the way she was speaking was as if she was giving up on living. That's what riled him up. Rachael approached him and held his face gently. "I know you want me to live. I want to live too. But I don't want to have to go through this my whole life."

"Then how long are you planning to go?" Ratchet asked.

"As long as it takes." Rachael answered confidently. "Until the decepticon threat is done and over with, until Sari gets married – as long as my body will put out. I don't plan to go down without making up for the years that I abandoned."

"What years?" Ratchet asked.

"The years that she disappeared." Isaac answered. "She was gone for three years. And since she returned she felt as if she hasn't been a faithful family member. So she's trying to make up for it."

Rachael looked away shamefully. Ratchet approached her. "Rachael, you have done so much since your return. You've made up for six years rather than three. You have become an angel of Detroit, an ally to Autobots, and most of all you became a treasured loved one." A smiled slowly came to Rachael's face. "Don't ever sell yourself short like that."

"Ratchets right." Isaac agreed. "You've done more than enough to redeem yourself."

"Agreed." Prowl said. He knelt down and kissed Rachael on the cheek. "Your time for redeeming yourself had past. Now it's time for a new era to begin in your life."

"The era in which I help you guys defeat the cons?" She smiled wickedly. Prowl nodded firmly. Rachael sprang up onto Prowls shoulder. "Then let's go get some breakfast and give 'em hell!" She urged. Prowl took her up on her offer. He went into vehicle mode. Rachael revved his engine. "Coming guys?"

"No." Isaac answered with a smile. "You two love birds go and enjoy yourselves. Ratchet and I will head back to the plant."

"Your loss." Prowl skidded his tires and sped right off the structure. Isaac and Ratchet watched him bounce on the street and drive away. "She always puts on a smile. But I wonder if she's hiding her true pain for our sakes?"

"If she is then she'll tell us about it later." Ratchet assured him. "Rachael doesn't like to burden us. You know that." Isaac chuckled at the notion. Rachael always was stubborn. Even more so when she didn't want to bother anyone. "Rachael will be fine Isaac. And at the end of the day, we'll come home to see her smiling at the fact that she had just broken another machine." Isaac let out a hearty laugh. He needed it. Rachael needed to know that others could laugh at times like this. And they all needed to know that they could as well. Because if they don't smile, the world will always seem dark.

**Short sweet and done. Next chapter coming soon.**


	16. Transformers Randomness

**Transformers Randomness**

_**I have been writing these Transformers fics for a long time now, and I have come to a supreme realization. I DON'T HAVE ANY RANDOM FUNNY CHAPTERS! Besides the one in Sumdac Existence. So this chapter is going to be a bunch of randomness and not part of the story line at all. It won't even have a specific timeline. Enjoy**_

**Part 1: KU-KU-KU **

The Sumdac's decided to spend the night at the plant.

Sari and Rachael awoke to the chill of the morning fog. Rachael let out a long yawn and said, "Morning Sari." She rubbed the sand from her eye.

"Morning Rach-YOW!" Sari gasped. Rachael's hair was pink and in pig tails. Sari reached for her side table and held up a mirror, showing Rachael her new makeover. The winged girl cried out in shock. "What'd you do? Piss off a hair dye machine?"

"ME!" Rachael gasped pointing to Sari's hair. "What about you?" She took the mirror and faced it to Sari. Her hair was swirled like an ice cream scoop and was blue with star barrettes. "Looks like you angered an ice cream scoop."

"How did this happen?" Sari gasped.

"Don't look at me. I was too tired to walk. Forget about giving you a dye ob."

"Then who-" _Beep-bleep-boop-whistle- bloop. _They heard something say. Rachael and Sari both turned to their sides of the bed. The painter bots and styling drones were in their rooms. "When did they get in here?" Sari gasped.

"I don't know." The bots had their four arms extended. "But I really hate the way that they're looking at us." The drones moved in on them. Rachael and Sari scrambled back on the bed, meeting back to back. The bots climbed onto the bed, grabbing hold on Sari and Rachael's ankles. "HEY! HANDS OFF!" Rachael cried. The styling bots sprouted extra hands. The held Sari and Rachael spread eagle.

"GET OFF OF ME!" Sari cried, trying to get free. The styling bots got ready to fix their hair again. Then the painter drones moving in.

"AAAHHH!" The two girls cried.

"_KUUU-KU-KU-KUU!"_ Someone laughed.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING?" The girls cried again.

Ratchet and Isaac were working in the med lab. Isaac was helping Ratchet fix a couple of his tools. _AAAHHH! _They heard someone scream. "That sounded like Sari and Rachael." Isaac stated.

"I wonder what's wrong." Ratchet set his hand down and let Isaac climb onto it. As Ratchet walked for the door, something began to keep up behind him. "Hm?" Ratchet looked back. Nothing there. "That was weird."

"WHOOOOAAA!" Isaac cried.

When Ratchet looked forward, Isaac was suspended in the air by renegade wires. "What in the name of the Alspark!" Ratchet cried. _SNAP-SNAP-SNAP! _"HUH?" The jumper cables were snapping their mouths at him. "Medical Blasphemy!" Ratchet cried. The cables constricted around him. The clamps snapped at him again. "Never did I think I'd go out like this!"

"Never did I think that this _COULD_ happen!" Isaac panicked. The Jumper cable clamps snapped again and moved in.

"NOOOO!" The two cried.

"_KUU-KU-KU-KUU!"_ Someone laughed again.

"Huh?" Prowl awoke from his meditation. He was hanging upside down from his tree. He jumped down. He heard a loud howl coming from down the hall. "I wonder who that was."

"Prowl." Optimus called to him. "Did you hear that?"

"I did." Prowl answered disturbingly. "I heard two."

"Let's check on the others." Optimus suggested. "Maybe they know what's going on." He and Prowl wandered down the hallway.

They walked into the training room, seeing if the screaming was the others doing a training run. No one was in there. In fact, there was no indication that anyone had touched it yet. They figured Rachael would be in there training Sari. "Maybe they're in the living room." Prowl announced. As he and Optimus turned to leave, they heard something move. Prowl and Optimus looked back. The conveyer belt arms were moving. "WHOA!" One of the clamps gripped him by the waist and hoisted him up. "How are these things moving?" Prowl asked fretfully, trying to pull himself free. Another clamps clamped his arms to his side. "No one's at the controls!"

"Who care's how they're moving!" Optimus howled, two clamps moving for him. He drew his axe. "How do we stop them?" He sliced at them. Another clamp came out and took the axe. "HEY! WHOA!" He was clamped up. "LET GO!" Optimus demanded. The arms moved the two bots over opened drums of oil and turned them upside down.

"I know these arms aren't alive," Prowl stated rapidly, "But THEY WOULDN'T DARE!" But the arms did. They dunked Optimus and Prowl in the oil over and over again, painting them black. "Somebody make this thing stop!" Prowl begged.

"AND FAST!" Optimus cried next.

"_KUUU-KU-KU-KUU!"_

"HUM! WHA!" Bulkhead grumbled, shooting up from his sleep. "Uh…what was that?" He yawned. He rolled out of bed and stumbled for the living room, his eyes partially closed. When he reached the living room, his eyes and jaw gaped as wide as they would go. Sari and Rachael was done up like clowns. Ratchet and Isaac had jumper cables clamped on almost every inch of their body. Optimus and Prowl were oiled black. "What happened to you guys?" He gawked.

"WHAT DIDN'T HAPPEN TO YOU?" Rachael and Ratchet roared aggravatingly. Bulkhead flinched back. "Why are you the only one not…" Rachael threw her arms about, trying to describe the damage that has been done. "WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN VANDILIZED?"

"Maybe he did it!" Sari snarled.

"WHOA! WHOA! Wait a minute!" Bulkhead staggered back. "I've been asleep the whole time…whatever happened to you happened."

Isaac tapped Optimus's hand. Optimus picked him up. Isaac motioned for him to be put in Bulkhead's face. "Then who was saying KU-KU-KU after we were vandalized."

"Ku-Ku?" Bulkhead repeated. "Bumblebee makes that laugh." He stated, scratching his chin. "He watched Sgt. Frog and started doing Kululu's laugh."

Everyone exchanged glares and roared. "BUMBLEBEE!"

"KUUU-KU-KU-KUU!" They heard the laugh again. "Guess the cat's out of the bag." They looked to the front entrance and saw Bumblebee standing in the door way with swirly glasses on. "Nice of you guys to catch on." Everyone let out an angered growl. "Oh and Bulkhead," he held up a remote, "I didn't forget you. Pochito!" He pressed a button. Bulkhead started to shake violently, and then whipped cream exploded from his creases. He looked like a teddy bear that was losing his stuffing. "KUUU-KU-KU-KUU! That was fun." He laughed. Sari brought out her hammer. "AHHH!" Bumblebee dropped the glasses and the remote. "Now Sari! Don't do anything rash! AHHH!" Sari swung with all her might. She missed and hit the wall. Bumblebee took off down the street. "I'M SORRY SARI!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS YOU WILL BE ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!"

Ratchet walked over and picked up the remote and glasses Bumblebee dropped. "So that's what happened to my universal remote. And I've been looking for these glasses too." He put them on. "I'm a Kululu fan too. KU-KU-KU."

**Part 2: What are these?**

Wanting to escape the noise of the city, Rachael decided to retreat to the woods and take a nap. She found a tree resting in the center of the forest. She got on one of the branches, set up her vest like a pillow, and laid back. "Ahh…" She sighed. "Peace…_yawns…_and quiet." Within seconds, Rachael fell asleep. The sounds of the forest pleasing her ears.

_Boom…boom…boom, _came a loud noise. The birds flew away. _Boom…boom…BOOM! _The sound got closer. The land based critters retreated deeper into the forest. _Boom…BOOM…BOOM! _It was right on top of Rachael, but she did not stir from her sleep. _BOOM…BOOM…BOOM! _It was right on top of her. "Hn-Hn-Hn. Well, well, look at whom I've found." The shadow of Megatron loomed over her. "A little sleeping fleshling. And not just any fleshling." He moved his smirking face closer to Rachael. "The fleshling of the Autobots." He snickered. "What a fortuitous gift this is." He marveled. "The weak spot of the Cyber Ninja and the protector of those miserable Sumdac's is sleeping helplessly in a tree." He announced poetically. "All alone…without any protection." He continued ranting while Rachael continued to snore. "For the cycles that I have been trapped on this miserable planet," He grabbed hold of a tree, "I have been brooding over the defeat you handed me!" He yanked it out of its roots. "The defeat that involved you imploding the Alspark!" He crushed the tree, snapping it in half. "But now my time away has offered me a chance to heal myself." He charged his cannon. "Now I am MORE POWERFUL THAN ANYONE OR ANYBOT COULD POSSIBLY IMAGINE!" He let his cannon beam flying and tear through the forest, creates a straight line of smoke and burnt trees. Rachael still did not stir from her slumber. "Now I may exact my vengeance upon you for-" _SNNNOOORRRE! _Rachael sounded. Megatron cocked a brow. _Has she been asleep that whole time? _He asked with disbelief. He decided to try again. "Ahem…I SAID: Now I may exact my-" _SNNOOORRE! _"NOW-" _SNORE! _"GRRR!" He pinched his fingers onto her hair and picked her up. "WHY DO YOU INSIST ON IGNORING ME WHILE I DELIVER MY VILLAINOUS THREATS?" He roared. His loud mouth blowing her back slightly. "DO I BORE YOU CHILD?"

"_SNORE! _HUH? Hm?" Rachael's eyes fluttered open. They cleared up and she saw Megatron. "When did you get here?" She mumbled.

"When did I-" He stopped. Flabbergasted that she hadn't noticed him until now. "I AM THREATENING TO DESTROY YOU AND YOU'RE BEING RUDE AND SLEEPING!" He snarled. "What do you have to say for yourself?" He scolded.

Rachael raised a finger to him, telling him to wait. She brought her fingers to her ears and pulled out a pair of plugs. "Did you say something?"

Megatron's face drooped with shock. He snatched the plugs from her hand and glared at them. "What in the name of the Alspark are these?" He hissed.

"Ear plugs." Rachael smiled. "Isaac uses them when he works. And they work great." She cheered. She stopped cheering and took note of Megatron's annoyed expression. "What?" Without a word, Megatron set Rachael back onto her branch and trudged off. "What's his problem?" She sneered. "WHOA!" She saw the tree and ruptured forest. "What happened here?"

**PART 3: Sore Loser**

Jazz and Lugnut stood across from each other in the open lot, squaring off stiffly. Both were staring deep into each other's eyes, looking for any sign of weakness. They leaned in and out, glaring long and hard. Sweat beaded down their faces. **(**_If they could sweat_**). **They gritted their teeth tightly, growling the other one down, waiting for them to move.

Blitzwing, Starscream, Bumblebee, and Prowl were off to the side, watching the two intently. All four were so engrossed in the tension, neither one dared to move a muscle for fear of distracting the two. Bumblebee almost suffocated from holding his breath. Starscream and Prowl were so close to each other they were almost hugging. And Blitzwing could decide on what face to wear.

Jazz's hand twitched. Lugnut narrowed his eye. He hunched over, ready for Jazz to make his move. "Get ready Luggy." Jazz warned him, moving a hand forward. "This will be the move that will decide this drag filled fight."

"Then make your move Autobot!" Lugnut dared. "Make it so I may put an end to your haughty attitude!"

"Fine!" Jazz shot his hand out. Lugnut raised his hand, ready to counter. But his plans were shot when Jazz shouted, "CHECKMATE DAWG!"

"GAH!" Lugnut roared. The four machines watching let out their held breaths. That was the longest chess game they have ever seen.

"And now Lugnut, you have to clean Omega Supreme for the next month." Jazz stated with a smirk.

Lugnut let out another roar of anger. He gathered a ball of red energy at the end of his hand. "HIT ZE DIRT!" Blitzwing warned. The four plus Jazz took cover behind a large Dump-Truck. Lugnut slammed his fist down into the ground, blowing the entire lot to dust. The five hiding bots and the truck were blown back into a building.

When the dust cleared, Lugnut was sitting in the middle of a large pit. The two cons and three Autobots were piled on top of one another, groaning with pain. "Boy!" Bumblebee grunted. "Is he a sore loser!"

"No kidding." Prowl moaned.

Optimus and Megatron came walking up. Sari was on Optimus's shoulder, with Rachael on Megatron's. They saw the pit, demolished lot, and piled up Mech's. They exchanged glances, almost scared to ask. But they knew they were going to find out sooner or later. So Optimus started off. "Uh…guys?" Optimus called. The five groaned and looked up. "You mind telling us what happened here?"

Before they could answer, Lugnut went into Vehicle mode and flew off. "What's up with Lugnut?" Sari asked.

"That Con…" Jazz huffed, "Does not know how to lose gracefully?"

"You think that's bad," Starscream moaned, "You should see what happens when he loses at checkers." He moaned and dropped his head into the dirt, "I'm still pulling checker pieces from my exhaust pipe."

"Hmph!" Megatron puffed, folding his arms. "You should have seen what he did when I defeated him in Poker."

"Oh gee, I'm afraid to ask." Rachael moaned. "But I gotta know! What did he do?"

"I believe you humans have named it _The Grand Canyon._"

Sari and Rachael gaped in awe. They looked up to the sky and watched Lugnut fly off. "Let's never challenge him to a board game." Sari suggested.

"Good idea."

**AND THAT'S IT! This was just for the fun of. Hope you guys liked it. Tried to do the best I could to make it funny. Till next time.**


	17. Test Gone Wrong

**Test Gone Wrong**

_**During Decepticon Air episode**_

It had been an hour since Optimus vanished into the Space Bridge. Since then, Bulkhead had lost the signal. But since he lost it on Sentinel's ship, Bulkheads worries were lessened. But what did bother him was the random Trans Warp signal he kept picking up. Since it sat for a few minutes, he was able to connect with it and create a path to it. But then it would vanish after five minutes. It came from one single source. And that source moved from one part of the galaxy to the other. Bulkhead had a feeling he knew who it was.

"Omega Supreme?" Isaac gasped.

"It has to be him." Bulkhead assured him. "The energy signature, the Trans Warp signal – all of it points to it being Omega."

"Should we tell Ratchet?" Isaac asked with concern for Ratchet's feelings. "He cares about Omega more than anyone."

"I'm not so sure about that." Bulkhead grumbled. "He's busy working on something for Optimus. I don't want to distract him." He typed in a sequence to keep an eye out for Omega again. "Besides, I'm only 75.9% sure that it's Omega. I don't want to get his hopes up."

"Is that why you sent us to get this?" The two space bridge geniuses looked up. Sari and Rachael came flying in with Starscream's body in hand. They set it down next to the bridge and then flew up next to the panel.

"You guys made it just in time." Bulkhead congratulated them. "The scanners are picking up a flux in the Trans Warp signal." He informed them. "It could be Omega." Bulkhead went over to join them with Isaac on his shoulder. "The minute the bridge opens," He set Isaac down, "We can toss Starscreams Body in." Before Bulkhead could continue, his com link beeped. Ratchet needed him to come and help him with something. "I'll be right back guys." He left the computer running, allowing the scan to continue. "Mind watching the scan for me?"

"Not at all Bulky." Sari assured him with a smile. With that said, Bulkhead took his leave, leaving the three Sumdac's on their own. "Am I the only one who sees the problem with that?" She fretted. "Rachael you said Starscreams head is on board. If we throw in the body, he'll get it back."

"And if there's a chance that he's wrong," Rachael added, "Then we can finally get rid of his body." She said hopefully. "I always feel like Starscream's watching me."

"That's just because…" Isaac commented climbing up next to them, "You and he have such a history. I believe he was the first Con you ever met."

"He was." Rachael grumbled, dreading that meeting. "He shot me right out of the sky. Then he put a collar on me – UGH! I hate that seeker!"

"You ask me," Sari remarked with a cynical yet humored smile, "Starscream just might like you."

Rachael grabbed Sari by the collar of her dress and yanked her close. Rachael glared deep into Sari's eyes and hissed, "Don't ever say that again! Least of all in front of Prowl!" Sari let out a nervous giggle. She then looked back to Isaac, giving him the lazy eye. "Got it!" Isaac nodded his head rapidly. Truth be told, Rachael didn't know if she was flattered or disgusted at the thought of Starscream liking her. All she knew was that Prowl was the one she loved. Starscream…she dare not consider what he thought of her._ Rumble-rumble-rumble! _"Huh?" Sari and Rachael gasped. The Space Bridge began to shake and vibrate violently. Rachael and Sari hugged each other, trying to keep their balance.

Isaac climbed up to the Space Bridge controls, trying to figure out what was happening. "The scanners have located Omega Supreme!" He announced fearfully. "And he's close!" He panicked. "The Trans Warp is strong. Get ready for anything!" As he made that announcement, the Space Bridge opened up. Once again, the Space Bridge became a vacuum. "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING AND HOLD ON TIGHT!" Isaac cried as he grabbed onto a lever.

Sari and Rachael started to slide toward the bridge, as did Starscream's body. "NOT AGAIN!" Sari wailed, as she and Rachael started to float from the ground. Rachael brought out her claws and gripped onto the hard steel floor. Sari clung to Rachael's waist for dear life itself. "RACHAEL! DON'T LET GO!"

"JUST HANG ON!" Rachael encouraged her. "Bulkhead says it last for a few minutes!" But even she couldn't keep a grip onto the metal floor for a few minutes. The suction was too strong. Rachael started to slide inch by inch. She dug her other hand in, but still kept sliding. Sari stabbed one of her blades into the floor, trying to help. But it was all for naught. They still kept sliding. "Sari! Tap my earring!" Sari did as she said, and Rachael cried, "BULKHEAD, PROWL, ANYONE! Emergency at the Space Bridge! ASAP!" She got nothing but static. "The bridge is interfering with the coms!"

"Man our luck sucks!" Sari howled. They slid closer and closer to the bridge. Now Rachael and Sari were being pulled upward and diagonal.

After long seconds of vacuuming, Starscreams body finally flew into the bridge. The suction became stronger. "OH NO!" Isaac cried. He was starting to slip. "SOMEBODY!" Soon his hands let go and he flew towards the bridge. "HELP!" He cried.

"DAD!

"UNCLE ISAAC!"

The two girls flew for him. They got caught in the suction. Rachael gripped onto the side of the bridge, Sari grabbed her hand, and she grabbed Isaac. "RACHAEL! DON'T LET GO!"

"Of you – NEVER! Of the bridge…" Her hand started to slip, "I'm afraid I can't…" She only had two fingers holding on, "HOLD ON!" As Rachael hand slid from the bridge, the three Sumdac's flew into bridge and it closed behind them.

**YYY**

"WHAT ON CYBERTRON IS ALL THAT RACKET?" Megatron roared. He stomped out of the bridge and went into one of the back rooms. Many times in the last hour, he had been hearing something rattling in another part of the ship. It was coming from the cargo bay. Starscream – his head anyway – came hopping behind him. The two Cons came into the Cargo bay. On one of the wall was a shipment transporter the Autobots use to transport equipment from the ship to cybertron.

The transporter was glowing a bright sky blue, shaking the walls and boxes around it. "I wonder if the ship is finally falling apart." Starscream quipped.

"It had better not!" Megatron roared. "This ship is vital in my plans." The light became brighter and brighter. The light filled the entire cargo bay area.

Out of the light, the two cons saw Starscream's body come flying out and plopped onto the floor. "How in the name of the Alspark did my body get here?" Starscream gasped. It was then that cries of terror were heard coming from the transporter.

Three humans came fumbling out and onto the floor of the cargo bay. Three familiar humans – the Sumdac family. The light died down, leaving them all trapped on the ship together. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Sari groaned, rubbing her head. "That hurt a lot worse than the last time."

"It's hurting you," Rachael moaned, lying on Isaac's stomach, "But it made my bones vibrate."

"Well both you should be feeling your knee's shaking right about now," Isaac whimpered. His eyes were wide with awe struck terror. "Because Bulkhead's calculations were correct!" He shot a finger up into the air.

Sari and Rachael followed his finger. Their eyes went so wide they nearly popped right out of their sockets. Megatron was grinning maliciously down at them. As for Starscream, he immediately placed his head back onto his body. Whirls of energy were heard as the body came back to life. "Umm…ugh…Ahhhh…" Starscream sighed with relief. He rose to his feet and smirked to the three Sumdac's. They could only stare in horror at the situation they were in. Not only were they trapped on Omega supreme in some remote part of the galaxy, they were stuck on Omega Supreme in a remote part of the galaxy with Megatron and Starscream. Possibly two of the worst cons they've met. "Why hello there, little Sumdac's." He chortled. "Thank you ever so much for returning my body to me. I was starting to miss it." The three Sumdac's started to shuffle away slowly. They didn't want to give warrant for the cons to chase after them. "Hello Rachael," He knelt down, "You and that ninja bot of yours still together?" Rachael nodded in a zombie-like fashion. "Pity. I would enjoy having you sit on my shoulder." Rachael let out a shudder.

"Heh-heh-heh, she doesn't seem taken with that idea." Megatron chuckled. "No matter," He smirked to Isaac, "At least we have the Autobots Achilles heels at our feet." He raised his foot. "And now to put them under foot."

"RUUUN!" Rachael cried. She and Sari grabbed hold of Isaac, revved their rockets to full blast, and rocketed out of the way of the large foot. They flew out of the cargo bay and went into the bridge. "We need to split up." Rachael declared. "We're sitting dorks if we stay together."

"Tell me you have a better plan." Sari whimpered.

Megatron and Starscream were heard stomping towards them. "I'll let you know when I come up with it. Until then…" Rachael gave Isaac to Sari, "You try coming up with a plan while running!" They went their separate ways.

Starscream and Megatron caught sight of the Sumdac's running in opposite directions. Megatron smirked. "A little fun and games? Very well."

"Leave Rachael to me." Starscream volunteered, licking his lips. "I've waited months to torment her again." He went searching for her.

"Then that leaves me with Professor Sumdac and his daughter." Megatron purred. "This is going to be fun."

**YYY**

Back on earth, Bulkhead had meandered back to the bridge, hoping to be able to run a few more tests before Optimus decided to come back. "Alright guys, let's run a few more…" He noticed that the Sumdac's were gone. "Guys?" He looked around. Under some stands, around the control panel, around the bridge – the Sumdac's were gone. "Hey guys! Where'd you go?" It was then that he heard the Trans Warp scanner beeping. The searching process had started all over. "What the…" His attention was now brought to the missing Starscream body. He saw the claw marks everywhere going towards the bridge. Bulkhead figured out what happened. "BY CYBERTRON!" He cried. He then stampeded for the stairs. "RATCHET!"

**YYY**

Sari had Isaac on her back as she buzzed around the ship. Megatron was right behind them. He didn't fire his cannons; he never made any attempt to attack. All he did was run. It was as if he was waiting for something. Sari didn't want to know what it was. She just wanted to lose him. Sari has seen many times how ruthless Megatron could be when he fought. He could easily crush her with one punch. Just by looking at him Sari could tell he could throw a much harder punch than what Knockout gave her.

"Dad please tell me you have a plan!" Sari begged.

"I might." He said dubiously. "But it requires me to return to the cargo bay." He stated fretfully. "The transporter we came in has a Trans Warp signal that our bridge can detect and activate remotely." He explained, trying to rationalize his crazy plan. "If I can put in the coordinate of earth, it should lock on to our space bridge and take us home."

"I don't like that _should." _Sari whimpered, turning down another hall. "Why does your plan have a _should_?"

"The _should_ meaning it _should _lock onto that which has a Trans Warp signal on earth." He stated afore hand. "But depending on how far away we are or if something else gets in the way of the signal, there's a chance we might be sent somewhere else."

"Well Bulkhead has been picking up Omega Supreme's signal for hours." Sari shrugged. "He'll probably do it again." Sari turned around. Flying backwards, she sent a series of orbs flying for Megatron. They hit him as well as every inch of the hallway, creating puffs of smoke. When the smoke cleared Sari and Isaac vanished into one of the ventilation shafts. They watched as Megatron walked underneath them, searching for them. Sari took out her phone and gave it to Isaac. "Call Rachael and tell her the plan." She whispered.

"But what are you going to do?" Isaac whispered back.

"I'm going to buy you some time." Sari brought her helmet up. "I'm not sure how, but I'm going to."

"Please be careful Sari." Isaac hugged her. He then crawled down through the vent, heading in the general direction of cargo bay. Sari smiled warmly, mentally wishing her father good luck.

Sari followed Megatron around from within the vents. She took extra precaution to not make any unwarranted sounds. She was even too terrified to breathe out loud. Sari may have faced other Cons on her own once before, but facing Megatron was going to take every ounce of power and strength she had. She couldn't let fear overcome her heart, doubt fill her mind, or become distracted by his intimidating presence. Sari needed to prove that she could hold her own without relying on someone to come and rescue her eventually. She just needed to hold out until Isaac said otherwise.

Megatron came to the training room the Autobots once used. "Are you in here Sumdac's?" Megatron called to them with a sickening playful tone. "Come out Sumdac's. Come out and play~"

"TAG!" Sari cried, bringing her hammer down onto him. Megatron side stepped the attack. Sari's hammer hit the floor. Megatron lashed out with is foot, kicking Sari into the wall. Her back hit so hard the wall caved around her. Sari collapsed to the ground, her whole body felt like it was in pieces. Her helmet retracted, revealing her pain ridden expression. But despite the pain, Sari still struggled to get back onto her feet.

"The idea was adequate child," Megatron assessed, "But the execution is lacking in finesse. As are you." Sari was able to get on her rear and sit against the wall. "You're not her." Megatron stated. Sari narrowed her eyes to him. "That girl – Rachael I believe her name is."

"Yeah! "Sari snapped. The adrenaline made her cough up blood. "What about her?"

"She is able to take greater punishment than yourself." Megatron mocked her, keeping an eye on her reactions. "But you," He narrowed his red optics, "After one kick – a light tap of my foot no less – you're already down for the count."

"I'm not down!" Sari placed her hands on the wall and pushed herself up. She clenched on hand to her side. An agonizing stitch plagued her side. "I was just checking you out." She lied. She stretched out her arms, shook her body around – nothing was too severely damaged. "Now that I got a feel of your strength, I now know for sure." A Naruto grin snaked its way onto her face. "I'm now convinced that Rachael throws a better punch than you. Or maybe I should say kick."

"You really think so?" Megatron hummed, stroked his chin. The minute Sari got back on her feet, Megatron took a fighting stance. "Then allow me to prove you wrong." He challenged. "I shall show you the true extent of my strength."

Sari brought her helmet back on and said, "Bring it on Decepticon!" She drew her blades. "And try not to hold back."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

**%%%**

As he made his way through the vents, Isaac debated between calling Rachael and going back to check on Sari. He knew that she was able to take care of herself, but he still couldn't help worrying. Yet he had to tell Rachael the plan as soon as possible. Or maybe he should go check on her first. He was pretty close. "Oh what would they need me to check on them for?" He sighed dismally. "They have powers. I would just be getting in their way. All I can do is hold down the fort these days." Ever since Sari was born, and ever since Rachael lost her parents, Isaac has made it his duty to protect his girls – His two daughters. But lately it seems like they have no need for him anymore. Sure they needed him to get them all back home. But a vast majority of the time they're always off on their own fighting Decepticons or just fighting to save others. And what was he doing? He only rebuilt the Autobots greatest enemy, turned his niece into a freak of nature, lied to his daughter about what she was – he hasn't done anything right. "I'm a menace. But…if that were true…" _I forgave you a long time ago Uncle Isaac. I love you too much. I know you'll always be there for me. _He heard Rachael say in his mind. _You're my dad. And you always will be. No matter who or what I am. _"HM! NO!" He told himself. "I can't have doubts about my worth. Not when they're relying on me still. I don't care if they have powers, I will do whatever it takes to keep my two daughters safe."

He took out Sari's phone and called Rachael. He heard a ring. "_What's up Sari?_"

"It's Isaac." He corrected her. "Sari is busy battling Megatron."

"_WHAT!_" Rachael shrieked. "_Where are you?_"

"I'm fine. I'm making my way back to the cargo bay. I'm going to try and get us back home. But you and Sari have to keep Starscream and Megatron away."

"_In other cases I'd say no. But I know better than to question a plan you make. Not mention there are no other Cons on board. Just make sure you're careful, alright?_"

"You as well." He hung up the phone. "So she does still rely on me." He sighed happily. "I'd better not let her down."

"EAT THIS RACHAEL!" Starscream cackled. Rapid firing purple bolts, Starscream shot up whatever hallway Rachael flew down. Rachael flew backwards and fired trident bolts left and right. Starscream held up his hands, blocking the bolts with little effort. They left scorch marks, but nothing too severe. She couldn't risk damaging Omega. "You know if you keep worrying about hurting Omega, you're not going to be alive much longer." Rachael bit her lip. In any other case she wouldn't care if she damaged the Autobots ship. She knew Ratchet could fix it up. But the minute Ratchet mentioned that Omega was a living Autobot – she didn't know why – Rachael didn't have the heart to hurt him. For Ratchet or Omega's sake – Rachael couldn't damage the ship. "Maybe if you would have joined us, you would have more of a resolve, more power!" Starscream continued to mock her. "But these Autobots have left you weak and filled to the brim with morals!" He dragged his sharp fingers along the wall, tearing a piece of metal off. He twisted it into a spear and threw it. Rachael ascended up, flipped forward and grabbed the spear by the middle. When she came full circle she let the spear fly. Starscream panicked and dropped to the ground. The spear got stuck in a wall and it went deep. Rachael gasped. She prayed Omega didn't feel that. "Heh-heh-heh, even now, when someone is trying to kill you, you still continue to worry for the safety of another." He teased. "I actually miss the Rachael I created with that collar. The one who would destroy anything and everything. And the best part is that was the you that you try to suppress. The inner animal that loves carnage."

"Shut the hell up!" Rachael snapped. Starscream raised a brow. "You know that, I know that, everyone knows that I have a darkside to me. Who doesn't?" She stated hostilely. "I don't need someone like you telling me what I already know!" Her eyes became slits. "However unlike you I don't purposefully kill. I only do it when necessary." She turned to continue down the hall. "Looks like it might become necessary today."

Rachael dashed down every hall and around every corner she could find. Not only did she need to buy Isaac time, she needed a space where she could let loose and try to put Starscream in his place. But part of her doubted she could, despite her tough words. Every Decepticon she and Sari had faced on their own couldn't even hold a candle to Starscream or Megatron. With Lugnut and Blitzwing, the Autobots were always there to lend a hand. Sari and Rachael had only faced pushovers compared to Megatron and Starscream. Starlia, Knockout, Meltdown, Soundwave, the Starscream clones – all were fresh off the conveyer belt. These were the big leagues now. And Rachael and Sari needed to step up.

"Run as fast as you'd like Rachael," Starscream chuckled mockingly. "It doesn't matter where you go. One way or another I will find you!" He stated with a menacing tone. "You'll run out of places to hide. And when you do, I crush you into paste and send you back to your ninja bot in a box with pretty bow. And the note will say, _Sorry, I forgot how fragile she was."_

Rachael felt her stomach churn as she imagined herself as a paste. "Man I don't feel good." She gurgled. She then came to the medical bay of the ship. It resembled Ratchets lab, only a little more fancy. There were doctor tools placed everywhere. Scalpels, jumper cables, defibrillators – the whole Nine Cybertronian yards. A creep induced shudder crept down Rachael's spine. "Man I'd hate to think about what Megatron would do to us in here."

"Perhaps I can give you a sneak preview!" Starscream cackled. Rachael twisted around, Starscream powered up his miniature cannons. Rachael drew her staff. Starscream unleashed a barrage of shots. Rachael deflected a few then rose into the air. Starscream kept firing. Rachael twirled her staff like a baton, sending the bolts flying back. Starscream stopped for a moment. Rachael narrowed her wings and darted for the Seeker. She fired her trident bolts, making Starscream move his shoulders as he nonchalantly dodged. Rachael then fired one more bolt. It hit the wall, making a circular dent. "You used to be one hell of a shot!" Starscream mocked, smirking at the dent. "But it looks like you-GAAH!"

Rachael hit him in the face with her hammer, knocking him to the side. She then lashed out with a swift kick of her right foot, hitting Starscream in the chin. She put her hammer away and then threw three punches. Two in his chest and the third was an uppercut. Starscream's back hit the wall. He placed his hands on the wall, keeping himself from falling. He glared at Rachael with oil dripping from his mouth like blood. "You always did underestimate me!" She growled. "Ever since the day we met you always looked down on me! Yet for some reason you developed some weird interest in me and always find some way to bother me!"

"You're right." Starscream grinned. "I did develop an interest in you." He admitted, wiping away the oil. "Your fear makes my gears and wiring tingle with blissful anxiety." He said with a poetic tone. Hugging his arms around himself. "Your sad and depressed cries are more harmonious than the bells one hears on their way to the Well of Alspark's. Your anger makes your eyes radiate this hypnotic glow. A glow I can't stand to look away from. And your rage…" he purred, licking his lips. His body vibrated with ecstasy. "Your rage makes your body emanate such a beacon of true beauty." Rachael stared wide eyed at his proclamation. "I fell in love with you Rachael Sumdac. I fell in love with your darkness. That evil that lies deep within you. The evil that is seeping from every pore of your body as you try to resist it." Rachael felt self-conscious and wrapped her arms around herself. "The venomous tone you speak to me with…that venom is like nectar from sweet oil that only the heavens can generate. And I envy the ninja bot for that."

"Prowl?"

"For the longest time he was the bud and brunt of your anger." He snarled with jealousy. "You would glare at him, give him tongue lashings – I envied him for that." He held his hand to his chest plate. Rachael subconsciously moved back. "So I looked for ways," Starscream approached her, "Ways to make you look at me with those eyes. Ways to make you whip me with that tongue. Ways to forever have you hate me." Rachael's back touched the wall. Starscream was less than a foot from her. "And the months that I have been away from you, the months that I could only dream about seeing you again were more horrific than being stuck here with Megatron." He took his finger and tilted her head up. He moved his head towards her. "I love you Rachael Sumdac. Your darkness, your hatred…" His lips neared hers.

"Sorry." Rachael said emotionlessly. She drew her trident, shooting Starscream in the chest, and blowing him back. "But I already love someone. And he loves me. And that person is Prowl – the Cyber Ninja of Cybertron, and my one and only ninja bot!" She proclaimed firmly. "And I won't betray him for a Decepticon who only loves the darkside of me!"

"If that's the case," Starscream took a fighting stance, "Then I'll return to my original plan: Turning you into paste and putting you in a box!"

"Bring it on Decepticon!"

**(*)**

Isaac managed to find his way back to the Cargo bay. He could hear the echoing bangs and slams of his girls fighting the Decepticons. It rang in his ear like a tolling bell, making his body twitch and vibrate with every strike. He was imagining what they were going through. He was imagining them getting bashed around like punching bags. It was too much for him to bear. But there was nothing he could do for them now. He had to focus on his part.

Isaac climbed down one of the shafts, bringing him to the floor. He pushed the vent grate open. He ran for the panel that controlled the transporter. He climbed up some boxes, making it up to the panel. With help from Bulkhead and Ratchet Isaac picked up on Cybertronian quite quickly. He's a little sketchy, but he believed her could operate the transporter. "Okay…let's see…" He hummed. "Earth is located here…" He input the coordinates. "And the Space bridge…" A warning appeared. _Space Bridge located. Out of Range. _A diagram of Omega Supreme and earth's Space Bridge appeared. Omega was drifting away from it. "As if things weren't bad enough!" Isaac hissed. He pulled out Sari's Phone and called both girls.

"_Hello._" The two girls said.

"I have bad news girls."

"_Please don't tell me the damn things broken!_" Rachael hissed.

"The transporter's fine." The two girls sighed with relief. "We're just out of range. We'll have to guide the ship into range."

"_Sorry dad._" A loud bang was heard. "_Ow! But I'm busy! Megatron has me on the ropes."_

"_Same here Isaac. GRAH! Starscream's giving me one hell of a fight._" More loud bangs were heard. Isaac felt the ground shake around him. "_Think you can guide the ship._"

"I'm not sure." Isaac whimpered. "I've never flown a ship this large. I've never even flown a remote control airplane."

"_Well you've gotta learn sometime dad._" Sari decreed. "_Besides, we're sure you can do it._"

"_Yeah Isaac. You've haven't failed us yet. So don't start now._" Rachael quipped.

"Umm Hmm." Isaac nodded. "I'll do my best."

"_That's all we ask._" The two girls said. They ended the call. Isaac put the phone away and made his way for the bridge.

**!**

"THEEEY WHAAAT!" Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ratchet roared at Bulkhead. The large green mech backed into the control panel, scared as to what his friends might do. "You left them alone with a spontaneously active Space Bridge!" Bumblebee scolded.

"And what's more it was Omega Supreme!" Ratchet howled.

"They're stuck on Omega Supreme?" Prowl gasped. "Megatron and Starscream are on that ship."

"I wasn't sure that it Omega." Bulkhead admitted. "And the bridge wasn't entirely active." Bulkhead explained. He showed them the scanner. "I was picking up random activity so I decided to scan it and lock onto the Trans warp signal." He showed them the scanner. It was picking something up. "And it looks like I'm getting something right now. It might be the girls and Sumdac."

"CAN YOU BRING THEM BACK!" prowl and Bumblebee shouted.

"I can try." Bulkhead sighed dismally. He then looked to Ratchet. "But there isn't much that I can do for Omega."

"We'll worry about him later." Ratchet grumbled. "Right now we need to bring out Sumdac's home. So do what you must."

"Right." Bulkhead went back to his scanner and tried to link with Omega.

_I'm sorry Omega. _Ratchet whimpered in his mind. _I want to bring you home. But I have to save my girls and Sumdac. _

**YYY**

"HN! HAA!" Megatron threw a punch. Sari put her hands up in front of her. The fist made contact. Sari was blown back into the wall. She went straight through into the central command center. It was where the Autobot's did all of their communications with Cybertron. **(**_Making up area's as I go along_**).**

Sari was battered beyond what any normal human could withstand. Her eye was swollen shut. Her lip was split in the middle. Her cheek was puffed out. Her head felt as if it was splitting and getting ready to implode at the same time. Her vision faded in and out between blurry and clear. She saw black spots wherever she looked. Her consciousness was slowly slipping away.

As for her arms and legs, they all felt like led. Her dress was torn and tattered like rags. Her left arm was broken. Her right leg was bruised and welted. But Sari didn't stop. She still rose back to her feet. She drew one of her blades. She couldn't bring her helmet back up, but that wasn't going to stop her. She was going to keep fighting. Rachael – the girl with an illness – always fought with everything she had. No matter how bad things got, Rachael always jumped right back up and continued on. Sari was going to do the same thing. "I can't stop…I must…"

"You're really stubborn aren't you?" Megatron chuckled. He had a few dents and scratches here and there. There was a large gash across his cheek. "But I'm afraid stubbornness won't grant you victory in this battle little Sumdac." He grinned at Sari's attempt to keep standing. He could see her knee's shaking. He could see she was struggling to keep her consciousness.

"Don't underestimate me!" Sari spat. "Don't you dare underestimate me!" She ascended into the air. "I won't stop! For every minute for the rest of my life I will continue to fight! I won't falter because you're the leader of the Decepticons!" She narrowed her icy blue eyes. "I swear, one way or another, I will beat you. I have to!" She declared brashly. "You tricked my father! You kidnapped and took him from me! You almost killed Rachael twice! You hurt her and Prowl!" That brought tears to her eyes. "You've done nothing but cause trouble for everyone! I don't know if I have the strength to kill you." She admitted to herself. "But that doesn't mean I won't try to stop you!"

Megatron focused on her eyes. They were different from when they first started fighting. _She's more focused, more sure of herself. _Megatron analyzed. _She's not afraid of going offline. She's afraid of losing without trying. _"So you're really willing to lay down your life for the Autobots?" He questioned with curiosity. "You must truly care about them if you're willing to die for them." He held his sword at the ready. "Very well. I shall grant you your wish!" A sharp shift in the ship made Megatron lose his balance. The ship was turning around. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALSPARK!"

Isaac was on the bridge. He gain control over the ship. He was bringing it about, heading in range of earth.

Megatron growled with irritability. He brought his attention back to Sari who was smiling up to the ceiling. It was then that Megatron noticed that Isaac hadn't shown up in a while. He assumed the old man was hiding. But now he was certain, "It would appear that your father has taken control of the ship." He stated angrily. "It would appear that I have to end this sooner than I thought."

**YYY**

_Man he works faster than I thought. _Rachael chortled mentally. But she didn't have time to marvel at her uncle's handy work.

"RAAAH!"

"HAAA!"

Starscream and Rachael howled like savages. Starscream swiped his claw like hands at Rachael with such speed that they were almost like blurry knives. Rachael defended with her hammer and lashed out with her hammer and claws with equal speed. Rachael Starscream had deep gashes that covered nearly every inch of their bodies. But neither one let up.

Starscream landed a punch on Rachael, sending her towards the wall. She flipped backwards, planted her booted feet against the wall and pushed off. She withdrew her hammer. Starscream threw one more punch. Rachael curved up, placed her feet on the arm and ran along it. With all her strength she landed a direct punch to his nose. Starscream involuntarily swiped at her like a bug. Rachael hit the lab table.

She groaned with pain. The cold table felt good on her aching back. "HUH? ACK!" Rachael coughed up blood. Her injuries felt worse than they looked. "Dammit!" She clenched a hand to her side. "These wounds…hurt worse than they look." She coughed grudgingly. "God I must be out of shape. ACK!" She coughed up more blood. "Damn he throws one hell of a punch."

"I guess you hadn't realized that." Starscream chuckled. "Considering I always fought you with firearms." Looking up at the ceiling, Rachael bit her lip. She actually couldn't remember the last time she was dealt a good punch. She couldn't remember…the last time she had been in a fight that brought out the demon in her. Starscream was always able to bring out her ugly side. Even now, as she was lying on the table, she could feel her ugliness rising.

Rachael leaned up on her hands, panting heavily. Her torso ached with every breath she took. She spit out blood that was sitting in her mouth. She glared at the Seeker Con. In all worlds, out of all the Decepticons Rachael had faced, Starscream was the main Con Rachael would face with all her power. He was the first Decepticon she had met. And he was also the first one to shoot her down and make her feel weak. Someone would always have to come and help her. But not anymore. She wasn't going to wait to be saved. "Since the day I met you…" Rachael spoke grudgingly, "Since the day I met you, I don't know why, but I have made it my personal goal to remove you from my side like the annoying thorn that you are!" She snarled. "Lockdown, Blitzwing, Arachnia – none of them mattered to me. But you…" Images of Starscream's snarky, boastful expressions appeared in her mind. "You the only Con – besides Lockdown and the Con who killed Blur – that I want to personally take offline and watch as the light leaves your eyes." She narrowed her demonic eyes. "For all the crap you put me through," She remembered Starscream shooting her out of the sky, and hitting her in the chest with his mouth beam, "For the pain you put me and Prowl through," Memories of the collar Starscream placed on her and the bracelet he put on Prowl flowed into her mind, "I will be the one that kills you. No one else. Not Megatron," She drew her trident, "Not Optimus," She charged it for an attack, "NOT ANYONE!" She pushed from the table. She guided her trident up, holding it like a jousting javelin. She went for Starscream's face. Starscream raised his hands, charging his wrist cannons.

**YYY**

Isaac put the ship on autopilot, allowing it to drift closer to the earth. He sprinted back to the cargo bay.

As Isaac made his way back to the bay, a certain sound caught his ear. _Silence. _All noises had stopped. Was the fighting over? Who won? Were the girls safe? So many questions. But he would have to get his answers later. Right now he needed to activate the transport.

He made it to the bay and wasted no time with climbing up to the panel. He input the coordinates one more time, locked on to the earth space bridge, and waited for Bulkhead to catch it.

Isaac hopped back on the phone and called Sari and Rachael. "Girls! Head to the cargo bay! The transport should be activating soon." _Silence…silence…_"Sari! Rachael! One of you! Please answer!"

"I'm sorry." Isaac froze. An impending death chill ran down his spine. Shakily, Isaac turned to the door. Standing with victorious grins on their faces, and the battered and unconscious Sumdac girls in their hands were Starscream and Megatron. "But I'm afraid Sari and Rachael aren't available right now." Megatron chortled. He held sari by the back of her shirt. Starscream held Rachael by her wings. Isaac's eyes widened in horror. Rachael and Sari were covered in blood. Their faces were swollen. The bruises and cuts that covered their bodies emanated with an agonized glow. And what made things worse was that they didn't appear to be breathing. "In fact," Megatron poked Sari in the side, making her swing back and forth, "I don't think they'll ever be available again."

"SARI! RACHAEL!" Isaac shrieked. Megatron and Starscream tossed them to the ground. The girls bounced on the floor, collapsing like rag dolls. "GIRLS!" Isaac jumped down to them. He continuously checked them for a pulse. Thank god they had one.

"It was an admirable plan, though." Starscream chuckled. "Let the girls do the fighting while you try to find a way to return home. Clever."

"There was just one flaw in your plan." Megatron added with an unimpressed sigh. "Neither child stood a chance against us." He disparaged the barely conscious girls. "Maybe if they had one of the Autobots to back them up…" He trailed off, seeing Isaac's enraged expression. "It must be frustrating for you." Megatron taunted the fuming father. "Not being able to be of much help. Such is the nature of humans." Isaac didn't respond. He allowed Megatron to continue. "You try your hardest to fight against something you have chance of defeating," he looked down to the girls, "Only to become battered and broken in the end." Isaac diverted his gaze to his girls. He stroked their hair lovingly. He couldn't believe this was happening. "But I do not understand something. If you know something is hopeless, why do you still fight?"

"Because…" He heard the transport start up. It was connecting with the Space Bridge. "Because…things have a way of working out for us in the end." As Megatron and Starscream were about to comment, the transport lit up with the same blinding glow as before. The two Cons covered their eyes. Isaac took hold of Sari and Rachael and dragged them as fast as he could into the light.

He put his feet in. And with one hard tug, he pulled his girls in, falling into the light. When it died down, the three Sumdac's were gone. Megatron and Starscream howled with rage. Their rage blew over quickly. The Trans Warp gate they had on Omega was starting up again. "_NOW _it decides to work!" Starscream grumbled. "EGH! I hate Machines!"

**%%%**

"I GOT 'EM!" Bulkhead cheered. Bumblebee, Prowl, and Ratchet jumped up and ran over to him. "I found where the Sumdac's entered at." He informed his friends. "It was in the Cargo Bay on Omega Supreme."

"Can you get them back?" Ratchet asked hopefully.

"Already working on it." Bulkhead finished up with linking with the transport. Within seconds the bridge opened. He scrambled to keep the bridge open, praying that somehow the Sumdac's would fall through. "Whatever's happening needs to happen soon!" Bulkhead panicked. "Omega's Trans Warp gate is about to open soon." Right on cue, the Autobots saw the Sumdac's fall through. Bulkhead immediately closed the bridge. "PHEW! That was close!"

"SARI!" Bumblebee cried.

"RACHAEL!" Prowl gasped.

Bulkhead looked back and gaped at what he saw. Sari and Rachael appeared as if they were chewed up by Omega and spit out into an asteroid belt. Bulkhead completely shut the bridge down and went over to them. "Ratchet!" Isaac cried. "We must get them to the medical bay at once!"

"RIGHT!"

**YYY**

Two hours had passed since the Sumdac's returned. Optimus made it back alright. And he had bad news. Blitzwing and Lugnut escaped into the darkness of space. But the other Cons who were on board Sentinel's ship were still in custody and were being taken to Cybertron to face the punishment for their crimes.

It was then that Bulkhead informed Optimus as to what had happened while he was away. Then Isaac mentioned Megatron, Starscream getting his body back, and the hell he and the girls went through to get back home. Optimus asked if they were okay. Isaac said he was fine. But Rachael and Sari weren't so lucky.

They lied on the medical table, lifeless as puppets without strings. Their vital signs were put on the screen. Their heart rate was slow, but it wasn't critical. It picked up at a steady pace. Their brain waves, despite the damage to their faces, showed no signs of severe damages, concussions, contusions – nothing. This coma-like state they were, however, was likely to be part of the cause for them sleeping for a long period. Or it was likely that they pushed themselves far passed their limit or extreme exhaustion. Either way, they weren't likely to wake up until tomorrow.

Their injuries were tended to. Extra gauze and medicinal liquids were put on their body to help with healing their wounds and bruises. Cold wash rags soaked in herbs were placed over their faces to help expedite with healing their swollen faces. Holes for their mouth, eyes, and nose were made.

Ratchet fixed Sari's broken arm. Thanks to her being a techno organic, her busted arm was going to heal rather quickly. It was put in a sling all the same. Bumblebee sat next to Sari. Pleading in his mind that Sari would open her eyes. He wanted nothing more than to see those bright blue orbs.

Rachael had a few bruised ribs. And to Ratchet, Prowl, and Isaac's pleasure the ribs were only bruised. He mutated genes were aiding in her healing process. But waking up was still going to take time. Prowl kept a hand over her body. He wanted to personally feel her heart beating. It brought him more closure then hearing the machine beep.

Isaac explained to Optimus that both girls took on Starscream and Megatron in order to give him time to get them back home. In the process, they were nearly beaten to death. If it wasn't for that stroke of luck, they might be dead.

"My god…" Optimus gasped. "They really did a number on the girls." He moved Sari's hair from her face. "But at least they're alive." He sighed with dismay. "Maybe I was right. Maybe they should stay out of this."

"N…O…" The Autobots and Isaac looked down. Sari's eyes were open but she didn't seem to be awake. "We…will…fight…we…have…to…" Sari trailed off. Her eyes closed once again. She drifted back to sleep.

Bumblebee panicked. He got up and nudged Sari. "She's fine." Ratchet assured him. "She's just tired."

"In that case we should let them rest." Optimus instructed them. He motioned everyone out of the room.

Prowl, Isaac, and Ratchet stayed behind. Prowl removed his hand from Rachael. He interlaced his fingers and put the side of his fingers to his mouth. "At least she's holding up." He whispered about Rachael. "I'm honestly surprised that she could take such punishment in the state she's in."

"Rachael's always been tough skinned." Isaac chuckled dryly. "Even with her illness, she was always able to take a great deal of damage. At least she doesn't bruise as easily."

"The point is, is that both girls are alive." Ratchet stated firmly. "Rachael's still alive. We should be glad about that." Even though ratchet stated that, it didn't make him feel any better. In fact, for some reason, it made him feel sad. _Rachael…the pain you must be enduring…it seems unbearable._

**THAT'S ALL FOR NOW FOLKS!**

**CYA NEXT TIME.**


	18. Only the Beginning

**Only **

**The**

**Beginning**

**I'm back people! Found a computer to use! Please enjoy**

For the first 10 days after they got back, Rachael and Sari were unconscious from their fight with Megatron and Starscream. They were taken to the hospital because Ratchet and Isaac would have a hard time explaining why one child was half robot, and the other was part lizard.

For the ten days Rachael and Sari were put on life support. They were changed into their night gowns so that Ratchet and Isaac could do a proper examination. (_Since their family there's nothing wrong with that…right?_) They were taken to the medical lab and placed flat on their backs. They had oxygen masks over their faces, vitality patches placed on head, chest, and stomach.

Constant X-Rays and KAT scans were ran on the two girls. Rachael was built tougher than Prowl and Ratchet originally thought. She had bruises and cuts on every inch of her body. Her cheek was somewhat swollen, but nothing too bad. One of her ribs was bruised and another was cracked slightly. Casting bandages were wrapped around her torso. Peroxide was used to clean the wound. There was no damage to her skull, no severe or permanent was done to any other part of her body. All in all, she was fine except for the loss of consciousness.

Sari wasn't as lucky. She suffered a few blows to the head but nothing too damaging. Ratchet managed to get the dents out. Her broken arm was fixed up and put into a cast. With her being a techno organic it would heal sooner than a normal humans. But it would need to be kept in a sling. Everywhere else on her body was just bruised and grazed. Her swollen leg had ice packs strapped all the way up from the foot to the upper thigh. Her swollen eye had an ice pack as well. Her cuts were drenched in peroxide and were bandaged up nice and tight.

When the girls awoke their bodies felt heavier than barbells. It killed them to breathe, moving was agonizing torture. Prowl and Bumblebee didn't care if the girls were in pain. The fact that they were awake was good enough. Bumblebee couldn't remember the last time he was so happy to see Sari's big blue eyes open again. Prowl nearly lost all feeling in his legs when Rachael woke up. Ratchet and Isaac were overwhelmed with joy. Their little girls would live to see another sunrise.

**YYY**

**(Rachael POV)**

_For two months Sari and I were on pain killers and sleeper meds. Our bodies were so trashed we felt as if someone pulled us apart with tweezers and pieced us back together five times over. We were a mess. Sari had to have ice packs every other hour for her swollen leg and eye. Her split lip was stitched up. The stitches faded after a while, but she had a fat lip. The rest of her…I can't put it into words it was so bad. But those wounds she had weren't because she wanted them. OH NO! My baby cousin got those because she refused to take any crap from Megatron. She went down fighting. Though she may have lost, to me she was a winner. I can't describe how proud of her I am. My baby cousin is growing up so fast. I'm glad I was here to see it._

_For the first month Sari and I had to eat smoothies or food that didn't require us to chew. We were stuck on nothing but water and milk as a way to replenish our bodies. I was starting to go on a water and milk hiatus. Luckily I never get tired of smoothies. Prowl always snuck me a few here and there._

_Prowl actually kept watch over me during the day, making sure I took my pain killers, and at night so he would make sure that I stayed in bed. I kept trying to sneak out and train. Sitting around made me feel as if I'm wasting away into nothing. But Prowl and Ratchet – especially Ratchet – were adamant about me staying in bed. I actually didn't put up much of a fight, mainly because any strain or stress killed my head and stomach. But I was glad to be in pain and around friends than dying and the last thing I see is Starscream's face. I'll never forget how terrified I was. But what happened later terrified me more than any Decepticon ever could._

_The second month of our recovery, I took the one thing I never thought I'd be able to do: A LONG…HOT…BATH! Doctors had to come in and give Sari and I quick sponge baths and leave. It was hard for us to move._

_The hot water was almost orgasmic against my aching body. The steam cleared my throbbing head. I felt lighter than air as the hot water massaged my muscles, easing the bruised tension that had resided in them for weeks. I felt like I died and went to heaven._

_When I got out of the water – it must have been the steam or collected heat – I got lightheaded. I had to put my hands on the sink in order to stop myself from falling. I felt my lunch churning in my stomach. I shook my head, trying to shake away my lightheadedness. I put my towel to the mirror and rubbed away the steam. When I saw my reflection I froze with fear. The front part of my hair wasn't white, it was brown. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. I screamed when I looked again. My left eye was blue. I pushed away from the sink and crashed onto my butt into the wall. I panicked and hyperventilated. My hair hadn't been brown for three years, same with my eyes. Was I seeing things? Did I get hit in the head harder than I thought?_

_I steadily rose back up onto my feet. I squeezed my eyes shut, terrified to see my reflection. I peeked one eye open. It was red. I opened the other one – red. My hair was its normal – what I now consider normal – white color. I was fine. Was it a trick of the light? Did I imagine it? I don't know. All I know is that I was terrified. _

_Did I tell anyone about what happened? No. Why? Because we had enough to deal with without worrying about my personal health. Besides…I've cheated death for five years. I've been to the brink, I've seen the pearly gates, I've even walked among the clouds of heaven itself. If the serum that saved me all those years ago was starting to wear off…if something was saying that it was my time to go…who was I to question it? All I ask is that I be allowed to see this war to the very end. I don't ask for much. Could I at least be granted that?_

**YYY**

Bulkhead decided to take a break from the Space Bridge and he and Bumblebee took Sari to the amusement park to help her unwind. Jazz wanted to take a drive around town, familiarize himself with his new surroundings. Prowl and Optimus were going to go check on the Dinobots and Constructicons on Dinobot Island. Fanzone reported that they were shooting off some type of fireworks like it was Mardi-Gras the other night. They asked Rachael if she wanted to come. She declined and decided to hang out with Ratchet and help with the Space Bridge. She saw the Constructicons more than enough on Christmas. Not to mention her tail still ached from when Mix Master broke it.

Prowl noticed Rachael was looking into the reflection of her phone for an obscene amount of minutes and she seemed to be sweating. He asked her what was wrong, and she told him that she was just a little tired and would be fine. Prowl urged her to try and get some rest and not work herself too hard. She gave him a peck on the cheek, promising to try. Then he and Optimus took off.

Rachael reached behind her back and pulled out a vial of orange liquid. "Should I take it?" She questioned herself. She tightened the vial in her hand, debating within herself to either chug it or tuck it away for a later date. Huang warned her, after treatments to revitalize her, that she was to take this medicine once a month for nine months. Missing a month could yield negative side effects. Side effects he wasn't sure of. Rachael had missed two months worth of medicine – what could possibly go wrong.

She touched her hair, feeling as if the brown had returned. "I'll save it." She put it back in her pocket. "For all I know it was just the brain lump and steam. Besides, I feel fine."

**YYY**

Though Bulkhead left a series of notes and guidelines for Ratchet to follow, the Doc Bot found that this process was way over his head. Space Bridge engineering was nothing like Medical Engineering. The serums, dosages, and formula's that he knew like the back of his servo that could save a person from acid poisoning were in an entire categorical universe compared to the formulas and calculations it took to build an Anti-Matter bathroom buddy. There were slots, sockets, and Jack-ins that Ratchet never realized existed. Bulkhead's _handwritten _instructions didn't make it any better. It was like reading alphabet soup with dyslexia. It drove Ratchet insane with trying to figure it all out. He doubted Bulkhead could read his own writing.

While Rachael tried deciphering the new Cybertronian chicken scratch, Rachael decided to keep herself busy – and work out a few muscles here and there – by cleaning up around the Bridge.

Sari, Rachael, and Isaac left a bit of a mess when they got sucked into the Bridge a couple months ago. The flooring and part of the arch were torn and had chunks missing – Claw and Blade marks. (_Refer to Test Gone Wrong_). Rachael found a welding mask and blow torch and began sealing up the gashes. She had fun riding the floor buffer around and buffing the floor.

10 empty barrels of oil were discarded all around from Bulkhead's late night constructing. After mopping up the leaking oil, Rachael thought of an excellent idea to test her accuracy. _Oil drum target practice! _

Bumblebee had made a catapult so he could launch a series of Water balloons over the edge during summer break last year. Kids kept tagging the walls and Bumblebee decided to cool them off.

Rachael set a drum on the catapult, set the height and distance… "FIRE ONE!" the catapult launched the empty drum into the air. She took her trident and shot it down. It imploded and rained flaming oil drum pieces down into the streets. She set up two more. "FIRE TWO AND THREE!" They went in opposite directions. She shot them down. Rachael twirled her staff and blew the steam from the tip. "Haven't lost my touch." She bragged, stamping the staff into the floor, standing heroically.

"DO YOU MIND?" Ratchet howled, "SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO WRK HERE!" He threw a monkey wrench at her. Rachael ducked and it flew over the edge. Rachael couldn't resist and shot it down. It flew farther and crashed through a window. Rachael smiled mischievously, then looked back to Ratchet. She could see the gears grinding in his head as he tried to figure out the Space Bridge Formula's. Rachael flew over and saw a large guidebook Ratchet was grumbling about reading. "ARRRGH!" He howled, slapping his hands to his head. Rachael flinched back. "How does a bot who can't tell his servo from his exhaust port understand this gibberish?"

"What's gibberish to you is plain Cybertronian English to Bulkhead." Rachael knelt down, reading over the books. "And what's Cybertronian to you is Greek to me." She scratched her head. "I feel my head splitting again."

"CONFOUND IT!" Came a gravely voice from the elevator. It made Ratchet and Rachael queasy. They went back to the notes and _TRYING _to decipher them. "IT'S CALLED TECH SUPPORT NOT TECH EXCUSES!" The ever cacophonous voiced Detective Fanzone came riding up on the elevator, shouting into his mobile phone. "NO I DON'T WANT TO BUY A WHOLE NEW SET EITHER! I WANT THE OLD SET FIXED GOD DAMMIT!"

Rachael put the back of her hand to the side of her mouth and whispered to Ratchet, "Such bad language." She chuckled.

"I DON'T WANT TO SPEAK TO YOUR EFFING SUPERVISOR EITHER, ASSHOLE!"

Ratchet shook his head playfully. "Such primitive language. Humans lack class." Rachael put her hands on her hips and glared. "Some…Lack class!" He corrected himself. Rachael nodded in gratitude.

"NO! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING TO DO? I'M GOING DIRECTLY TO YOUR CEO!" Ratchet and Rachael heard the person on the other end jabbering about something. "DATS RIGHT! ISAAC SUMDAC! AND DON'T PUT ME ON-" The person put him on hold. "Hold. The only thing I hate more then machines is TECHS SUPPORT FOR MACHINES!" Fanzone roared and threw the phone over the edge. Without looking Rachael shot it. "Nice shoot'n Tex." He applauded. "Maybe you could do dat to the bozo's work'n for yer uncle?" Rachael blew the steam away and went back to the notes. "Speak'n of which, RACHAEL!" Rachael languidly glanced over to him. "WHERE DA HELL IS SUMDAC?"

"What do I look like, His damn keeper?" Rachael snarled at the fuming policeman, "Besides, can't you see we're busy?" She pointed to the notes. She brought her attention back to them and flipped a page. "We have more priority one tasks to accomplish than your damn tech problems!" She motioned her hand for him to leave. "Go fill out a complaint and leave it on his desk."

"Look little missy, just tell me where yer uncle is and I'll get out of your hair." He negotiated, still ragging.

"He's out with Optimus and Prowl. He'll be back later."

Fanzone gritted his teeth, "Well…I…need…him…NOW!"

"About what?" Ratchet hissed without looking at him. His question was answered by the sound of the Police Bots flying over Fanzone's head. They said he was in violation of police law and fired stun beams. Ratchet continued to look over Bulkhead's gibberish as he grumbled, "You think you've got it bad? Rachael and I have been here for the last three hours cleaning up Bulkhead's mess and trying to decipher his notes. And let me tell you I am ready to shut down and take a nap for the next 20 stellar cycles." Fanzone danced around the beams and ran all around the platform like a cartoon character. Rachael watched with enthusiasm, hoping he'd get hit. Ratchet ended her fun by shooting the two drones down. Two more came up. Ratchet ignored them. "I still find it hard to believe that this piece of junk found Omega Supreme."

"Well believe it." Rachael rubbed her arm, ignoring Fanzone's struggle to not get shot. "Sari and I are living proof." Ratchet felt somewhat guilty. Sari and Rachael were battered badly by Starscream and Megatron – both of whom happen to be on board Omega.

Ratchet and Rachael's eyes fell onto the Space Bridge. It was beginning to activate. Rachael ran and grabbed onto Ratchet's arm, holding him tightly. Ratchet brought his eyes to the computer screen. "Well what do ya know?" He marveled. "Bulkhead's piece of junk found him again!"

"OH GOD NO!" Rachael shuddered, vibrating Ratchet's arm. "I don't wanna go back!" Ratchet put a protective hand over her.

"THINK YOU TWO CAN CARVE OF FEW SECONDS OUT OF YOUR BUSY SCHEDULE!" Ratchet and Rachael glanced over to Fanzone who was hanging on for dear life onto a pole. "HELP ME!" True to form, Bulkhead's Space Bridge – ONCE AGAIN – turned into a massive Vacuum. Only this time it was Fanzone in the line of suction. "I…HATE…MECHINES!" He cried as he flew into the large portal.

"Well that's not good." Ratchet grumbled.

"Well," Rachael clapped her hands, "Nothing we can do about it." She spread her wings and floated away, "Let's go home and watch a movie. Isaac got Netflix."

"Not so fast young lady!" Ratchet pinched his fingers on her wings, yanking her back. "Though I would rather you stay home for medical reasons, I may need some emotional back up in order to deal with detective Hot Zone."

"AW MAN!" Ratchet leapt up and flew into the portal.

**YYY**

Fanzone came plummeting out of the portal, crashing into what appeared to be an alleyway. He got a soft landing courtesy of the dumpster. He sprouted from beneath the filth, spitting out wrappers possibly from a hot dog…covered in oil. "YECK! PATOOWIE! BLECK!" He gagged. "First I'm chased by machines," He grumbled, shuffling for the dumpster edge, "then a machine treats me like lint and sucks me up," He pulled himself out and fell onto his butt. He caught site of three giant robots walking by. One nearly stepped on him walking down the alley, "Now I'm on planet of the machines? Dat's it. I'm going into early retirement."

While the portal was closing, Ratchet came soaring out, landing beside Fanzone. Rachael flew down and hovered in the air. She shook her body, shaking away the familiar tingling. "You seem down in the dumps today." She quipped.

"Oh shut up." Fanzone spat, removing a banana peel from his head. Rachael laughed at him. "Where the heck are we anyway?"

"I don't believe it." Ratchet gasped. "We're on Cybertron."

Rachael's laughter stopped. _Cybertron?_ Her eyes caught the sight of another Autobot. While Ratchet and Fanzone chatted about Cybertron, Rachael flew for the end of the alley. She peeked around the corner. Her eyes widened. There were Autobots as far as the eye could see. They were eating at diners, talking and gossiping like human teenagers, speaking with people over com devices like cell phones – it was like being on earth except it was made entirely out of machines. Hearing the thunder crackling from above, Rachael took to the skies feeling the sky reverberate with the thunder.

Rising above the buildings, Rachael watched the odd colored clouds as the lightning constricted around, inside, and out. The thunder lit up the sky like the sun does for the sky on earth. Her eyes then dropped to the city below. Neon lights lit the city like New Years in New York. The sounds of Autobots in their vehicle modes and chattering cheerfully echoed throughout the streets. "They're happy? Is this normal weather on Cybertron?"

"RACHAEL SUMDAC!" Someone howled from below. Rachael looked down. An angry Sentinel, a waving Jazz and familiar twins surrounded Fanzone and Ratchet.

"Why do I get the feeling we're in trouble?" She fluttered down, feeling the tension grow as she drew closer.

When she reached the alley, Jazz was kneeling down to Fanzone. "I think I know this guy from somewhere."

"Then you already know how I feel about machines!" Fanzone snapped.

"SILENCE ORGANIC!" Sentinel stomped his foot. Fanzone fell onto his butt. "You have no rights here!" Sentinel then folded his arms, tapped his foot, and glared in a reprimanding fashion to Rachael.

"Hey Sentinel." She waved apprehensively. "It's been a while. Jazz, Fire, Storm." The other three waved languidly. "Is something wrong?"

"Yeah something's wrong!" Sentinel snapped, making Rachael and Fanzone flinch back. Ratchet kept a firm expression as Sentinel brought his attention back to him. "What are you doing bringing not one but two organics to Cybertron without going through quarantine?"

"It was unintentional, _SENTINEL_!" Ratchet snapped.

"If by unintentional you mean by use of Space Bridge travel," He got in Ratchet's face, "WHICH YOU KNOW IS FORBIDDEN!"

Rachael got between them and pushed Sentinel back. "Chill-lax Sentinel! It was an accident!" Rachael hissed, hands on her hips. "Besides you can't pretend like you didn't miss me." She smirked. Her smirk grew when Sentinel turned his pink cheeks away.

"That aside," He boomed, still blushing, "We picked up a Trans Warp signal that is related to Space Bridge travel." He showed her the scanner log. "It happened just a few minutes before we found you three standing precariously in this spot when you should be on earth."

Rachael was at a loss. If she and Ratchet told him that they were building a Space Bridge they might be arrested. "Does it look like we used a Space Bridge?" Ratchet snapped sarcastically. "And if you're going to insist we did, where is it? Did we Trans Warp here and then hide in the dumpster? NOT HARDLY!"

"He is having point." JetStorm agreed with a shrug.

"There are no Space Bridges, Sentinel Prime sir." JetFire remarked casually.

"Well then if it wasn't a Space Bridge signal we picked up, what was it?"

"OMEGA SUPREME!" Ratchet gasped. "With the level of Trans warp energy, topped with this storm, you've got a regular Space Bridge effect."

"Are you three honestly expecting me to believe that Omega Supreme – who was supposed to have been melted down – is still online and is just floating over Cybertron?" Sentinel spat.

"Leave me outta dis." Fanzone grumbled. "I'm a victim of circumstance."

Rachael kicked him in the head. "And we don't expect you to believe us." She hissed at Sentinel. "Believe that!" She pointed to the sky.

Floating up above, protruding from the clouds was none other than Omega Supreme. The lightning danced around him as if it were keeping him afloat. Fanzone, JetFire and JetStorm were silenced with awe. Jazz and Sentinel's jaws were dropped to the ground. Ratchet felt a sense of relief. Rachael was constricted with fear.

"I have to find a way up to him." Ratchet whispered.

"You're not going anywhere!" Sentinel roared. "First we're going to put the entire planet on lockdown! And then you three are coming with me!"

"WE'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU!" Ratchet howled. Fanzone felt dread flowing over them. If Sentinel was in charge, they didn't want to get charged with disobeying another planets law. "I'm going to find a way to help Omega and a brown noising bucket head like you isn't going to get in my way." Ratchet summoned his magnets and shoved polarized twins out of the way. He grabbed Rachael and Fanzone, stuffed them inside and drove off. "SORRY KIDS!" The twins went into vehicle mode and flew after him. Sentinel and Jazz dashed after him next.

The minute Ratchet reached the open streets, Sentinel and his team lost sight of him. A crowd of Autobots were going on about their daily lives as if nothing happened. Ratchet vanished without a trace.

The twins dismounted back to the ground. "We see no sign of him." JetFire reported apologetically.

"SET UP A PERIMETER!" Sentinel roared. "If they so, much as sneeze I want a hanky and stasis cuffs on them!" He ordered Jazz. "You two," JetFire and JetStorm snapped to attention, "I want all energon diverted to fortress Maximus. We're preparing for battle!" The twins and Sentinel took off. Jazz narrowed his eyes, finding their quick get away just a bit too quick – especially for Ratchet. He wasn't built for speed. His eyes fell onto the ground. A manhole was discarded to the side.

**YYY**

Ratchet sped through the sewer as fast as his engine would carry him. He couldn't get farther away from Sentinel.

"This doesn't make any sense." Ratchet grumbled somberly. "Omega was light-years away from Cybertron two months ago. There were plenty of other places to go. Why would he be here?"

"He may not even be aware that he is here." Rachael stated with a hint of suspicion in her voice. "While Sari, Isaac, and I were on Omega, he didn't stir once during our fights. He didn't even flinch when Isaac took control over him." Fanzone – not having a clue about Autobots – raised a curious brow. "I think Omega is in a Coma induced stasis nap and Megatron and Starscream are treating him like a Marionette."

"Two Decepticons have control over dat thing?" Fanzone panicked.

"Just the Trans Warp device Bulkhead threw into him." Rachael corrected him. "But if I know Sentinel that's not going to matter." She growled. "He's going to try and take out Omega and then find out that we're hiding in the sewers."

"Don't worry." Ratchet eased her worries. "These tunnels were sealed off after the great war. No bot's been down here in ages."

Ratchet came to a halt in front of two large metal doors torn off their hinges. Fresh marks dented the metal. "Care to revise that last statement?" Fanzone remarked. Ratchet went back into robot mode. Rachael held her Trident staff at the ready. The three were standing across from an old lab. Fanzone found a small puddle of oil lying about. He dipped two of his fingers in. It was warm. "These tracks are fresh. Someone's been here." Fanzone deduced. "And from the looks of those oil cans it's been home for a while."

"This lab was shut down over a million stellar cycles ago." Ratchet rumbled disconcertingly. Rachael took point and entered the prewar lab. Her eyes swiftly adjusted to the light deprive room. The three made their way to the terminal. "If I can hack into this old terminal I can reach Omega and hopefully spark something." He reached for the computer keys. "He'll listen to me."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." The three spun around. A blue robot stood on the walkway holding a familiar hammer.

"SHOCKWAVE!" Rachael and Ratchet howled.

"You two know this guy?" Fanzone asked, backing away.

"Not personally," Ratchet answered, "But we're about to get real familiar."

"Oh but two of us know each other quite well." He moved his one eyed face to Rachael. "Hello there Rachael." He chortled. "I'm surprised to see that you're still alive."

"Well take a good long look!" She snarled, her eyes becoming slits. She rose into the air, her trident swapped out for the hammer. "Because I'm going to make sure that I'm the last living thing you're ever going to see!" She clicked her boot rockets on and jetted for Shockwave. She brought the hammer down. Shockwave caught her hammer by use of Ultra Magnus's hammer pole. "How DARE YOU use Ultra Magnus's hammer!" She roared, her fangs dripping with venom. (_Figuratively_). Putting on the pressure, she pushed down on the hammer pole.

"Considering his current condition," Shockwave pushed back, "I don't think he'll mind." He shoved her back and swatted her with the pole. Rachael's back hit the hand rail and she fell onto the ground. A small vial fell out of her pocket. Shockwave then swung the hammer for Ratchet. The medical bot ducked down. Shockwave retaliated with a swift slam down. Fanzone and Ratchet dodged to the sides and the hammer hit the control panel, demolishing it. Out of rage he swung the hammer back around. Ratchet appeared behind him and caught the hammer with his magnets. A struggle for dominance over the hammer ensued. "Fight all you like you obsolete model!" Shockwave growled. "With help from your precious Omega Supreme, the Autobots will become nothing more than a skid mark on the data file!"

"UGH…You may have Omega Supreme," Ratchet grumbled, "But he would never attack Cybertron."

"That's the beauty of activation codes," Shockwave lashed out with his foot, knocking Ratchet into the wall, "They wipe away all of that unpleasant morality." He brought the hammer down onto Ratchet.

Ratchet threw his hands up and caught it. "If you think you're getting those codes out of me, you'll have to download them off my cold offline processor!" Ratchet decreed gravely.

"And have you corrupt the files with a virus? No thank you." He pushed down harder. "I've read your file Ratchet. I'll be going to the source for the codes. The original source."

Ratchet stared in dismay. "STAY AWAY FROM ARCEE!" _Arcee? _Rachael groaned mentally. Ratchet had told Rachael about Arcee once before. How she has been in a comatose state for years and no one has found a way to bring her back.

Shockwave took advantage of Ratchet's distraught and side kicked him in the head, knocking him over the edge. Ignoring Fanzone, Shockwave tore down a tunnel, heading for the original source for the activation codes – Arcee.

Rachael moaned, rising to her feet, Fanzone meandered over to her and picked up the syringe. Rachael's eyes widened with fear. "What is dis stuff?" He asked as if he was interrogating her. He raised a brow. "Don't think I've ever seen anything like it. What's it for?"

Rachael stomped over to him. "None of your damn business!" She snatched it back and tucked it away into her skirt pocket. "I'm going after Shockwave," She rose into the air, "Check on Ratchet!" She flew down the hall.

Fanzone wanted to run after her. He was stopped when Ratchet ascended into the air by use of his magnets. "You have some explaining to do!" Fanzone roared at him.

Ratchet touched down on the ground and got in his face, "Is now the time for you to be venting about how much you hate machines?"

"It's not the machines that are rubbing me the wrong way! It's Rachael! She had a vial of orange goo in her pocket and refused to tell me what it was." Ratchet blinked with confusion. He moved his eyes left to right, and they widened with horror. "You know what dat stuff is, don't you?"

"I do…" Ratchet whimpered, "But she swore to me – swore to us - that nothing was wrong!" He gritted his teeth angrily. Fanzone was taken aback by his rage. _What had Rachael done? _He thought. "LET'S GO!" He boomed to Fanzone, making him flinch. "This facility is right below the infirmary where Arcee is being treated! And shockwave and Rachael already got a head start."

"And I doubt she has the muscle to take him on her own." The two spun around. Jazz was leaning against the hand rail, arms folded in a cool pose. "I doubt she can take anyone, what with all those bruises on her." Ratchet furrowed his brow. "I noticed she was flying oddly and scanned her. That girl has more bruises and scratches than an old war bot."

Ratchet brought out his magnets. "You trying to make a point, Jazz?" Ratchet hissed.

"Easy." Fanzone spoke up, getting between Ratchet and Jazz. "If he was going for the collar he would have done it by now." He stated confidently. "He's been following us since we entered the tunnels. And he's been watching the fight." Jazz beeped with astonishment. How could a human know he was there the whole time? Was he secretly a bot? "I may not have built in sensors," Fanzone announced proudly, "But I've been in dis job long enough to know how to spot a tail. And you aren't exactly hard to spot."

"Ain't that something?" Jazz gasped. "Well you'd better hurry and catch up to Rachael. SP is making his way close to the infirmary. And Rachael's got enough to deal with, with Shockwave."

**YYY**

Shockwave tore down the corridor, putting as much distance between him and his three assailants. He found an elevator and took it up. Unbeknownst to him, a certain bat winged teenager was right behind him.

Shockwave made it to the infirmary corridors. He meandered down the hall, not caring that all of Cybertron was on high alert. Arcee hadn't been online for years. He was confident no one would disturb him.

He kept watch over the labels pasted on the side of the doors, looking for the room Arcee was held up in. He needed to find her and get her out of there. Now that he finally had a ride he couldn't tolerate being trapping on that infernal Autobot filled planet any longer. Once Omega Supreme eradicates the Autobots only then will he be able to tolerate it.

He came to a screeching halt in front of one of the doors. Coming out of vehicle mode and purred, "Ah…here you are my dear." He opened the door. A pink bot was lying on an examination table with wires plugged into her head. "Soon those codes within that lovely processor of yours will be put to better use."

"BUT YOU WON'T GET TO USE THEM!" Shockwave whirled around. A hammer hit him directly in the face, sending him down the hallway. Groaning he looked to see who had hit him. Rachael was over head and came down hard with her hammer. Shockwave rolled out of the way, the hammer smashing into the floor. "STOP RUNNING AND FIGHT, YOU PATHETIC COWARD!" She swung to the side. Shockwave dodged again, the hammer hitting the wall. The Double crossing Con was moving further down the hall, away from Arcee. Rachael came at him again. Keeping U.M's behind his back, Shockwave swatted Rachael like a fly, sending her into the wall. Her staff fell from her hands. She collapsed to the ground, rubbing her head tenderly. "AHH!" Shockwave came down with U.M's hammer. Rachael threw her hands up and miraculously caught the massive weapon. It was heavier than she imagined, but she wasn't letting up. "I'm not…letting you…anywhere near…that Autobot!" She strained. Her muscles were still in pain, but nothing she couldn't ignore.

"That's just like you!" Shockwave spat mockingly. "You care about every and any Autobot you meet, even if they have no idea who you are!" He applied more pressure, feeling Rachael give weigh to the weight. Recovering or fully recovered, Autobots and Decepticons out muscle her. "Even now you care and fight bravely for a shelved piece of empty hardware."

"She's got a name! IT'S ARCEE!" Rachael howled. "And if you think you can bring her back, Than Ratchet can too!"

"You're Faith in that washed up medical bot has blinded you." Shockwave remarked derisively. "An Autobot could never accomplish a feet not even fate couldn't cure."

"He brought me back from the dead twice!" She rose back onto her feet, pushing the hammer up. "Ratchet has performed and succeeded in so many godly acts that he could make the heavens gasp in awe." Her claws protruded from her fingers, gripping onto the hammer. "And I plan to make sure he gets the chance to make another!" She yanked the hammer to the side and slammed it down into the floor. Shockwave still kept a firm hold on it. Rachael leapt onto the hammer, ran up the pole and swung her hammer into Shockwaves head again. The Con was knocked to the floor. Rachael plowed her feet into his chest plate as she jumped on it. Shockwave groaned, as he leaned up on his elbows. Rachael put her trident in his face. "DO-NOT-MOVE!" She growled through her gritted teeth. Her fangs – if she had any – were dripping with venom, itching to rip Shockwave apart. Her eyes were glowering with hate. The pupils were slits. She looked like a rabid animal. "If you so much as twitch I'll gut you like the cowardly pig that you are!"

"Bold dramatage, Child," Shockwave chuckled, curling his fingers in and out on the floor, waiting for a chance to strike, "I never knew you could be capable of such aggressive theatrics." He stated with smug calmness.

"You have no idea what it is that I'm truly capable of!" She snarled. "Eight months ago, an Autobot agent by the name of Blur was said to be En Route to Cybertron." Shockwave remained silent. But if he had a face, Rachael bet he was trying not to smirk. "Then I hear from Cliffjumper that he was ambushed, taken offline, AND THROWN OUT WITH THE TRASH!" A low chuckle escaped Shockwave. "It was you Shockwave," Rachael moved the trident closer to his hollow face, "AND I WANT TO HEAR YOU ADMIT IT!"

"Hmm, hmm, hmm," He chuckled, "Oh yes, I remember." He purred. "Blur believed him the fastest bot in all the universe. But even he can't beat a lockdown security measure." Rachael's grip tightened on her staff. "The best part was his scream. It echoed to the heavens but no one but me could hear him. Then he was thrown out with the rest of the trash." Rachael's tail sprouted out. Her breathing became heavier, her eyes glaring daggers. "Soon every Autobot will join him. Even that Ninja bot you love so much." A beam resonated below his one eye and fired. Rachael was blown into the wall. Shockwave jumped up, grabbed the hammer and tried again to smash her. Rachael caught the hammer once again. "Killing you would be too easy. I want you to be alive for when the Autobots are erased from the universe." He pressed a button on the hammer. Electrical energy built up and discharged at the end of the hammer itself. The energy surged throughout Rachael's body. She cried out in bloody agony. The shock lasted for five seconds. With that Shockwave stopped. Rachael was still standing. Her upper body slouched, but her legs remained firm. Shockwave flipped the hammer around, holding it like a golf club, the electrical current still surging throughout the sledge. Rachael looked up. The hammer smashed into her, knocking her through a wall.

The wall crumbled around. Rachael lied upon the debris, groaning in agonizing pain. She gazed up dazedly as Shockwave walked over her. He chuckled at her helpless state. "What in the Alspark?" He gasped. Rachael listlessly turned her head over to the side. Half her hair was brown. "You organics never cease to make me wonder." Rachael's eyes fluttered open. The vibrant red was replaced with a dull blue. Rachael leaned up on her elbows, her muscles aching all over again. Shockwave stamped the hammer onto her, burying her deeper into the debris. He electrocuted her once again. Rachael howled in agony. Her screams tolled throughout the corridor. When Shockwave stopped, she fell limp. Shockwave gazed at her, admiring his handy work. Rachael twitched, moving her gaze back up to him. Her arms and legs moved as she tried to get back up. "Starscream was right. You are quite stubborn." He stated mockingly. "No matter," He stomped past her, "I have another_ interest_ to deal with." Rachael languidly rolled over onto her stomach. Her body felt weak. Shockwave walked to a stretcher. Rachael's eyes widened. A damn near totaled, unconscious Ultra Magnus lied on the table. "Take a good look Rachael." Shockwave challenged her. "This will be the last time you see him in this state."

"MAGNUS-ACK, _COUGH!" _Blood splattered from her mouth. Her skin started to become pale. Her coughs were dry heaves. The blood stained her teeth. _Not…again…not now! _She panicked."Get away, _cough-cough_, from him! _HAWCK!" _more blood splurged from her mouth. She pushed herself onto her feet, using her staff to hold herself up. "YOU ALREADY, _HAWCK-COUGH-GRAH, _TOOK BLUR!" She hobbled towards the blue colored Con. Blood trailed down her chin, onto her white tube top. "_COUGH, _YOU AREN'T, _COUGH-HOOF, _TAKING MAGNUS TOO!" She heaved up blood and timbered forward, crashing onto the debris. She kept coughing and coughing. Her skin on her right arm began to wrinkle. _This…can't…be…happening…_her body felt so weak. She sluggishly moved her hand for her pocket.

"Try not to speak," Shockwave chuckled, "I wouldn't want you to die before you witnessed me taking Ultra Magnus offline." He raised the hammer over Magnus. "I've waited Decca cycles to do this." The electrical energy surged around the Hammer. "I'll get to you in a moment."

"AND I'LL GET TO YOU NOW!" Ratchet bombarded into the room, the EMP on his wrist. He shot Ultra Magnus's hammer, nullifying the electrical energy. Ratchet then shot Shockwave into the wall. The hammer flew from his hands. Ratchet caught it and held it with conviction. That hammer was in his possession now and the only way it was leaving his possession was when Ultra Magnus awoke. Fanzone came running in next, panting heavily from trying to keep up with Ratchet.

"DROP THE HAMMER AND BOTH OF YOU BACK AWAY!" Sentinel roared, coming in through the door. Fanzone and Ratchet rolled their eyes. Sentinel had the worst sense of timing. "You two are in serious – Rachael!" Ratchet and Fanzone were perplexed by his comment. They followed Sentinel's gaze. Their jaws gaped with terror. Rachael was on the floor, half dead and blood trailing from her mouth. Half her hair was brown and her eyes were blue. She seemed to be out of it.

Shockwave bombarded through the wall into the room next door to them. Fanzone stayed with Rachael, while Sentinel and Ratchet ran after him.

Shockwave, with Arcee in hand, ascended into the air with help from the tractor beam Omega Supreme was providing. Sentinel gave the order to open fire, but it was too late. Shockwave was inside Omega and he, along with the other Cons on board, Trans Warped away. The two bots dropped their heads with failure. "Speak to me Rachael!" They heard Fanzone cry. They ran back over to her. Fanzone had her propped onto his lap. Her breathing was slow and shaky. "Come on kid, you gotta wake up!" He pleaded. "Sumdac will kill me if I allow you to die!" Ratchet ran the scanner over her body. It didn't look good. Her vitals were dropping. Sentinel stood frozen to his spot, unable to fully comprehend what was happening. Rachael's mouth moved. Something came out in a whisper. "What'd you say?" Ratchet and Sentinel leaned in, trying to see if they could hear what she was saying.

"Paw…ket…" She whispered. Fanzone coked a brow. He reached into her pocket. Her felt something cold touch his fingers. He pulled out the syringe he found in the tunnels. He looked to Ratchet and Sentinel for confirmation. Ratchet nodded firmly. Fanzone took a deep breath and stuck the syringe into her arm. The liquid drained out and into Rachael. For 10 agonizing seconds nothing happened. "GAAUUGGHH!" She gasped. Rachael rolled over onto her stomach, coughing and gasping for air. She spit out the lingering blood. Her hair returned to white, eyes to red, her skin was smooth yet again. Ratchet did another scan. She was recovering. Sentinel smiled brightly, but turned away so no one could see how worried he was. "I so hate it…when Huang is right…" She choked, wiping the blood from her mouth, "I should have taken the medicine earlier."

"Wait a minute!" Fanzone roared. "Dat liquid stuff was prescribed to you?"

"Yeah." She breathed. "I have to take it once a month after treatment. I missed two months."

"Well you're better now, right?" Sentinel asked, trying to hide his grief. "You're going to be fine?"

"I just need to take another to make up for last month and I'll be ready to go." Fanzone helped her to her feet. She sprouted her wings, stretched them out. She felt better than she had in a long time. That medicine really did it for her. It was a good thing she was feeling better, because now that the Decepticons had Arcee they were going to get the Activation codes, and they were going to unleash Omega supreme out on the universe.

**Next chapter already up.**


	19. It Begins

**It Begins**

**Alright! No going to the moon! All Cons are coming to earth for an extreme battle royal! This is it people, the final stretch in the Sumdac trilogy! WHOOHOO! Will this be the final chapter? Or will I be evil and do a cliffhanger? :3 let's see.**

A few hours after the Arcee was stolen, Sentinel granted Ratchet, Rachael, and Fanzone permission to use the space bridge to return to earth. However Sentinel wanted the hammer to remain with him. Mostly so that he could really show that he was Acting Magnus. Ratchet told him that he would get the hammer once Ultra Magnus woke up. Ratchet grabbed Rachael and Fanzone and vanished through the space bridge. Sentinel moved to chase after them. Jazz got in his path and went in his stead. He was now living on earth with Optimus and the other Autobots.

**YYY**

**(Rachael POV)**

_Despite taking that medicine back on Cybertron, a part of me still felt weak…vulnerable…helpless. I hated that feeling. And it wasn't because Shockwave nearly pummeled me into paste. It was because of that damn illness I have._

_Did I tell Sari or Isaac what happened? No. Prowl – he found out when he saw the Syringe puncture wound in my arm. He gave me a serious lecture about remembering to take my medicine. But in reality…what good does the damn medicine do. It doesn't cure me_

_No matter how many treatments I undergo, no matter how much medicine I take, I can still feel that illness tugging at every cell in my body. I can feel it pushing the mutagenic DNA out of my body and killing me more and more. And what's even worse, it feels like it's getting worse. It feels like the more I fight, the more ill I become. Each day that goes by, I feel as if I'm dying a little bit each time. One day I will die…and once again…I'll leave Sari. This time…it'll be for good. But not before I leave my mark. I will last until this Autobot Decepticon war is brought to an end._

_Starscream, Megatron, Shockwave – all of them will fall. Twice now Ratchet, the Cybertronian tech I wear, the Alspark – all have brought me back from beyond the grave. I will not allow their efforts to go to waste. I will fight. After that…after that…_

**YYY**

Two days later, Ratchet and Isaac held Rachael up in the Medical bay. They ran a quick scan over her. Everything tested positive, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. She was given her second dosage of medicine and her vitals went up. The aches and pains from her beating vanished. Her head didn't hurt. Rachael felt great. But that didn't mean she was in shape. If she had taken her meds and worked out a little more, she could have handled him. But now that's all in the past. She needed to focus on the now.

Jazz and Prowl met up with her in the training room. First things first: _Warm ups._ First up: _Target Practice. _The two ninja bots tossed empty oil drums into the air. Rachael shot them down with ease. Five more were tossed in all directions. Shot down. Rachael could still aim – Pass.

Next: _Reflexes – defensive training. _ Flattening the oil drums into disks, Prowl and Jazz took up positions on opposite sides of the room. Rachael, trident staff at the ready, stood in the center of the room ready and waiting for the first strike to be launched. Prowl, standing in front of her, launched the first disk. Rachael bent backwards. The disk flew over her. While upside down, Rachael saw Jazz smirking and launched a disk at her. Rachael bent back further, sprang off her feet, and back flipped over the disk. The moment her feet touched down, Prowl launched two more disks. Rachael twirled her staff, parrying them. She then dropped to the floor, flat on her stomach. A disk flew over. She pushed up. Disk flew under her. Reflexes – pass.

Next: _aerobatics – Flight test. _Prowl put Rachael on his head. She spread and stretched her wings, loosening them up. Jazz setup rings for her to fly through. Each one at a different elevation to test how steep she could go. He also ran the conveyer belt claws to give her something a little edgier to fly through. Rachael raised her arms up, dove down and took off.

She made it through the first ring with ease. The next ring was a little lower. Rachael pulled off a loop-de-loop for show. The third steeply inclined. Rachael pulled off the ascension and flew threw. The fourth was far to the right and steeply declined. Rachael barrel rolled and went through. Coming to the conveyer belt, the claw pincers snapped at her wings. Her right wing got pinched a little. But she evaded with ease. The next pincer she had to use her hands and push up of it because she couldn't pull up fast enough. Rachael dove up and down, curled left to right, and barrel rolled. The remaining Pincers curved over. Rachael dove up and down, up and down, and she made it to the end. Aerobatics: _slight issue, but pass._

Finally: _Hand Eye Coordination – Melee training. _This was where Rachael put all her training into defeating Jazz and Prowl. Rachael was required to only use her hammer or bare gloved hands. With the hammer being heavier than the trident, Rachael will get a chance to work out the muscles in her arms. Hand to hand she can toughen her hands again so she can throw decent punches.

Round one: _Prowl vs. Rachael – BEGIN! _Hands first, Rachael took off from the ground, dashing for Prowl. The Cyber Ninja moved in and punched out. Rachael folded her wings in, placed her hands on Prowl's, flipped forward and ran along his arm. Prowl simply swiped his arm from under her feet.

As Prowl brought his elbow down, Rachael spread her wings again, clicked on her boots and caught the elbow. She yanked him to the left and rocketed for his face. Prowl threw out an uppercut. Rachael cut the power from her boots, touched down on the fist and rode it up, springing to the ceiling.

Rachael looped around a support beam and dive bombed for Prowl. She whipped out her hammer and struck down. Prowl crossed his arms over his face protectively, feeling the hammer make contact. He flicked his arms out, sending Rachael towards the wall. She flipped back, feet touched and sprang off the wall. She raised her hammer… "Hm!" She fanned out her wings, trying to stop, swung her hammer to the right and came into contact with Jazz's fist.

The Sports Car smirked, "Not bad, Wingy. Not bad at all." He congratulated. He raised a foot. Rachael pushed back and out of the way. Jazz unleashed a series of kicks and punches. Rachael blocked with her hammer, feeling the tingling reverberation her fingers.

Rachael dove down and out of the way of Jazz's foot. She came around and lashed her hammer out for his head. Jazz threw up a hand, catching the hammer with his wrist. "Fast, furious, resourceful," He lowered his hand, "You pass with flying colors."

"WHOOHOO!" She cheered. _KABOOM! _"Ooh!" She cringed. "That sounded bad."

"When you walk outside it looks worse." Prowl remarked. "Optimus isn't too versed in flight tech. He never felt the need to study it."

"Obviously." Rachael droned. Another crash was heard. A car alarm blared. "How long have they been at it?" She asked, flying to Prowl's shoulder.

"It's been an hour." Jazz stated, stroking his chin. "Don't sound like he's getting any better." _'AAAAHHHH!' _"Sounds even worse for people around him." The three meandered to the door heading outside.

**YYY**

There were body imprints of Optimus in the ground. A few pot holes were lying about, a couple wrecked cars, a few knocked over street lamps, and a giant hole in the building across the street. It was as if a demolition derby ran through during a running of the bull's event.

"LEAD WITH YOUR HEAD…ADJUST YOUR WIEGHT…PULL UP!" Sari directed abrasively. _CRASH! _Optimus ran into a billboard and plummeted to the ground, face planting into the asphalt for the umpteenth time. Sari, Isaac, and Ratchet shook their heads with disappointment. Optimus's head was buried beneath the asphalt. Ratchet ran over and tugged him out. When his head came up, Optimus groaned, wiping the rubble from his face.

Sari would have been up in the air with her, but her jet pack was outfitted with two new batteries and was charging. Three batteries, three times more energy, three times the flight time.

"I see the flying lessons are really taking off." Rachael quipped.

"Taking off and crashing into every billboard." Ratchet chuckled. Rachael put a hand to her mouth trying to stifle a giggle.

"Ugh! I'm just not cut out for flying." Optimus grumbled, rubbing his head.

"He's having trouble adjusting his weight to coincide with the speed," Isaac reported, "His flight control is sketchy at best."

"Then it's time to lead by example." Rachael flew up to Optimus's face.

"Speaking of lessons," Jazz placed a hand on Prowls shoulder, "Time to give you more cyber ninja training." Prowl nodded, and he and Jazz went back into the plant, leaving the two Sumdacs and Ratchet to watch Rachael and Optimus.

"Important rule to remember while flying," She stated offhand, "When you want to pick up speed," She pointed to her legs, "The straighter and closer together your legs are, the faster you'll go." Optimus nodded, finding that a helpful tip. "Set the rocket speed to medium." She instructed. "Gently push off the ground, lead up with your head." She demonstrated for him by doing a flip backwards. "When you're up in the air, ease up – bend your legs a bit, relax you're body and you'll be hovering." She curved up and took off into the air. Hovering just above the plant, she cried, "Let's go Optimus," with a huge smile. The Prime groaned miserably. But it was necessary for him to learn this.

Planting his feet firmly to the ground, he activated the rocket. "Medium…" He hummed. The rocket revved. "Push up and lead!" He took to the skies, heading to the altitude to where Rachael was. "Ease up and relax," He bent his legs slightly, relaxed his limbs, he began to slow down. Slower…slower…stop. He was aligned with Rachael, hovering above the Plant. "What a rush." He panted. "Huh?" Rachael was pointing down. Optimus glanced and saw what she was pointing at. For the first time, he could practically see all of Detroit from a birds eye view, and not with the help of a ship and a building. Just with his own self. "Is this what you and Sari see?"

"Everyday." Rachael brought out her trident. "Alright, next we're going to work on flight control." Optimus nodded firmly. Rachael noticed how Optimus was holding his arms out like he was trying to keep his balance. "Take out your Axe." Optimus cocked an eye. "Go on." She urged. Optimus twisted his head slightly and began reaching for the axe. He started to go off to the side. Panicking, he froze. "Rule of thumb," Rachael held up one finger, "Your body weight, legs, arms, and head – all are significant factors in flight in their own way. Utilizing weapons can have an effect as well. But each can be used for the soul purpose of keeping yourself balanced while aloft." She twirled the staff around her body. Optimus noticed how her body shifted opposite the direction of where her staff went. "It's all in the movement." Optimus nodded firmly, taking mental notes. "Now let's try again."

Down below, the two Sumdacs and Ratchet watched as Rachael gave Optimus his lessons. Optimus moved back and forth, left and right with ease. Rachael showed how to do a few tricks that would save his life. She was very thorough. She had Optimus take out his axe and began moving him through the combat motions. Optimus was shaky, but managed to stay aloft. "Not bad." Ratchet marveled. "Rachael would be a good flight coach." Sari was almost envious. But she knew Rachael would be a better flight teacher. She's been flying for years. "Now the question is will he be ready before the Decepticons launch an attack?"

"GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead came speeding through. "BIG NEWS!" Optimus and Rachael glanced down. They watched as the two mechs skidded past the two Sumdacs and Ratchet. They slipped on spilt oil from an oil drum and crashed into the wall. Everyone outside trailed after the two Autobots. Rachael landed on Ratchet's shoulder, scratching her head perplexedly. Optimus sort of crashed into the wall while trying to land.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead came out of vehicle mode, moaning from crashing. "What's all the noise, boys?" Jazz asked.

"I JUST PICKED UP OMEGA SUPREME'S ENERGY SIGNATURE TEN MINUTES AGO!" Bulkhead shouted excitedly.

"He's on the move! Earth's move!" Every eye in that room widened. They all scrambled to the control center.

Optimus didn't waste anytime with firing up the monitor. He set the scanners to locate Omega Supreme. He picked up Omega's signal coming from the moon. "You said you discovered him ten minutes ago?" Bulkhead and Bumblebee bobbed their heads up and down rapidly. "Well the signal hasn't moved. But it still bothers me that he's so close."

"Then this will bother you even more," Ratchet informed him dismally, "That means Megatron has control over Omega Supreme." Isaac, Rachael, and Sari exchanged worried glances. They nearly died fighting Megatron and Starscream. Forget fighting Omega. "Before he figures out how to actually drive Omega, I say we go up there and rescue him and Arcee." He urged in a war-like tone. He hoisted Ultra Magnus's hammer from the hook in the wall. "We'll need the Magnus hammer." He motioned it to Optimus.

The boss bot stared at the hammer, transfixed in its presence. That hammer was the very thing that symbolized Ultra Magnus's right to be leader of all Autobots. He earned it everyday that he was online. Optimus however…he felt…as if it would be a sin for him to even look at the hammer. Wielding it would warrant him to be taken offline. "I can't." He sighed somberly. "_WE _can't use that hammer." He stressed.

"Then how are we supposed to take out Megatron?" Bulkhead asked.

"We gotta even the odds somehow." Jazz stated.

"We will!" Optimus remarked with confidence. "But not with this." He took the hammer and set it back onto the wall hooks. "While we debate on how to get the upper hand, one of us should go and see what Megatron is up to."

"I could do it." Prowl volunteered.

"And take a break on your Cyber ninja training?" Jazz stepped in. "No dice. Besides, you're on the verge of a major break through."

Optimus was about to volunteer, "You either Optimus!" Rachael snapped firmly. "I'll admit you learn fast for someone who's never flown. But you're still a novice." Optimus's head drooped somewhat. "I don't need to remind you that I have at least five years of flying experience on you, and the Cons have centuries of flying experience on me." Optimus clenched his fingers in a tight fist. "If you can't out fly me, well…you might as well take those wings off."

"Well someone has to go." Optimus stressed.

All eyes immediately fell onto Bumblebee. The yellow mech became nervous and tried to run out. Bulkhead grabbed him by the arm. "Come on, Bee," He chuckled, meandering for the door, "Don't you want another Trans Warp adventure?"

"NO I DON'T! PUT ME DOWN! PUT ME DOWN!" Bulkhead went into vehicle mode, dragging Bumblebee away.

"While they're gone," Ratchet turned to Rachael and Sari, "Rachael, let me borrow your bracelet for a moment." She shrugged and handed it over to him. "Thank you. Sari, would you join me in the medical bay please." Sari cocked a perplexed brow, not sure what he was planning on doing, but still went with him. "Professor, join us please." Rachael and Isaac waved to one another.

"I wonder what he's planning on doing." Optimus inquired.

"Not sure," Jazz hummed thoughtfully, "But while everyone's doing their own thing, the four of us should get back to ours."

Rachael got on Optimus's shoulder, "Back to training young man…er…bot. Time is of the essence."

**YYY**

Bulkhead and Bumblebee were gone for about an hour. Prowl and Jazz, and Optimus and Rachael decided to combine their training methods. They took their training to the ravine. They brought along a few oil drums and other things to help along with Optimus and Prowls training.

Prowl utilized Processor over Matter and levitated six oil drums in a single file line over the ravine. Rachael took the first flight test. She swerved in and out of the file, turning her body on its side, demonstrating how to perform sharp turns. Optimus took ample mental notes of her speed and precision. He watched as the tip of her wing gently grazed the water, not affecting her flight pattern. Prowl almost dropped one of the oil drums while trying to watch her.

"Keep your mind on the drums, lover bot." Jazz chuckled. Prowl blushed and focused on the drums again. When Rachael reached the end, she took a bow. Nodding to Jazz, she passed the ball onto him. "Prowl, expand the line." Jazz ordered. Prowl nodded and began humming. The oil drums parted further, making room for Optimus to be able to fly through. "Nice."

"Alright Optimus," Rachael clapped her hands, "Your turn, and remember to shift your weight."

"Got it." Optimus looked to Prowl, ensuring that he was ready for him. Prowl gave him the go ahead. Optimus took out his axe, fired the rockets and took off. As he came to the first drum, he tilted to the side, pulling a sharp turn to the left. He tilted to right and flew in between the drums. Rachael watched as Optimus flew about the barrels. She was impressed by how well his control was. Prowl pulled a last second shift and filed three drums in Optimus's path. He pulled a sharp curved upward. Three more got in his ascension path. He curved forward. Everywhere he turned the oil drums were getting in his way, but he managed to pull out and evade each time. Jazz threw disks up in his way. Optimus swatted them out of his path.

"Landing is easier than you think," Rachael called up to him, "Just curve up slightly," Optimus did just that, "lower the rocket setting," The jet power decreased,  
"And gently ascend downward." She guided. Optimus slowly touched down onto the ground. "And that concludes your flight training." She said proudly. Prowl dropped the drums, completing his training.

"That's good to hear." Ratchet came sauntering over to them. "Because according to Bulkhead and Bumblebee, we have a problem."

**YYY**

Everyone gathered back into the Control Center. Bulkhead locked onto Omega Supreme revealing three more energy signatures with Omega. Before Bulkhead sent Bumblebee to the moon, he thought it was just sun spot interference. But Bumblebee returned and reported that there were three more Omega Supreme clones ready and waiting to be launched.

"I found Arcee on the ship," Bumblebee reported, "But she seemed out of it. I opened her com frequency, but it's nothing but static. But it sounds like he's preparing to launch."

"Four Omega's, Five of the most dangerous Cons in history – I hate these odds." Rachael groaned. "Speaking of odds," she looked around, "Where have my cousin and uncle gone?"

"I'm right here." Sari came sauntering in, her jetpack applied to her back. She tossed Rachael's blue bracelet back to her. "As for my dad, he left some odd minutes ago. Said something about _getting extra fire power._"

"Well I hope he's doing something productive!" Bulkhead howled fretfully. "Because Omega and his posse are heading this way!"

**YYY**

Out in space, the three Omega clones, led by Omega Supreme himself was descending towards earth at an alarming rate. Entering earth's atmosphere, they became fiery balls plummeting towards earth.

**YYY**

Rachael, Sari, and the Autobots all ran outside. Emerging from fiery balls brought on from the earth's atmosphere were the four Omegas'. The clones all had Lugnut's face, meaning Lugnut was in control with Megatron possibly ordering him around from the back seat.

"_AND NOW AUTOBOTS," _Megatron bellowed from the Original Omega, "_MEET MY WEAPONS OF YOUR DESTRUCTION!_"

"Optimus," Ratchet rumbled somberly, "I know you're adamant about not doing so…but we're going to need that hammer."

**HAHAHAHA CLIFFHANGER. Till next time.**


	20. Autobots VS Decepticons Battle Royal

**Autobots**

**Vs**

**Decepticons**

**BATTLE ROYALE!**

**I break major battles into rounds. Enjoy!**

**(Funny)**

_Everyone was at the Autobot plant base, chilling out and enjoying the peace and quiet. Starscream, Jazz, and Prowl were sitting off in a corner sharing barrels of oil in small shot lids. Bulkhead and Lugnut were arm wrestling on the table in front of the table. Shockwave, Isaac, and Ratchet were comparing notes on synthetic energon. The twins, Bumblebee and Blitzwing were leaning against the wall taking a nap. Optimus, Sentinel, and Megatron were relaxing on the sofa watching the Dr. Phil show. Rachael and Sari were in their pajama's helping Arcee untangle a few wires in her back. Yes it was a fantastic day…_

**Me:**_IF __WE __WEREN__'__T __STILL __IN __THE __MIDDLE __OF __A __FIC/SHOW! __Do __you __guys __realize __that __Bay __and __the __other __producers __will __have __my __head __if __you __don__'__t __get __ready __and __get __on __set!_

**Sari:**_Chill__out __Teenpain._

**Rachael:**_Yeah. __Let __us __relax __for __a __little __while. __It__'__s __a __nice __day_

**Megatron:**_Besides, __I __believe __the __union __rules __say __we__'__re __allowed __a __two __hour __break._

**Me:**_**(**__Flips __through __schedule__**) **__When __did __you __guys __go __on __break?_

**Blitzwing:**_Let__'__s __see__…__after __Jazz __took __me __to __see __zhe __dolphins __jumping __out __of __zhe __water __at __the __world __of __sea __place._

**Jazz:**_That __was __at __9:00am._

**Me:**_That __was __also __three __hours __ago!_

_Jazz, Prowl, and Starscream spat out their oil. Bulkhead became so startled by the news that Lugnut slammed his hand down. Rachael and Sari accidently crossed a wire, putting Arcee into stasis. Ratchet and Shockwave dropped their notes on the floor. Isaac is stunned. Sentinel, Optimus, and Megatron exchange fearful glances._

**Bumblebee:**_HOLD __UP! __Sari! __Didn__'__t __you __set __the __timer __on __your __phone?_

**Sari:**_I __left __it __on __the __table._

**Lugnut/Bulkhead:****(**_Freeze. __Bulkhead __lifts __up __hand. __Sari__'__s __phone __was __shattered __from __all __their __arm __wrestling __matches._**) **_Oops!_

**Shockwave:**_I __wonder __if __that __oops __has __landed __us __in __trouble._

**Me:**_**(**__Phone __rings__**) **__Hello__…__GAAH! __I__'__M __SORRY! __I__'__M __SORRY! __I__'__M __SORRY __MR.__BAY!_

**JetFire/storm:**_We__'__re __in __big __trouble._

**Sentinel:**_So __is __Teenpain. __**(**__Arcee __wakes __up_._**)**_

**Me:****(**_Hangs __up __phone, __Takes __a __deep __breath._**) **_THOSE __OF __YOU __WHO __AREN__'__T __PART __OF __FUTURE __SCENES __GET __OFF __THE __SET! __**(**__The __twins __and __Sentinel __wave __and __run __off __set.__**) **__Those __of __you __who __don__'__t __appear __until __later __get __to __wardrobe __and __get __fixed __up! __**(**__Everyone __except __Isaac, __Sari, __and __Ratchet __left __the __room.__**) **__Sari! __**(**__Sari __rips __off __Pj__'__s, __instantly __in __yellow __dress.__**) **__PLACES __PEOPLE! __**(**__Sari, __Isaac, __and __Ratchet __go __to __the __medical __bay.__**) **__HERE __WE __GO __IN __FIVE__…__FOUR__…__THREE__…__TWO__…_

**YYY**

**(Moments ago)**

Ratchet, Isaac, and Sari walked into the Medical bay. Ratchet placed Sari on the medical table, and took Isaac to the side. He informed the human doctor that he was going to give Sari an upgrade that would give her an advantage should she choose to fight. The same for Rachael's bracelet. He was looking for Isaac's approval first before deciding to perform the procedure on Sari. He would, of course, put her under so she wouldn't be awake for what he was about to attempt.

Isaac was apprehensive about the modifications, but knew they would be vital for the fight that is to come. Every fighting advantage was needed. And after what he saw on Omega Supreme, he believed _excessive__force_ was too kind a term. He allowed Ratchet to proceed. In the meantime he would be attending to a little upgrade of his own.

**YYY**

Isaac was at the mines welding away at a broken down – once broken down – piece of machinery. It was the body of a discarded and now dead Decepticon. Next to him was the Headmaster Unit Fanzone leant to him. The never ending smile for that head was beginning to make the boys on the force nervous. One policeman actually thought it was watching him. Isaac said he was more than willing to take it off their hands for a while. Fanzone said he'd let him keep it if it wasn't labeled under _dangerous __objects._

While Sari and Rachael were unconscious for the last two months, Isaac had been sneaking away to the mines, working on a project he deemed vital to the Decepticon threat. The Autobots needed every fighting advantage they could get their servos on. And the offline Con body Ratchet helped him lug into the mines was going to help him do it. Ratchet helped him assemble the more crucial Cybertronian components that would allow the Con body to function as it was supposed to. The rest he left up to Isaac.

For those two months Isaac worked tirelessly. He needed to ensure that he could help this time. After seeing Sari and Rachael as broken and battered as they were, he came to the supreme realization that he was an utterly helpless human compared to his two girls. If would have had the means, he could have prevented them from being as battered as they were. Well he was going to make up for that right now. He was going to make sure that he did his part in the fighting that is likely to come. And this time he would not allow his girls to be beaten beyond recognition.

"Huh?" An odd whistling sound was heard from above. Isaac put a hand to his forehead like a visor, trying to see past the bright sun. He narrowed his eyes a bit. Something – four somethings – appeared in the sky. "Oh my." He dreaded. He connected the last wire. "Time to show your mettle Isaac." He scrambled to the Headmaster Unit and jumped inside. Activating the rockets, he hovered over to the Con body and gently placed the Unit on the body. The latches and wires connected to one another. Energon levels were up, weapons were at maximum, flight was possible – He was ready to go. "TRANSFORM," He slammed his fist onto a button. The turquoise Con body formed into a Fighter Jet. The Unit head shaped into a Cockpit – something Masterson failed to do, "AND FLY OUT!"

**YYY**

**(Few minutes earlier)**

After Isaac dashed out suddenly, Ratchet returned to Sari with his scope over his eye. Since she was a Techno Organic, normal sleeping gas would do the trick. He asked Sari to just lie back and relax. Sari protested for a few seconds, nervous as to why Ratchet had surgical tools next to him. Ratchet told her that he was going to give her an upgrade that would likely go a long way with helping in the fight to come. More importantly, Sari and Rachael will have better protection.

If it were anyone else, Sari would have said no in an instant. But it was Ratchet, so she had nothing to worry about. She lied back on the cold table. Ratchet placed the mask over her nose and mouth and started up the gas. Slowly Sari's bounced up and down as they began to close. It would take a few minutes before she was completely unconscious. So Ratchet decided to work on Rachael's bracelet first.

"This trident isn't going to cut it…" He muttered to himself, "The hammer will do fine, it deals heavy damage. But the weight may slow her down." He summoned the Hammer half, gazing at it with his scope. "The hammer will have to do." He switched over to the trident. "But you aren't going to be of much use anymore. She needs a weapon that is not only razor sharp, but smooth to swing through the air like…Optimus's Axe!" He moved to the computer, drawing up schematics for an Axe. A dual side battle axe with a pike protruding from the top in the middle. "This could work." He began working on it. Switching wires, moving gears and switches, adjusting the power, remodeling the shape, energy conductor – he finished within 20 minutes.

Sari finally became fully engrossed in the gas. She was completely unconscious. Ratchet scanned and analyzed her arms. "She has razor blades, a hammer, and energy orbs." He brought up her X-ray on the screen. Sari had razor blades that came out on the sides of her palms. "I could add another blade…the orbs…" He calculated the possibly risks and positive effects coming from these upgrades. Everything pointed to good. "Okay…" He breathed, taking his scalpel, "Sari…" He licked his lips, "Get ready for a new toy." He drilled and welded into her arms with extreme precision, being careful not to graze her skin. Adjustable joints, energy conductor – he finished in 30 minutes. Sari should awaken any minute.

He did a last diagnostic on both Sari and the Bracelet. Everything checked out, nothing appeared to be out of place, "Now I wonder if I can get the girls to give them a field test?"

"RATCHET!" Bumblebee and Bulkhead cried out, skidding into his medical bay. "The Cons have four Omegas that are ready for war!" Bumblebee wailed.

"Four…" Sari grumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, "One is bad enough. Having to possibly fight five is over kill."

"And that's Megatron's style." Ratchet rumbled dreadfully, "Over kill to the maximum."

**YYY**

**(Present Time)**

Omega Supreme, once the greatest weapon and defender of Cybertron, now in the hands of the most evil Decepticon to ever be brought online – Megatron – and being led by the most blindly loyal, brown nosing Con – Lugnut. Omega and the Clones hovered above the city, mocking the Autobots before they unleashed a devastating assault on the entire city of Detroit.

A hatch on Omega's Head opened up. Shockwave, Blitzwing, Starscream, and finally Megatron emerged from inside the mighty Autobot. They flew above him, symbolizing their rule over him and daring the Autobots to come and try to take Omega back.

Ratchet's eyes couldn't believe what it was that they were looking at. His heart and mind didn't want to believe it. Omega – his ally and oldest friend – now in the hands of the enemy. What was he to do? The thought of having to fight Omega made his circuits twinge achingly. But if he didn't fight he'd never get Omega back. Moreover, his friends and all of Detroit would be destroyed. _That__tears__it!_He decided. Omega needed to be stopped. Ratchet knew the mighty bot would rather be destroyed than in the hands of the cons.

Optimus, hardening his resolve, ran back into the plant and took hold of Ultra Magnus's hammer. Though he believed it wasn't in his programming to wield such an awesome weapon, it was in his programming to wield a weapon that would save his friends and the planet on which they live.

Sari, Rachael, and the Autobots glared into the sky as the Decepticons looked down upon them with blood thirsty expressions. Rachael and Prowl glared dagger at the smirking Starscream. Optimus and Sari locked eyes with Megatron. Bulkhead and Bumblebee cracked their knuckles at Shockwave. Ratchet and Jazz glared at the anxious face switching Blitzwing. But the only way they were getting to those Cons was through the clones and Omega. But if Lugnut is controlling the clones and he's doing so from Omega, they were likely to keep Omega back.

"Are we going to stand here glaring all day?" Rachael snarled, placing her bracelet on her wrist. Her fangs and slit eyes beaming for a fight. "Or are we going to rip these cons a new one?"

"Yeah!" Sari clenched her fists in a war mongering fashion. "I'm sick of waiting around! I want them to pay for what they've done!"

"Wait a minute you two!" Ratchet stopped them. "You need to test out your new upgrades." Rachael and Sari raised confused brows. Ratchet knelt down to them. "Rachael, I replaced your trident with a battle axe." He pressed a button. The axe came out, startling Rachael. "The edges are fined so it won't dull from excessive use. And the pike fires a more focused beam. The hammer is the same."

"Cool." Rachael licked her lips.

"Sari, your blades have a little addition." Curious as to what he meant, she brought out the blades to find another was added on the thumb side of her palms. "Those are more for just cutting. When you fire your orbs, the blades conduct it into a powerful beam."

"Nice."

"Now we just need a game plan first!" Prowl stated.

"Am I part of that plan?" A voice called from above. A turquoise and purple fighter jet came flying down. It transformed back into a bot, landing in from of the Girls and Autobots.

"Masterson!" Bumblebee cried.

The Head Unit opened, revealing a waving Isaac. "DAD/ISAAC!" Sari and Rachael cried. "Wait a minute!" Sari looked the robot body over, "Is that Soundwave's body?"

"With a few little upgrades of my own – yes." He bragged, rubbing his gloved hand on his chest. He gripped tightly onto the controls, "I'm going to help. And telling me no is only going to make me want to fight more." He declared unwaveringly.

"What about the tower?" Bulkhead asked fretfully. "If they attack, The Space Bridge will-"

"Be safe." Isaac finished, "The force field is up around the tower. Nothing can get passed it." He looked to Sari and Rachael who were staring at him with wide, fearful, beaming eyes. "I want to be able to help you this time. Not just at home, but in battle as well."

Rachael and Sari flew up and pecked Isaac on the cheek. "You're the greatest." They both said. Then they looked to Optimus. "So what's the game plan?"

Optimus looked over the team he had. Once a rabble of undisciplined malfunctions, now a team of hardened warriors he couldn't be any more proud of. He smiled brightly and said, "Those of us who can fly," He held the hammer up with pride, "Take to the skies and ground these clones! The rest of you follow behind and keep the organics safe in any way you can!"

"YES SIR!" Sari and Bumblebee exchanged a quick kiss, promising to come back to each other. Jazz, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, and Ratchet went into vehicle mode and drove off. Isaac transformed back into a jet. Sari got on the wings and the three Sumdac's were off. Prowl and Optimus followed behind.

**YYY**

The Decepticons were roaming their eyes over the city, marveling at the destruction they were about to wreak upon it and its citizens. Megatron was tingling with blood thirsty anticipation. He could not wait to lay siege to the city, as well as the planet, that served as his prison. Destroying it would be sweeter than oil.

Blitzwing caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He used his monocle and magnified the approaching assailants. He smiled wolfishly. "It would appear zhat zhe Autobots have achieved flight, Lord Megatron." Red Face, "Who cares if zhey fly? I'll tear zheir wings off and plucked out zheir legs like zhe scrawny flies zhat zhey are!" Black face, "Ooh, and zhen I can strap zhem under a magnifying glass and cook zhem under zhe sun's rays. Mmm, Autobot kabobs with a little oil sauce."

"You palette is very disturbing sometimes Blitzwing." Shockwave heaved sickly.

"You think that's sick, you should see what he does to his nuts and screw salad." Starscream said with revulsion. "He blends hybrid gas and 19th century oil together with jet fuel."

"It gives it zhat extra kick I love so much." Blitzwing licked his lips.

"That might explain the third face." Shockwave grumbled.

"Blitzwing's odd sense of taste is disturbing, but of no consequence." Megatron stated. "Lugnut, send in the clones! Let's give our flying friends a little workout." He smirked.

"_Yes __Lord __Megatron!_" The clones started charging up. Lugnut moved the legs and arms, getting a feel for the controls. "_ATTACK __MY __WARRIORS! __FOR __THE __GLORY __THAT __IS __LORD __MEGATRON!_" Megatron, Shockwave, Blitzwing and Starscream all groaned and rolled their eyes. The clones revved their rockets and charged for incoming flyers.

**YYY**

"HERE THEY COME!" Prowl announced, drawing his shuriken. Isaac charged the turrets on his jet. Sari and Rachael, wanting to save their new toys for when they get a chance to fight the Cons themselves, brought out their hammers ready to knock the heads off the clones.

"_PRIME!_" Ratchet called. "_Those __clones __are__ emitting __a __signal! __Unless __we __get __to __Lugnut, those clones may not__stop!_" The medic informed frantically. "_The __kids __and __I __are __heading __for __the __Space __Bridge! __We__'__re __going __for __Lugnut __and __Arcee!_"

"Make sure that you're careful! Report the moment you're on board!"

"_You __got __it!_" Ratchet disconnected.

Listen up!" Optimus commanded, "Sari and Rachael, go for the clone on the left! Professor and Prowl, go for the clone on the right! The one in the middle is mine! Our main objective is to get these clones out of the sky!"

"ROGER!" They all cried. Rachael looked over to Prowl, who glanced back. Rachael took out her Wayfinder, holding it closely to her chest, promising that they would be reunited. Prowl showed his on his palm and kissed it. Sari and Rachael exchanged glances with Isaac, then pushed off, letting him fly over to Prowl. The teams were formed, now was the time to strike.

"AUTOBOTS!" Everyone clenched their weapons as tight as they could. The moment Optimus called it, there was no turning back. The war would begin. "ATTAAACK!"

**Round 1: Sari and Rachael VS. Clone 1**

Clone 1's optical eye focused in on the approaching girls. A lens curled around, focusing in like a scope. It analyzed and studied them. Analytical side notes popped around them, sending the information to Lugnut in the real Omega Supreme. "Organic and Techno organic detected." The clone stated in a monotone robot voice. The red eye lit up. "Lethal force authorized!" The focused eye fired a red beam. Rachael and Sari pulled up, getting out of the line of fire. The beam was wide. Rachael and Sari swirled around it, traveling up like a tunnel. The beam stopped as the Clone stood up straight. Raising its hands, the left fired a series of purple bullets and the right fired missiles.

"WHOA!" Both girls cried, darting off in opposite directions. "That was close." Rachael breathed.

"THIS'LL BE EVEN CLOSER!" Sari cried. Clone 1 fired the beam again. It split into two. The two girls looped around, trying desperately to get away from the red beam. It tore into the streets below, ravaging the streets and building. "AW MAN! We just repaired that 10 months ago!" Sari whined.

"Knowing the mayor he'll put it on Isaac's tab!"

The clone halted the beam and aimed his hands. "Target locked." The clone announced. "Firing missiles." Missiles launched and rained down upon the two girls. Sari and Rachael looped around, and charged for the clone again. Raising their hammers the two girls swatted the missiles away. Luckily for them, whatever was being destroyed was vacant. All of Downtown was.

Clone fired missiles one more time. Rachael and Sari exchanged nods and cured up, and around. A missile flew under both of them. Mounting on, they guided it around, heading for the clone. They bobbed and weaved around the oncoming missiles. Sari and Rachael both swatted a few missiles away. They pulled the missile up, dismounted and let it fly. Before the clone could react the missile hit it right in the face, blowing out the eye.

"SARI, NOW!" Rachael signaled. Sari flew up. Clone shook its head, trying to rid itself of the debris in its eye. Sari came under its chin, swung her hammer up and into the chin, knocking the head back. She came up and dove into the hole in the clone's head.

Rachael hovered for a moment, her wings flapping in the breeze, feeling the chaos within the streams. The tension in her body grew as she watched the clone not be affected by Sari's entrance into his eye. "Come on, Sari," Rachael prayed, holding her hands together, "Come on."

A series of grinding and clanking noises were heard. The clone reverberated and jerked, outward dents began appearing in random locations in the armor, the joints stiffened, smoke came from the joints making them go limp and lifeless. The rockets in the feet slowly began to lose power. The clone head raised, the mouth opened. An explosion and smoke erupted from the mouth. Sari came barreling out, smiling victoriously. The clone jerked violently, it stiffened, then finally exploded from the inside. The blast from the explosion blew a hole in the chest, sending the clone into the bay.

The shockwave of the blast sent Sari flying. Rachael flew up, catching the younger cousin. "Way to go cuz." Rachael commended. She wiped a hand over Sari's face, removing the smoke stains from her face. "You good?"

"I'm good." Sari coughed up residual smoke. "I'm going to go help Ratchet," She briefied Rachael, "Will you be fine on your own?"

"More than fine," Rachael glared up to Starscream, then her attention fell onto Optimus who was struggling with the hammer, "I'm…going to…help Optimus." She struggled to decide. She wanted to go after Starscream, but Optimus was in trouble. "Get going Cuz. And be careful." Sari nodded firmly and flew off. Rachael watched with pride as her cousin – at one time not even able to defend herself from a trash bot – flew off to aide in one of the biggest wars in human and Autobot history. "She's all grown up."

**YYY**

**Round 2: Prowl and Isaac VS. Clone 2**

Isaac's attention was caught by Sari flying into Clone 1. He called out to her, begging her to stop. "SUMDAC!" Prowl called to him.

Isaac faced forward. Clone 2 threw a tightly wounded punch. Isaac scrambled with the controls and pulled the jet up. The bottom of the jet barely scraped against the fist. Isaac kept a straight flight pattern. He curved the jet around, flying for the clone once again. He fired laser bullets, hitting Clone 2 in the legs, torso, and face. The bullets bounced off like pellets on Plexy glass. "Time to give robot mode a try." Isaac pulled a switch. Reverting back to robot mode, Isaac tapped the Decepticon symbol on the chest. It popped off, turning into a guitar Axe. "Let's see if this works!" Isaac raised his robot arm and strummed down. A ring shaped Shockwave of energy launched from the guitar. The rings hit Clone 2's chest plate, expanding out as they struck, knocking the clone back a few feet. Isaac attempted another powerful strum. Once again the rings only knocked it back a few feet. "It's not doing anything!" He snarled.

"The platting is too thick!" Prowl alerted him.

"Then we must weaken it!" Isaac told him, pulling the jet around again. "Create openings and the laser energy will seep in, doing some damage. Not a lot, but some."

"Understood." Prowl came flying down, staff in hand. The Clone whipped around and aimed a hand at Prowl, firing multiple laser bullets. The ninja bot guided himself around shots with extreme precision. He flew up and landed on the head. He stabbed the staff into the head, planting himself firmly on top. Wrenching the staff, he created a small hole for Isaac to aim for. The clone raised a hand getting ready to squish Prowl like a bug. As the hand came down, Prowl back flipped off, the clone hitting itself, making the hole in its head bigger. Prowl fell along the clone's back. He flipped himself around, stabbed his staff into the back. A gash was created as he came to a sliding halt. "Will this do?"

"Nicely, thank you." Isaac flew the robot to the large. He tuned the guitar to a higher cord. Head aimed the end of the neck for the gash. He played a series of cords, sending a stream of musical note like bullets into the gash, traveling up and down the wound. The clone howled with pain, swinging its arm back. Prowl swooped in, carrying Isaac out of the way. He tossed the armored professor up and over the Clone's head. Isaac aimed the guitar down, strumming the strings rapidly. Strikes of musical energy fell into the hole in the head. The Clone howled agonizingly into the blue sky. Beams of injury inflicted lights sprouted from forming cracks. Prowl flew around and along the clone's body, slashing and cutting as many places as he could manage. Isaac poured more energy into the guitar, coming close to overloading the circuitry of the instrument. Prowl soared over the head, launching his staff into the hole. The staff impaled the electrical membrane, overloading the clone. The head imploded, sending the clone spiraling into the ground below, going offline.

Isaac caught sight of Sari speeding off for Sumdac Tower. Racahel remained behind, watching worriedly as he cousin flew off. Whatever the reason, Isaac needed to make sure that he was there. "I'm going to my tower!" Isaac announced. "I must stay with Sari!" He rocketed off, speeding for his daughter.

"PROWL!" Rachael called, flying to him. "We have to help Optimus!" She pointed to the Autobot leader. Optimus had charged the hammer with a massive amount of electrical energy and swung at Clone 3's arm. But the electricity dissipated, causing little to no damage. "That hammer doesn't seem to like him too much."

"It would appear so."

**YYY**

**Round 3: Optimus VS. Clone 3**

Clone 3 threw a well wound punch. Optimus threw up the hammer. the fist made contact and sent Optimus and the hammer back a ways. Optimus tightened his grip on the staff of the hammer. Raising it to the sky, dark clouds gather around, swirling over the hammer, filling it with electrical energy. Optimus brought the hammer back, adjusting his weight as Rachael instructed him, swung the hammer and launched the built up energy. The surge missed the clone, hitting the tower behind it. Clone 3 raised his massive hand and hammered down onto Optimus.

Prime plummeted down into the pavement below, making a crater on impact. He rolled onto his back, groaning exasperatedly. The Clone tromped onward through the city, annihilating and destroying buildings with every step. Optimus turned his head to the hammer as it lay next to him. "Look," he grunted, "I know I'm not Magnus. But can you try to work with me?" He pleaded to the hammer as if it was listening. the jet packed kicked on. Optimus took to the skies once more. He held the hammer tight. Flying up, he stuck at every inch of the clone's leg that he could reach. Reaching the torso, Clone 3 swung his arm down like a pendulum and swatted him into a billboard.

"HEY! OVER HERE!" Clone 3 turned his head. A hammer connected with the scope of its eye, twisting the head to the side and taking a chunk of the scope away. "Made ya look!" Rachael sniggered triumphantly, holding her hand over her shoulder. Prowl came powering down from above, delivering the Coup de Gra stab of the staff to the head. Rachael delivered the final blow to the staff, hammering it further into the Clone's head.

"PRIME! ONCE MORE!" Prowl encouraged him.

"RIGHT!" Optimus raised the hammer to the skies once again. Dark clouds covered the sky. Thunder and lightning clashed, lighting the grey clouds and flashing down upon the city. Lightning spiraled down from the clouds, surging into the hammer. Optimus waved the hammer down and took to the head of the Clone. "Please...work!" With a swift and powerful sing down, Optimus hit the staff, turning it into a lightning rod, and sendign the stored energy down into the clone's head.

Smoke seeped form the clone head and then his neck exploded. The clone fell to the ground like a meteor, crashing into the downtown area, leveling the buildings.

**TTT**

Megatron glared, feeling perturbed that his three Omega Supreme clones were offlined. "Lugnut," He contacted his devoted servant, "Get those clones up and running. IMMEDIATLEY!" He demanded, feeling a severe blow to his pride.

"_Forgive me your most esteem lordship," _Lugnut apologized humbly, "_But the signal link has been damaged, the clones are no longer responding._" Megatron could hear Lugnut pressing buttons and trying to work the controls. "_The Autobots disconnected the remote control activation. The clones, i regretfully inform you, are finished my Lord._"

"Never send a clone to do a real Decepticon's job."Shockwave stated gruffly. "It would appear that we must send in the genuine article."

"_What in the alspark!" _Lugnut snarled over the com. "_How did you get in here? NO! GET AWAY FROM THERE! NOOO!" _The line went dead.

Megatron and the Cons with him all blinked their optics with utter bewilderment. How on Cybertron could their com link have gone dead. It was then Megatron's attention was drawn to a powder blue electrical surge coming from Sumdac Systems. He then looked down to Optimus, Prowl, and Rachael realizing that the rest of the Autobots were not present. "GRR!" He clenched a fist vengefully. "It would appear that the Autobots have decided to divide and try to conquer us!"

"HOW!" Strascream gasped.

"They have acquired themselves a space bridge. Likely remnants of what we had in the mines." The smirk making its way across his face was one of blood thirst, and utter insult. "Let's make them pay for their silly notions of achieving voctory!" He declared heatedly. "Shockwave! To Lugnut!" The blue colored con saulted and jetted off back into space. "Blitzwing!" The French Con snapped to attention. "Get to that tower and smash everyone to pieces! Including their Space Bridge!" Blitzwing nodded and rocketed for the tower. "Starscream," The Seeker looked ot his master, "You and I shall finish up here."

Starscream licked his lips, "It would be an honor, Lord Megatron."

**RRR**

****Optimus, Prowl, and Rachael watched as two of the cons dashed off in different directions. "ISAAC!" Racahel cried.

"Shockwave is heading back to Omega!" Optimus stated, ignoring Rachael's cries. "Something must be wrong!"

"They can take care of themselves!" Rachael shrieked. "But what about Isaac and Sari? Blitzwing is going to pummel them!"

"Your cousin is the last one you should be worried about!" Rachael brought her attention upward. A large hand crashed into her, sending Rachael hard into the highway down below. Peerign through her pain squeezed eyes, Rachael met the sinister optics of Starscream. "You and I have some unfinished business, my dearest Racahel." He purred. He dug his fingers into the pavement, crushing Rachael

"RACHAEL!" Prowl dove straight for her, summoning his shuriken to his hands.

Megatron appeared in his way at the blink of an eye, "Now, now, ninja bot," Megatron sliced his sword across, rebounding Prowl back. Optimus caught him and the two glared at Megatron. "Let those two play out their little drama." He sniggered. "You two have more pressing matters to concern yourselves with."

Prowl went to go for Rachael again. Optimus held him back and hwispered in his ear, "Rachael will be fine. Go help The professor and Sari at the tower."

"But..."

"Rachael will be alive when you get back, Prowl." Optimus reassured him strongly. "Have faith. She won't allow herself to be beaten twice in the same year."

Prowl knew he was right. But the ninja bot couldn't keep himself from worrying. "RACHAEL!" He shouted. STrascream and Rachael both glanced up to him. "YOU BETTER BE ALIVE WHEN I RETURN!"

"YOU BETTER BE ALIVE PERIOD!"

Prowl nodded firmly. The two lipped to each other _I love you _and Prowl took off. "How sentimentally sickening!" Megatron gagged. "The love these two share is so gut wrenching I may become ill."

"Well you and Starscream better feel ill!" Optimus held the hammer at the ready. "It was becasue of the two of you that they grew closer."

"Then when i finish with you," Megatron aimed his cannon, "I shall make the organic girl watch as I rend her Cybertronian love into pieces, and force her to listen to his screams of utter agony!"

**CLIFFHANGER! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!**

**See you all next time.**


	21. Multiple Strikes!

**Multiple Strikes!**

**Megatron's Force's Dwindling**

**ALRIGHT PEOPLE WE'RE ALMOST DONE! LET'S DO IT!**

Ratchet led Bumblebee, Jazz, and Bulkhead to Sumdac Tower, firing up the space bridge and locking onto Omega Supreme's Trans Warp signal. He was located on the moon, sitting precariously as Lugnut unleashed his clones upon the city of Detroit.

"CHECK IT OUT YA'LL!" Jazz hailed, pointing to the fighting out in the distance. "Two of them clones have been offlined! Optimus and the others are winning!" He cheered.

"I knew he would!" Ratchet smiled proudly as he and Bulkhead prepped the Space Bridge for travel. "Now we just need to get to Omega before Lugnut decides to send in more clones."

"I'M COMING WITH YOU!" All eyes looked to the skies as Sari descended upon them. She hovered in front of Ratchet. "I'm coming with you to the moon." She declared simple as that.

Before Ratchet could tell her no, Sumdac came flying in with Soundwave's jet form, "Sari, are you mad?" He shouted, flabbergasted. He opened the cockpit, hovering just a foot away from the tower. "You can't go to the moon!" He told her. "It's much too dangerous for you!"

"No more dangerous than being beaten to death by Megatron, fighting the Autobot's on Christmas, or beating down an Omega Supreme Decepticon Clone." She pointed out. Sari floated over to her father, kneeling on the hood of the jet. "I have to go dad." She assured him. "I don't know why, but something's telling me that I have to go."

"But…" Sumdac trailed off, unable to find the words to discourage her from journeying to the final frontier. "How will you breathe?" Sari answered his question by putting on her helmet. Sumdac closed his eyes and shook his head resignedly. "You and Rachael…cousins by blood, but sisters in spirit." He marveled as a proud father. He gazed into his daughter's eyes, tears streaming down. "Please come back to me Sari."

"I will dad." She leaned into, kissed and hugged him. "I love you so much."

"And I love you."

"SARI!" Bumblebee called to her. "Let's go!"

Giving her father one last hug, Sari and Isaac parted ways as she perched herself onto Bumblebee's shoulder. As the Space Bridge opened a gust of extraterrestrial wind blew through Sari's hair, the smell of space and iron filling her nostrils. Exchanging one final stare with her father, Sari and the Autobots marched through the Space Bridge, vanishing beyond the aurora vortex.

The Space Bridge closed behind them, separating all three Sumdac's once again. Hopefully it will not be for long this time.

"Be safe my child." Isaac prayed. He faced Jazz, "What do we do now?"

"We chill here and wait for the go ahead."

"What go ahead?"

"The go ahead to bust some tail pipe."

**^!^**

Emerging from the Space Bridge, Sari gazed in awe at the dark abyss of space. The moon so vast and wide, yet not as white as it looks from earth. Though she stood upon its surface, Sari honestly couldn't believe she was standing on the moon.

Ahead of the group was Omega Supreme. The Cybertronian weapon of mass destruction stood still like a statue, faced in the direction of earth as if watching the battle that was taking place. "Let's move!" Ratchet ordered. "The longer we linger, the more danger Arcee is in, and the more punishment Prime, Prowl, and Rachael take."

"Right." Sari, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee agreed.

"Sari," Ratchet addressed her, "Since you are the least noticeable, fly ahead and scour the area." With a firm nod, Sari flew along the ground, keeping below the radar in case Lugnut had eyes in the back of his head.

Hiding behind a dune, Sari peaked around the construction area the Decepticon's had arranged for Omega. It appears what she saw on Earth confirmed her suspicions. All of the Cons were on earth. Which meant they weren't expecting the bots to achieve Space Bridge travel. That also meant they had a limited amount of time before they noticed.

"Ratchet," She called him over the intercom, "The coast looks clear. The Cons are all one earth."

"_Roger that._" He confirmed. "_We're on our way._"

"Is there a way inside?"

"_On his right ankle,_" Ratchet informed her, "_But it won't be easy to open._"

"I'll figure something out before you get here." She guaranteed. Sari rocketed to the ankle. Moving her hands along the armor, she found the door only with no way of opening it. Taking a deep breath, she gently placed her flat palm against the ankle. A powder blue glow emanated from her hand. Digital tech lines scaled in all directions of the ankle and a door opened.

Ratchet and the other appeared and gaped in shock. "How on Cybertron did you do that?"

"I have my ways." She bragged. In all honesty she had no idea how she did it either. But that didn't matter. They had a job to do.

**(*)**

Lugnut scrambled around the bridge, struggling to keep his clones online. One and two were completely unresponsive. Three was nearly finished. He ran every backup, every loop around he could think of. But the moment Prowl's staff acted as a conductor for Optimus's hammer that was it. The amount of electrical energy that filled the clone's head imploded its circuitry, taking it offline.

"_LUGNUT!"_ Megatron boomed. Lugnut nearly jumped from his armored skin. "_Get these clones up and running! IMMEDIATLEY!_"

"Forgive me your most esteemed Lordship! But the signal link has been damaged! The clones are no longer responsive!" Lugnut continued to press buttons, praying that one of them would magically activate the clones. Unbeknownst to him, Sari, and the Autobot's were watching from around the corner, cheering that Optimus and the others had done it. Sari tiptoed towards Lugnut, keeping low incase he decided to turn about and discover her. "The Autobots has disconnected the remote control activation! The clones...I regretfully inform you," he groveled on the control panel, "ARE FINISHED MY LORD!"

Sari crept up the ramp. Drawing out her daggers, she lower shifted them palm side, charging her Energon cannon. She looked back to Ratchet, waiting for the go ahead. When he nodded, Sari took flight, "THOSE CLONES AREN'T THE ONLY THING FINISHED!" She decreed.

"WHAT IN THE ALSPARK!" He boomed. "How did you get in here?" Sari unleashed her cannons, shooting Lugnut in the chest and into the large screen before him. Bumblebee and Bulkhead ran up next, aiming for the panel. "GET AWAY FROM THERE!" Bulkhead launched his wrecking ball, "NOOOO!" Lugnut howled. Bulkhead demolished the panel. Ratchet ran up next, aiming the EMP and shot Lugnut in the head, immobilizing him.

"Now there's just the ones on earth and Arcee." Ratchet announced. "But odd's are one of the cons is heading back here. Let's find Arcee and get out of here before that happens."

Sari gazed out of the window, wondering how everyone was fairing. "Dad…Rachael…please be safe." He looked out to where Optimus was battling Megatron. Things were not looking well for the Autobot leader.

**(*)**

"HAAAA!" Rachael growled demonically, pushing Starscream's hand up off of her. "You think…." She snarled gravelly, her fangs grow out, "That after all this time…" her eyes contorting into slits, "I wouldn't have the strength…" her claws grew from her fingers, "TO FEND YOU OFF?" Rachael was growing steadily more animal-like. "DO…NOT…MAKE…ME…LAUGH!" Transforming her hammer into an axe, Rachael aimed the pike. Starscream's eyes widened. Energon beads gathered to the tip and launched in a spiraling cannon, hitting Starscream in the chest. He flew into the highway wall, crashing through and hanging half off. "That's just like you Scream," Rachael spat, climbing to her feet, "Always hanging on. Be it by a thread," She swung her axe as Starscream lurched up, "or by a hand, you always hang on!"

"Because I am a survivor," He purred, getting to his feet, "And just like you I can cheat death so many times it's almost illegal." He bragged.

"No wonder why you do it!" Rachael ascended to the sky, holding her axe off to side, grinding it between her hands, ready to hack away at the cowardly, seeker, "Lying, stealing, cheating – even on death's terms – is all in the Decepticon's repertoire."

"Don't forget Ruthless, relentless, and cruelty beyond all measures." He wiggled his brow, "You beloved cousin learned that lesson all too well."

"And I'm going to make you bastards pay for each and every bruise she sustain!" Rachael clicked her boots on, rocketing for Starscream. "STARTING WITH YOU!" She swung her axe up.

Starscream raised his wrist up, catching Rachael's axe. The two metals grinded together, sparks of their rage and disdain trickling from their metal. "You should be thanking us." Starscream continued to boast. "If it were not for myself and Megatron, you and that ninja bot would still be arguing like protoforms."

"I'll thank you in HELL!" She drove his arm down and unleashed a hard sideways kick to his face. "Because I'm sure…" Switching to the hammer, "I'll be seeing you there!" she batted his face, sending the con flying into another building.

**(*)**

Optimus and Megatron incessantly exchanged blows between sword and hammer. Megatron fired his cannon upon Optimus. The Prime raised hr Magnus hammer, diverting the beam into another direction. When Megatron fired once more, Optimus dove down then came back up, raising the hammer into his chin. Megatron whirled back, but managed to stop himself. Running a hand along his lip, a trail of oil streamed on the top of his palm. He let out an invigorated cackle, "You're quite nimble in the air, Autobot. And you're very skilled with that hammer." He commended mockingly, "Did that winged organic give you lessons?"

"Her NAME is Rachael!" Optimus corrected him. "And she did!"

"Then let's hope those lessons weren't for naught." Megatron chuckled derisively. "Though I expect they will be. Humans truly are the worst flyers."

"Luck for me Rachael isn't an ordinary Human." Optimus announced poetically. "She's the girl who's been the bringer of your demise twice in a row!" Megatron's teeth gritted with insult. "Be it by m hand or hers, you won't be escaping!"

"LET'S PUT YOUR NEW FOUND FAITH TO THE TEST!" Megatron lashed out with his cannon. Optimus ascended and charged, ramming into Megatron. The two fell into the bay, vanishing below the watery surface.

**(*)**

Isaac had parked Soundwave's body, off to the side of the Space Bridge. He monitored the progress of the bridge while Jazz Meditated. The Sports car was interrupted by a sudden insane laughter. "LOOK AT BELOW! AH HA, HA!" Jazz jumped out of the way. Blitzwing's feet impaled the metal flooring as he landed. He stared at Isaac and Jazz as they stood ready to battle. "So zis is ze best Space Bridge defense ze Autobots could muster." The purple face mocked. Smirking boastfully, "Zis will be more fun zen I imagined." Isaac ran for Soundwave's body. Blitzwing aimed and fired his ice cannon, encasing the body in ice. "Nah, ah, ah, Professor Sumdac," Blitzwing sang, wagging his finger, "Cybertronian technology is too dangerous for a mere human to handle," He aimed his heat cannon, "You might get hurt." The fiery blaze launched from his cannon. Isaac threw his arms up.

Jazz leapt into the line of fire. Rapidly he twirled his nunchucks, diverting the blazing cannon to the skies. "The humans say the same about fire, crazy face!" He held his ninja chucks at the ready. "You get burned."

Blitzwing switched to his red face, "ZE ONLY ONE GETTING BURNED IS YOU AUTOBOT FILTH!" Blitzwing launched both of his cannons. Fire and ice spirals for Jazz. The ninja bot sprang into the air, landing on the upper awning. Blitzwing charged and rammed into Jazz, diving down and slamming Jazz into the street below.

Isaac gazed over the side in horror. Pulling a remote from his pocket, he input a code. A whirling sound came from Soundwave's body. Steam emanated from the block of ice. "Please oh please, hurry!" He begged.

"Professor!" Prowl flew overhead. "Need help?"

"Jazz does!" Isaac pointed to the edge. "Blitzwing took him over!"

"Okay!" Prowl dove over the edge.

Jazz wrestled against Blitzwing as the three faced Con struggled to remain on top. Blitzwing had a wrist just as Jazz had one, both rolling around on the pavement, crashing into buildings and street lamps. Blitzwing tumbled forward and kicked Jazz off and into the side of Sumdac Tower. As Jazz collapsed to the ground, Blitzwing stood over him, cannons aimed. "Do say Hello to Wasp and Black Arachnia for me when you see zem."

"TELL THEM YOURSELF!" Blitzwing turned his head. A foot connected with his face, sending him all the way down the street. Prowl knelt next to Jazz. "Are you alright?"

"I've been better," He groaned, pushing up and spitting out the gravel, "But I'll survive."

"Not for long you won't, AUTOBOT SCUM!" Blitzwing roared. He suck up behind Jazz, taking hold of him. "In fact, you will be joining your fellow Autobots in Gun Metal Grave!" Blitzwing had his arms wrapped around Jazz's neck, tightening each second. "You move Autobot and I pop your friend's head like a cork." He warned Prowl.

Prowl growled, gripping his staff tightly. "NOT IF I POP YOU FIRST!" Blitzwing looked up. Soundwave…no, Isaac dove down and swung the guitar into the side of Blitzwing, tossing him aside. Jazz fell to the ground. Isaac planted Soundwave's feet firmly. Strumming the guitar he sent waves or musical energy into Blitzwing. He held his hands to his head, feeling his processor buzzing and throbbing. Prowl snuck up behind him, slapping stasis cuffs onto the three faced Con.

"Nice work, Professor." Jazz commended. "See you got Soundwave unfrozen."

"Never mind that!" Isaac roared. "Prime needs help! He's being battered like doe!"

"What about Rachael?" Prowl worried.

"She's still battling Starscream. But I doubt she can last much longer. And Ratchet, Sari and the others have yet to return."

"If only we had the Alspark," Prowl stated, sounding perturbed, "We could end this battle with ease. But we have yet to locate all the fragments."

"Then it's high time you and I get started." Jazz encouraged him. "Processor over Matter, we can gather the fragments in minutes."

"I just hope we have minutes." Prowl prayed. "From the sounds of things, the others don't appear to be in the best of shape."

**(*)**

After Bulkhead and Bumblebee revealed protoforms to Sari, allowing her to see where she came from, Sari and Ratchet went to work on reviving Arcee. Bulkhead and Bumblebee patrolled around the moon, keeping an eye out for any unforeseen Decepticon arrivals.

"Well, well, look at what the scrap heap dragged in." A familiar voice mocked. Bumblebee drew his stingers and Bulkhead his wrecking ball. Shockwave touched down onto the moon. "If it isn't my old friends, Bulkhead and Bumblebee." He crooned. "I see you two are doing well. How's Wasp?" Bulkhead roared ragingly, unleashing his wrecking ball upon shockwave. Shockwave jumped out of the way, clenching to the construction tower. "Oh dear, did I touch a nerve?" He cackled.

"Wasp is gone because of you!" Bumblebee hissed.

"If I remember correctly it was because of _you _that Wasp was sent to the stockade." He sniggered. Even without a face, Bulkhead and Bumblebee could tell Shockwave was smirking. "And any events happening to him prior were your own fault, my dear Bumblebee." He leaned in, narrowing his eye to the yellow mech. "So really…it is your fault."

"SHUT UP!" Bumblebee rapidly fired at Shockwave. The blue con dropped down. He stampeded towards Bumblebee, cannon drawn and charged to fire. Bumblebee met up with Shockwave half way. The two clashed Energon blasts. Bumblebee's attack was negated as Shockwave's blast decimated it. The yellow mech dodge rolled to the side, evading the blast. He ran up to Shockwave, striking with a barrage of blows. Shockwave either dodged or blocked the attacks, not one of them landing successfully. "How dare you place blame only on me!" Bumblebee snarled. "You egged me on! You said to keep going! So the blame goes to you as well!"

Shockwave caught both of Bumblebee's hands, hoisting him off of the ground. "But when it comes right down to it, everything was your fault." He hummed. "His imprisonment, his death – all evidence points to you."

"Shut up…" Bumblebee growled with his head dropped.

"You refused to believe it as anyone but Wasp." Shockwave continued. He whipped Bumblebee around, slamming him onto his back in the moon dirt. "Your rivalry and hatred for Wasp is what kept you going." He slammed Bee into the metal scaffolding. "Your determination to get Wasp kicked out of boot camp is what did all of this."

"Stop it." Bumblebee said, sounding as if he was begging.

"And whilst he was running from planet to planet," Shockwave brought his face close to Bumblebee's, "Whilst he was desperately trying to prove his _innocence,_" He emphasized. Yellow mech desperately squeezed his eyes closed in an attempt to block out his words, "You continued to believe he was guilty. You couldn't even admit you were wrong until he was on his death bed, I believe." Bumblebee's eyes flared in shock. "Oh I know everything Bumblebee. Your inability to admit you were in the wrong and to apologize led to Wasp's untimely demise. And you have no one to blame but yourself."

"SHUT UP!" Bumblebee kicked ragingly at Shockwave. The blows having little to no affect. But Bumblebee did not care. He would keep kicking until he could not kick any longer. "SHUT UP…SHUT UP…SHUT UP…SHUT UP…SHUT UP!"

Tiring of Bumblebee's childish antics, Shockwave tossed Bumblebee into the air. Locking on target, Shockwave launched a beam from his cannon, shooting Bumblebee down like a fly.

"TAKE THIS!" Shockwave threw his hands up, catching both of Bulkhead's hands. The two bots pushed and struggled to fend the other off. Bulkhead was giving weigh as his feet dragged against the gravel. "Perhaps you should teach our dear friend Bumblebee how to control his temper." Shockwave taunted. "A little admission of guilt would ease him." He chuckled.

"What does a Decepticon know about _Guilt?_" Bulkhead spat. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT GUILT?" Bulkhead tumbled backwards, and kicked Shockwave into Omega Supreme's shin. "You shamelessly called us your friends. You killed Blurr!"

"Oh please do not go on about that." Shockwave grumbled irritably. "You're starting to sound like that Rachael girl." He spat. "I'm surprised she's well enough to fight. The state I saw he in I thought would surely perish." He wished. "Her skin withering, her hair becoming askew, coughing up blood…Then again whatever that human policeman injected into her seemed to fix her up." He spat grudgingly. _Coughing blood! _Bulkhead gasped in his head. Shockwave took note of Bulkhead's surprised expression. The wrecking bot seemed to drift into space. "Oh ho," Shockwave sniggered, "This is not the first time this has happened, is it? But it would appear that she did not tell you either." Bulkhead lowered his gaze. A thought occurred to him as to why Rachael – as shockwave described her – suddenly became ill in that manner. But to say it out loud tore at his circuitry. Shockwave took Bulkhead's silence as a confession. "I wonder how long it will be."

"How long what will be?" Bulkhead snapped.

"How long it will be before Rachael goes offline forever? AAHHHH!" Shockwave howled into pain. He fell over like a chopped tree, collapsing unconsciously. Bumblebee stood behind him, his strangers buzzing with electrical energy. His armor was cracked and scorched, but the small bot was standing firm.

"Did I hear right?" He asked fretfully. "Did he say Rachael was…?" He trailed off, unable to say it.

"He was probably lying." Bulkhead tried to blow it off. "Like Rachael even come close to dying at the hands of a Con."

"What about Rachael at the hands of a Con?" Sari asked. Ratchet and Arcee trailed behind her.

"Oh you guys are going to find this hilarious." Bumblebee tried to laugh off. "According to Shockwave, Rachael nearly died when you two," he pointed to Ratchet, "went to Cybertron." Ratchet fell dead silent as the two mechs laughed. The laughter stopped when they saw the medical bot was not laughing. Sari became disconcerted by his lack of laughter. "It…it is funny…right Ratchet?" Bumblebee encouraged the laughter. But he was no longer smiling. "Right?"

"Ratchet…" Sari pleaded. "What's…?"

"Rachael's going to be fine!" Ratchet boomed, silencing his friends. "Rachael…will be fine…" _She has to be. _He prayed.

"NONE SHALL SURVIVE THIS DAY!" Everyone twisted around. Lugnut had emerged from Omega Supreme. Sparks, electrical surges fell from his back as he trudged along. "With at least one of the clones up and running… that town…the entire planet shall fall into Ruin...and the reign of Lord Megatron SHALL BEGI...IN…" Lugnut fell forward, falling unconscious on top of Shockwave.

"WHAT?" Ratchet boomed. "One of the clones is back online!"

**(*)**

"AWGH!" Rachael cried as she crashing into a radio tower. Her arms draped around the tower beams, holding her languid body, preventing her from falling. Scars and scratches donned her body. A large scar ran down one corner of her face to the other. Her clothing was torn and worn. But she was far from finished. No Rachael was no going to allow herself to lose to Starscream twice in one year, nor would she perish at his hands. _A force has…brought me back a copious and illegal amount of times… _Her legs twitched as her feet perched themselves on the bars._ I will not allow their contributions to me be in vain. _

Shaking her head of the drumming, she raised her eyes up. "What's that…?" She mumbled. Trudging, booming footsteps were heard. Glanced to the corner of her eye where her vision seemed to be clear, Rachael could see the clone Prowl and Isaac should have demolished walking about, destroying the city. "How-"

"Where are you looking?" Rachael looked ahead. "I'M RIGHT HERE!" Going from blurred to clear, Starscream charged for her, throwing a fist. Panicking, Rachael unhooked her arms, sliding down. Starscream's fist got tangled into the tower. Rachael flew back up, kicking her foot up and into Starscream's chin, shooting his head back. His hand came loose from the force of her blow. Rachael pushed her feet off the tower and landed a punch into his stomach. Starscream lurched forward. She spun up and whirlwind kicked his face once more. Wanting her to be gone, Starscream absentmindedly swatted his hand, hitting Rachael further into the air. Starscream then appeared above her and hammered his conjoined hands onto her, sending her plummeting into a parking structure.

"UGH…" She groaned, turning over on some guy's mint green Ferrari. Wiping away blood from her mouth, Rachael growled affrontingly. She spat out the blood in her mouth, and cracked her neck. She looked out the opening, watching the clone destroy the city. "Ratchet! What's happening up there?"

"Are you done yet?" Starscream mocked her, standing over the hole she made. "Ready to give up?"

"FAR FROM IT!" Rachael sprang up and rammed her head into his neck. Drawing her axe she hacked away at Starscream. The pike grazed down his arm, tearing it open to his wiring. Starscream held a hand over the wound, gritting his teeth angrily. Rachael hovered before him. Her crimson eyes glistening with rage. Her snow white hair whipping in the wind, blowing over her face. Her once stainless skin glowing with bruises and scars of a war she once never had a part in. In the eyes of others she was a hero, someone to idolize. To Starscream, she was a savage beast in love with fighting. The anger in his face faded into a malevolent smile as he cackled aloud. "For someone on his last leg, I wouldn't be laughing."

"Oh trust me; I'm not laughing for no reason. I'm laughing because I'm excited." She sharpened his gaze to her, staring like a sadist. Rachael was not fazed by the expression. "The anger in your eyes, the pure hatred and malice – you wear it all so well. Too bad you chose to be allied with the Autobots. You and I would have made such a lovely pair. You never would have batted an eye to the ninja bot."

"Jealousy's not becoming of you Starscream." Rachael smirked. "Even if I did work for Megatron, I would have fallen for Prowl just as hard as I did months ago." She furrowed her brow, her grin growing wider. "You would have just been the pestering butt boy of Megatron I would have exerted every effort to ignore."

Steam erupted from Starscream's head. Charging his wrist cannon's a storm of Energon rained down on Rachael. Diving down Rachael flew over the buildings, evading the shots. "Huh?" Rachael's attention was caught by something. Optimus was being treated like a ragdoll by Megatron. He was being slapped around, and smashed into the ground. Megatron tossed him into the air and shot him down like a hunter does with a duck.

"OPTIMUS! AHHH!" Starscream hit the building in front of her, blowing her back. Starscream rammed his foot into her, sending Rachael into the pavements below. Starscream howled with laughter as he fired his cannons relentlessly upon Rachael, a cloud of dust erupting from the ground.

After what seemed like hours, Starscream finally stopped. The dust cleared from around Rachael. She was now lying n a crater. Head, arms, legs, stomach – everywhere on Rachael's body was struck. Burns, bruises, scars, torn clothing - Rachael's body was that of a war ridden marine. But she wasn't done. A pint of blood exploded from her mouth as she came to. Her eyes met the blue sky, telling her she was still alive and would continue to fight until the bitter end. She leaned up on her elbows, her arms shaking violently, only to have Starscream stomp on her again. "AAAAHHHH!" She screeched. Her cries of agony grew louder as he grinded the tip of his foot into her.

"Yes…scream…BEG ME TO STOP!" He laughed crazily, grinding his foot into her. "BEG FOR MERCY RACHAEL SUMDAC!"

"GAAAAAAH!"

**(*)**

Prowl and Isaac both jumped, feeling a sharp jolt in their hearts. "RACHAEL!" They both cried.

"PROWL NO!" Jazz ordered. Prowl and Jazz had begun reeling in the Alspark fragments. They had accumulated at least half the orb. To stop now would force them o disperse once again, eliminating all chances of them winning. "I know you want to save Wingy, but if we stop now the whole earth will be cast in Decepticon funk."

"But what about Rachael…and Optimus…" Isaac panicked. "They won't last until you gather al the fragments.

"Then we'll have to save them!" All eyes fell onto the Space Bridge. Sari, Ratchet, Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee emerged from the portal. Isaac's eyes beamed with overwhelming joy. His daughter was safe In tow were Lugnut and Shockwave. Stasis cuffed and ready for the Cybertronian stockade.

"The Clone cannot be stopped from Omega." Ratchet informed them regretfully. "It'll have to be taken down with our own hands."

"Bulkhead and I got this one." Bumblebee volunteered valiantly. "We can't promise anything, but we'll try to keep it from going any further into the city."

Isaac nodded in confirmation. "Dad," Sari flew to her father, holding out an inviting hand. "Let's go save Rachael and Optimus."

**(*)**

Optimus plummeted to the ground below. Megatron flew beneath him. Raising a fist he punched Optimus directly in the back. The Prime gasped in agony as he felt his back snap. The hammer fell from his hands, landing in the wall of another building.

Megatron moved a hand to the back of Optimus's neck. "Are you watching Prime?" He boasted. "Witness as your city is reduced to rubble. And you are powerless to stop it."

"No…" Optimus rumbled, unable to raise a hand to Megatron.

"Do not despair, Optimus. The whole world will no be destroyed. Just this city and everyone you've tried to protect."

"NOT AS LONG AS I BREATHE!" Megatron turned his head to the side. Isaac had appeared and strummed Soundwave's guitar rampantly. A beam cannon launched itself into Megatron, shooting the Decepticon leader into a Skyscraper. Optimus fell to a building below.

Ratchet came to the rescue just in time to Magnetize Optimus to safety. He began operating on Optimus, hoping to bring him back to full health in time.

"You always were more trouble than you were worth." Megatron stated, pulling himself from the glass, iron tower. "You and your wretched children are all nothing but a nuisance to me."

"Then prepare yourself Megatron!" Isaac challenged, readying the guitar, "Because I plan to keep coming until either one of us is dead or dying!"

"Then you may as well surrender now." Megatron aimed his cannon. "Because I do not intend to be defeated by a mere organic wanting to play Autobot."

**(*)**

Starscream has ceased grinding his foot into Rachael. He was now poking her hard in the stomach, watching her body jerk with each poke. And what was worse was she was allowing him to do so. She did not argue, she did not fight back; she did not so much a grunt. Rachael remained silent.

"Oh don't tell me you're finished already." Starscream crooned, rolling her body around. "I haven't finished having fun yet. DAAAH!" A blue light struck him in the back, sending him out of the crater. "WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE ALSPARK – GAAAH!" The blue light hit him again. He flew into an old warehouse.

Sari blew on her cannon hands as she watched the warehouse crumble on top of him. "H…mm…un…"

"RACHAEL!" She dove down into the crater, scooping Rachael up onto her lap. Her cousin's body was torn apart. Sari never imagined things had gotten this bad. "Rachael…" She called, moving some of Rachael's hair from her face. Rachael did not speak. Sari put her ear to Rachael chest. Barely a pulse. "RACHAEL! Please answer me!" She begged, tears pulling at her eyes. "Don't leave me again, PLEASE!"

Rachael's lips twitched. A held in breath escaped from her mouth. "Sa…ri…" She whispered.

"Rachael!" Sari gasped, wiping a tear away. "Oh I'm so hap-HUH!" When Rachael looked up at her cousin, Sari saw something that absolutely terrified her. Rachael's eyes had returned to the blue cerulean color they once were five years ago. Half of her hair become brown and withered. "Rachael! What's happening to you? Please tell me!" She begged.

"I'm…sorry…" Rachael mumbled monotonously, "I…should have…told you…a long…time ago." She said slowly, having to take in deep breaths as she spoke. Her claws began to retract. "The serum I have…been taking…was not meant…to keep me…alive. Only to sustain me…for a certain…period of…time." Sari blinked with shock as Rachael's skin grew pale. Her veins had shown through her skin. "Months…_cough," _Blood splurged from her mouth, "Ago…this happened…because…my body can…only take…so much punishment. I took my medicine…but that beating…Starscream gave me…it happened before my body…had a…chance to heal properly…and injured me further. Combined with my disease…I've been dying…slowly…for the last five years. I've only been cheating it with miracles and special aide."

Huang, Ratchet, the Alspark, Isaac – all have struggled to keep her alive for so long. But she couldn't be giving up now. After everything that's happened, "WHO CARES ABOUT THAT STUPID ILLNESS!" Sari howled, holding Rachael closer. "You're here because you're a survivor! You can't give up now! You just can't!"

"I'd never give up. Especially for you…I'd never give up for you." Rachael smiled weakly. Her fangs were gone. "But I'm…afraid…I'm too tired to fight anymore…" Her eyes began to close. "I….can…barely…" Rachael's hair had completely changed brown. Her wings withered and turned to ash. Her tail fell from her back, turning to ash as well. "I was so happy," Rachael began to cry. Tears trickled down her face as she reminisced, "When I...returned…to Detroit…I was so happy to hear…you had made…friends. And to be here…for you as you grew…I felt as proud as a parent. I'm so proud of you Sari. And I love you so much…"Her voice wavered. "I'm just sorry I won't be here."

"NO!" Sari sobbed. "You can't leave me now! Not like this! PLEASE RACHAEL!

"Forgive me Sari," Rachael said, not hearing Sari's pleas, "Looks like…I'm…leaving you…once again…but at…least…this…time," She whispered. Her head slowly turned to the side, her eyes closing, "You'll know…where…I…am…" Rachael's eyes had closed completely. Her body fell limp, lifeless. Rachael was no more.

"Rachael…" Sari whimpered. "Rachael!" She shook Rachael's body. She did not move. Only a final smile donned Rachael's lips. "RAAACHAAEEL!" Sari howled, burying her face into Rachael's chest sobbingly heavily. Powder blue energy erupted from Sari as she wailed.

Starscream dug himself out of the rubble, wiping the dust from his body. "Stupid little organic." He grumbled. "I'll make her pay for…huh?" He saw Sari emerging from the crater with her head dropped. Her body was lined with a blue glow. Her arms swayed to and fro. "You have a lot of nerve child!" Starscream boasted. "Attacking me like that! Now I'll just have to make you pay."

"The only paying is you." Sari glared at him, her eyes glowing with a bright white light. "You're going to pay for everything you've done this day! But more importantly," Wind swirled around Sari's feet as she gathered energy into her body. The ground rumbled and shook as if an earthquake were taking place, "YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR TAKING RACHAEL FROM ME! THIS…" She clapped her hands together, "I…" They formed a special beam cannon, "SWEEEAAR!" A beam fired from Sari's hand, drilling for Starscream.

**Cliffhanger. See you guys soon. Sorry if certain parts seem half assed. I had major writers block while writing this.**


	22. Final Showdown

**Final Showdown**

**Another Miracle is Granted**

**This is it people! The home stretch. What will happen? Read to find out.**

Bumblebee was climbing along Clone 2's shoulders and arms, shooting at every inch of it in order to stop him. One should mention to no avail. Bulkhead stuck to the ground slamming his wrecking ball into the shins of the clone. The clone didn't even register them as a threat. He kept on his way.

It was then Bulkhead noticed something. A lack of exploding and booming in Rachael's general direction. "Bumblebee," He contacted the yellow mech via com link, "Please, tell me you see something in Rachael's direction."

Bumblebee placed a hand to his forehead like a visor. "I don't see anything pal. It's as silent as Gun Metal Grave over there." A wave of dread flowed over him, "And Rachael's not one for quiet."

**(*)**

Prowl twitched discomfortingly. He looked to his hand, staring deep into his Way Finder that Rachael had given him.

"Prowl!" Jazz scolded. "Your focus is lagging man. What's – huh?" Water was streaming down his face. "Prowl…what happened?"

"Rachael…" He sobbed, holding his hand to his heart.

**(*)**

Isaac and Megatron dealt and blocked blows repeatedly from one another. Isaac struck with Soundwave's guitar, hearing the loud broken strums as Megatron retaliated with his wide sword. Isaac brought his feet up, kicking off of Megatron's wrist. Bringing the Guitar up, he aimed the neck point to Megatron. Strumming rapidly a wave of Energon streamed from the neck. Megatron threw his sword up, dispersing the wave into multiple directions. Isaac immediately charged for Megatron once more, slashing down with the guitar.

Megatron cast his sword up, catching the attack. The two became deadlocked in mid-air, shoving each back, trying to gain weigh over the other. "You humans continue to fascinate and impress me." He chortled. "You all fight with such valiance. You could rival the fighting style of an Autobot." He pressed on, pushing Isaac further down. "But unfortunately you do not hold a candle to a Decepticon." He narrowed his eyes, "That white haired organic has proven that fact – Seeing as how her battle against Starscream has suddenly fallen silent."

Suddenly a jolt sparked through Isaac's chest. A painful, heart wrenching jolt surged through his heart and mind. "Rachael…" He whimpered. His head turned to where Starscream and Rachael were fighting. It was as silent as a grave. There could have been many reasons why the fighting stopped. Rachael was hiding – _Rachael's not one to hide. _Maybe she was waiting for a moment to strike – _She would have struck by now. _Or she could possibly …maybe…Isaac couldn't come up with another excuse. "No…Rachael…"

"Tell yourself as many lies as you wish, Professor Sumdac." Megatron mocked him. "But you and I both know why it is so quiet over there." His grin grew wider, displaying his teeth in a demonic fashion. "I'm afraid your little girl is no longer among the living."

_NO! _Isaac screamed in his mind. _She can't be gone! She said…_Isaac wanted to continue telling himself it was a lie. He was tempted to fly over to her and se for himself. But…he just knew. The pain in his chest, the agonizing chills running down his back – the same sensations he felt when his sister and brother in law (_Rachael's parents_) Passed away.

Water fell down Isaac's cheek. "Rachael…" A sudden explosion was heard from the distance. A familiar blue light glowed brightly in numerous sections of the city. Following in tow were loud explosions. "Sari."

**(*)**

"GRRRAAAH!" Sari unleashed two hand cannon. A drilling beam of beads and spiral streams launched from her hands, striking Starscream in the chest, sending him into the air. Sari launched herself from the ground, parting her hands and holding her blades at the ready. Starscream barely had time to react as Sari slashed her blades unremittingly, further opening wounds Rachael left in his armor. A couple of his finger dislodged from the joints, hanging by the wires. His face had cracks running in all directions. The gash in his chest was turned into a X. Immediately drawing her Hammer, Sari wacked Starscream in the face, home run hitting him into the over passing freeway.

Starscream collapsed onto the street below, rubbing his head, grumbling choppily. Sari hovered above, her eyes and body flaring with Energon. "My, my," Starscream laughed shakily, pushing up from the ground, "Do all half humans have tempers or are you and Rachael special cases?" Sari did not reply. "What's the matter?" He crooned. "Oh yes, that's right. Rachael is no longer with us, is she?" Sari instantly appeared in front of him and kicked his head up, knocking him back. "GAH!" He spat out oil. "Oh come now, the sooner you accept it, the better you'll feel and the harder I can laugh." Sari swatted her hammer. Starscream caught it and punched her into a freeway pillar. "Your cousin could not defeat me, child." He chuckled, pointing to the crater, "I've proven that moments ago. What makes you think you can?"

"I don't have to defeat you!" Sari snarled vengefully. "I just need to make sure you go offline!" Pushing off from the pillar, "I'LL MAKE YOU ALL PAY FOR TAKING HER FROM ME!" She flipped around, smashing her feet into his chest.

Starscream grabbed her legs holding her in place. "She was bound to die sooner or later. At least it was by someone she KNEW!" He chucked her into the air like a throwing knife. Rocketing up his knee made contact with Sari's entire body, knocking the wind and saliva from her body. "And at least you and she got a chance to speak before her untimely demise." He tossed her up, whipped around and round house kicked Sari across the city.

**(*)**

Ratchet brought Optimus back to 50% health, giving him way to speak and move around. But to fight, Ratchet would have to operate more.

Optimus witnessed as Isaac battled against Megatron. Judging by the number of dents and scratches Isaac's battle suit was sustaining and how Megatron whipped him around by the leg, it was obvious who was winning the fight.

"Hurry Ratchet!" Optimus rushed him. "Professor Sumdac and Rachael may need our help soon."

"Rachael's going to be fine." Ratchet assured him. "Sari's backing her up. We'll be hearing from them soon." Sooner than he imagined. Sari zipped past the two, in between Megatron and Isaac interrupting their fight, and crashed into a skyscraper window.

Falling unconscious she fell to the earth below. "SARI!" Isaac jetted to her. He was stopped by Megatron grabbing him by the foot.

"Ah, ah, ah," He wagged his finger.

"NOO!" He stretched a hand out to her, "SARI!" A cable launched from Optimus's wrist, flying down and wrapping around Sari, catching her in mid-air. "Thank you Optimus." He breathed with relief. He kicked his foot up, hitting Megatron in the chin. The Decepticon leader released his foot and Isaac strummed the guitar, knocking Megatron into the Building next.

Optimus reeled Sari up, laying her on his lap. Isaac mounted Soundwave's body next to Optimus. "Sari! Sari!" Isaac called to her. "Please Sari! Open your eyes." Sari stirred awake, her eyes opening slowly. She was greeted by friendly faces. Isaac let out a heavy sigh of relief.

"Sari, are you alright?" Optimus asked worriedly.

"As…I'll ever be."

Ratchet moved his head about, "Where's Rachael?" Sari fell silent turning her head away. Optimus and Isaac understood what she meant. But how? "No…" He grumbled. "No!" He punched the ground, "This shouldn't have happened! She promised me she was fine!"

"Well she wasn't." Sari mumbled monotonously, blinking lifelessly as she spoke, "Apparently…she was dying slowly for many years now." She glanced up at Isaac and Ratchet. "And you guys knew…didn't you?" She narrowed her eyes. The two doctors' refusal to answer confirmed her suspicions. Judging by how Optimus was shocked by Isaac and Ratchet, he was just as clueless about Rachael's condition as she was. "Why didn't you tell me?" She whimpered, light tears trickling down her face. "Why didn't tell me she was dying?"

"She asked us not to." Ratchet admitted disgracefully. "She didn't want you to worry. All she wanted was for you to smile and grow. It was her way of making amends for leaving."

"But I never held that against her." Sari sobbed. "I knew why she left." Her voice shook. "Hell I understood it so well I could write seven books about it!" She shouted before her voice lowered. "I never once held it against her. She was always there for me. Why wouldn't she let me be there for her?"

"Sometimes people do not like burdening others with their problems," Optimus said, speaking from experience, "It's there way of coping. Besides I doubt we could have done anything even if she told us."

"I full heartedly agree with you, Prime!" Starscream taunted from above, Megatron hovering next to him. "No mater what you would have done to save her," Starscream pointed a thumb to himself, "I would have killed her five times over."

Isaac and Ratchet took defensive positions in front of Sari and Optimus. "And now comes the part," Megatron charged his cannon for an attack, "Where I erase you from my life."

**(*)**

Jazz and Prowl were nearly – but not near enough – finished with gathering the Alspark fragments. They watched as the Clone decimated the city, and Megatron and Starscream treated Ratchet, Optimus, Sari, and Isaac like punching bags.

"It's no use!" Jazz discouraged. "We'll never recover the fragments in time!" Prowl knew his protégé was right. He had a contingency plan. He just needed a host to fulfill the need. And he knew the perfect host to choose. And she held the other half of his heart.

"There's only one way left open to us." Prowl decided. Raising his fingers to eye level, his entire body lit with a powder blue glow, the gathering Alspark fragments resonated with the same glow. Prowl rose into the air, humming and meditating even louder, drawing on all his energy. Looking to the Way Finder in his hand, Prowl imagined Rachael and her smiling face. Oh how he loved her smiling face. He clenched his fingers tightly, holding his hand to his forehead, praying, _Alspark, the organics god, I know you've saved her life numerous times. But now I ask…no…I beg you to give her one more chance. Let her live. In exchange…_His thoughts trailed off.

"PROWL NO!" Jazz called to him. "THERE HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" He pleaded. His pleas went on deaf ears. Prowl smiled one last time to Jazz and then his body was engulfed by the Alspark, as it shot out in a streaming wave like a shooting star.

The Alspark energy dashed to where Optimus and the others were being battered. The wave wrapped around Starscream, engulfing the seeker con in a whirlwind of Energon.

"NOO! STOP! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME…?" The energy left him, taking his Alspark fragment and all the Energon from his spark. Starscream shutdown like a computer and plummeted to the earth, crashing into the pavement below, never to move again.

"What in the Alspark!" Megatron gasped, tossing Optimus onto the highway.

Isaac, Sari, and Ratchet watched as the stream flew over the city, heading in the direction of Rachael's death place.

**(*)**

"I can't…move...my body…so heavy. It's unbearable."

Pitch black…cold…lonely…scary…heavy…suffocating…no light…no sound…an abyss of absolute darkness and nothingness.

"I can't breathe…my body is numb." There was no wind, not even a breeze. The air was deathly still. Yet the air was as cold as ice – stifling, stiff. "Where am I?" Nothing cold be seen. The sensation of lost and alone corroding the mind. "Have…have I passed on?"

"Rachael…"

"Huh?"

"Rachael…"

"Who's there?"

"It's me Rachael."

"Prowl? Where are you?"

"Right here."

"I can't see you."

"I'm right here." An orb of light floated down from the darkness. The closer it got, the more it shaped into a person. No…a robot – Prowl. "Hello Rachael." He was the height of a human male, not at all large like normal. The Way Finder Rachael had given him was around his neck instead of in his palm. "Did you miss me?"

"Prowl?" Rachael gasped, "Are…Are we dead?"

"I am." Rachael's eyes flared dreadfully. "But you're not." His large, warm hands caressed her cheek. Rachael leaned her face into the caress. "Everyone still needs you, Rachael." He informed her forebodingly. "You must help them. You must open your eyes."

"I can't." She lowered her gaze. "I'm afraid."

"Are you going to give up, Rachael?" He teased

"I'm not giving up!" She snapped, feeling flustered. Her aggression died down, replaced with melancholy. "I lost…I failed."

"You did not fail. Nor have you lost." He placed his fingers under her chin, tilting her head up, "But you will if you give up now."

"But I…"

"Rachael do you want to die knowing Sari and Isaac may follow?" Rachael tensed at the mentioning of their names. Their faces flashed in her mind, images of their death terrifying her. "Open your eyes Rachael." He whispered. "And live…" He brought his lips close, "For me." Their lips met for what seemed like minutes to hours. As they parted, Rachael and Prowl gazed passionately into each other's eyes.

"I love you Prowl." Tears fell down her face. "Forever and always, I love you."

"And I, Forever and Always, love you." He hugged her closely. His warm embrace filling Rachael with life, hope. The darkness evaporated, filling with a white light. Rachael Way Finder ignited with white heavenly fire. "Now give 'em Hell." Rachael's eyes shot open, turning completely white.

**(*)**

Bumblebee and Bulkhead were smashed into the ground. Their armor was battered, torn, and ready to fall from the wires and gears that held them together.

"I can't fight anymore." Bumblebee heaved exhaustedly, lying spread eagle on the ground. "My stingers…are sore." He panted.

"We have to…" Bulkhead fell to his butt, panting heavily as his wrecking lay extended next to him sloppily. "We have to…buy time…for Prowl and Jazz."

The clone came over the two Autobot's. Tried as they might to get onto their feet, Bulkhead and Bumblebee's legs were not move. The clone raised a foot, the shadow casting over the young bots. Closing their eyes they waited for the strike.

_BOOM! KABOOM! _"AWWWRRRGGGH!" The clone howled. Bulkhead and Bumblebee shot their eyes open. The clone had smoke coming from his chest as he fell back, crashing into the city.

"What on Cybertron just happened?" Bulkhead questioned. A series of explosions sounded from the highway over yonder. "PRIME!" Bulkhead and Bumblebee cried.

**(*)**

Optimus held his hands up, desperately trying to block Megatron. The Con leader, laughing psychotically, slashed and cut away at Optimus's pitiful defenses with his sword. He launched a few short burst shots from his cannon, prolonging Optimus's suffering.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" Megatron twisted around. Bulkhead bull rammed into him, sending Megatron down the highway, passed Optimus. The green mech collapsed, unable to move any further.

Sari and Isaac touched down next, dropping Ratchet off next to Optimus. Isaac struck the guitar, waves of music rings shooting from the instrument. Sari launched her two hand cannon, traveling inside the rings. Megatron threw up his hands as he was launched down the highway further.

"Prime! You good?" Bumblebee asked, kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine." He rumbled. Isaac, Sari, Bulkhead, Ratchet, and Bumblebee gathered around Optimus, making the Prime smile proudly that his team was alive, well, and standing with him. They may have been battered beyond all comprehension, but they were the greatest team of soldiers Optimus could have ever asked for. "Is everyone alright?"

"Not everyone." Jazz stated dismally, walking up the highway. He held the lifeless Prowl bridal style in his arms. Jazz had his head dropped, feeling like a failure.

"Prowl!" Sari whimpered.

"No…" Optimus groaned. That made two.

"What a shame!" All heads snapped to the side. Megatron trudged up the freeway, his armor chipped and cracked. "Chock that up to two that have perished because of my inevitable reign." Everyone gritted and bared their teeth contemptuously to the con. His men were down, Starscream was dead, tow of their friends were gone, and all Megatron card about what his rule. "Now," Megatron aimed his cannon, "Will you all surrender? Or do I turn you into skid marks on the pavement?" Out of nowhere a hand snapped to Megatron's cannon hand and shove it up, forcing Megatron to fire into the air. "WHO DARES…huh?" All eyes and mouths gaped in shocked terror. No…not terror…utter disbelief.

A ghost shell of Prowl was holding Megatron's wrist, crushing the very metal around it. Inside the ghost, brown hair grown out profusely, blue eyes glowing pure white, clothing still torn, bruises and scars completely healed, was none other than Rachael.

The gloves, boots, ear com, bracelet – all over her accessories powered by Alspark Energon were fully charged. The energy from the charge pumped through her veins, giving Rachael life and movement.

"How is this possible?" Megatron snarled in outrage. "You're supposed to be dead!" Megatron threw a punched. Rachael raised her hand, the ghost did as well, and caught his fist. "YOU!" He pulled to get his hands free. "RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" Rachael granted his wish. She shoved him away, Megatron staggered back. Rachael whirled around, connecting the back of her heel with the top of Megatron's head, kicking his head downward. She then bent backwards and kicked him in the chin, raising him into the air. With one more round house kick to his ribs, Rachael sent him flying through the city and into a skyscraper.

Raising her hands, Rachael summoned Prowl's staff to her hands. Languidly she walked to the edge of the freeway. Pushing off she charged for Megatron, planting her feet to the side of the towering building, and jabbing the staff into his gut. "BWAK!" Megatron choked. He glared into Rachael's blank eyes. "The humiliation…" He choked. "Being beaten down by an organic…I WILL NOT-" Rachael had Prowl's ghost hand grab him by the neck, silencing him, and continuously slammed his head into the building. She then tossed him aside like trash. Megatron kicked on his rockets, saving himself from crashing.

Rachael charged into him again, a fist in Megatron's gut as she took him higher into the air. Backing away slightly, Rachael Megatron linger n the air for a moment. Then with four quick swipes of the staff Rachael disconnected Megatron's arms and legs, then with a hard smack down sent him plummeting back into the freeway.

Isaac, Sari, everyone gaped in awe. Rachael, Prowl, whoever it was hovering in the air was making quick work of Megatron, treating him like a punching bag, just as he had done to so many in the past.

As Megatron moaned dazedly, turning his head to the sky, Rachael planted Prowl's ghostly feet on both sides of Megatron's torso. The staff was pointed to his neck. His severed limbs landed all around him. "Do it…" He begged, "Spare me…the humiliation…of going to the stockade knowing that I was defeated by an organic."

"No." Rachael finally spoke. Both her voice and Prowl's voice was heard. "For millions of stellar cycles you have tortured and murdered innocent beings. You sacrifice others in an attempt to achieve your selfish goals. And what's worse is that you have caused the death of an organic teen," meaning Rachael, "And left her family to suffer at the knowledge of her death." The tip of the staff touched his neck. "Death is too good for you, Megatron. From now and forever, you will live within the stockade, condemned to an endless cycle of watching life go by, living with the scars of your defeat this day! And even when you slip into a state of insanity, even as you reach your final moments of living," She lowered her face, "You will see my face as it haunts you for the rest of your MISERABLE life!" With a quick punch to his face, Megatron fell unconscious.

Rachael moved from Megatron, walking to her friends, stopping 10 feet away. Gazing to them, she observed their somber expressions, their expressions of utter disbelief. Smiling warmly she said, "Thank you…for everything." Prowl disappeared from around her, shaping into a ball and vanishing into the Way Finder around her neck. "Good-bye." Rachael's eyes closed once again. Soundlessly she plummeted to the ground, about to land on her head.

Sari rocketed forward and caught Rachael a foot from the ground. She drifted gently to the ground, holding Rachael close. With Ratchet holding up Optimus, Jazz helping Bumblebee, everyone gathered around Sari as she held Rachael's lifeless body. A pleased smile donned her face. Her wish to see this war through, her wish to ensure Sari and everyone was safe and alive was granted. Now she could rest in peace, and not worry about her family in the future.

Isaac knelt down next to Sari, gently caressing his hand down his niece – no, his daughter's cheek. Three members of his family were now gone, all of which who he was helpless to save. Rachael may not have been meant to live forever or for very long, but he still wished he would have tried harder to sustain her. But at least now she was no longer in pain. At least now she could be with the parents she had lost so long ago.

Sari hugged her cousin tightly, rubbing her face against Rachael's, still able to feel the warmth left in her skin. Part was hoping, praying that a heart beat would be heard. Or perhaps she would start breathing. Maybe she would jump up and say April Fools. MAYBE SHE'LL SAY SOMETHING! But she was not. Rachael would no longer speak, nor would she laugh, or breathe. Rachael would no longer live.

Sari pressed her lips to Rachael's forehead, a lone tear falling from her cheek on to Rachael's eyes, running down her cheek. "Good-bye, Rachael…" She hugged her one last time, "And thank you."

**(*)**

Cybertron burst into applause as Optimus, his team, and the two Sumdac's paraded down the streets with Megatron and his team of Con's in custody. Starscream's body was placed in suspended animation, forever to remain, never allowing his soul to cross over into the Well of Alsparks.

Sentinel and the twins stood in the audience, watching as Optimus claimed the glory of defeating and capturing Megatron and his top lieutenants. The jealousy ceased when Sentinel and the twins saw something traveling along side Optimus and his team.

Along side the Autobots was a casket. Inside was Prowl. On top of Prowl was Rachael. She was redressed in her vest, tube top, skirt, boots, and other accessories Ratchet had made for her. Seeing how they were designed for her, Ratchet felt she should be able to keep them, even in the afterlife. Sentinel's eyes widened in horror. He could not believe what it was that he was witnessing. Rachael…was…dead.

**(*)**

With Arcee being taken to the infirmary for an examination due to how long she had been in stasis, Prowl and Rachael were taken to the morgue. Rachael was set on a bed next to him, appearing to sleep soundly. Prowl was placed into a chronic stasis chamber where his body would be preserved and later disposed of with Cybertronian honor and praise.

Optimus, his team, the Sumdac's, Sentinel, the twins, and even Ultra Magnus, who had just awoken, were standing around Rachael. Their heads were dropped solemnly, mourning the loss of two wonderful comrades and friends, but mostly to say their final good-byes to Rachael.

Sentinel stood over Rachael. His fists were clenched tightly and shook violently. He gritted and grinded his teeth, resisting the urge to cry out or shout. "How did it happen?" Magnus asked unwaveringly. Though the others could hear the bother in his tone. He was just as sad as the rest of them.

"Her body just gave out." Ratchet answered. "She couldn't take anymore."

Sentinel slammed his into a by standing cart, knocking it over and causing everyone to jump. All eyes were now one him. "Her body just gave out?" He growled derisively. "Are you serious?" He squeezed his eyes shut. "Since the day I met her she's been punched, swatted, blown up, electrocuted, smashed against buildings, tromped on by Dinobots, had her tail broken by Constructicons, took on Shockwave when he had the Magnus hammer, challenged and defeated Megatron not once but THREE TIMES," He held up three fingers, "And you're trying to convince me…that _she…just…SHUT…DOWN!_" He grabbed Ratchet by the shoulders, his eyes leaking, "WHAT KIND OF GLITCH HEAD DO YOU TAKE ME FOR? ONE OF YOU DID SOMETHING TO HER! ADMIT IT! SHE'S JUST UNCONSCIOUS!" The water fell down his face. "She's unconscious…she has to be…" He sobbed.

"I wish she was." Isaac spoke up. "But the fact of the matter is…Rachael was never meant to last." He admitted, gaining the full attention of his daughter and the bots. "From the moment Rachael was born her fate was decided. The disease she had killed his a little more each year. She was not meant to live past the age of 13. The serum I gave her only sustained her life. Huang and I believed she would have perished sooner or later. The fact she last for five years, being brought back form the dead numerous times, and able to fight the way she did meant someone was watching out for her."

"And it looks like, whatever higher power was watching over her finally stopped." Optimus muttered, folding his arms, holding in his rising sadness. "At least she's not in pain anymore." Optimus managed to pull a smile out of the sadness. "But I have to tell you, it sure will be different without her around. I'm sure going to miss how she popped up out of nowhere."

"I'm going to miss her and Prowl's arguments." Bumblebee laughed. "It was hilarious the way these two would go at it."

"Remember when her tail was broken and she still tried to fly?" Ratchet laughed next. "She crashed into the Marshmallow factory and was picking marshmallow topping from her hair for hours." Everyone burst into a fit of laughter.

"I remember when I first challenged her to a sparring session." Jazz spoke up next. "Some how she weaseled her way into my suit and dislocated my arms. The girl was sneaky."

"Don't I know it." Isaac hooted. "When she was a child, I had to hide the chocolate topping from her in my room. She always managed to sneak in and eat it. I spent the next hour sitting next to her as she puked in the toilet."

"AND THEN THERE WAS GAME OF EPIC CAPTURE FLAG TAG GAME!" The twin boomed excitedly.

"Her bold and brazen attitude during our first encounter." Magnus added.

"She showed me I can be tough and sensitive at the same time." Bulkhead input.

"She was the second person in the galaxy not afraid to disrespect." Sentinel stated with admiration.

"She gave me the confidence to fend for myself." Sari added.

"Yes…" Isaac wiped his eyes, "Rachael has given us all many fond memories to cherish for the rest of our lives." He lowered his head. "I just…wish…one last miracle would happen. That's all I ask. One where…she can actually live instead of worrying about some illness."

Was it the higher power? Was it Rachael herself? Whoever it was heard Isaac's wish. The boots on her feet, the gloves on her hands, the earring ear coms all began to glow brightly. The color from Rachael's skin dimmed even further, turning her skin deathly grey. Trickling beads and streams of Energon began to flow from the items and into the Way Finder, making the trinket glisten brightly. It rose from her chest, absorbing every last ounce of Energon held within her body and accessories. The Alspark brought her back once. Looks like it was about to do it again.

The Way Finder came alive, tugging and pulling to get free from Rachael's neck. Confused, but wanting to see what would happen, Sari unclipped the necklace. The Way Finder zipped from the morgue and out the door, jamming down the hallway.

"What are we standing here for?" Bumblebee exclaimed. "AFTER THAT NECKLACE!"

**(*)**

The Way Finder twisted and turned down every Hallway and corridor it came across. A few Autobots on guard blinked and rubbed their eyes with dumbfounded disbelief. So much disbelief that they chose to ignore it and pretend it never happened.

The Way Finder found its way into a storage area. The lights were, the only source coming form the window of the door. Numerous pods filled with small liquid metal robot bodies were neatly stacked along the wall. They were protoforms. The WAY Finder hover for a moment as Prowl Ghost took form once again. Smiling warmly, he pressed a button, opening one of the pods. He laid a protoform flat on the ground. He kissed Rachael's Way Finder and whispered, "This is the last miracle, Rachael. Live your life to the fullest." He clipped the necklace around her neck, kissed her lips, and disappeared for the last and final time.

**(*)**

"It flew in here!" Bumblebee announced excitedly.

"The protoform storage?" Sentinel questioned. "Why would it go in here?"

"Let's find out." Magnus decreed. As he opened the door, the lights shot on one by one, going down the hallway. With Magnus leading, and Sari and Isaac riding the shoulders of Optimus and Bumblebee, the Autobots treaded into the room, looking for any signs of the Way Finder. Suddenly their eyes fell to the floor. As if on cue, jaws literally hit the floor. Rachael was lying on the floor.

Her brown hair was shoulder length, her bangs were parted from the rest of her hair by a head band. Her clothes were completely different from what she was wearing earlier. Her shirt was bright green and with Spaghetti straps. The white undershirt was long sleeved with slit holes going down the arms. Her skirt was plaid green. She had one stocking socks, and brown shoes as well.

"Isn't she supposed to be in the morgue?" Bulkhead asked with frightened confusion.

"Supposedly." The twins answered.

Sentinel pointed dumbly, "And yet here she is? What's gong on?"

"One of the protoforms is missing." Jazz informed them.

"You don't think…" Ratchet trailed off.

Sari took hold of Isaac and both flew down. They walked on either side of Rachael, looking up and down her body. Kneeling down, they touched fingers to the corner of her jaw and on her wrist. Would she have a pulse if she was a protoform?"

_YAAAWWWN! _"AAAHHHH!" Sari and Isaac screamed, scrambling away. Rachael just yawned.

"Hmm…ugh…huh?" Her eyes fluttered open, revealing the bright blue orbs she was born with. Listlessly, dragging her body up, Rachael sat straight up, stretching her arms out, yawning exaggeratingly loud. "Man I'm tired." She groaned, scratching her head. "That was some nap." She tilted her head, cracking her neck. "Some how I pictured my dirt nap a lot more peaceful." Her attention was drawn upward to the wall of Protoforms. "Where on earth am I? Hm?" She caught a glimpse of Isaac out of the corner of her eye. His mouth and eyes were gaping. "Hmm…" She looked to the other side. Sari was there and gaping in the same manner. "Uh huh…" She then glanced up at the Autobots. Even Magnus and Optimus were gapingly shocked. "Is someone going to explain, or do I need to guess?" Her eyes then widened horrifically. "OH MY GAWD!" She grabbed Sari by the shoulders, "SARI! ARE YOU DEAD? IS ISAAC DEAD? DID EVERYONE DIE? Wait…" She noticed Sentinel, Magnus, and the twins. She pointed perplexedly, "They weren't in the battle, were they?" They wordlessly shook their heads. "So if they aren't dead, neither are Optimus and the guys, except Prowl?" Optimus and his team nodded wordlessly. "That also means," she motioned her hands between Sari and Isaac, "You two are alive." The two Sumdac's nodded. "So…" She touched her body. She could feel her face, her legs, her new clothes. Pinching herself, she could feel pain, so she wasn't dreaming or dead. And the place was too bright to be that abyss she was in. "That would…make…me…"

"RACHAEL!" Sari tackled her to the ground. "YOU'RE ALIVE! OH MY GAWD, RACHAEL!" She cheered hugging Rachael closely, making sure she was holding the genuine article and not some illusion of her hopeful mind. "Please tell me you're real!" Sari begged. "Please say you're Rachael!"

"I'm Rachael?" She cocked a brow.

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Ratchet ran his scanner over Rachel's body. He scratched his processor bewilderedly. "I don't know how, but it is Rachael." He stated gleefully. "Whatever that Way Finder of hers did brought Rachael back in the body of a protoform. She's alive, healthy, and from what I can tell from my scanner she's here to stay."

"So this is Rachael?" Bumblebee asked, making sure.

"Who else would I be?" She huffed. "I can't be Starscream. I look too good."

"That's Wingy, alright." Jazz assured him. "Just upgraded."

Sari went back to squeezing Rachael as tightly as she could, refusing to let her sister/cousin go. "You're alive, you're alive, you're alive, thank god almighty you're alive!" He repeated happily as he wept tears of joy.

"Yes Sari," Rachael laughed, running a hand up and down her head, "I'm alive." The Autobots all but choked up at the scene. The veil of sadness lifted from their heads, making the room, world, the galaxy period seem brighter.

Isaac came around, holding a hand to her back, wanting to feel the reality. "It really is you." He sobbed. "I can't believe it's really you."

"Believe it," Rachael winked, "It's me. Oh, By the way Isaac," She added quickly, "Mom and Dad said hi, and thanks."

"They are most welcome." Rachael extended her other arm, joining Isaac in on the hug. He rubbed his hand up and down her back, relieved that he had both of his girls in his arms once again. "Welcome back Rachael."

"It's good to be back."

**THE END!**

**OH MY GAWD I'M FINALLY DONE! NEVER THOUGHT I WOULD FINISH!**

**Thank you everyone so much for reading and staying with me throughout this entire fic. Sorry that I took so long. I've been writing eight other fics so I've been jumping around.**

**Pokemon JKL and Shizuka – You both have been with me from the beginning and I thank you for that. You inspired me to keep going.**

**Storygirl199210 and Sailor Shinzo – hope I didn't make you cry too hard with Rachael's death.**

**To everyone else you've been a great audience. **

**Sorry if the last chapter was lacking. I really wanted to finish because I just started writing a Superman fic that could use my attention! As for the ending, I ran it by a few friends and they liked the idea of Prowl Spirit carrying Rachael around and all that good stuff. I kid you not I cried while writing the death scenes. Hard not too. I get really touched by this fic and my characters.**

**I will return to this story and the previous ones and revise and edit them some other time. But right now I am freakin tired.**

**Now comes the part where I bid you all adieu. To those of you who wish to write a sequel, you have my full permission. Bring back a few Cons if you like. I can spin you a web for that tale. **

**Once again, thank you, good-bye and **

**HAPPY SOON TO BE NEW YEAR!**

**Love,**

**Teenpain1**


End file.
